Kill La Kill: Ryuko Matoi x Male Reader
by Anakin Starkiller
Summary: A few months after the ending of Kill La Kill everything is peaceful in Kanagawa. However, Life Fiber trouble makes it back to Kanto City However,[Name], Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin aim to stop whatever comes their way. But that's not all that happens here. There's always more than meets the eye. Blood, steel, magic and even LOVE is in the air in this story. [Under Renovation]
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 1: A lot of secrets are worth keeping**

 ** _7:23AM - Downtown Kanto_**

The Hustle and bustle of the city is on going during the morning. The first day of school at normal high school in a while for Ryuko. The air was soothing and thin. the air smelled of citrus and fresh concrete. No doubt the citrus was from the numerous stores with scented oils, and the new concrete from construction on numerous street. Stores were opening and people with business jobs were getting cups of coffee and talking among each other. The morning sky was blue without a cloud in the sky with a small overlay or the sun's orange hue.

Ryuko and Mako are walking to Rinne High School.

Ryuko looks at the large school from afar in puzzled astonishment. The school was massive, windows and doors were all over the school. There were at least 5 entrances for the school. How ever there was one massive staircase between all of them that was clearly the Central entrance.

Ryuko: It's not as big as Honnoji Academy but it'll do I guess.

Matoi said with no enthusiasm at all.

Mako: Come on ryuko! We get a new start, new teachers, new foods, new kids, and you might even meet a cute boy!

She herself melts into the ground thinking about it. As Ryuko herself has nothing but a blank expression.

Ryuko: All that relationship business is all complicated for no reason.

Mako: It's all about love ryuko! and RESPECT!

Mako stood still with her fist out while Ryuko kept walking. Then once Ryuko gets far enough away, Mako snaps out of it. She then attempts to run back up to Ryuko.

Mako: Ryuko wait up!

 **7:25AM - At the school steps**

A lot of kids are filling the steps while coming in. [Name] stands there wearing a skee mask with no mouth hole or anything looking at the brochure he was given about a month earlier.

[Name]: Well I guess this is it…..Rinne High…. I just might find some answers here. Remember me I'm only here to find evil me. He's deceptive, cunning, and I've never seen him before. If I'm not quick enough he can hurt a lot of people.

Ryuko and Mako go up the long staircase as they continue conversing.

Ryuko: I don't know Mako I'd rather wait for something like that. I don't seem ready and besides I don't really think I need one now.

Mako: Your probably right….. HEY! Look there's someone wearing a mask!

Mankanshoku points at [Name]. The girls both stand there looking at the boy clearly bewildered.

Ryuko: I wonder what for…..

[Name] looks over to them and Vice versa. So he nervously waves at the girls, hoping that they just go away. Ryuko nods her head and Mako waves happily as they make they're way into the building.

[Name]: Why the hell are those two the only ones to stop and look at me? On the other hand the one with the red highlight is kind of cute…. I guess…I'd hate to have to kill her and her friend. Oh! I have to get to class.

Mako and Ryuko get to class and sit next to one another. [Name] enters the same class.

The class was filled with 30 or more other students, some were drawing, other girls were already gossiping, boys were checking out the girls, and the teacher was still writing things on the board. The class was spacious considering how many teens were in it. There were several large windows that had the morning sun shine into the room. [Name] then spots Ryuko and Mako. He then somewhat nervously makes his way to a desk next Ryuko, while getting stares from everyone.

[Name] (Mind): Oh great….this is going to get weird what's really strange the one is staring at me…SHE HAS GEAR EYES!

Ryuko is stoically glaring at him. She felt a strange vibe around him, as though he was a demon of sorts and she couldn't help but stare. This is making [Name]'s skin crawl, he's looking away in order to give the impression that he has no idea. He's sweating and he feels incredibly hot in his school uniform. He then says to himself

[Name]: Okay I'll act natural don't look at her…Kinda like playing dead.

The teacher then gets control of the class and the teens fall in line. He introduces himself as Jatari Miku. He was a pleasant man, 5,9, faded hair and caramel colored skin. He had a soft tone but meant business. He told the history class about himself and then he calls off the attendance sheet.

All the kids names are called in order to establishment. By this point both [Name] and Ryuko had begun to

[Name]: Okay so now I know her name! Ryuko Matoi. She right freakin next to me, she already seems to be weary, and she must be wearing some kinda contact lenses or something.

Ryuko: [Name] huh…no last name? That's weird...

 **9:00AM - Hallways of Rinne High**

The hallways of the school were showered by sunlight with lockers covering each wall. The sunshine reveals lots of dust particles flying along the semi cold halls. The floors are colored like checkers. White, Black, and Red.

All teens going through hall way to they're next classes. Some boys are playfully shoving each other down the halls, Girls already form cliques and walk in large groups. Teachers are standing outside of classrooms to monitor the students behavior.

[Name]: That wasn't so hard

Then a random brown, and wild haired boy grabbed [Name]'s attention. He was clearly one of the popular kids.

 _Ruto Nakuto_

Boy #1 **:** Hey [Name]? You look like a jack ass!

[Name]: Thanks dude.

Then [Name] thought to himself. I can't afford to get suspended for fighting. To much stress on me with put my chi up to high and alert my presents to my clone before I'm ready to fight him.

Mako: Hey that was mean!

Puts hands up in X like formation. (Hallelujah)

Mako: Making fun of someone is wrong, I'd know you'd hate it if someone were to do that to you on your first day in a new school. Right!

The girl continues to shape shift into multiple objects. She does this whilst making it apparent that making fun of someone is wrong.

Ryuko: Hey senketsu?

Senketsu: Yes Ryuko?

Ryuko **:** What do you think about that masked kid?

Senketsu: I can feel something strange in his blood….

Ryuko: So is he a life fiber dude or something?!

Senketsu: No, At least I don't think so. He's completely different than anything I've met before, but he is human though.

Ryuko: Well that's a relief.

Senketsu: Even so, don't let your guard down.

Ryuko: Gotcha….

Mako is out of breath from her long and

Ruto: Damn you're annoying…..

Ruto's face gets extremely red in anger as he cracks his knuckles in preparation to his Mako.

Ryuko: And you're an idiot! You didn't even know how many countries were in the axis during WWII! Don't talk to her like that!

Ruto: That's it!

[Name]: ENOUGH! Alright Everyone Shut up!

[Name] then turns his attention to Ruto.

[Name]: And as for you, I'll just slaughter you and take your spine as a trophy!

In [Name]'s mind he's hoping that it'd scare the boy off into not bothering either him or the girls anymore. Then the teacher appears behind all three of them.

Mr. Miku: There won't be any of that here!

Ryuko: Shit.

 **4:00PM - Rinne High School**

The three teens are in the principal's office. The office was relatively small and old. The room had the feeling that it was around since before even WWII. The room had also had the smell of old books giving the room a very old feel. The teacher was an old guy who looked like a former secret agent. Slight grays on his hair and he had a awesome mustache. He was dressed formally as any principal should be.

Principal Picolo: None of this belongs here at this school and further more!

Ryuko: Okay we get it we won't do it again..

Mako: Please don't tell my parents!

The brown haired girl replied while crying.

Principal Picolo: You [Name]? I believe...you threatened to kill those boys and take their spines?

[Name]: Yeah.

Principal Picolo: I understand beating them up son, but killing them and removing their spines?

[Name]: That dude was bothering these girls!

Ryuko: We don't need your help, so buck off!

[Name]: I didn't ask if you needed it or not, I just gave it. The least you can do is say thank you.

Ryuko: Why? I had everything under control... mask boy

Principal Picolo: I've heard enough okay girls you may leave. [Name] You stay..

The then girls took up their book bags and begin to walk out of the room, Mako with happiness and waves at [Name].

Mako: Bye bye [Name]!

The girls leave, however Ryuko left while giving [Name] a disgusted grimace. [Name]'s expression while looking back at her could not be seen of course because of his mask.

Principal Picolo: Are you a fan...of hunting?

[Name]: um..Yeah...

Principal Picolo: What do you hunt? Birds? Bears? Insects? Wild big cats? Moose?...

[Name]: I guess All of thee above...I really kinda wanna go you know?

He nervously adjusts himself in the chair.

Principal Picolo: Nonsense young man you could stay a minute longer. I wanted to know your drive for coming here. I know your not from here. Right?

[Name]: Yes, I came here because I'm just studying abroad for a semester.

Principal Picolo: You'll want to lay low and try to blend in for that duration. A lot of members of the Nakuto family crime syndicate go here. You've already started a small arguement with the son of that family.

[Name]: Jeez, That's great to hear. You want me to mind my own business so that they don't kill me huh?

Principal Picolo: Precisely...I'm sure that girl can handle her business. No use getting your hands dirty for no reason right?

[Name]: My mistake, I'd better do that for now on. Thanks mister. But in reality I could eviscerate them all in about week if I so wished.

Principal Picolo: You look tough son...but not that tough...One more thing before you go. You don't give off the nicest vibe son, Plus you have a mask on. That might have something to do about it. How can one even see with that on? and why do you have it on?

[Name]: Well it's kinda like tinted windows, you can see fine outside of them but not the other way around. But It's a face sickness so it's a good thing..

Principal Picolo: That was never brought to the schools attention...but If you wish, I'll allow you to keep it on. You may leave now [Name].

 ** _4:10PM - Outside of Rinne High_**

[Name] was walking out of the school and was blasted by a gust of cold air. The sun was beginning to set and gave the entire city a golden layer of light. He didn't really care about the cold, he's endured worse without clothing entirely. He was more focused with getting home and briefing his only friend Allex on today's situation. From having encounter a gear eyed girl to meeting a strange enigmatic principal. unfortunately he'd seen Ryuko and Mako at the bottom of the large staircase. It appeared as though they were waiting for him.

Ryuko: Hey [Name]?!

[Name]: What the hell do you want?

Ryuko: Okay….I know what this is.. Cut the BS! Why are you really here and why do you have that mask on!

[Name]: LEAVE ME ALONE! I tried to help you out and you treat me like dirt!

Ryuko: FINE THEN! Tell me about why you wearing that mask and I'll leave you be!

[Name]: I have a horrible face sickness! And I'm really ugly ! There are you happy!

*Ryuko looks in a curious and snide way at [Name].*

Mako: Ryuko IS SO SORRY SO SORRY THAT IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US!

Ryuko: Hold on Mako, Okay then fine. show me! I won't laugh or scream.

[Name]: Sorry, but you can forget about that shit. It's not happening.

Ryuko: Let me see your damn FACE!

[Name]: OH SHIT LOOK!

Ryuko and Mako look with urgency while [Name] runs away with extreme speed is clear from them both. Once they look back they see nothing at all.

Ryuko: Oh No!

Mako: Where'd he go that fast?

Ryuko: Awwwwe…..I lost em.

[Name] far and around several corners already. Safe and sound away from the black haired girl. If he stayed there they would've most likely fought.

[Name]: That got her of my trail. Man that was really close.

Walks home down the rush hour filled streets. From atop the building a figure who's taller and similar clothing. It is his clone just peering down at his template and keeping close tabs on him.

 **5:21PM - [Name]'s Apartment**

[Name] finally got home after this somewhat eventful day at school. His home a small sized apartment with all things needed at command. As of now he's also on his communicator to report in any findings of his clone if any at all. But these two are also pretty good with assignments together. And although this clone may or may not be more powerful than [Name], he is still going after him for the mission. Many of his brethren back at the compound have never been on a mission so dangerous.

Allex: How was your day? Any findings?

[Name]: Good I guess, and no nothing at all.

Allex: Well you had to at least get something done today.

[Name]: No, not a thing. I did meet this strange girl at school named Ryuko Matoi. She has gears in her eyes, but they're nice to look at, she also has a nice friend named Mako Mankanshuko. However, Matoi may be a bit of an irritant to the mission.

Allex: Meeting new people I see. How about you keep your head in the mission this time. Don't let this insider distract you from this mission. Just ignore her for now.

[Name]: No shit, This is the biggest one I've ever been given. I have to make sure I kill the clone before he does anything too big to sweep under the rug. And I'll make sure that

Allex: Keep a clear head. You're going to have your hands full with all this school stuff. Even though you don't need it, It's nice to socialize. We have to resume the search until we find the clone and kill him okay! He's too dangerous to let go. Not to mention you have your other mission after.

[Name]: I know that. But that girl matoi has gear eyes. I don't know if they are contacts or not.

Allex: They most likely are but since you seem so infatuated with her. I'll see if i can pull up some files on her tomorrow.

[Name]: How is it back at the training facility?

Allex: Eh..Pretty boring since the clone broke out. I mean many of our quot on quot siblings have been going on missions of their own and more Exo Suit armors are being developed for mass production.

[Name]: Sounds normal. Alright then goodnight.

Allex: goodnight..

 ** _9:56PM - Mankanshoku Home_**

Since the Mankanshoku's and Ryuko left Honno town months ago, Satsuki had given them a substantial amount of money for them to live on. They had gotten a nicer house but it is still small, though Mako and Ryuko share a room. and Mataro has his own. Ryuko and Mako didn't care because they are like sisters to the bone. The house always smelled like lilac perfume because Mako's mother had always sprayed in fear of smelling to much testosterone in the house between Bataro and Mataro.

Matoi is sitting on her bed as Mako and the family are already sound asleep and the moonlight cascades the house.

Ryuko: Man, I feel like crap now senketsu…

Senketsu: Relax Ryuko he was faking it.

Ryuko: Shoot, I already knew that!

She really didn't of course but she tried to play it off. She then began sheepishly rubbing back of head.

Ryuko: Is he hiding something dangerous?

Senketsu: He screamed enough! at about 100bD which is equal to a car stereo at max. That's unnatural.

Ryuko: Wow Senketsu what else is new. We're both unnatural.

Senketsu: I would assume that his vocal cords are inhuman or genetically modified and the speed in which he ran away in also indicates extreme leg strength.

Ryuko: Senketsu? What are you saying?

Senkestu: I'm saying this boy is a genetically modified mutant of some kind. I know he is dangerous and is hiding something. However, whether or not his intentions are harmful or not is up in the air.

Ryuko is both shocked and puzzled. She's almost fearful of another Ragyo sized event, although it still seems rather unlikely.

Ryuko: So he in a way….is kinda like me?

Senketsu: Precisely

Ryuko: Well then, I can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

Senketsu: Ryuko? Has someone caught feelings for a certain someone?

Ryuko then laid down in her extremely tight pajamas and blushed slightly. It was such a weird accusation to throw at her. But she tried to hardest not to pay too much mind to it, after all he was just teasing.

Ryuko: Shut up Senketsu.

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen ne iiko ja irarenai**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character's voice actor is and what he looks like. If it's you that's cool too. That'll be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.**

 **Kill La Kill © TRIGGER**

 **Chapter 2: Stop and Frisk**

 _ **7:00AM - [Name]'s Apartment**_

[Name] woke up. Rolling up in the bed as the morning sun gleamed upon him. He blocked the sun with his arm and smiled. It's fun to live in Japan. He's only been here a few days and he hasn't really had time to soak it all in. Regardless, maybe after the clone was terminated, maybe he could have a little vacation. He's never really had an assignment that allowed him to slept in a nice bed with nice living conditions. Well, there was that one time in this one country which's name he couldn't quite remember at the moment. That didn't end too well. But a new day is a new opportunity.

[Name] then saw his communicator on his night stand vibrating. It resembled a smart phone only the size of one's palm, but it was loud. So he in turn walked over and answered it and spoke.

[Name]: I'm already making some progress, okay. No need to check up in the mornings.

Allex: Calm your tits, I've got some more Intel on that girl you're going to school with.

[Name]'s only true friend spoke to him already expecting him to be irritated. While at a computer in a darken room with a headset on, He's looking at Census data bank from Japan.

Allex: Her name is Ryuko Matoi and she was the soul of the operation that destroyed the Kiryuin conglomerate a few months back. She and the nudist beach organization.

[Name]: Okay, So all of that crazy stuff that happened was involving her? It's almost kinda hard to believe I stumbled on to the exact school she transferred to.

[Name] then pondered his thought as he was trying to put his pants on whilst still talking.

[Name]: Shouldn't she be you know famous? I mean she saved the world. And a better question is why wasn't I briefed on her? She can seriously damage our mission.

Allex: Well, that whole Ragyo stuff is classified now. You won't see any channel covering that stuff anytime soon. The Japanese government cleaned it up as best they could. So as for her keep your distance. If she gets too nosy we'll have to make short work of her. This is kinda your fault, you didn't even have to enroll here in the first place.

[Name]: I wanted something to do here. Besides I'm not just gonna stay here and watch for the clone with my binoculars. He could pop up at any moment or be anywhere at anytime. I can't go lurking around town all day everyday without drawing too much attention. Besides I've always wanted to see what school outside of the facility was like.

Allex: Then take you're damn mask off and blend. Why would you even go on your own? You know this clone can tear through you faster than wet paper.

[Name]: Thanks that's reassuring, I can take him on my it's not like having backup was going to do much me anyway.

Allex: Whatever, Just make sure you get some of this mess cleaned up. Please.

[Name]: Okay, I will.

The hustle and bustle of this working city was all over the place. Cars zoom and zip by, construction is in progress, and business people are everywhere. Then he finally reached the large school as many boys and girls also entered. He goes through the halls of the busy school, reaches the half full classroom, sat down and began to think.

[Name]: That Ryuko girl is kind of mean but smart too. A dangerous combination…Allex is right, I should stay clear of her for the remaining time while I'm here. I can't let her know why I'm here….to kill a clone of me, hence the mask I don't want see my face. But, I'll wear a thinner mask today just in case. It'll cause a problem. Just for today anyway...

 ** _8:00AM - Rinne History Classroom_**

[Name]: Wow…..they might not even-

Ryuko and Mako enter the class room just as he spoke, and [Name] slouched.

Mako: We made in time Ryuko!

Ryuko: Awesome….

She and Mako then spotted the masked boy and sat in her same seat.

[Name]: Ah…..man…

After a long and boring class, the students pour out of the room. [Name] left class room with sudden quickness. The halls were just as busy as they were the other day.

[Name]: Phew…..now I can look around for

Then out of nowhere there was a fist that connected with [Name]'s face. In fact [Name] at first thought that it was an accident [Name] has felt worse, this punch felt like more of a pluck. Since [Name] is a combat trained government operative, he can take and dish out much worse. But the boy introduced himself, that punch wasn't an accident.

Ruto: My name is Ruto Nakuto! You thought you can embarrass me? Me?! and get away with it Huh?

[Name] is barley phased and is in some way embarrassed to be put on the spot in a school hallway. This popular boy was making a scene, this is exactly the polar opposite of what [Name] wanted while he was here.

[Name]: This might actually require my attention. We'll settle this later…

[Name]'s abilities are able to focus his body to be able to manipulate to simpler body functions. The deepening of his voice is done to intimidate and have primal tone. Ryuko and Mako were already out of the classroom and witnessed this transpire.

Mako: Did you hear that Ryuko! His voice changed!

Ryuko: I sure did..did you hear senketsu?

Senketsu: Yes I did as well, he's dangerous Ryuko. [Name] changed his voice to a much more almost demonic tone.

Ryuko **:** I'll get em after school senketsu!

Senketsu: No! We have to stay clear of him now, so we can feel him out more. He is dangerous, I can tell that much. He's almost been bred to be able to kill. I can definitely tell from his how advanced his physical attributes are modified.

Ryuko: You can tell this much?!

Senketsu: Well, look who I'm synchronized with.

Ryuko: Shut it ya freakin outfit!

[Name] then looks over to Ryuko, looking down at her school uniform like clothing that has an can make out that she is speaking to it. Which was incredibly strange. [Name] then reverts his voice back to normal.

[Name]: She's looking and talking to her clothes? I'll get him?

Ruto: Aren't you gonna hit me back!? Why wait? Are you scared? Ya know what? How about I TAKE THAT MASK OFF!

Ruto then attempts to grab [Name]'s mask and [Name] responds by grabbing his wrist mid way to his face. A little more pressure and the wrist will snap. The boy shouted and a slight moment he choked on his own breath.

Ruto: AHH! Let me go!

[Name] released his arm as he and the other boys scatter. Then [Name] walks away with a snide remark.

[Name]: Where are all the teachers now?

He said as [Name] walks down the sun lit hallway and on to the next class.

 ** _4:14PM - Rinne High School outside_**

Loads of kids file out of the school talking and laughing. The evening sun is beginning to set as the teens go home. Cars and other vehicles zip and zoom bye as the golden light glows the school grounds and the nearby streets, building, and sidewalks. [Name] walked down stairs behind clusters of boys and in school was incredibly boring, and he was still trying to make friends but it seemed as though no one wanted to talk to him. In his moment of solace he mentally spoke.

[Name]: I didn't see him at all today nor yesterday. I can't feel him either. Ah what was I thinking maybe I should withdraw from school, He didn't enroll in this school and didn't try to blend in. I can't just look for him alley to alley and street to street. If I'm going to find him, I need to use all my free time to look for him in other ways..but gov doesn't want me too. They want me to find him by any means necessary.

Then suddenly a girl in white sneakers step a few meters away in front of [Name].

Ryuko: Alright you liar! I know your some kind of creature who's here to start trouble I'm gonna stop you before you hurt someone! YOU MASKED FREAK!

[Name]: How the heck, How did she find me out so quickly?!

Ryuko: Yeah! I got you all figured out huh!

Takes out her scissor blade as she enlarges it and spun it around.

Mako: What are you doing?! Ryuko!

[Name]: Please…please! It's not like that I swear! Forget it. You're starting to get in my way. And you're actually starting to piss me off.

Ryuko: Yeah. So a guy walks into a school wearing a freaky mask, is pretty strong, can distort his voice, and can runs fast as hell walks into Rinne High and that's normal? I'm no stranger to weird shit and around here weird shit means trouble.

[Name]: Then you know what to do.

Ryuko: Mako move!

Mako: Okay!

She then ran across the street along with several other aloof students.

[Name]: I really didn't want to hurt you but now I'm gonna.

Ryuko: Don't worry you wont!

The two have a stand off lasting for almost 5 minutes. [Name] then grabs his head and squeezes it to signify annoyance. Fighting her going to create more unwanted attention and can potentially attract the police. The best course of action is to make peace and scram.

[Name]: Screw it. Can we please just talk it out?

[Name] then dropped his guard and walked to her. Ryuko charged in with the blades with a mighty yell and tries a decapitating blow. [Name] then ducks extremely fast as he doubled back.

[Name]: Wait! Stop!

Senketsu: Wait now Ryuko he's sincere!

Ryuko: Wait what…

In shock she was stuck in a strange attacking pose. [Name] falls over from crouched position and Ryuko almost falls on him, but stopped herself. [Name] pops back up and stands firm in front of Ryuko.

[Name]: Why are you treating me like this! You've been on edge about me for the past few days. I'm just trying to, uh. Make a decent living.

Ryuko: I'm sorry! It's just that you! The masks! The voice!….and…and

[Name]: My mask. Fine, I'll tell you about me if you beat me in a serious fight! To end this. If you lose, You'll leave me alone forever!

Ryuko: Okay fine by me! I have to win this to save our skin Senketsu!

Senketsu: Okay…just don't hurt him too bad.

 _Before My Body Is Dry_

Ryuko: Okay! Ryuko then trips the gauntlet on her left hand and is stripped of her clothing. She then is swarmed with pink and red stars KAMUI SENKETSU!

[Name]:Oh man, Okay let's go

Bites the inside of his jaw, Lifts his mask to his nose level, and spits out a spray of blood and his body began to lightly convulse.

Ryuko: What's he doing!?

Senketsu: Let's see…..

His muscles tighten, nails sharpen, and several cracking noises are heard in his body. His eyes glow red through his mask, and veins in his head, arms, and chest begin to glow as well. He then screams out as the power fills his veins. He's transformed.

[Name]:Okay…..

Ryuko and [Name] rush into each other in a massive flurry of sword vs muscle and bone. Ryuko slashes his chest several times , he then throws and connects with a massive punch to her face. Ignoring each other previous attacks they charge each other once more. He jumps and throws flying kick and ryuko dodges with a roll;pops back up and smashes the butt of the blade on his head once he landed. He growled and punched her in the stomach almost gutting her in the process. She shout in pain, recovers, and throws a massive uppercut to his eye . He begins to bleed profusely from the eye. He jumps and knees her in the face. She rebounds and tries a downward slash but [Name] blocks it with his forearm. Whilst watching from across the street Mako mused to herself.

Mako: What is he?

Then suddenly Ira Gamagori of the elite four drove up to Mako.

Mako: GAMAGORI!

She jumped onto him in a strong even shook Gamagori and the car with the velocity that Mako

Gamagori: Nice to see you as well Mankanshoku….I came to see how you and Matoi were doing at this new school.

Mako: I'm doing great and so is Ryuko but she is fighting a new strong boy at school right now!

Gamagori from his car, looks over at the massive tornado of blood and school clothing across the street.[Name] and Ryuko both jump from the tornado of power.

Ryuko: How the hell is keeping up with me!?

Senketsu: He's barley even human!...He's not even phased anymore!

[Name]: Whoa!….She's really freaking strong!

[Name]'s is huffing and puffing, this power requires alot of cardiovascular endurance. Even Olympic track stars would only be able to last a few minutes in this form

[Name]: I guess that I… I forgot that whenever I get calm off of Ire mode I get all drowsy…

It's almost in slow motion as [Name] blacks out and hits the pavement hard and fast asleep.

Ryuko: WHAT! He's asleep!?

 ** _8:00 PM – The Mankanshoku house_**

[Name] wakes up at a the Mako's house. The sky was a dark blue as it was night. He'd passed out as a drawback to his form.Everyone was sleep minus Ryuko and it so happens that he woke up on the floor, sitting up against her bed, with her sitting right beside him!

[Name]: Where am I!

[Name] then noticed her and flinched.

[Name]: Oh… Hi there….

Ryuko: Hey there. You gave a good fight back there. I still could've beaten you ya know.

[Name]: Before I reply to that where am I?

Ryuko: I took you to my friend's house. You're lucky that we trust you enough, or else we'd of let the police come and sweep you up.

Completely disregarding what she said. He cared more about his identity, in all of his missions no one who he'd killed never seen his face. Having this unexpected turn of events could jeopardize the entire mission. So he somewhat exclaimed.

[Name]: I bet you must of peaked under my mask….

Ryuko: To tell ya the truth I thought against it. I was kinda scared of what I might see with you being ugly and all.

[Name]: Thanks…I still don't forg-

Ryuko: I knew you were lying about that by the way.

[Name]: but how?

Ryuko: Had a hunch…

[Name] smiled back and then mused. How much did she know about him This prompted Ryuko to give a smile back. [Name] then mentally spoke to himself.

[Name]: This chick is so weird...but I like it.

 ** _8:21PM – Kiryuin Manor_**

A over city view of a nice mansion in the middle of Kanto with a flowing fountain in the front yard. In the beautiful Kiryuin manor Lady Satsuki sat in white reclining lounge chair made of a soft material that made it seem she sunk into the nice chair. She is wearing a nice floral bathrobe with her beautiful now short dark hair hanging down. It is evident she must've taken a bath of is sitting on front of a basic fire place while having her tea poured by her butler and friend and butler Mitsuzo Soroi.

Satsuki: Thank you….

She sipped her tea as her faithful butler bowed to her and exited the fire lit room.

Soroi: It is my honor to serve you Lady Satsuki

Satsuki then thought to herself about her younger sister's doings.

Satsuki: I wonder how Ryuko is doing….everything has been so peaceful ever since our fight with Ragyo. I haven't trained at all since that day. Referring their fight with their mother Ragyo months ago. As she mused on this her butler then reentered the room with an older looking telephone. He then walked to her and handed her the phone.

Soroi: Lady Satsuki Mr. Gamagori is on the phone.

Satsuki: I'll take the call. Thank You

Gamagori: Hello, lady Satsuki.

Satsuki: Hello, Gamagori. How are you?

Gamagori: I am well Lady Satsuki and I'd assume the same is always with you. But have some very interesting information to relay to you involving my visit with Ryuko and her friend Mako.

This got Satsuki's attention. Interesting news? How interesting could it be for Gamagori to jump straight to it? It's time for her to find out.

Satsuki: Do tell.

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen ne iiko ja irarenai**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 **Chapter 3: Touchy Feely**

*It was rather late in Kanto city, the sky was a deep blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The city was still lit as though it were the day time. The Mankanshoku home was in a very nice neighborhood in which all the houses looked the same. With it being around this time, the neighborhood was at complete peace. Occasionally cars would drive though like any active neighborhood.

*It was rather strange for [Name]. As a government operative from another country to be hauled off someones house and not harmed. He didn't know what to think. He assessed himself and realized he was in no danger at all, from what he saw. He had just woken up with the strange gear eyed girl sitting next to him. She had even went through the trouble of taking extra sheets and made him a make shift pallet. This really shocked him. She also seemed a lot more laid back since the fight they had earlier. He then saw the Mako sleeping in a bed in front of him horizontal to the wall. While Ryuko's was vertically similar to his makeshift bed. The girls had a nicely sized room with the window above him only a few feet away. While the pale moon light shined through and onto Ryuko while she was sitting next to him.*

 **8:34 pm - Mankanshoku Home**

*[Name] sits up from laying down position with Ryuko still sitting next to him*

[Name]: I appreciate you doing this for me but, you couldn't beat me on your best day…*wiping eyes do to tiredness*

Ryuko: *Smirks* You must be sleep talking cus your still dreaming.

[Name]: Nice comeback did you get that from a book or something?

Ryuko: Yeah…I waste time on looking for comebacks.. (Sarcasm) (smiles)

[Name]: *Yawns and stretches* I knew it (sarcasm)

Ryuko: I hope you don't mind me asking…..but what are you?

[Name]: _(Mind) This girl looks like she can keep a secret…..The organization might get mad at me but hey I'm young and mingling. I mean she even saved me from getting picked up by the police and risking getting caught._

[Name]: I'm a military super human with a genetic reconstruction, to make me more powerful in combat of almost any kind.

Ryuko: (Mind) _Whoa…..Senketsu was right…he is like me…_

Ryuko: So that's why you were able to fight me evenly…huh?

[Name]: Yes and I would've beaten you to if I wanted to.

Ryuko: Bullshit..

[Name]: NOW…If you don't mind me asking what are you? I know you're no normal girl..

*She scowled at his comment but then quickly stopped.

Ryuko:… I'm a result from a cross experiment between a human and a alien parasite called life fibers. My real mom was a human who tried to infuse me with them when I was a baby. She succeeded and here I am. What's your story?

[Name]: I'm intrusting you with important info…*Crosses arms* I won't tell…

Ryuko: What?! I told you what I am and some of my story! * Calms down from almost waking everyone up* (All heavy sleepers)

[Name]: *Smiles* Just kidding.

Ryuko: *She rolled her eyes.*

[Name]: I was born to a military compound with no knowledge of my real family. I had numerous surgeries from various implants and enhancements to make me stronger. I've completed lots of assignments ranging from bounty hunting, black ops, battles, and espionage.

Ryuko: *Smiles* You're kinda cool..So you're like some secret agent dude?

[Name]: Not so secret anymore…I think you're cool too Mrs. Swordslady, where'd you get that from?

*Points to scissor blades in the corner of the moon lit room.*

Ryuko: Thanks, My dad made it for me…he was a scientist, working on the life fibers . He made me my outfit and my blades.

[Name]: Where is he now?

Ryuko: (Looks down and hair cover eyes insinuating anger and grief) This life fiber bitch named Nui killed him…Moms dead too….the evil bitch offed herself after I beat her in a fight.

[Name]: Oh…shit…I'm sorry for asking ….

Ryuko: (Still looking down) It's okay you didn't know…..

*Scoots over to her. However the wild haired girl looks at him with a clueless expression. He felt confident that she wouldn't attack him for touching her. Ryuko for the most part was comfortable with [Name] even since the first day she met him. She had noticed how dark and mysterious his personality was...and she liked it. Of course she wouldn't go and approach him first to talk but she was also wary of him. So she did her best to come off as an intimidating person so that he would at least leave them alone if he was a threat. Then maybe she might attempt to get to "know him a little better." She wouldn't have to make the first move now. He had already taken the liberty to do so himself. At least this is how she thought.

 _[Name]: (Mind) I hope she doesn't kill me for this, cus she seems like a real firecracker._

*[Name] slowly caresses her left leg to feel her really tight pajamas.*

 _[Name]: (Mind) Oh shit! She's actually letting me touch her!_

[Name]: Your freaking pajamas are really small for you don't you think?.

Ryuko: *Blushes heavily* yeah but they're not mine…My best friend Mako took me in and now I have a place to crash, clothes to wear, and food to eat. They're awesome folks once you get to know them.

* Removes hand from her leg.*

[Name]: *looks at her abdomen* You're sculpted!

Ryuko: *Looks at her abs* Yeah..All that fighting and my fast metabolism helps. *light laughter*

[Name]: (Mind) Man…. she's really cute in the moonlight.

* Ryuko laughing while the moonlight is gleaming through the window. It shows [Name] how pretty she is. She wasn't a model or a cover girl, but she was by no means a unattractive girl. She was a cute girl in [Name]'s eyes.*

 **Ryuko** : What about your abs? Let's see em….*scoots closer to him and lifts his shirt*

(Minor definition in abs and but outlining of 6 pack is somewhat visible)

[Name]: *Mind* I can't believe how close she is to me…..she's really comfortable around me!

Ryuko: * Punches [Name] in the stomach with extensive force*Ow! What the hell?

[Name]: My abs are framed and fitted with a thick iron armor….They put it in me when I was six….They kept me awake during surgery to feel the pain and feed off of it….Most of the surgeries I've had they've kept me awake for…

Ryuko: That's awful…..If it makes you feel any better I've had my heart ripped out in front of me, ripped cloths that were stitched on to me from head to toe, had my brain stitched, and was even cut in half.

[Name]: You're….You're…

*Her smile quickly turns into a frown. Despite her seemingly over confidant and head strong personality she has a low self esteem. She had never had true friends up until earlier this year, and she had never had alot of things other girls had through out her time. So she shut other things and people out and had a relatively cold exterior and a very soft interior that she rarely if ever lets "anyone" see. This only doubled once she found out that she was only half human. She flew into a rage and went berserk.*

Ryuko: A monster….I know…..

[Name]:…Awesome! *in excitement* Look Ryuko! , I'm probably 70% human and 30% enhancements. The human percent is lessened from all the gene splicing and what not…

Ryuko: Really?... You know…since we're bonding and all that…..

[Name]: ….yeah?...go on…

Ryuko: Can I see your face? *She said nervously* I already know you are [Skin Color]…I just wanna see your face.

[Name]: Okay….*Slowly takes the black skee mask off*

*[Name] has a [Whatever reader wants him to look like]*

Ryuko: *BLUSHES A LOT* (Speaking really fast) Oh my gosh he's so handsome. *puts her hands on her cheeks*

[Name]: *BLUSHES* oh man….thank you.

Ryuko: *Surprised* Oh no, did I say that out loud!

* She jumps up into her bed and face plants in her pillow*

[Name]: Hey Ryuko?

Ryuko: *Gets up from pillow* Yeah…

[Name]: I think that you….*cell phone vibrate in pocket* (Mind) _Oh shit!...It's allex!_

[Name]: Sorry I really have to go, Thanks for the hospitality! *runs through front door and puts shoes and runs*

Ryuko: *Runs to the door way* Wait! Do you even know how to get home from here!?

*[Name] waves while running*

Ryuko: *Smiles* What a guy….

 _ **9:00pm High Way Underpass**_

 _ ***NLEC an aged clone of [Name] with extremely pale skin and red iris's***_

 _ **Clone: I have been here biding time for days. I'll soon take this land and make the citizens bend before me. Even my template will not be able to stop me this time. It's time I paid someone a visit.**_

 _ ***Holds a picture of Lady Satsuki, Ryuko, and Mako***_

 _ **Clone: Eeny….meeny…miny ….moe….*Slowly stabs finger through Lady Satsuki's face on the photo.**_

 _ **(Outro)**_

 _ **Kill La Kill Ending 2**_

There's still a lot more that Ryuko doesn't know about Mochigome and vice versa. In a few more chapters the readers will know everything about Mochigome and If he has the guts to ask Ryuko out and seal the sweet deal with his :"Babe"


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 4: Street Fight!**

After School the Next Day. [Name] did not show up at school today. So much for blending in, he just got into a fight and kidnapped. Albeit the kidnapping was alright with him and everything was alright. On the phone with Allex walking around his apartment room. He is getting chewed out by his friend by getting too involved with insiders.

Allex **:** Okay man…NO MORE MESS UPS **…** you went into blood rage mode….you've shown her your face!...You told her what you are!...are you trying to get us exposed!

[Name]: No….I'm not what the hell kind of question is that? I just thought that If I beat her she's leave me alone.

Allex: dude…I've really known you for about 5 years and you have never done any of this stupid!

[Name]: You're right but she's different from all my other missions. I've never met anyone other than the other kids at the base with power similar to mine. She's different…she just is. And on top of that she's very trust worthy.

Allex: How do you know?

[Name]: We'll I can just tell okay..

Allex: So you're telling me you risked the entire operation all because of a hunch!

[Name]: It's not a hunch it's a feeling.

Allex probably face palmed over the phone as he sighed. [Name] can't afford to be getting in any trouble here until they find the clone. Then he can go loud and kill him.

Allex: her friend? What about her?

[Name]: She's an awesome girl she took the girl in off the streets and everything.

Allex: Okay awesome so you won't have to kill them right?

[Name]: What the hell?! No! at least I don't think so. Just let me think I need time to think okay.

Allex: 1A Over and out.

[Name]: 1B Over and out.

After a they both do a sequence of finger snaps they hang up. That meant they are able to converse normally on a different frequency at some time other than now. Reporting in for findings is an everyday must, once that is over there is no more need for communication between the soldier and the informant. However, Allex and [Name] are old friends, so he'll help [Name] out the best he can especially as a friend.

 ** _4:00PM – Kiryuin Manor_**

Soroi: I hope you enjoy the play Lady Satsuki

Satsuki puts on her cat eye sunglasses and looks at Soroi. Today is a rather fine day, regardless of the strange occurrences. She can relax at a play with her friends, the elite four. Especially after a long day of work at REVOCs.

Satsuki: Thank you soroi. Do take care.

Soroi: As you decree Lady Satuki.

Soroi opens the door for her. Gamagori is waiting out side in his car with Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama. It is a very nice day outside and considering the season the sun is going down. Giving this evening a orange sun set sky.

Nonon: Stop breathing down my neck Uzu.

Uzu: What?! I'm even 6 inches close to you!

Then Nonon scoots over and prompts Sanageyama to blush.

Nonon: You are now..

Uzu: Oh boy.

Satsuki enters the car next to Gamagori and they drive off to the play. Into the traffic ridden streets they go. This is the nicer part of town so things are indeed peaceful.

Satsuki: I take it you two have taken up a romantic interest in one another?

Satsuki Looks back at them both and smiles. However, the two both simultaneously say.

Uzu: maybe

Nonon: maybe….monkey

Sanageyama ground his teeth at his nickname. Car cruising through the busy streets of the city but some of the cars begin to speed up.

Satsuki: Thank you for driving us to the play Ira.

Gamagori: It is nothing Lady Satsuki you are all my family.

Satsuki: About the boy you told me about Ira…do you have any inkling on why he might be here? I doubt a person with such strength would be here for an education.

Ira: I couldn't fathom but we must find out in case he is dangerous.

Uzu: Hey Ira?.. what kid are you talking about?

Ira: A guy about Ryuko's height and wearing a mask was fighting her evenly without a kamui…while she was synced!

Nonon: What?!

Uzu: Damn! he must be Life Fiber or something!

Nonon: My thoughts exactly!

Satsuki: Let's not be so sure

Everyone else in the car is shocked.

Uzu: But lady Satsuki?

Satsuki: If he was, Ryuko would've contacted us and or tried to kill him but she instead took him to her home.

Nonon: Wow….he must be a playa!

Ira: He fell asleep after their fight for some reason. I'm sure she only did it out of kindness.

Uzu: How about we fight him all at once! (Cracks knuckles)

Satsuki: Not a good idea Uzu….When she was in Junketsu she could've killed all of us if she was bent on it. With her power now she could be able to defeat herself in Junketsu at that time. If he can fight her evenly then he could most likely obliterate us with minimal effort.

Uzu: Shit….

Ira drives up to a stop light. A figure wearing a leather jacket, white t shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and a skee mask with pale skin covered by gloves and wrist wraps walks in front of the car.

Clone: Ah yes….the elite four and their beautiful and charismatic leader Lady Satsuki.

Walks over to her side of the car and kisses her hand through his mask.

Satsuki: Release me!

Satsuki snatches her hand back.

Ira: That's him!

Gamagori then gets half way out of his car.

Ira: Who and what are you?!

All other cars speed off and back up violently. Clone slams hand through car hood and the elite four and satsuki get out in time before he lifts the car and throws it. Nonon pulls out her gako, Uzu pulls out koryu, Ira pulls out and smashes two large gauntlets knuckle to knuckle, and Satsuki jumps back.

Satsuki **:** Uzu! Nonon throw me the Bakuzan!

Both nod to one another and throws her the two pieces.

Satsuki: Both of you go get help!

Both Uzu and Nonon: Yes mam!

Both runs to a random parked car across the street.

Clone: Let's dance sweets!

Satsuki runs toward the clone and throws one of the sword pieces. Clone bends back and catches the piece in his fingers. Satsuki runs up and goes to slash the clone's throat. He grabs her wrist and breaks it as Satsuki shouts in pain.

Satsuki: AAHHH!

She is then thrown into a car and the car topples over.

Ira: Lady Satsuki No!

Gamagori then charges at him and throws a massive storm of punches. The clone nearly effortlessly ducks and dodges all of them. Ira throws a massive downward does a massive cartwheel out of the way and makes a large gap in the street from the punch. Clone jumps behind him. Ira turns around and the clone is gone. Out of nowhere the clone throws a gruesome roundhouse kick to his rib cage.

Gamagori: AH!

Turns and throws a massive punch and connects with the clone's chest and sends him through a nearby bank about a block away.

Runs over to lady Satsuki who is barley awake. Picks her up in his arms with a princess carry.

Gamagori: We must get you to the Mankanshoku house he'll be looking for us at the hospital.

Jumps all the way to their location at the destroyed car.

Clone: Please don't go…..I haven't even told you why I'm here

Satsuki: Leave us be you beast and leave Ryuko Matoi and her family alone!

Clone: You fool….you say that actually expecting me to listen? I want power…I want this city then this planet! And you're going to help me!

Clone: AHHH!

Hundreds of needles enters his back.

Tsumugu Kinagase, Aikurō_Mikisugi, Nonon and Uzu appear from atop 3 story building. Nonon and Sanageyama have indeed gotten

Tsumugu: There's two things you need to know…..one no one messes with my friends and family….and two you lose.

Presses a button on his wrist and electrocutes the clone.

Clone: AHHHHHHH!

The clone screams as he is being burnt to a crisp. He falls to the ground in loud thump. Tsumugu goes over and feels his pulse and there is none.

Aikuro: Well….that was easy.

Nonon: So just like that?...it's over?

Tsumugu: There's no pulse so yeah.

Satsuki: You all did well….Thank you..

Uzu: Ah! Lady satsuki your wrist

Her wrist is bleeding and with bone piercing through her skin.

Satsuki: Not to worry Uzu I-

The clone demonically sits up and begins to cackle. As well as his skin repairing.

Clone: You thought I was dead? Yes, what kind of question was that? Of course you all did.

Tsumugu then quickly

Tsumugu: Inumuta! Your data was wrong it didn't kill him!

Inumuta is at a nudist beach lab in a secret location whilst computing.

Hoka: but How?! He should be dead it's a life fiber neutralizer!

Clone: I'm not of the Life fibers you fool

 ** _4:23 pm Mankanshoku Home_**

Mako, guts, Sukuyo, Mataro, Bazaro Mankanshoku, and Ryuko are all listening to the radio.

Correspondent: It appears as though there is a massive scuffle between COVERS president Satsuki Kiryuin and a Strange masked boy/man. This boy appears to be remarkably strong and is even taking on new comers who are trying to intervene!

Mataro: They must be talking about that kid you brought in yesterday Ryuko!

Bazaro: Those new comers must be the elite four and those nudist beach guys!

Mataro: No shit dad who else?

Bazaro then bonks his head with extreme force and nearly caves his son's head in.

Sukuyo: Oh my….

Mako: But we…took him in Ryuko..

Mako Looking at Ryuko sadly. Ryuko also felt the seeming sting of betrayal.

Ryuko: That BASTARD cheated us! I'll rip his head out through his ass! Damn! He was kinda cool too

Begins to blush but then stops seconds later then makes a grimace.

LET'S GO MAKO!

Ryuko grabs Mako and runs outside to hop on their signature scooter and speed off with Ryuko driving.

Senketsu: Ryuko! Let's be careful now!

Ryuko: Yeah! Whatever Senketsu! Messin with my heartstrings and shit! HIS ASS IS MINE!

 _(Freeze frame of Ryuko doing an insane dirt bike stunt with the scooter while speeding up the street with Mako screaming)_

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko Ja Irarenai**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 ** _Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter** **5: Are Ya dead yet?**

Clone: None of you really provide a serious challenge. I was hoping to get warmed up before I conquered this planet.

*Ryuko and mako drive up*

Ryuko: You ain't conquerin Shit!

*Everyone looks at ryuko*

Ryuko: I let you in our house and I open up to you . Now you do this!?

Clone: Crazy Bitch….What are you talking about?

Ryuko: Yesterday you idiot! *Runs at him with the scissor blade*

*Clone stands there*

*Ryuko slashes and jabs at him hundreds of times but he keeps moving around*

Clone: You dumb?

Ryuko: Alright! Senkentsu! *TRANSFORMS* LIFE FIBER SYNCRONIZE KAMUI SENKETSU!

Clone: Alright hoe! Let's go!

(Ira charges) Ira: Let's go guys!

*Nonon and Uzu grab their respective weapons Gako and Koryu and charge in as well*

*The Clone dodges everyone's incoming attacks and kicks nonon in the gut, head butts ryuko's face, dodges ira's punch, and sweeps Uzu's legs and sending him to the ground hard*

Ryuko: *Wipes blood of her face and charges in again and this time he grabs her arms and knee's her gut* AHHGG! *Spits blood and is sent flying into a car like satsuki was earlier*

*Ira throws several boxing jabs and hooks all of which were parried and he is side kicked in the stomach and sent down the street and crashes hard on the concrete*

* Suddenly two blades pierces the clone's abdomen wall from behind*

Uzu: We got your ass now!

Nonon: *Sticks tongue out*

*Aikuro speaking into Tsumugu arm communicator*

Aikuro: If he's not life fiber then what is he?

Hoka: He's is a human there's nothing else!

Aikuro: Then why is he so powerful. We burned his skin clean there he is alive, walkin, and talkin!

*back to the fight*

Nonon: So is he gonna drop dead or stand here?

Uzu: What the hell are you!

Clone: *Looks back at them still wearing that tatter and burned mask*

Clone: That actually hurt!...alot _ **…*Grabs both of their blades and pulls their arms through his abdomen***_

Clone: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Takes their arms snaps them and raps them around in a knot

Nonon: MY ARM! MY ARM!

Uzu: AAHHHHHH! What the Hell!

*He then takes Gako and throws it a Tsumugu who is running at the clone*

Tsumugu: *Gasps* * His throat is slit by the blade*

Satsuki: NNNNNOOOOOOO!

*Ryuko gets up from car seconds later*

Ryuko: NNNNNNNOOOO!

Aikuro: NNOOOO! *Holds Tsumugu as he falls and blood fills the area*

Mako: I know what I'll do *She runs over and grabs one of the needles and begins to sow tsumugu's throat wound shut*

Tsugumu: *Screams in utter agony while Ira and runs up to them limping to hold him down*

*Aikuro holds him down as well*

* The clone then grabs their heads in a headlock*

*Ryuko screams at him*

Ryuko: I hate you [Name]!

Clone: Lol I don't even know you….plus that's not even me!

Clone: *Uses Enhance vocal cords* SHOW YOURSELF [Name] I KNOW YOU"LL PROVIDE A MUCH BETTER CHALLENGE THESE POOR EXCUSES FOR WARRIORS….

*Insert epic music*

* [Name] Crashes into the ground in a crouched position leaving a crater*

*Everyone in shock*

Mako: *Stops sowing*What? The Heck!

Ira: Mankanshoku!

Mako: *Really fast* Sorry…*keeps sowing*

[Name]: Release them you sick ass!

Ryuko: *Eyes light up and looks at both* WhT? Wat? Wtah? Wat? WHa? What!?

[Name]:Hey Ryuko and Mako whats up!? *Waves at them*

Mako: Finished! Hi! *Waves back*

Ira: Wow! You're damn good at stitching Mankanshoku!

Mako: That's what you get for being the daughter of a back-alley clinical doctor! *Smiles*

*Stitching finished*

Ira: looks over at him….What?...

Clone: Me and my dumb stupid ass. *Pushes Nonon and Izu's arms out of his abs and screams*

Clone: I'm not 100% so I'll leave and comeback….

[Name]: No the hell you won't! * Dashes toward him with a massive punch*

*The clone blocks but is sent through a brick wall behind an alley*

*[Name] runs back there, clone throws a barrage of punches and kicks at [Name] but he parries and throws two swift back-fists through his abs wound and then his face with*

Ryuko: *Runs into the back alley* dumbass! *referring to the clone* And cuts his face with the scissor blade and the Satsuki joins the fight with the Koryu in her okay hand*

(All three rush him he jumps on top of a building and leaps away*

*Ryuko goes to jump*

*[Name] grabs her foot*

[Name]: No Ryuko! we have to recover first and heal up. We'll see him again!

*Ryuko rushes to Satsuki and hugs her*

Ryuko: Oh my gosh are you alright!? Look at your wrist!

Satsuki: Yes…Ryuko I am…*Smiles*

 _ **7:54 – Mankanshoku Home**_

Bazaro: THERE! Good as new

*Everyone included in the fight with the clone is wrapped in casts in their respective injury spots with the exception of Ryuko, [Name], and Aikuro*

Ira: Your daughter is an expert seamstress Mr. Mankanshoku. She saved Tsugumu's life.

Tsumugu: Thanks again Mako you really pulled through for me back there.

Mako: No problem!

Bazaro: That's My girl *Bazaro hugs mako*

Satsuki: Thank you Mr. Mankashoku…

Barazao: Aw shucks!...That'll be 4 Billion Yen *rubbing fingers together*

*Everyone demon stares bazaro*

Barazo: Of course…I'll just put it on your tab! *Rubs back of head and laugh sheepishly*

*Ryuko goes over to sit with Satsuki*

*[Name] notices* (Mind) Imma Easedrop real quick.

Sasuki: How's the new school Ryuko?

Ryuko: It's all fine and dandy I guess..hey….you, me, and mako need to go and do more girl things like shopping, paint nails, and doing each other's hair and stuff and junk. *Looking down in nervousness*

Satsuki: *Smile* hhhmm...is there a special boy you've met ryuko?

Ryuko: *Blushes* Uh..No! no…what would give you that impression sis? (laughing sheepishly)

[Name]: (Mind) SIS! SIS!...WTF?

 **8:48 – Mankanshoku Home**

*Everyone has left except [Name]*

*[Name] as gotten to the door*

[Name]: Okay..thanks for the awesome food Mrs. Mankanshoku!

Sukuyo: Thank you honey, come over any time!

[Name] :Bye Mataro!

Mataro: You gotta show me some cool fighting moves K? I know you know how to fight

[Name]: No prob, dude *Gives a signature fist bump that they came up with an hour ago*

[Name]: Bye Mako? See ya tomorrow at school.

Mako: Bye bye! [Name]

*Goes out the door but before he closes it he see's Ryuko out on the porch leaning against the porch banister*

[Name]: You good Ryuko?

Ryuko: Don't worry about me I'm fine..*Blushing*

*[Name] walks closer to her*

*Ryuko walks closer to [Name]*

[Name]: You knew that wasn't me right?

Ryuko: *sucks teeth* yeah…I could tell

[Name]: He'll be back soon you know…

Ryuko: I'm counting on it…but don't think you saved us…I had it covered..*Still blushing*

[Name]: Yeah I know…..

*The two teen are now merely inches from each other*

* Ryuko reaches her up to [Name's] face and slowly lifts the mask off*

[Name]: *speaking low* Ryuko? I need-

*Suddenly [Name] looks to his left to see*

*Ryuko's lips close in for a ki-*

*Mako Interupts and sticks her head out the door* Mako: Hey Ryuko! Our radio drama is on hurry!

Ryuko: *Lets go of [Name]* Stupid me I shouldn't of done that! Here *puts [Name's] mask on* Goodnight….[Name]

*runs into house and bows at you before she shuts the door completely*

[Name]: Goodnight…..Ryuko…..*Smiles then leaves for home*

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _ **The story hasn't even gotten to the middle yet. I hope it's getting exciting for you as much as it is me. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 ** _(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader._**

 ** _Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 6: Something to say?**

*It's been an entire month since the brutal fight with the clone and all is well in Kanto. Ryuko and [Name] had been building more rapport. Neither has even talked about what happened that night at the Mankanshoku house will they?*

 _ **2:00PM – Ninne High School**_

*Mako and Ryuko walk down hall along with other kids going by*

Mako: So Ryuko! how do you feel about the school having a new fight club here?!

Ryuko: Well…I really don't care that much.

Mako: Did you at least sign up this time? I mean you have to miss fighting everyday. You can sign up any time you know!?

Ryuko: Eh…..I've been doing that for most my life mako…..gets kinda boring from time to time. But then again it's an awesome thrill whenever I do!...You know what? Why the hell not *Runs to staircase and runs down them* Come On Mako!

Mako: Yay! *jumps for joy* Right behind you! *Runs after her*

*After sign up*

Ryuko: *Looks up into mind space* (Mind) I've beaten everyone else at Honnoji. There can't possibly be any stronger than the elite four and satsuki other than…(Looks down and blushes)

Mako: Ryuko?... Ryuko! Yu hooooo! *Waves hand in her face*

Ryuko: Oh yeah mako? What is it? (Still blushing)

Mako: hhhmmm….You've been doing that a lot recently….especially in front of-

*School gymnasium*

Gym Teacher: [ **Name** ]! you're up next!

*Jumps from bleachers*

[Name]: Excellent….I'll be able to test more of my skill against, whom I hope will be an exemplary opponent.

*Walks into battle circle*

[Name]: *Looking at gym teacher* Seeing as that majority of the kids here are such great fighters I'm sure!

*Boy #1 steps into plain view in the battle circle*

Boy #1: I'll be your opponent! My name is Ruto Maki! And I am the leader of the Uzi gang! We've been ruling this school every since you even got here.

[Name]: As if that meant something….just entertain me….*gets into boxing stance*…you ready?

Ruto: You're gonna pay for embarrassing me like that last month! We gonna "throw down" remember!? Are you ready!?

[Name]: I'm ready to shred your flesh clean from the bone, and slam your remains on the floor….

*More and more children file in to the gym making it look more like an arena*

*Mako and Ryuko make their way there and finds a place to sit*

Ryuko: Oh wow….[Name] is fighting first.

Mako: Oh really….. *Gets really mad* I can't even see!

(Tries to look from behind other people in front of her)

Gym Teacher : FIGHT!

Ruto: * Runs to [Name] with incredible speed and throws a massive uppercut*

(Suddenly there is no one but Ruto there and [Name] has disappeared)

Ryuko: What the Hell! He's gone! And I…I didn't even see him move!

Mako: (Now standing up in her seat to see) He's gone!?

([Name] is up in the rafters looking down at ruto)

[Name]: Time to end this before it starts…..* camera shots to his right elbow *

Ruto: Where is he?!

Gym teacher: I didn't even see him- ( [Name] screaming)

( [Name] Is falling from the ceiling with extreme intensity)

Ruto: *Looks up* …..Ma-*Gets crashed into the gym floor*

*Next shot shows ruto getting stretchered out of gym with [Name] getting his hand raised in victory by the gym teacher*

Gym Teacher: The Next fight will take place tomorrow. Just like this one it'll be a random draw from the ballets all of you have a good day!

*Blows whistle*

 _ **3:45 - End Of School Day Rinne High School**_

*All kids leaving from school. For the fight club kids it seemed to be a much longer day.*

*Mako , Ryuko, and [Name] all walking side by side*

Ryuko: You looked great out there…even though we couldn't see you for 95% of the fight.

[Name]: Gee thanks Ryuko….(Mind) Yes! She liked the Elbow drop!

[Name]: *Begins to laugh nervously*

Ryuko:…..What's funny?

[Name]: Oh! (Mentally kicks himself) Hey Ryuko?

Ryuko:…..uh..yeah?

[Name]: I meant to ask you something …..

Ryuko: What is it?

*Ryuko's excitement begins to build. Ryuko and [Name] have built an incredible amount of rapport of the month. Especially seeing as the two are so similar to one another.*

*Ryuko & Mako looks at [Name] at the same time*

[Name]: *Gets nervous* Did you sign up for the fight club too?

Ryuko: Oh….yeah I did *points to mako* Mako inspired to start fighting again

[Name]: *Looks at wrist* Oh.. I have to go time is wasting *Runs off*

Mako: But [Name]! you promised to be at our house for dinner tonight!

(Still running)

[Name]: I'll be there! Don't worry !

*Runs out of sight*

Ryuko: He didn't even have a watch. *Face palms*

 _ **6:15 pm - [Name] 's Apartment**_

 _ ***Allex and [Name] are speaking on a personal frequency not listened to by their Government***_

 _ ***[Name] is wearing a black button down and black jeans for a subtle professional look***_

[Name]: I really like her. I mean I really do but I can't afford to get that attached on a mission like this. *Thinks of Ryuko*

Allex: Do what your gut tells you man, If you want to be with her be with her. But..…But listen to me now. You also risk us both being excommunicated from the government we live under and then stripped of our jobs .

[Name]: We'll just go some place else for work!

Allex: And the likely hood of that happening is?

[Name]: *Sighs* I never asked to be apart of this dumb government…*Falls on bed* We'll be out on the streets…..

Allex: You and me both dude….Birth us, raise us to be killing machines and some of us support, then we either die in battle or retire. Just how it goes.

[Name]: We've both been in numerous death defying missions in our life but nothing this hard. Blend in, not get attached, train; which I haven't been doing a lot of, kill a more powerful clone of yourself?

Allex: I remember I went on a mission where I had to gain the trust of someone I had to assassinate over a course of months. That was my hardest mission. It kinda hurt to do it but I had to. We as "super weapons" have to do things we don't like just like normal people you know?

[Name]: Yeah I guess, But there has to be more than life than just killing and lying to people like we do right?

Allex: I hope so..I really do…by the way? What are you doing tonight anyway ? More reconnaissance huh, training, Oh I know working on your blood control..

[Name]: Neither actually , *Sprays a little cologne* I'm going to Mako and Ryuko's house for dinner in a half hour.

Allex: Ohhh…You know your making this mission harder for yourself! Once you find the clone you have to leave.

[Name]: What if I don't want to this time. Maybe I want to stay after this operation's over.

Allex: You tried this before….and

[Name]: I remember…*Sighs* I don't care…You know what I'll ask her out!

Allex: Really?...Really?

[Name]: Yeah…I was gonna earlier today but I got too nervous and I ran home.

Allex: you ran home? You're something else dude *starts to laugh*

[Name]: Hey, I'm a master at lying; I'm not good with sharing my true feels *bangs on chest* especially to a girl.

Allex: Okay….We're best friends so I'll help you get her.

[Name]: Thanks but it shouldn't be that hard…all I have to do is get her into a intimate setting and seal the deal easy!

Allex: Alrighty then…tell me how it goes okay.

[Name]: Gotcha….we'll talk later

Allex: yep

*Both hang up*

[Name]: *Looks dead at the screen* This is gonna be so damn hard!

*Takes a deep breath and Leaves the room and heads to the Mankanshoku home*

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _ **Not to worry things will really heat up later. Just stay tuned for the next chapters and you'll see. Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 ** _(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader._**

 ** _Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 7: Sealed With A Kiss?**_

 _ **6:35 pm – Mankanshoku Home**_

*Sukuyo is cooking for the family whilst Mako and Ryuko are assisting her*

*Ryuko places a plate of tens of raw shrimp on the table and sprinkles them with various seasoning*

*Mako places dough for small cakes in the oven*

Ryuko: What your making smells great mam!

Sukuyo: Oh thank you Ryuko. This is going to be a formal dinner for you and mako's special friend.

Ryuko: *Shocked* Special friend?

Mako: Yeah! I told mom that we had a special friend coming over just to get to know him better from last time.

Ryuko: I'm glad I don't have to wear a dress or something.

Mako: Hey Mom! Mako wants to use one of your dresses!

Sukuyo: Sure ryuko! I have plenty for you to use

Ryuko: *Gets really shocked* Mako, no! no! no! that's not what I meant! *Bowing constantly* thank you mam, but I really don't need a dress for tonight. Is there anything else you'd like for me and mako to do mam?

Sukuyo: Oh no, you girls just freshen up okay?

Ryuko: yes mam, *bows again* Whoa!

Mako: *grabs ryuko by the collar and rush back to their room* Let's go ryuko !

*Mako closes door and rushes to her & ryuko's dresser drawers*

*Mako goes rummaging through cloths*

Ryuko: Mako really…thanks but..*Mako sprays lilac perfume at ryuko*

Ryuko: *Coughing* Mako cut it out!

 _ **(Mako raises hands in X like formation)**_

Mako: *Speaking really fast* No use to resist Ryuko! We need you to look really nice for this dinner date tonight! You have to be really funny and smile a lot to get his attention and make [Name] ask you out! Even with all our allies I can still see that you're really lonely! And [Name] seems to be the perfect candidate to be your one and only true LOVE!

 _ **Senketsu: *Looks up at ryuko* I think she's partially right ryuko.**_

Ryuko: *dumbfounded* *Looks down at senketsu* Wh…What?! Even you think so Senketsu?!

Ryuko: Wait? What isn't she right about?

 _ **Senketsu: *Crying* That you're really lonely even though you have me! *Crying***_

Ryuko: *Smiling* Awe.. I'll never be lonely with you Senketsu.

Senketsu: *Still crying* You're too kind ryuko! Whoa! *Coughing*

*Mako spraying a fog of perfume*

Ryuko: Mako? Is there any nail polish?

Mako: Yeah! But All we have is black and pink.

Ryuko: Can I use the black please?

Mako: Sure thing Ryuko! *Searches threw the drawer and throws it to ryuko*

Ryuko: Thanks Mako

 _ **7:00 pm - Dinner Time Mankanshoku**_

Bazaro: Mataro! Throw guts out so he doesn't get on the damn table!

Mataro: Okay dad! *Takes guts and puts him outside*

*Guts jumps through the window and Bazaro catches him and throws him out the same window and locks it*

*Guts lands on several other dogs outside*

*[Name] Knocks on the door*

Mako: *Opens the door* Hi?...Who are you?

[Name]: Mako it's me….Oh! I just don't have my mask on … It's me [Name]

Mako: *Mouth opens in shock*

*[Name] takes his shoes off *

[Name]: May I come in Mako?

Mako:…Oh …yeah! I was spaced out by your face. *Grabs [Name]'s hand and brings him inside*

[Name]: Hi everyone!

Mataro: Hey! Uh….

Bazaro:…

Sukuyo: WOW! Your face looks so smooth and soft.

*Everyone rushes over to him and begin to start pinching his face*

[Name]: OW! OW! That hurts guys!

Bazaro: Your face is to smooth and handsome! I know! You must've had plastic surgery and that's why you had the mask on for all this time! Huh!

[Name]: No?

Bazaro: If you did you should've at least come to me, I could make you a girl magnent!

[Name]: *Laughs sheepishly* Thanks ?

*Ryuko comes out of the room that her and mako were in earlier*

[Name]: Ryuko! *Moves through the crowd of the mankanshoku swarming him*

Ryuko: Oh hey….*Smiles ,blushes, and looks away* I kinda forgot you weren't gonna where your mask.

[Name]: I was actually gonna but then I thought about you…your family! Yeah! Your family.

Ryuko: *Walks closer to [Name]* That's cool…..I almost forgot how good looking you are.

[Name]: Thanks Ryuko…I uh-

Sukuyo: Dinner time!

Ryuko: Hold that thought and tell me when we're done.

*Everyone is at the table enjoying Fried tempura, white rice, sliced boiled eggs, with a side of sponge cakes all of which are in a large abundance*

 _ **7:33 pm – Mankanshoku Home**_

*Everyone Strung out across the floor*

[Name]: *groaning* that was amazing! Mrs. Mankanshoku, but right now I don't want to see and food anymore….

Sukuyo: Thank you so much!

Ryuko: I hear ya…*holding her stomach*

Mataro: I second that…..

Mako: Yeah…..*patting her stomach*

Bazaro: *Sleeping*

*Sukuyo, Ryuko, and Mako cleaned up*

*Still laying down*

[Name]: I'm surprised these girls are able to move around so well after eating so much.

Mataro: Yeah they can do that. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them is hungry again.

*In kitchen*

Ryuko: Thanks mam, that was awesome like always.

Mako: Yeah mom!

Sukuyo: Thank you girls!

Mako: Hey [Name] stay with us to listen to the Radio Drama! Please!

[Name]: Oh okay Mako I will. I mean why not.

 _ **9:45pm – Mankanshoku House**_ (After the Radio Drama)

*Everyone is sleeping except [Name] and Ryuko*

*Ryuko goes over to [Name] and lays next to him*

[Name]: (Mind) Damn! She laying next to me! My body is getting all hot and stuff!

Ryuko: So….why do you wear the mask anyway?

[Name]: When you and I first fought….I caused myself to bleed, I then spit my blood out and saw it. I then wore a thinner mask that day in case something like our fight happened. My body under goes a strange transformation when I see my own blood. I become more feral, cruel, and 2x as strong as my normal self. I wear the mask so I can't see myself incase I started bleeding.

Ryuko: Why didn't you act like that when we fought? *Turns over and leans on her elbow to look at [Name]*

[Name]: *Turns over and leans on his elbow to look at Ryuko* Because I trained myself to sustain the psychological aspects for about five minutes. Then after that point I'll become violent, biting, clawing, and trying to kill anyone I see as a potential threat. Whenever I become emotionally calmed that's when I revert back to normal. That's why after we fought I feel asleep. I lose cognition for a little bit. I only use it when it's necessary.

Ryuko: So when you screamed at me earlier…you really weren't upset.

[Name]: I kinda was….but then again…

*Hops up from floor and takes Ryuko by the hand and takes her outside on the porch*

 **Ryuko: *Blushes heavily*** (Mind) Oh my gosh…this isn't really happening right now is it?

 **8:03 pm – Mankanshoku House Porch *Dusk***

[Name]: I said that I wanted you to leave me alone…..but now all I want is to be around you..

Ryuko: *Gulps and looks down* Man…..All this mushy gushy stuff is getting to me…..but at the same time I like it….alot.

[Name]: *Kisses Ryuko's hands whilst in his hands and notices her nail polish* You're wearing nail polish ryuko?

Ryuko: Oh! Yeah…yeah…I did it for tonight….*Looks away and keeps blushing* and for you….

[Name]: *smiles* How did you know black was my favorite color?

Ryuko: Well it's all you wear whenever me and mako see you outside of school.

[Name]: It's not on your toenails. I thought that girls usually do both fingers and toes?

Ryuko: I didn't do it to my toes because you really wouldn't be seeing my feet unless you come over here more. Or! You'd like me to show up at your place so we could have more alone time….*smirks*

[Name]: Alone?...*Begins to sweat*

Ryuko: So are we a couple now are what?

[Name]: Yeah I think so.

Ryuko: Buddy, you don't even know me that well!

[Name]: I want to get to...Don't you?

Ryuko: *Blushes heavily and looks left to the side* I've...I've never been in a relationship before..

[Name]: Me either...so...let's take it slow..

Ryuko: *snuggles up to [Name]* Okay let's seal this thing. *Wraps arms around [Name]'s neck*

[Name]: (Mind) Okay [Name] you got this..

*Places hands on her waists*

*Both of their mouths get closer to one another and then finally *

Ryuko: *Grabs [Name]'s hair and violently bring him into a vicious kiss. If the kiss could be compared to materials, it would be like marble rubbing against granite. However this kiss was raw with compassion. It's as though Ryuko had been waiting to do this. Her tongue fights with [Name]'s and she is winning emphatically.[Name] had begun to stumble back, Ryuko had grabbed [Name]'s hair and keeps him steady as she continues to assault his mouth. Ryuko's eyes are closed as her tongue swirls around in [Name]'s mouth. Ryuko's saliva is beginning to fill [Name]'s mouth. At this point [Name] feels as though he is drowning.*

[Name]: *Muffled*

(The kiss is then released after about 15 seconds and a string of saliva is seen.)

[Name]: *Catching breath*

Ryuko: That was my first so…..If I did something wrong correct me next time...Well technically second.

[Name]: *Wipes mouth* Wow…you utterly destroyed me…

Ryuko: Did you like it?

[Name]:Yeah.. So I take it we'll be hold hands and stuff every now and then?

Ryuko: You're my boyfriend now so….yeah I guess.

[Name]: You aren't as mean as I thought…

Ryuko: Not mean, I'm just a forthright and tough person that's all. (Puts hands behind her head,looks away, and closes eyes) Just because i'm your girlfriend now; don't expect me to get all girly and stuff.

[Name]: I didn't for a second..(Smiles)…..Goodnight Ryuko

Ryuko: (Smiling) Goodnight [Name]….(Goes in the house and closes the door)

([Name] Leaves the porch and does a Leprechaun jump down the street)

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _ **This'll be somewhat of a season finale, I have school for a few weeks and won't be able to make another chapter in the coming weeks. It's finally happened they are finally together, However…I realized they could be fooled and if they can be fooled; Then they can be killed .Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more Kill La Kill x Male Reader.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter_** ** _8: Ryuko Matoi vs [Name] II?_**

 **7:23am - Heading to Rinne High School**

*Ryuko and Mako walking up the street towards the school*

Mako: Hey ryuko!

Ryuko: *Smiling* Yeah Mako?

Mako: Since you and [Name] are in a relationship will that cut into our hang out time? After all it hasn't so far because you guys haven't gone anywhere *Frowning*

Ryuko: *Scoffs and looks at mako* you're my sis too Mako. I know I'm gonna have to devote some time into [Name] too, I won't hang out with you any less. *Smiles* So he hasn't taken me anywhere. It's probably just the type of guy he is…

Mako: YAY! Let's go to the mall after we do our homework!

Ryuko: Sounds like a plan (Smiling)

*Mako and Ryuko get to school. Once they enter the main hallway they see [Name]*

[Name]: *See's Ryuko and Mako* (Adjusts his mask) Hey girls!

Ryuko: (Reaches her hand up to his face and adjusts the mask the right way)

[Name]: I knew that was messed up by the way, The academics here aren't as hard as I thought.

Ryuko: Eh…they're a little challenging.

*All three begins to walk down the hall*

[Name]: About the clone…

Ryuko: hmph?

[Name]: He hasn't shown up in a while, so I can only assume that he is still training or something.

Ryuko: *Closes eyes and puts hands behind her head* Eh…We could take em. After all I think I can handle him all by myself.

[Name]: While your ability in fighting is undeniable, He is in a league of his own.

Ryuko: *Stops and opens eyes to look at [Name]* What? And you think we're not?

[Name]: No, that's not what I saying I was saying that he can really be a problem if we don't plan carefully.

Mako: I think you're worrying too much! Both You and Ryuko can handle him all by yourselves! I'm sure of it!

[Name]: SHHHHH!

Ryuko: *chuckles a little* With me in senkestu, I got this on my back. Just leave him to me.

*All enter class*

*After class and to fight club time*

 **3:00pm – Rinne High Gym**

Gym Teacher: *Blows Whistle* OKAY THE BALLOTS HAVE BEEN PULLED!  
RYUKO MATOI IS GOING TO FIGHT [NAME]!

*Ryuko, mako and [Name] sitting together*

Ryuko: * Looks at [Name] in shock*

[Name]: Ryuko…..

*Both of them disembark from the bleachers and meet in the middle of the battle circle*

Ryuko: *Smirks* Just cus you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean I'll go easy!

[Name]: lol, I wouldn't expect any less babe. *Cracks Neck*

Ryuko: *Looks away and scoffs* babe….*Blushes* you're killin me!

*Ryuko and [Name] walk away from each other to get to the sides of the ring*

[Name]: (Mind) She's so confident…I like that….I'm glad she's my girlfriend now. At first I didn't like her all that much. *Looks at Ryuko from his side of the ring as she cracks her knuckles* She's staring dead at me too and she means business….I'll go TRY HARD!

Ryuko: (Mind) He'd better not go easy on me cus I'm his girlfriend…*Blows a Kiss*

[Name]: *Blushes through mask* (Mind) Okay Now I know she's playin games *Gets into fighting stance*

Ryuko: I got this senketsu!

 **Senketsu: Alright Ryuko, your martial ability alone should be enough.**

Ryuko: Understood…

Gym Teacher: FIGHT!

*[Name] Charges at ryuko with incredible speed and tries a left jab but ryuko ducks and rolls away to the right*

*Ryuko cartwheels over to [name] and tries a crescent kick to his head but he ducks and does a back flip*

*[name] goes for a charging side kick when Ryuko slides under his kicking leg and clocks him in the mid section *

*[name] then quickly recovers due to his iron plating and he then elbows her on the top of head and then jumps over to the left and hook kicks her across the ring*

*Ryuko rebounds and backflips up to her feet she then runs to him with great speed*

*Ryuko and [Name] trade numerous forcible blows and neither are defending themselves from each other's attacks*

*They are both taking blows to the face and stomach but neither are showing signs of fatigue*

 ** _(Crowd of kids in awe)_**

Gym Teacher: These kids…they're hitting each other so hard…They're so fast

*Ryuko and [Name] break apart and jump back from each other several feet away*

Ryuko:….*Smirks* That freakin hurts….*spits* he ain't playin any games.

[Name]: (Mind) Wow she's good…..but I do wanna win. If I throw the match she'll hate me for it and know I did it for her. I guess I just gotta get her out of the ring.

Ryuko:…So what? You gonna stand there lookin all tough?! Or are you gonna fight?!

*She runs at [Name] with her left right fist raised and once she reaches him she throws several swift punches while [Name] ducks, dodges, and grabs the back of her head in a clinch and begins to knee her in the gut hard about three times*

*She while is still clinched she quickly recovers and throws a massive uppercut to [Name]'s iron plated abdomen*

[Name]: *Really shocked expression* (Mind) THAT REALLY HURT *Let's go of the clinch and backs away while clinching his stomach*

Ryuko: That hurt?! GOOD! *Runs towards him again and jumps for a super-man punch*

*[Name] recovers and chucks a enormous spinning side kick to her mid section*

Ryuko: *Horrible pained expression on her face as she is sent flying several yards to the outside of the ring*

Mako: RYUKO!

*Bell sounds*

Gym Teacher: Matoi is out of the ring! [Name] Is the winner!

*The teacher enters the ring to raise [Name]'s arm but he sprints to a face down ryuko's shaking body*

[Name]: Shit! *Runs to her twitching body and turns her over* Are you okay?!

Ryuko: *Laughing uncontrollably* WOW! You're an awesome fighter! I thought I could kick your ass.

*[Name] helps Ryuko up from the floor*

[Name]: So you're okay?

Ryuko: Yeah…why wouldn't I be? All you did was kick me. It was just strong enough to get me out of the ring.

*[Name] hugs Ryuko and kisses her on her forehead*

[Name]: I thought I really hurt you.

Ryuko: *Blushes and smiles* Oh stop…..you worry to much

*lifts [Name]'s mask up to his nose so it still covered most of his face and grabs his face and plants a kiss on his cheek.*

*Crowd shocked*

Boy #4: They're Dating!

Girl #8: When the hell did that start!

Mako: *smiles and leans head over* Awe..they're so cute aren't they?

 ** _6:35pm Kiryuin Manor_**

Satsuki: *Looking at her wrist in a cast while she is sitting in her chair*

Ira: Lady satsuki…I apologies for allowing that thing…. To ruin your day….and allowing for him to damage you so….

Satsuki: Ira…it isn't your fault he was just too strong for all of us to handle. The only shot we have is for Ryuko and her new friend to help destroy him.

Ira: That's right….You're right lady satsuki. You're a genius!

Satsuki: *Smiles and closes eyes* Thank you Ira…..*Sips her tea*

 ** _6:38pm Mankanshoku Home_**

Mako: *making sure all her homework is stacked into a neat pile* Hey ryuko?

Ryuko: *Already placing hers in her backpack* yeah mako?

Mako: That clone guy….He was really strong do you really think we can take him?

Ryuko: *Looks down and hair shades her eyes* I'm not sure…..When I fought [Name] again today I felt like he was still holding a lot back…and if he says that the clone isn't anything to mess with then we're in some deep stuff.

Mako: But we all took on Ragyo and won…what makes him any different?

Ryuko: I can feel when he attacked me, back when we fought that he's every bit stronger than my mom.

Mako: WHAT!?

Ryuko: It's kind of scary of what something like him is capable of. *Looks at mako and smiles* but we have Senkestu and [Name] on our side.

Mako: Your Right! We won't lose to him or any body else! *Zips her bookbag up* Now let's head to the mall!

Ryuko: Hold on mako. I just wanna call [Name] to talk abit okay?

Mako: Sure thing! That'll give me time to get into some real clothes! *Zooms into her room*

*Ryuko smiles and pulls out her new cell phone*

 ** _6:39pm [Name]'s Apartment_**

*[Name] on the phone with allex while laying on the bed*

Allex: So after the fight you guys kissed right there in front of everyone!

[Name]: Yep….I'm telling you she's a one in a million kind of girl. But I need to take her out somewhere for a date later. He haven't gone anywhere.

Allex: Eh….just take her to an expensive restaurant or somethin.

[Name]: You really think she'll like it? I didn't want to over do it on where I took her for our first date.

Allex: What's the worst that could happen? The clone comes and crashes dinner? You can squash him with no problem with your blood control. Just beat him quick and make sure he doesn't bleed.

[Name]: I doubt it'll be that easy…*Ryuko calling on another line* Okay dude she's calling now! We'll talk tomorrow okay?

Allex: Okay but wear some protection okay? She sounds like a "freaky" girl.

[Name]: I always wear armor under my clothes besides she wouldn't try to hurt me..*Hangs up and clicks to ryuko*

Allex:…..So not what I meant…*Facepalms*

[Name]: What's up ryuko?

*Ryuko out on front porch*

Ryuko: Eh.. Just me and mako heading to the mall soon.

[Name]: Sweet…

Ryuko: What are you up to?

[Name]: Nothing really I'm just scoping the area using my mental radar to find any trace of my clone. So far I haven't found jack shit.

Ryuko: How the hell are you doing that? A mental radar? You're stuff is startin to sound like hogwash to me.

[Name]: As crazy as it seems I'm pretty good at chi manipulation so I can sense other beings minds that I want to. I can only sense their locations, I can't read them.

Ryuko: Thanks for telling me that now!

[Name]: I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you by….uh…

Ryuko:….go on…

[Name]: I'll figure it out soon!

Ryuko: *Smirks and blushes* yeah right.. you're so cute when you try too hard….but on a serious note. This clone of yours does he have the same capabilities as you?

[Name]: * Gets up from bed and paces room* yes…he does…and maybe a little more too.

Ryuko: *Sits up from her crouched position* More?! Like what?

[Name]: I don't know…but when my government created him they gave more abilities than I had. They saw that I was becoming more rebellious. So they created a clone of me with the predisposition of complete loyalty to them. To replace me..I mean that's what my friend allex told me. I don't have any concrete evidence to support that.

Ryuko: It's weird, but I'm guessing he's the real rebellious one and now that's why you're here?

[Name]: Yeah….I'm glad I'm here though. I met you and Mako.

Ryuko: Ain't that sweet your gettin all gushy again!...but we can handle this guy right?

[Name]: Yeah…we should be able to. What you scared?

Ryuko: No!

*Mako comes out of house*

Mako: Okay Ryuko! I'm ready!

Ryuko: Okay [Name] We'll talk later.

[Name]: Gotcha honey…

Ryuko: *Blushes again then sighs* You and these lovey dovey terms!

[Name]: You like em?

Ryuko: *Giggles* yeah….see ya at school.

[Name]: Okay ryuko…bye *Hangs up*

Ryuko: *Hangs up* Okay mako! Lets go!

*The girls leave the house and hop on the scooter, puts on their helmets, and rides away*

 ** _8:00pm - At a random under an underpass_**

Clone: *Wearing an Exo Suit with glowing red inner lining in the joints with black armor plating covering his entire body expect his face*

 ** _(Disembodied voice)_**

 ** _Ragyo: Please…my knight in shining armor…..return me to my physical form! So we can conceive our child!_**

Clone: Do not fret my love….you will return and this planet shall be apart of the life fibers and our child will control the galaxy….and cover the everything in clothing.

 ** _Ragyo: Yes…*Moans* yes! Yes! *continues to moan*_**

Clone: *Exo helmet covers head* Soon….Very soon..

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko Ja Irarenai**

 **I have returned! That'll be it for this chapter. Stay tuned for more Kill La Kill! Expect more chapters to come out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter** **9: Just Ask Me**

 **4:00pm - Rinne High School**

After a long and tedious day at school Ryuko, mako and [Name] finally head home. The area was bathed in golden lighting as the sun had begun to set.

Ryuko: Damn..I'm so glad that we have a week off.

Mako: Awe…you guys do….I wasn't in fight club so I have to go next week!

Mako pouted and puffed her cheeks.

[Name]: Look at it this way mako. If you enter fight club and get straight A's together then you'll get a week off.

Mako: I don't wanna join fight club! My grades are awesome though!

Ryuko: Don't forget you have to win a match first. I was lucky, I won my fight today.

Mako: No worry I'll just turn into business mako again. My negotiation prowess was matched BY NONE!

Ryuko: That's the spirit.

Both parties then bid goodbye for the day, split and go home.

 _ **7:20pm – [Name]'s Apartment**_

Allex and [Name] speak on informal frequency. A frequency in which they could speak without being listened in on. Or at least they think.

[Name]: I really need to take Ryuko out on a date or something. She really deserves it.

Allex: We spoke about this already. Just take her to dinner!

[Name]: I was gonna tell her yesterday but I got nervous and froze up.

Allex then let out a semi annoyed sigh over the line.

Allex: You gotta take charge man, You're the boyfriend. She seems like a strong willed girl who doesn't like to wait around.

[Name]: Maybe you're right…..I should just break up with her. I guess?

Allex: No! That's not how this works.

[Name]: But She'll break up with me first.

[Name] had then sat on his bed and his toned saddened.

Allex: I was just saying that If you want to keep her you have to cherish her and spend more time with her. At this point all you do is see her at school and then go home!

[Name]: Okay..you're right. The relationship with her is one of the best things to ever happen to me and I can't waste this!

Allex: You get off this phone and you call her now! You ask her out!

[Name]: YEAH! I CAN DO THIS!

[Name] being swollen with pride sat up. He then hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

[Name]: No I can't do….

[Name] then had a mind change yet again and yelled to himself.

[Name]: Yes I can!

He then quickly grabbed the phone off of the bed phone and dialed Ryuko's cell. Ryuko picks up at home while sitting legs crossed on floor with Mako sitting next to her.

Ryuko: What's up?

[Name]: Hey Ryuko. Nothing much I just wanted you ask if you wanted to go on a date next week?

There was a long pause. Ryuko's mind was racing with fear. But why? She thought to herself. She'd already kissed him. Why should going on a date make her nervous? Maybe because it was a much needed initiation to be a real couple.

Ryuko: Oh wow…..I really didn't expect this..uh..

[Name]: It's okay if you have something else to do..

Ryuko: Oh! I don't it's just you caught me by surprise…Yeah! Let's go on a date!

Mako puts hands up in X like formation so fast it scared Ryuko.

Mako: Finally [Name] you decide to as ryuko out! She's been worried that you'd never ask! I got scared that she would be lonely again! But then here you come! Her knight in shining armor saves her from a deep state of despair! You came to her rescue! You came just in time! Just In Time!

[Name]: I feel bad for not asking you sooner but..

Ryuko: Come on. Stop apologizing…You and me can sort this out when we go….when are we going?

[Name]: In four days. I need some time to mentally prepare.

Ryuko then scooted closer to her bed and looked up with a smirk.

Ryuko: What? You're acting like I'm gonna try and kill you or something!

[Name]: For all I know you actually might.

Ryuko: Oh shut up.

[Name]: Bye Ryuko.

Ryuko: Okay…..bye

Both of them had hung up simultaneously. However back with [Name] he jumped backwards on his bed. The butterflies in his stomach remained and his heart rate continued to race.

[Name]: It wasn't that hard. At least I have a week to prepare.

 _ **9:42pm – Mankashoku Home**_

The night sky was moonless but the stars lit up the night in it's place. Everyone slept except Ryuko. Ryuko is sitting up in her bed looking out the window. Senketsu while hung up, opens his eye and looked at her and began to speak.

Senkestu: Are you alright Ryuko?...You're usually sleeping at this time.

Ryuko: I dunno senketsu. I just.

She placed a hand over her heart.

Ryuko: feel really excited. [Name] finally asked me out on a date and It's my first time going out with a boy. It funny really. To have a boy this interested in me.

Senketsu: Ryuko…..you two are already an item. So you should feel fine now. He isn't going to attack or embarrass you. He's a good boy.

Ryuko: I..I know Senkestu. I mean I never really felt like we were a couple. Most likely cus We never go out. We would kiss during school every now and then.

Senketsu: Gross.

Ryuko: But even then…I never felt as though we were as close as we should've been.

Senketsu: I suppose this date is exactly what you two need.

Ryuko: I hope you're right Senketsu…I really like him and.. I really wanna to stay with him too. I have four days to prepare. So I should be fine.

Senkestu: Just think really happy thoughts Ryuko..and everything will be fine.

Ryuko then lied down and covered up with a smile.

Ryuko: I already do…If my happy thoughts about [Name] gets too wild, I might end up with an imaginary baby. Goodnight Senketsu.

Senketsu: Goodnight Ryuko

Senketsu closed his eye and put himself back to sleep.

 _ **10:00pm – Revocs's Headquarters**_

The clone wearing casual clothing sat with the new VP of Revocs.

Clone: I understand that every since the Raygo incident. Revocs has hit very hard economic times. Especially over here in the east.

VP: Yes…One of our prime objectives here at Revocs is to improve our image in the eyes of the people.

Clone: I see….

Gets up goes behind her desk and looks out the window to the night sky over the lively city. Getting rather close, he invaded her personal space while doing this.

Clone: I propose a partnership Ms. Itami.

VP Itami: What company are you with, what do you have to offer and why are you investing into Revocs?

Clone: First I have no allegiance to any company, I offer convergence, and I'm not investing into Revocs. You'll be investing into your own futures.

VP Itami: Excuse me?...I'm not following you.

Clone: You are to invest into Suchiru Arms.

VP Itami: I'm not investing in a guns corporation!

Clone: But you will…You will also take orders from me and no one else with out my consent.

VP Itami: I will do no such thing!

A small dart gun emerged from the clone's sleeve.

Clone: If you do not..you will be killed. This dart contains a rare poison that once it enters the body, Will leave your bones exposed to a bone eating toxins within the poison. The cool thing about it is that this poison are in some rare insects, that reside on the island you came back from yesterday. When you die in a couple hour from it. Your autopsy will reveal this poison. Even though this poison is a modification…the doctors can and will easily say it was just a mutation in the poison. They'll never know it was a murder.

VP Itami: Please…you can't do this..I have a family.

Clone: Listen you don't have to die. Just give me your utter cooperation and your life will be preserved.

The clone got up stretched and got to the door and looked back while talking.

Clone: However, If someone were to "somehow" find out about or little deal here tonight. I'll just have to terminate you okay? Trust me I'll find out. Just follow my commands and everything will be okay.

He then left out of the room closing the door behind him.

The vice president put her hands on her face and begins to cry. But she then at the same time maintaining a small hand gun within her desk in which she used for protection.

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko Ja Irarenai**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter_** _ **10: A Dress!?**_

 _ **9:00 AM – Mankanshoku Home**_

*Ryuko getting out of shower and rapping herself with a white towel*

*She wags her hair dry*

*Senketsu is hung up on wall and looks at ryuko*

Senketsu: Ryuko..I think that you should wear a dress for your date in three days.

Ryuko: *Shocked* A DRESS SENKETSU!

Senketsu: It'll be appropriate for the occasion Ryuko!

Ryuko: But….But! I'll look good in you!

Senketsu: Stop it Ryuko…Just put me in your "Purse" if you need me.

Ryuko: Hold on there Senketsu! A purse too!

*They continue talking*

*Bazaro and Mataro spying on ryuko through door*

Bazaro: (Whispering) She still talks to her clothes!?

Mataro: (Whispering) yeah…she was even doing it last night!

Ryuko: But Senketsu!

Senketsu: No more buts Ryuko. You're his girlfriend. At least wear a dress and the purse. It's just for that day and you won't have to wear them again if you don't want to.

Ryuko: *Droops Down*fine…

Senketsu: I don't want you to do something that you don't want to. So you don't have to do as I recommend.

Ryuko: *Perks up* No senketsu! Now I feel obligated to look girly for a day! But this is only for you and [name]!

 _ **11:34 AM - Kiryuin Manor**_

*In a recreation room with Satsuki*

*Satsuki is painting a small portrait with her good hand*

Ryuko: So will you help me find a dress?

Satsuki: Do you plan on wearing it again?

Ryuko: No…I don't think so?

Satsuki: Yes I will but….*Puts her painting equipment down*

Ryuko: What is it sis? What is it?! *Puts fists to her own mouth in anticipation*

Satsuki: Then we'll have to get you an elegant worthwhile dress.

Ryuko:..Oh boy…..*Droops down*

Satsuki: *Smiles* You do want to look nice for [Name] in a couple days don't you?

Ryuko: *Looks up at Satsuki* Yes…I really do

*Satsuki and Ryuko are in a car driving in the busy streets*

Ryuko: So sis….I guess the only thing good about mom was her taste in nice clothes.

Satsuki: I guess so as well. She taught me how to dress, eat, and even walk in heels correctly.

Ryuko: *Crosses arms and smirks* Lucky me..I don't need any of that princess stuff. Though it works great for you.

Satsuki: What'll work for you then?

Ryuko: I have no Idea…

*They stop at a local clothing shop and enter*

*They come across a sales woman*

Sales woman: Hello ladies how may I help you?

Satsuki: *Looks at Ryuko and smiles*

Ryuko: *Look down in embarrassment* I need you to help me find a dress for a date….*Blushes*

Sales Woman: Certainly ms. What kind of date is it?

Ryuko: Oh! I don't even know. He wants to surprise me. I guess..

Sales Woman: Oh my! Well then what color do you like?

Ryuko: um….Black! yeah…a black dress will be nice I hope.

Sales Woman: Well then, we have a plethora of different dresses for multiple occasions. We have a lot of dresses for you to try on!

Ryuko: oh great…..*closes eyes* Okay Satsuki… tell me which you like the most for me.

Satsuki: What about what you think?

Ryuko: Well sis, you and I will wear just about anything if it gets the job done. We've already proven that.

Satsuki: *Smiles* Indeed we have.

 _ **1:21 PM – Kanagawa City**_

*Ryuko goes through an entire series of different types of black dresses with Satsuki and the Sales Woman admiring each one*

*Finally they settle on a little black dress that seemed to suit Ryuko just fine*

*Ryuko changes back into Senketsu*

*Satsuki and Ryuko pay for the dress, give they're thanks, and say goodbye to the Sales Woman when they leave*

*They are driving away to a different clothes store with a wider selection of purses*

Satsuki: Are you excited for your date?

Ryuko: Yeah…I kinda think I'm a little too excited to be honest..

Satsuki: You really don't seem it.

Ryuko: I know…I'm really not the type of girl to start jumpin off walls and junk. I'd rather sit and just wait for whatever comes my way and handle it then.

Satsuki: I'm curious…Tell me about [Name].

Ryuko: *Counts on her fingers* Well he's handsome, funny, kind, tough, and cool to hang around…at school that is or some other places. He's kinda everything you want in a guy. Oh and he's a bit of a shy guy.

Satsuki: I hope to meet him soon. I already know this date is going to be splendid….. Just don't be naughty.

Ryuko: *Flinches and blushes* Hey sis! You know I'm not like that!

Satsuki: *Smiles* Relax I'm just kidding…Though one can never be too sure…

*Car continues to speed off along with other cars *

 _ **8:56 PM – REVOCS Headquarters**_

*The clone sitting on a couch while looking at VP itami*

Clone: I see you haven't made the deal..VP

VP Itami:….you ask simply too much of me…I've already been in talks with the president of the arms facility. I haven't gotten a definite answer. He hasn't returned any of my calls. *Grabs her hair*

Clone: Enough….It's been a day. I'll give you until the end of next week to finalize the deal. Looks like I'll have to pay them a visit as well. This is rather…unexpected turn of events has left me most….displeased.

VP Itami: What exactly are you planning?

Clone: That is none of your concern yet. Just do as I say and –

*VP Itami quickly pulls out a small hand gun and points it at the Clone*

VP Itami: I lied!...I didn't even speak to the president of the guns corporation. You'd do best by doing what I say! Now..You're going to jail.

Clone: *Blank expression* I see letting you live was a mistake. I assume that you've officially signed off on your life?

VP Itami: *Still pointing the gun* What…What are you-*Gasps*

*The clone had quickly raised his wrist and punctures the woman's neck with the poison dart*

* She then drops the gun and clenches her neck and falls to the ground*

*The clone then goes over to her desk where she is laying (dying). He then crouches to her and a first person view from itami's perspective begins *

Clone: You wench…It's rather unfortunate things had to transpire this way…Just hope then when you die. You will not feel a considerable amount of pain.

*He then reaches over and takes the dropped gun*

*Gets up from crouched position and walks to the door*

VP: *Paralyzed and gagging*

Clone: Although….that's highly unlikely…in all likelihood.

*Clone leaves shuts door, goes down elevator, leaves via walking and disappears into the night*

 _ **10:55 PM – Random Underpass**_

*The clone is adjusting wrist gauntlets on his obsidian exo suit with glowing red energy flowing through thin tubes within the arm, abs, legs, and shoulder blades*

Clone: I'll be a simpleton to fight my template in my normal condition. I am strong but I need more to take on him. His martial prowess, training in blood control, and physical enhancements will make him damn near unbeatable. This Exo suit will more than enough to combat his powers.

*Clenches fist and His exo mask/helmet automatically morphs over his face from his titanium chest plate*

 ** _Gomen Ne iiko Ja irarenai_**

 **I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is going to be a lot more lovey dovey stuff and brawling! Stay tuned for more.**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 ** _(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader._**

 ** _Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 11: A Bloody Afternoon**

 **(One Day before the date between [Name] and Ryuko)**

 _ **2:10 PM - Former Nudist Beach Training Facility**_

*Tsumugu and Aikuro are both looking over a large beach like area from a deck like platform*

 _ *****_ Tsumugu is lighting a cigarette while Aikuro is pacing in circle slowly*

Aikuro: *Stops* How have the searches for that felon been going?

Tsumugu: *Sighs* No leads what so ever...There's no one that matches the description that I've seen or heard of since. He's most likely preparing himself for another attack.

Aikuro: You're right. He was just playing with us last time and even then he almost killed you. He is force to be reckoned with.

Tsumugu: No doubt about it. What about the other dude? The one who came and beat the shit out of him.

Aikuro: *Smiles* Him? I've already made arrangements for him to come here and train. He is on our side and he seems genuine enough. He and Matoi are most likely our only true hope against him.

Tsumugu: Hm...You don't say

*A double door opens with light shining through with figure standing in the middle*

* [Name] walks through and waves at them.*

[Name]: Hey!

Aikuro: *Closes eyes and smiles* I wondered when you'd show up.

[Name]: I got caught up...*Smashes hand and fist together* Now...I can train for all day...*Looks at Aikuro* Right?

Aikuro: Yes..Tsumugu and I will stay a little while to see your training regimen. Then we'll get out of your hair, just remember to lock the place up when you leave.

*Tsumugu throws the keys and [Name] catches them*

[Name]: Okay I won't have a problem with that!

*[Name] leaves the room and goes down many stairs to reach the beach area*

[Name]: I think I'll start with some resistance training. *Goes beneath the water and out of the view of Tsumugu and Aikuro*

Tsumugu: He just went under water..He'll be back up soon

*40 seconds later [Name] comes up gasping for air*

[Name]: Okay...okay...No more under water resistance training for a while..*doggie paddles back to the land*

*About a half an hour of [Name] going through numerous martial arts forms and stretching exercises*

*Tsumugu and Aikuro watching him from the same room they were in earlier*

Tsumugu: I'm not really seeing anything impressive Aikuro..

Aikuro: Of course we're not. The reason why is because we're here watching him...He knows that. He's a smart cookie. He doesn't want us to see everything he can do just yet.

Tsumugu: *looks over to Aikuro* And why the hell not?!

Aikuro: *Begins to leave* A smart magician never reveals his/her's secrets. If they don't have to.

Tsumugu: *Leaves behind Aikuro* Yeah...Let's go get something to eat.

*They both leave*

* [Name] wipes his head clean of sweat and looks up only to them gone*

[Name]: (Smiles) Now I can really train! *Smashes fist down to sand and causes a massive crater about 50 ft wide and sends sand flying all over*

[Name]: Okay I think that was over doing it a little. *Shakes fist as if it there was a considerable amount of pain*

[Name]: *Looks over to the platform and notices the double door open from far away*

*The clone enters in a smug fashion. Striding through the double doors with high coincidence.*

Clone: Greetings [Name]!

[Name]: Oh shit...*In a swift motion, [Name] takes several leaps all the way from the beach to the platform*

*Clone's face gets covered by the exo mask*

Clone: Do you like my outfit boy?

[Name]: What the hell?! How'd the hell you get a government issue exo armor!

Clone: Like this...

*Exo dashes and elbows [Name] in the jaw making a _**CRACK**_ **!** sending him crashing through the glass observatory window and smash down the rocks*

* [Name] smashes to the sandy beach with a massive _**THUMP!,**_ However [Name] kicks up and looks for the clone around him but doesn't see him*

*The clone zooms next to him* Clone: Here I am! * [Name] handsprings in the opposite direction and throws a hook kick and the clone blocks it and side kicks [name] into the rocks that hold up the platform with a gigantic _**BRRAKK**_ **!** and he falls to the ground*

*[Name] jumps up and he throw a rock with amazing speed but the clone catches the rock with one hand and smashes it within his hand, turning it into dust*

[Name]: Damn! you're strong as hell in that suit...but like a coward you're hiding in it...

Clone: Oh shut the hell up. You're a living example of a cheater you're filled with genetic enhancements and implants that'll even make me jealous. There's nothing for you here...except your death and...your "sweetheart" Ryuko Matoi!

[Name]: You leave her out of this! You're my problem! and I'm yours...Let's settle this here and _**NOW!**_

*Clone covers his eyes*

 _ ***Bites his wrist and tears the flesh off with blood splattering the air and sand***_

 _ ***He then begins to shake violently, his eyes turn a crimson, nails grow larger and sharper, teeth sharpen, and he lets out a blood curdling scream***_

Clone: Now this'll provide an excellent challange!

*they both charge at each other in a brutal _**SPLACK!**_ of bone and titanium armor plating*

*The clone throws a massive uppercut _ *****_

 _ *****_ [Name] front kicks the clone's stomach*

* Clone axe handles [Name]'s back nearly folding him in two*

* [Name] claws clone's face sending pieces of the exo mask to the sand*

*Clone super kicks [Name]'s chin and sends him crashing to the ground*

* [Name] pops back up only to see the bottom of the clones boot connect with his face sending him crashing into the rocks 10 ft away*

* From the smoke [Name] super-man dives the Clone into the water making a massive 70 ft wave. [Name] release the moves before he is taken with him*

*Suddenly a several lazer bolts come from the water and riddles [Name] with bolts*

* [Name] drops to his knees while the clone in his sleek black and glowing red exo suit emerge from the water*

Clone: Your efforts to fight me have failed my younger template...*Lifts [Name] up by the throat*

[Name]: You're a damn idiot if you think you..*Spits blood* can take me away from Ryuko.

Clone: She'll move on without you I'm sure...*Brandishes two incredibly sharp wrist blades about 2 ft long*

* Kicks Clone's chest incredibly hard and even breaks a good portion of armor thus causing the clone to release his hold and clench his chest*

* [Name] chucks a series of hooks and jabs to the clone's face and body and connects each time*

*The clone rebounds slices [Name]'s abs and then stabs [Name]'s chest straight through*

[Name]: *Gasps*

*Chokes on his own blood and starts gargling*

Clone: *Chuckles* Yeah...

*Throw him toward the rocks and sends him crashing through them he then crawls out of the hole made and then falls 40 ft to the sandy ground*

Clone: Your death will mean my absolution...I will rule this city then this planet...*Walks over to [Name]'s twitching body*

[Name]: I...can...still fight...*Struggles to stand*

Clone: *Lifts him up off the ground and holds him by the throat again* Alas..you die with your head held high...

* A scissor blade crashes through the rock beside the clone*

*Ryuko already synced and running towards the clone with incredible speed*

Ryuko: You let him down you ass-clown!

Clone: As you wish...*Throws [Name] at ryuko and smashes her in the stomach and they both crash to the ground*

Ryuko: *craddles [Name]'s head in her lap and un-synchronizes* You're gonna be alright. Just hang on for me.

*Kisses [Name] on the cheek and forehead*

 **Senketsu: Ryuko! he's getting away...**

Ryuko: We'll get him another time Senketsu. *Runs her fingers over [Name]'s face*

Clone: I see you both again soon. Very soon.

*Jumps back to the platform and begins to run out the exit door however Tsumugu and Aikuro block his way*

*The clone bull dozes them both and dashes away*

Tsumugu: SHOOT HIS ASS DOWN WITH THE CANNON!

Aikuro: They aren't operational right now...plus he was way too fast for our cannon to catch him anyway. He's already out of site.

[Name]: How...did...you-

*Ryuko kisses [Name] on the lips, to prevent him from speaking further.*

Ryuko: Don't speak...

[Name]: but...(smiles and falls asleep due to the side effects of his transformation)

*The view slowly zooms out as Ryuko begins to lift [Name] from the ground and heads up the many stairs.*

 ** _Gomen Ne iiko Ja irarenai_**

 **I hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter of this story. Stay tuned for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter_** _ **12: A Night of Passion**_

 **11:06AM - [Name]'s Apartment (Next Day; The day of the date)**

* [Name] is sitting on his bed with no wounds at all and speaking on his phone*

[Name]: He handed me my own ass.

Allex: HOW!

[Name]: He had one of our Gov Issue Exo Suits!

Allex: How! those aren't even in mass production! *Begins typing on his computer*

Allex: I can only assume that he was sent one. Because there's no way in hell that he could've attained one elsewhere.

[Name]: Given one?...Something strange is afoot..I can feel it and I don't like it. The armory at our nation's capitol are the most highly defended place in the world! How could he have taken one and they not know?...

Allex: It's weird...I'll do my best to find out how he got one. I'll also do what I can to get you sent one too. *Continues typing*

[Name]: *Perks up and smiles* You're a life saver! Thanks!

Allex: To thank me dude...to be on a serious note...wear some protection for tonight after your date okay and I don't mean-

[Name]: *Quickly* Okay I'll wear some armor in case he attacks again, Ryuko's calling bye! *Switches over*

Allex: Oh lord...If something happens and there's a mini-[Name] running around it's his fault. I just hope Ryuko's as smart as I think she is.

*Back to [Name] and Ryuko*

Ryuko: You're alright? With no scrapes or bruises?

[Name]: Yep..I prove it to you...later tonight that is..

Ryuko: *Smirking* Really? Tell you what. I don't wanna see you limping at all tonight. If I do I'll shoot you with paint balls. And you'll have to let me.

[Name]: Okay...If I don't limp then you have to let me spank you...Deal?

Ryuko: *Scoffs* Spank me?...Deal... You're on. But seriously I want to know if you're alright.

[Name]: Oh come on Ryuko. I'm a tough as...uh...a nail...yeah a nail!

Ryuko: You got your shit busted yesterday...you were all bloody and bruised...and...*Ryuko begins to choke up*

[Name]: Come on Ryuko stop it..I'll be fine. I heal real fast.

Ryuko: It's not about that! you could've been killed! you almost were...

[Name]: Ryuko...stop worrying okay. He had something I didn't... A militarized exo suit from back home that he somehow got.

Ryuko: I saw it. It looked like a bitch and a half to fight with, thoughyou shattered some of it. You are tough. but I wanna stop talking about this. It's getting me a bit down.

[Name]: We'll just relax tonight Ryuko. Just you and me kind of for the first time hanging out . I can't wait to see you tonight. I'll pick you up at 6:30.

Ryuko: *Smiles* Yeah me either. I'll see you then okay?

[Name]: Yep!

Ryuko: Wait...you don't even have a car.

[Name]: I asked gamagori for his tonight. I came prepared see?

Ryuko: Can you at least let me know what we're even doing?

[Name]: Dinner, then a twilight stroll though the park.

Ryuko: hm...sounds nice. *Closes eyes in smug fashion* I guess you'll be dressing up then. You're not gonna wear the mask tonight are you?

[Name]: want me too?

Ryuko: Nope.

[Name]: Fine...Are you gonna dress up?

Ryuko: maybe...

[Name]: We'll talk later you tease..

Ryuko: okay baby...I mean [Name]! that's what I meant. *Blushes*

[Name]: I'm glad I've rubbed off on you. *Blushes*

Ryuko: *Sighs* See ya

[Name]: See ya! *They both hang up*

 _ **6:25PM - Mankanshoku** **Home**_

* Bataro, Mataro, Sukuyo, and Mako marvel at Ryuko with sparkles in their eyes*

* Ryuko is wearing the little black dress she and Satsuki bought. The dress only goes down to her thigh a few inches above her knees. She sports a small dark red purse which she has Senketsu in. She is wearing black eye liner and a small amount of blush. For footwear she is wearing red flats she borrowed from Sukuyo. She was going to wear her white sneakers, but Sukuyo insisted she wear a pair of her shoes instead.*

Bataro: You look so beautiful!

Mataro: *Drooling*

Sukuyo: You look amazing darling.

Mako: You really, really, really, really, really do Ryuko!

Ryuko: Thanks guys..

 **Senketsu: Heels would've been nice.**

Ryuko: Can it Senketsu.

* Car horn honks*

Ryuko: There he is! He's early too.

*Ryuko leaves out door way*

Everyone: Bye Ryuko!

Ryuko: Okay everyone I'll be back later tonight! *Waves and closes door*

*Ryuko Runs to and jumps into the car with excitement*

*They both look at each other up and down*

Same Time

Both: You look awesome!

[Name]: I love your...dress...*blushes*

Ryuko: Thank you...*Gulps*

*The car then speeds off and heads down the road*

Ryuko: So how the hell did you manage to get "Mr. Disciplinary" to lend you his car?

[Name]: Well after I met him all those weeks ago he said if I needed anything just come to him. He really is a nice dude when you get to know him. But, I have to spar with him after tonight. Per our agreement.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

*[Name] had met Gamagori at his military training sessions at the armory*

Gamagori: AND WHAT MAKES YOU WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO BARROW MY CAR [NAME]!

[Name]: Well…I can beat you in a fight…

*All the soldiers in the background shout and hop all over the place as if it were a rap battle and [Name] had just won it*

Gamagori: *Smirks* Fine…..you believe you can? Then fine…..I'LL LET YOU BARROW IT….THE ONLY CONDITION BEING IS THAT YOU FIGHT ME THE NEXT DAY AFTER YOUR DATE WITH MATOI!

[Name]:….*Shrugs shoulders* Okay…..Thanks Gamagori

 _ **(Present)**_

Ryuko: Wow…..I'll come and watch to cheer you on.

[Name]: Cool…

*[Name] stops at an elegant restaurant*

Ryuko:...A place like this?...It's so high end...I've never been to one before...

[Name]: I want this date to mean a lot for the both of us. So why not?

*They both exit the car, enter the restaurant, wait to be seated, are seated and then they place they're orders*

[Name]: *bouncing up and down in the seat and laughing* The chairs are so comfy!

Ryuko: *Begins doing the same thing and smiles* Yeah…I guess your right!

Ryuko: *Stops then leans across to whisper* Aren't we supposed to act all snobby and stuff?

[Name]: *Stops and gives Ryuko a curious look* Yeah…I guess. I really feel so happy when I'm with you. You know?

Ryuko: *Blushes and smiles* I know what you mean..*Closes eyes and crosses arms* You know what... screw the snob stuff..let's just have fun..

*During this time Ryuko and [Name] do various things to enjoy themselves*

* Ryuko eats viciously*

*[Name] puts the chop sticks in his gums like a vampire, making Ryuko laugh*

* [Name] eats viciously as well*

*They then pay the bill and leave*

 _ **7:45 PM (Twilight) – Kanto Metropolitan Park**_

*They then begins to go across the street and walk in to the park*

*The majority of the parks tree's are illuminated with purple and blue lights which give the landscape a nicely lit purple and blue tint, but the the colors are in a subtle change from purple to a neon blue*

Ryuko: It's beautiful…..*looks up a the trees and smiles*

[Name]: (Mind) _With all the stuff she's gone through in her life….she'd never really had time nor the option to see or be apart of things like this….._

Ryuko: I love how the trees light up…and give the grass a nice glow….It's so cool

*[Name] holds his hand out for Ryuko to hold. She then looks at him smiles and holds his hand as they begin walking along the lit park*

Ryuko: um….[Name]….

[Name]: *Looks at Ryuko* Yup?

Ryuko: What is it that you like about me?

[Name]: …..*Looks up in the air in puzzlement*…Well everything I guess…

Ryuko: Everything?...You gotta be kiddin me! *Gives an annoyed look*

[Name]: okay! okay! I like you for you….You're cute, strong, resilient, wise beyond your years, and seem like a full grown woman already. You even get the crazy eyes when people mess with the ones you care about..

Ryuko: *Blushes*

[Name]: You are….even destructive and intimidating..

Ryuko: *Closes eyes and looks to the side* I already knew about the intimidating part. I intimidate everyone I fought. _She said with a lot of arrogance_

[Name]: Not me…

Ryuko: *Smiles* Yeah I did!

[Name]: Rock, paper, scissors!

Ryuko: You're on!

*[Name] wins*

[Name]: Aha!

Ryuko: Fine you win!

*[Name] kisses Ryuko on the forehead*

Ryuko: *Points near the side walk* Hey! Look an Ice cream vendor!

*The next moment they both have ice cream cones in hand*

*Ryuko with Lemon Sherbet*

*[Name] with [Favorite Flavor]*

*They both still holding hands and go sit on a bench near the large fountain spewing water from all sides. The fountain is in the shape of a ziggurat with numerous floral decorations.*

*The bench they sit on is spotlighted with by a lit up purple tree and a lit up blue tree.*

Ryuko: I really like how the water is sparkling with purple and blue..It's so pretty..

[Name]: I know…

Ryuko: You know…I asked you that question back there because…All my life I never really had anyone show any type of attention but negativity…..except you, mako, mako's family and satsuki. Back when I was at boarding school. I was always in fights , bullying other people, and getting bullied…

[Name]: *Looking at Ryuko*

Ryuko: I've had crushes…but never dated….All the boys were either chumps or scared of me and I knew it….So I never really talked to boys that much at all…..Then came you….I feel like I can be happy around you and express myself in lots a ways!...I can around mako too but she's my best friend. You make me feel really special inside whenever you come around…or even when I speak to you…..This date is really what we needed..

[Name]: I totally agree with you…*Smiles* It sucks that you went through all the stuff you went though…No person should have to. But you did and you're still here. With Mako….With yourself…..With me…

*Caress's Ryuko's thigh*

*The light is blue on [Name]'s side of the bench and a light purple on Ryuko's*

*They both slowly lean in for a kiss….but [Name]'s Ice cream falls with a _**SPLAT!***_

[Name]: Shit!

Ryuko: *Giggles* You'd better eat it before it melts

[Name]: Are you mad! I'm not eating that off the ground..

Ryuko: The top half isn't on the ground. It didn't even touch it.

[Name]: *Smiles* I love your sense of humor..

Ryuko: *Puts her Ice cream to [Name]'s face* We can share mine…

[Name]: Awesome…..

*Ryuko then mashes the ice cream on [Name]'s nose*

Ryuko: *Laughing*

[Name]: *Smirks* *takes finger in Ryuko's ice cream and smears a portion on her face*

*Ryuko mashes the entire cone in [Name]'s face*

*[Name] quickly takes ice cream off his face and smears more of it on her's*

*She and [Name] both laughing while attacking each other with lemon ice cream*

*Before the both knew it Ryuko was straddling [Name]'s waists on the bench*

*They both realize the position that they are in…Ryuko then gets off and sits very nervously*

[Name]: Wow…that went pretty far…*Chuckles*

Ryuko:….Yeah….It did….*Looks down and blushes heavily*

[Name]: …

*Looks down at his shirt and notices a damped smudge on his shirt near the waist area where Ryuko had straddled him*

[Name]: (Mind) _She….got wet…._

* [Name] Grabs ryuko by the hands and brings her by the near by fountain.*

*[Name] crouches down and splashes water on his face to clean it of ice cream*

[Name]: Come on ryuko let's clean up!

Ryuko: um…okay….*Kneels down and cleans her face of water*

[Name]: *Splashes Ryuko with water*

Ryuko: *Splashes water back at [Name]*

*They engage in a splash fight and both are semi soaked*

*[Name] and Ryuko both get up and [Name] holds Ryuko and kisses her on the lips.*

[Name]: Ready to go home Ryuko?

Ryuko: No…

*stays close [Name],and hugs him rather tightly.*

Ryuko: I…Wanna go to your place…

 **Kill La Kill - Gomen Ne iiko ja irarenai**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. So If you did stay tuned for more!**


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Warning:things get intimate in this chapter. There will be sensual content in this chapter.**_

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter_** _ **13: Take Me**_

 _ **8:12PM - [Name]'s Apartment**_

* [Name]'s uses his key and opens the door and let's Ryuko enter first. Once she enters he turns on the lights.*

*Ryuko had already taken off her red flats and placed them by the door*

[Name]: You're taking them off?

Ryuko: *Looks back at him and smiles* Yeah! these freakin hurt!

[Name]: They hurt?...They don't look like they hurt.

Ryuko: *Sits down right by the door and rubs her feet* They do...they hug my feet..I was gonna wear my sneakers but then my family insisted that I wear these. *Stands up*

[Name]: You could've worn one on one foot and one on the other..

Ryuko: *Giggles and walks over to [Name] and looks down* Well...Your not limping...

[Name]: *Softly caresses Ryuko's hair* Yeah...so...

Ryuko:...You won the bet...That means...

[Name]: Uh...*Then it hits him* OH! ...I was just kidding about the whole spanking thing really...*Blushes heavily and speaks very nervously*

Ryuko: Stop playin all innocent! I know you wanna do me..

*The shock of [Name] is unfathomable, while Ryuko arrogantly points a thumb at herself.*

[Name]: I..I..I um...

*rubs the back of his head*

Ryuko: Come on [Name] don't you wanna?!...It's your first time isn't it?

[Name]: Yeah...

Ryuko: Well don't be shy...It'll be mine too! So we're in it together.

[Name]: You're so attractive and stuff I figured you probably went through plenty of guys before me.

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? YOU THINK I'M A HO!...*Looks away shamefully*

*[Name] gets really nervous and tries to defend his claim.*

[Name]: No. No. No Ryuko! it's not that...It's just that I've never been put in a position like this look so hot and all I figured you would have experience with kinda stuff...How do we start?

Ryuko: *Rubbing her arm nervously* Just get on one knee, I'll bend over your knee, and then you whack me.

 **Senketsu: RYUKO!**

Ryuko: What! *Looks down at her purse with him in it*

 **Senketsu: You're being naughty!**

Ryuko: *Growls in anger* [Name]! Can I use your bathroom right quick? Thanks!

*Runs to the bathroom*

Ryuko: *Takes Senketsu out of the purse* What's your deal?!

 **Senketsu: I can't let you get naughty with someone just yet!**

Ryuko: Why not! He-

*Senketsu and Ryuko Arguing*

[Name]: I have super sonic hearing...but I can turn it off when ever I want to thank goodness. Who's she talking to though?

*Back to bathroom*

 **Senketsu: Fine! but no super naughty business young lady.**

Ryuko: *Puts Senketsu back in her purse and hangs it up and the back of the door and smiles* No promises Senketsu!

 **Senketsu: Wait Ryuko!**

*She leaves the bathroom and closes the door*

*Flare arm sleeves around in a attempt to get out of the purse* **aw...there's no use..**

[Name]: I've finally mustard up enough courage.

*Gets on one knee*

Ryuko: Fine with me...Are you ready..*Bends over [Name]'s knee*

[Name]: Okay! *Raises hand*

Ryuko: Wait!

*Grabs bottom of her dress and pulls it up. Revealing her blue stripped panties, which hugged her bottom very nicely and were seemingly tight*

[Name]: *Stunned*...

Ryuko:...*Wags backside* Well?

[Name]: *Hits Ryuko's bottom with massive slap*

Ryuko: *Moans* ! (Whispers) Again...keep going

* Repeatedly slaps ryuko's backside with thunderous clapping sounds with each whack*

[Name]: *Stops and notices Ryuko is breathing very heavily* You okay...*Slaps her one more time*

*Ryuko rolls off of his knee and lies on the floor*

*Ryuko's face is blushed red. She has drool running down her chin. She much to the shock of [Name] is smiling*

*Ryuko gets back on his knee*

[Name]: You must be a glutton for punishment (Smirks)

*Continues spanking Ryuko and she continues to enjoy it*

*Ryuko then takes her blue and white panties, she and wedgies herself; thus revealing more of herself to [Name]*

Ryuko: Come on!...*Tries to catch breath* ...

[Name]: Ryuko...have you done this before?

Ryuko: *Gasping for air*...yeah...Ira Did it...

[Name]: WHHHHAAATT!

Ryuko: *kisses [Name] on the cheek* No Not like that! We we're fighting and He had a really strange kamui, That whipped me.

[Name]: And you liked it?

Ryuko: At first no...but then I did...It kinda scared me. But since I'm with you. I can express my-

-*[Name] muffles her mouth with a kiss*

*The kiss is released*

*They are both laying on the floor with [Name] over Ryuko*

Ryuko: Getting in touch with your wild side huh? *Gets up and walks towards his bed*

*She then takes her dress off and throws it across the room, revealing her blue and white bra and panties*

[Name]: You really want to do this...I mean there's some really good stuff on T.V. You know I think there's an interesting documentary on possible alien technology and you have a really slammin body Ryuko...My goodness...

Ryuko: You gonna stand there...or are you gonna have me screamin your name tonight, begging for more.

[Name]: *Rips shirt off* That depends...Are you ready...

*A shot of Ryuko's lower legs*

* Her undergarments drop to around her ankles*

Ryuko: Does that answer your question?

 **Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter_** _ **14: Taken**_

[Name]: *Takes cloths off with unusual speed and hops into bed with Ryuko*

*Ryuko lays down in complete submission to [Name]*

* [Name] and Ryuko engage in a passionate make out session lasting about 5 minutes*

[Name]: Your kissing is amazing, for someone with so little experience..

Ryuko: I know...This'll be my first time.

[Name]: Me too...Nervous? *Grins*

Ryuko: No!

*Wraps legs around [Name]'s waist tightly, preventing his from any means of escape*

Ryuko: Now!...You'd better not go easy on me...

[Name]: Well I'm at point blank range of the target...*Gives a very confident look*...I'm gonna pulverize you!

*Before [Name] and Ryuko become one. A massive explosion in heard right outside of [Name]'s apartment*

[Name]: Dammit!

Ryuko: *Sits up* What the hell was that!

[Name]: (Mind) THE BEST PART DIDN"T EVEN HAPPEN YET!

Ryuko: *Hops out of bed* We'll have to get to the good part later! *Puts on her bra and underwear thens runs to the bathroom and puts on senketsu*

 **Senketsu: RYUKO! You're back!**

Ryuko: Not for a good reason either.

[Name]: *Quickly suits up in his casual get up and both runs out of the door, down the stairs, and out of the main foyer room to outside* The building fell!?

*Smoke and debris fills the street along with fiery embers and screams*

Ryuko: What the hell?! *Looks down the street*

*16 soldiers in camouflage militarized outfits walk down the street with assault rifles and a squad leader in the middle *

*A heavily militarized vehicle goes through the street and parks next to the deployment of the men*

*The clone steps out wearing a repaired version of the Exo Suit that only he and [Name] seemingly knows of this particular suit*

Ryuko: This should be easy! *Smiles*

[Name]: *Points at the man who left the humvee * No...it's not...It's my clone...Why is your countries military with him?

Ryuko: It's not ours. It's not what they wear...They have to be a militia group created by your buddy over there...

[Name]: They look well equipped...too well equipped..

Clone: Whomever was the bomber for this now botched assault bring me his head but first take your weapons off of safety, Any one that isn't one of us gun em down, make sure Matoi and my template are taken into custody. If there is heavy resistance kill the template and bring in the heavy artillery for matoi.

*The soldiers shout in acknowledgment and begins to head towards hotel*

[Name]: *looks at ryuko* How'd they know where I was?...Screw it!...Did you bring your scissor blades?

Ryuko: *Smirks* I always come prepared! *Already has the smaller blades in her hands and elongates them into giant scissors*

[Name]: *Smashes fists together* HEY! CLONE!

*Before leaving the clone looks back*

Clone: There you both are...I require matoi's help!

Ryuko: What the hell kinda help do you need from me!

Clone: Your body..

[Name]: You won't be getting that! *Rushes toward the clone*

*The soldiers begin to spray ammunition down the street toward [Name]*

*Ryuko throws the scissors down the street at them with blinding speed and it cuts every soldiers weapon in halfs*

*[Name] jumps up and smashes 2 soldier's heads together (KO)*

*Ryuko rushes down the street kicks a soldier through the visor (KO)*

*[Name] sidekicks one in the stomach and busts his armor and sends him flying into a wall (KO)*

*Ryuko takes the scissors and boomerangs the back of the scissors and knocks out 3 soldiers (KO)*

*Ryuko gets tackled by 4 soldiers and is pinned down to the ground*

 **Senketsu: We have to synchronize. We're in a lot of trouble !**

Ryuko: *Grunts* No we're not! *Powers up from the ground and sends those soldiers flying away*

* [Name] knocks out 2 soldiers with a punching combination*

Ryuko: *looks down at senketsu* See senketsu! we don't need to synchronize now! We're-

 **Senketsu: RYUKO LOOK OUT!**

*The clone's militarized boot slams into Ryuko's face with a massive kick and knocks her out*

Clone: That'll be the end of your for now...*Picks up ryuko and begins to walk away*

*[Name] finishes pounding away at 6 more soldiers*

[Name]: NO! Ryuko! *Hops over the heads of the soldiers that are still up and heads towards the clone holding ryuko*

*Several soldiers guns [Name] down to the ground*

*[Name] curls into a ball and tries to protect himself using his jacket*

*The humvee's roof cannon raises up and shoots a massive yellow ball of energy at [Name]*

[Name]: Shit! I'm pinned down...*Looks over and see's energy ball coming* Oh boy...

*The energy ball smashes into [Name] resulting in a street shattering explosion that took a majority of the unconscious bodies of the militia along with it, resulting in they're deaths*

Clone: Ta Ta for now. *Waves fingers while still walking holding Ryuko's body*

Soldier 1: *Runs up to the clone* Sir...We believe that the secondary target has been destroyed but we have no body. Should we conduct a search?

Clone: If I know him as well I think, then he'll be back to rescue his honey. I fully expect him to show up before the week is over. So no, Collect this girl's weapons and gather your men...Converge is at hand..

Soldier 1: Yes sir...*Runs back to his surviving soldiers*

*The clone enters another humvee and is driven off to another unknown location*

 ** _Down in the Sewer Systems_**

* [Name] struggles to get up*

*His cloths are torn, revealing the bullet prove material, he is bleeding from several cuts , and is in his ire mode of blood*

[Name]: I'm not outta this fight yet!

*Takes a massive leap through the hole in the street only to find everyone gone*

[Name]: *Growls and snarls* I gotta find Ryuko...While I'm still in control of myslef...

*Begins running at a speed dangerously close to 60 mph*

*As he runs he begins to lose his sanity as he stays in ire mode longer and longer while he searches for Ryuko*

*[Name] stops running and falls crashing into a small jewelry store*

[Name]: *Snarling and growling*...

*Several bystanders run away from the wreckage as [Name] powers his way out of it*

[Name]: *Breathing very heavily and bleeding profusely from bullet and scrape wounds*

Cashier: Hurry someone call a ambulance!

[Name]: *looks at people surrounding him and trying to tend to him* _(Mind)...these people...despite me being a strange anomaly are still trying to help me...this is calming..._ *Falls unconscious*

*Ryuko wakes up strapped to a table, by hands and feet. She is only in her underwear. *

*She is in a medical room that noticeably warm. She sees a vat like chamber that holds an outfit that Ryuko remembers, it is Ragyo's. Over to her right there is a dark green haired, tan skinned female doctor tampering with controls.*

Ryuko: (Mind) That's moms old get up!...where the hell am I?

Ryuko: Hey Doc!

Doctor Wei: Yes?

Ryuko: Where am I?

Doctor Wei: *Smiles* You're at the REVOCS medical center.

Ryuko: Medical center? Get me out!

Doctor Wei: *Bows* I'm very sorry Ms. Matoi. I'm permitted not to...I'm not even supposed to speak to you.

Ryuko: Why am I here! *Struggles in her restraints*

Doctor Wei: *Frowns* You're going to be scarified in a experiment to resurrect Mrs. Ragyo Kiryuin.

Ryuko: WHAT!

*The clone enters the room and his exo helmet comes off of his face and goes inside his armor*

Clone: *Walks over and smacks the Doctor and sends her flying into a wall*

*The doctor begins crying*

Clone: I heard you talking to her from rooms away..That's how I figured out that you were awake...

Ryuko: You sick bastard!...you're damn monster! Man! I wish I could smash your freakin face! *Struggles*

Clone: *Looks over to the doctor who is still on the floor* I told you not to converse with the subject...

Doctor Wei: I'm so sorry...

Ryuko: You plan on bringing back that bitch RAGYO!

Clone: Exactly..Using this machine.

*A small crown like device is above Ryuko's head. The device have several wire that are attached to the chamber with ragyo's clothing*

Clone: You should feel privileged...you'll be the first girl that has taken part in an experiment like this in over a century. Your life force will be absorbed. The life fiber potency within you will be sufficient enough to bring Ragyo back to life. The DNA of Ragyo is in the clothing and needs a lot of life fibers to be able to manifest another living being like Ragyo. *Gets very excited* Plus, My Ragyo needs cloths to re-spawn in once she returns.

Ryuko: Is that why you came here!? to bring her back!?...Huh!

Clone: No...*snaps his fingers at the doctor* Begin...place the conductor on her head...make sure ALL of the prongs are in her head in order to get the all off her essence into Ragyo. There are seven make sure all of them are there!

*The doctor slowly gets up, walks over to Ryuko and slowly places the device over her head and inserts the sharp barbed prongs in Ryuko's head. Ryuko lets out a horrifying scream with each once placed in her head. However the last one she didn't feel pain. To ryuko in her pain filled eyes it seemed like it wasn't even there.*

Clone: Goodbye matoi, you seemed like a good girl and all but we all serve a higher purpose. Flip the switch!

Doctor Wei: I'm sorry...*Moves to ryuko's right and pulls the small lever*

Ryuko: *Screams in agony*

*Electricity is surrounding the outfit and then is filling the outfit with rainbow like energy . The rainbow energy is forming a humanoid form and a face begins to form. *

Ryuko: LET!...ME!...GO!

*Her cries fell on deaf ears and continue to. The figure begins to humanize and turn to flesh. Ryuko is shouting insults and cursing the clone as her life is seemingly coming to an end. While a renewed life is taking shape once more. More and more energy is crackling to life a new form in the pod next to ryuko.*

*The figure begins to stabilize and then final finishes taking shape*

Clone: At last...

*Ryuko's head falls limp implying her death*

*The pod opens and the smoke clears*

*The doctor looks at Ryuko's lifeless body. Then places her head down in utter shame*

*Ragyo wearing her signature outfit steps out of the pod*

Ragyo: I...am alive. *Makes a sinister smile begins to laugh maniacally*

 **Lady Ragyo's Theme song plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter 15: To the rescue_**

 ** _10:32PM - Kanto Hospital_**

*[Name] wakes up with a woman next to his left. He doesn't look to see who it is but doesn't really care. He's more concerned with his girlfriend Ryuko Matoi. He doesn't feel any pain, however he is hooked up to an IV and is only concerned with leaving the hospital and rescuing his love.*

(He sits up and looks to his left and see)

[Name]: Satsuki!?

Satsuki: (Smiles) I'm glad to see that you are well [Name]. *She places her warm right hand on his left hand*

[Name]: (Blushes)...uh..Why are you here Satsuki?

Satsuki: I heard of a horrible incident down town, So I gathered the elite four together and came to see what was going on.

*The room curtain opens very fast and reveals all four members*

Ira: Glad to see your alive [Name].

Nonon: (Shrugs shoulders) After what I seen from you your too stubborn to die.

Izu: Matoi's boyfriend. You're tough as hell. I knew she wouldn't date any ole joe.

Hoka: (Straightens glasses) My calculations were correct, your injuries have completely healed and strengthened in a matter of minutes. It just took you a while to wake up. Speaking of Matoi we need your assistance to rescue her from that militia.

[Name]: I was already trying to do that. I got distracted and fell asleep. She's my everything now. I've gotta save her.

Satsuki: When we arrived at the seen, we followed your trail and only found you. So we take it that they've taken Ryuko.

[Name]: (Clenches fist and several cracking sounds emerge) They did I saw them. I tried to stop them but THEY SHOT ME WITH AN ENERGY CANNON!

(Smashes his fist through the bed and nearly shatters the eardrums of all of the doctor and the elite four)

Nonon: (Covering ears) Damn! that hurt!

*The rest of the hospital inhabitants covering they're ears in pain*

[Name]: Sorry...it's just. I feel like I let Ryuko get captured on purpose.

Satsuki: Don't be so hard on yourself. We all endure things that we can't help. All we can do now is look for the location.

[Name]: I can smell them. (Puts finger up in the air and smiles)

Nonon: (Glares) Now great.. all we need is another dog.

 _ **10:35PM - Secret REVOCS Medical Facility**_

(Ragyo and the aged clone finish they're make out session in the testing lab)

Clone: I'd only wished I would've brought you here sooner my love.

Ragyo: Don't fret. You and I will have plenty of time to express our love for each other, once we purge this planet of all who oppose us.

Clone: In time we will have this planet, but there is a resistance. Your daughters. (Points to Ryuko's body) and Satsuki Kiryuin. See's most likely discovered the disappearance of her sister and won't stop until she's unveiled this facility's location.

Ragyo: (Walks over to Ryuko's body and caress's her hair) My darling daughters have always been sticklers for disobeying me. Satsuki's ragtag group of losers will only prove to be a minor problem.

Clone: Kill them all or harvest them?

Ragyo: Your suggestion dear?

Clone: Every little bit helps, (Exo mask emerges from chest and covers his face, glowing a bright red through his visor) but shall they annoy me one bit I'll severe they're heads.

Ragyo: Then the rest of the world's military power will prove insignificant to the rest of the remaining weaponized life fibers that'll i'll soon acquire. Then we'll make a dynasty dedicated to rebuilding the primordial life fiber!

(Laughs manically)

 _ **11:11PM - On the road**_

*Down a long deserted road drive a state of the art RV. This RV was purchased by the elite for as a token of friendship between the four of them. It had numerous regalia installations to make sure it could be used for fighting if necessary*

*Ira is driving with satsuki sitting next to him. Nonon and Izu are sitting next to each other on the couch like formation, conversating on they're new combat oriented goku uniforms. [Name] is sitting next to the computer savvy Hoka in the back of the RV where the table is.*

[Name]: what am i lookin for hoka?

Hoka: (Typing on his pad on schematics) Thanks to these plans given to us by Lady Satsuki. We're now able to make a proper assessment on this rescue mission for matoi.

(A holo schematic of a large facility appears in thin air. A massive underground body, where all of the necessities for the building's inner workings are located.)

Hoka: A small very bottle sized crystal that is responsible for the energy for the networks doings. You will need to destroy it.

[Name]: Piece of cake, It'll be like my old missions. Seek and destroy. But why destroy it? We're just here to rescue Ryuko.

Hoka: The thing is..in the experimental sector and holding cells. The only way to destroy them is to destroy all of the power and not even leave any back up powers on.

Hoka: So don't get to ahead of yourself. The crystal is being shielded by a very strong electro-sphere protecting it from any outside damage.

[Name]: Yo Ira!?

Ira:?

[Name]: Can't we bust this thing down to the lower levels and try our best to the destroy the crystal?

Ira: There's more than likley a great deal of fortification there. Our best bet is to park this thing a mile away and sneak there. No to mention get this thing in. It's combat fortified but everything has a limit.

[Name]: Great..Time to sharpen my teeth on those soldiers I guess. How the hell am I gonna destroy it?

Ira: Make one of the staff tell you through intimidation...

[Name]: Noted. (Grins)

Satsuki: You all have to split up in order to divert the attention of all of these soldiers. [Name] goes for the power generator and then I go for my sister and her capture...[Name]'s clone.

[Name]: Satsuki...Please...I'm begging you. Let me go for Ryuko and the clone I'm more suited fo-

Satsuki: No [Name]..I have to provide enough of a distraction for you so your clone doesn't kill you. The least I can do is risk myself long enough for your to destroy the energy crystal.

Ira: Please lady satsuki! Let me go instead!

Nonon: Please..Let us go!

Satsuki: He made short work of you before Ira, and he's even stronger now.

Izu: But-

Satsuki: He did me aswell. I was rather...unprepared, However...I am now

(Takes off her long black coat black. She reveals a new version of Junketsu. She stand up and walks over to [Name] to show him)

Hoka: A new junketsu that Shiro and I created.

[Name]: (Closes eyes) Thank you satsuki...If it's anything like Ryuko's my clone's gonna be given hell.

11:34PM - Secret REVOCS Medical Facility

*The control room consists of anywhere of 50-60 employee's that are working on computers in the brightly lit room.*

*The clone walks through the double door*

Tech worker 1: Sir.

Clone: *Walks over to the tech worker and looks on they're layout of the building* What?

Tech worker: It appears as though that there are three obstructions moving through the air ducts, leading to the experimental sector of the building.

Clone: Satsuki and her buddies...wait? there's three only? There's usually four of them.

Tech Worker: Yes sir *Closes out the schematic*

Clone: *Presses comlink on his exo suits wrist gauntlet* Captain Aian!

* Captain Aian. A well decorated military personnel with over 100 unarmed kills to his name. He is tall standing around 7'2. He is outfitted with armor that resembles the clones, but is just designed armor. He has a tan skin complexion with a buzz cut and a goatee. his eyes are brown and his face is riddled with scars.*

Captain Aian: Yes Sir?

Clone: Move your men around the experiment sector and the holding chambers. Have them well armed with the Suchiro weaponry. The armor piercing quality with surely teach them to never oppose us. The experiment matoi is in the experimental sector. There is a count of three hostiles heading for that location. They cannot get her!

Captain Aian: Understood sir. Transmission out

*Suddenly a massive dent is made into Captain Aian's quarters. Then a second later many more are made*

*Then the door finally gives revealing. Ira Gamagori in his new modified three star uniform that closely resembles his Honnoji academy uniform. *

Captain Aian: Ah a high school child..*Reaches on his wall for a massive light machine gun*..You'll soon regret entering this facility, and your friends will too.

Ira: I AM NO CHILD! I AM IRA GAMAGORI AND I WAS THE HEAD OF HE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE FOR HONNOJI ACADEMY! AND I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED!

Captain Aian: You just don't get son. You can play dress up at the sunken school of yours but now it time to send you home with bad case of death by Captain Aian!

*The captain take his gun and fires a massive flurry of bullets at the threshold of his room towards gamagori*

*Gamagori blocks all of the bullets with numerous **_TINK!_** sounds. Using his massive steel wrist gauntlets*

*The impact of these bullets send gamagori yards away crashing to the hard metal flooring in the barrack's hallways*

Ira: Dammit! (Sits up and looks at the room only to see the captain gone)

*Out of no where the captain emerges from one of the rooms and hits Gamagori in the jaw with his LMG's stock with a _**CRACK!**_ and sends him flying into the metal walls indenting it.*

Ira: (Gets up) EAT THIS

(A massive flaming fist heads toward Aian's face)

(Before the impact is shown. Satsuki, Izu, and Nonon are seen crawling through the air ducts)

Nonon: Are we almost there dog?

*Hoka who is back at the RV giving intelligence support from a safe distance*

Hoka: Yes just a few more rooms an your over Ryuko's room. I love hacking.

Izu: I have a feeling that we are gonna get a strange suprise.

Satsuki: We are..It's just a matter of what.

Hoka: Your there!

*They all drop in the one room and see Ryuko's body and someone accompanying it*

Satsuki: RYUKO!

*Satsuki nearly turns bone white at the site of her guardian*

Izu: No...No...that's impossible..

Nonon: But...we defeated you.

Ragyo: You haven't children, trust me. It was a tactical over site on my part (Shrugs her shoulders)

Satsuki: Mother?...This can't be you are an impostor!

Ragyo: Oh really my darling daughter? Do you remember when I unlocked your "power" back at our bath?

*Ragyo hands slither down Ryuko's body until they reach her region. Then Ragyo then proceeds to place her fingers gently on Ryuko's part*

Satsuki: (Drops to her knees)Mother... Let my sister go...I beg of you...harm me instead.

Ragyo: You damn fool!..It's not you we want! It's Ryuko's fibers. Her fibers are strong enough to resurrect myself and the primordial life fiber. We're keeping her and toying with you..

Izu: No! You do as Lady Satsuki says!

(Rushes toward ragyo only to be impaled by ragyo's hand and thrown down the hall of the open door)

Nonon: Izu!

*Runs out of the rooms and goes to him*

(Satsuki smashes the door controls and seals the door shut)

Nonon: Lady Satsuki!

Izu: Don't be...*coughs blood* stupid nonon, have a mission to complete. *Smiles at nonon*

 _ **Lower levels of the facility**_

([Name] is already in the generator room but is using his sharpened nails to stick to the ceiling and avoid detection)

(A small ball of energy is being held up by a large clamp with the energy crystal lies in)

[Name]: Stealth is my friend..I will give my self a massive pat on the back when this is all over.

(Climbs down to several girders to reach the clamp)

(He then slides down the clamp's pole and reaches the very hot crystal's energy sphere)

[Name]: [Looks at warning label on clamp] Do not touch sphere clamp while on. Very helpful.

[Name]: *Sighs* I can't stick something in there to knock it out...*Sighs* This is for my Ryuko. I have to do something.

(Sticks hand near sphere and touches it)

[Name]: Shit! that hurt!

(Soldier down to the ground)

Soldier 1: You hear that?

Soldier 2: No..I hear the money coming in once we're done with this job.

Soldier 1: Hey men! Go check down the hallway for any hostiles!

Soldiers: On the double.

[Name]: screw this shit!

(Sticks arm from the elbow down in the energy sphere)

[Name]: *Grunting and sneering* !

Soldier 2: *Points up there toward [Name]* Shoot him!

(A plethora of soldiers shoot and empty ammunition)

(A few bullets hits [Name] and he ignores the pain of the bullets)

[Name]: FOR RYUKO! AND EVERYONE ELSE!

(Grabs the energy crystal)

(The sphere is burning and electrocuting [Name]'s arm and his arm's flesh is not regenerating like normally)

[Name]: *Yelling and grunting while grabbing and squeezing the crystal*

Soldier 3: He's grabbing the crystal!

Soldier 4: Hold your fire! He'll kill himself!

(Suddenly after a a few seconds of squeezing the crystal)

(The crystal explodes! In a massive _**SHATTERING**_ noise!)

(However...in a second after the crystal explodes...[Name]'s arm explodes as well)

(Throws his body up while using his legs to hold on. He holds what remains of arm in the air and lets out an enormous scream of pain)

 **KILL LA KILL ENDING 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **I want quickly thank all the viewers for giving such nice reviews and enjoying the story. Without the reviews and viewer support I wouldn't have made more chapters. Thank you and please keep up the support.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Freedom?**_

*The Lights and power shuts completely off*

*Suddenly Ryuko's eyes blast open at the sound of [Name]'s scream*

Satsuki: Ryuko?!

(Out of nowhere Ryuko leaps from the bed and waffles Ragyo into the steel wall, denting it.)

Ryuko: (Breathing heavily) Ragyo! I'll crush you!

(Ragyo speeds through the debris and elbows Ryuko, sending her into the controls)

*Out of nowhere Satsuki trips the needle for blood on her arm and stars begin to swarm her. The Junketsu swallows Satsuki and reveals her new Junketsu kamui*

Satsuki: LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI JUNKETSU!

Ragyo: Interesting you seem to recreate junketsu in hopes to defeat me?

Satsuki: Precisely!

(Jumps up in the air and does a diving slash with her sword on Raygo)

(Ragyo blocks it with her forearm, grabs satsuki and throws her in the wall. Satsuki rebounds by bouncing her feet off horizontally and cuts Ragyo half with a running slash)

(Ragyo quickly repairs her self, only to be swarmed with punches by the recovered ryuko. Ragyo hooks ryuko in the jaw, but ryuko responds with a massive [Name] like side kick, slamming her into the wall head first)

Satsuki: (Ready stance) I'm happy to see you alive ryuko.

Ryuko: I'm happy to see you here for me sis! (Cracks neck and her knuckle)

(Ragyo rises from the twisted steel of the wall and gives a shrewd smile)

Ragyo: My dear baby girls. With my resurrection I have returned to the world of the physical living. With this plan I'll resume my original however I'll start with the removal of you two. Pity, If you are both willing to be my loving daughters I'll share my rule along with you both, but I know my proposal falls on death ears.

Ryuko: If you've been right about anything in your damn life, you sure as hell are now. Bitch!

Satsuki: We have no mother just the family we hold dear to us now!

 _ **Outside of the room**_

Nonon: (Pressing down on Izu's wound with some of his clothes) Hang in there monkey you'll be fine..That should decrease the bleeding.

*Soldiers run down the halls*

Nonon: I'll buy us some time.

(Jumps out of the room revealing her location to the militia soldiers)

Nonon: Hey assclown!? are you ready to hear some soothing music?

Soldier 1: Gun this marching band looking bitch down!

(The soldiers open fire on Nonon, but she jumps into another near by room. A hand full of them head towards the room, but Nonon jumps out with a roll and throws a massive pair of white earbuds that completely engulf the incoming soldiers with wire.)

Nonon: Alright! (Cartwheels into another room)

(Another hand full of soldiers run toward the room, but this time one throws a grenade in the room. However Nonon slaps it away like a hockey puck with a flute. The grenade bounced out of the room and blows up the remaining soldiers)

Nonon: That takes care of that. *Slaps her hands clean and runs back to the room Izu is in*

Izu: Damn you're cool Nonon-*Coughs blood*

Nonon: (Rubs Izu's head and smiles) I know that monkey...

Hoka: (From communicator) Nonon, Izu, shut up and don't make a sound.

(Suddenly they both begin to hear foot steps coming toward they're location. The footsteps seem to be coming down hard and confidently.)

(It is the clone, he is walking toward the room that the trio of women are in. However he is holding something...someone. and a few items)

(He stops by the room Nonon and Izu are hiding in)

Clone: You two can come out now...

(No answer)

Clone: I can hear the both of your fear filled heart beats all the way from the lower levels of this compound, now come out before I lose my patients and kill you both.

(Nonon emerges while holding Izu's arm as they walk out of the Dr. office room)

(They both have pained expressions of they're faces, Izu more so then Nonon.)

 _ **Back in the small experiment room**_

* The double door begins to tear open eventually does. The figure standing behind it, holding the scissor blades ,Senketsu, [Name] on his shoulders.*

Ryuko: What the hell!

Clone: Take em..(Throws all items at ryuko)

(Ryuko rushes quickly to catch them all)

(Ryuko quickly puts senketsu on and craddles [Name]'s head. [Name] is also very pale from blood loss)

Ryuko: My gosh...what happened to you?

(Puts her head to his head)

Senketsu: He's fine ryuko...minus half an arm.

Ryuko: ! You Bastard!

Satsuki: (Looks at [Name]'s bleeding wrapped up stub)..He passed out from blood loss. Someone stopped a large portion of the bleeding. They saved his-

Clone: Life? Yes I have. Relax about the arm, he did that himself. He crushed our energy crystal to destroy all power in the area completely, using his bare hand. Which is why he now lacks his right one. Our backup generators are only for lights and networking so you're free for now.

( She grabs her scissor blade off the floor)

Ryuko: Why?! I thought you wanted [Name] dead!

(Nonon and Izu walk through the double doors next)

Satsuki: You are alright!

Izu: Yeah...this dude let us live.

Satsuki: What's going on here?

(Clone and Ragyo stand next to each other intimately)

Clone: I live for the thrill of combat. I see that none of you are ready for true game. I'll give all of you 14 days to prepare yourselves for our final fight to the death with all of you. I'll let you all leave here with your lives in hopes you all will train hard for that day.

Ryuko: As much as I hate to say it. We gotta bit the bullet on this one.

Ragyo: Your younger sister is right satsuki. It's best that you take advantage of my lover's sudden leniency.

(In a flash of pinkish white stars, Satsuki un-syncs her new junketsu back to normal)

Satsuki: (Closes her eyes) We got what we came for. We have Ryuko back and that's all that matters now.

(Satsuki sheaths her sword)

(Out of nowhere a massive indentation of Mako in her fight club uniform smashes into the ceiling)

Mako: ouch..(Muffled) what I miss?

(Everyone looks up at the ceiling)

Ryuko: Mako?!

Clone: (On his comlink) Captain! Stand down. I'm letting the intruders escape.

 _ **In the Barrack Halls with Ira and Captian Aian**_

*The walls are torn, burning, and filled with bullet holes that are still smoking. Gamagori is standing there breathing heavily with significant damage. However the captain is standing there with tattered armor and burns on his face, but doesn't seem to mind.*

Captain Aian: Yes sir..It appears you're free to go young man. Just remember that the next time you and meet-

Ira: May the best man win..(Wipes blood off of his mouth and smirks)

 _ **1:23AM - On The Road**_

(Once again the group is on the road and this time heading back to town)

(All of the passengers of the "Elite Four Wheeled RV" take the same spots that they did when they arrived. Only with the addition of Ryuko and Mako. Ryuko is sitting right next to the unconsciousness [Name] while she lays her head on his shoulder. Mako is sleeping on the floor using her cape as cover.)

Ryuko: Thanks guys all of you.

*Everyone nods in acknowledgment*

 **Senkestu: I was really worried about you Ryuko.**

Ryuko: And me for you buddy. That Dr lady saved my life. Had she put all seven prongs in my head I'd be dead.

Senketsu: She did it on purpose.

Ryuko: I know. I felt it and saw it in the chick's eyes. She hated to be there. Working for mom and [Name]'s clone and all.

(She looks up at [Name] and smiles)

Ryuko: I'm happy to be back with [Name] too...I loved our date too. It could've ended nicer but at least Ill always remember my first date with a boy.

(Suddenly [Name]'s skin tone comes back to normal and he awakens. He feels a warm mass to his right sitting very close to him and leaning on his shoulder. He looks over to see Ryuko, with her gear like irises staring a hole into his own eyes.)

[Name]: Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yup?

[Name]: *Smiles* Yay! We won! how'd you guys beat him?

Ira: We didn't...He lets us go and told us to train like hell for 2 weeks.

[Name]: Damn...he let us go? Wow..what a guy I can't wait.

([Name] feels his arm and feels the missing limb's wound)

[Name]: I can't believe I lost my freaking arm! I was hoping the part where I lost it was a dream.

(Suddenly he feels Ryuko gives him a quick kiss on the cheek)

[Name]: I'm glad you're alright.

Ryuko: Me too. Even though it was some hours I feel I was away from you for days. Thank you..

[Name]: I'd give my life for you Ryuko. If this stub is any indication.

(The two then begin to cuddle)

 _ **7:30AM - [Name]'s Apartment**_

*Ryuko is strung out across [Name]'s bed still wearing senketsu. [Name] wakes up to remove Ryuko's left foot out of his face. He gets out of bed and puts a shirt on. He walks over to his nightstand and looks at his phone and see's a text.

 _(Allex's text) I've been informed from this point forward that I will no longer be assisting you on your mission. The mission still stands however you are required to contact_ _ **Lord Malid.**_ _Here is the access code 188834897 - Protocol 000_ *

[Name]: *Drops to his knees* Lord...Malid...but why?

*[Name] quickly goes over to his T.V which coverts into a holo communicator with the press of a shades of his windows all shut automatically. He then states the code out loud and the room darkens and produces a massive blue transparent head. The head is shaded only revealing the two glowing white tiny irises*

*Ryuko opens one of her eyes to see this*

*[Name] kneels in respect*

[Name]: Lord Malid, I'm honored by your presence I-

Lord Malid: You may dispense with the pleasantries apprentice. I see your mission has gone longer than expected? Marred by overconfidence, lust, and incompetents.

[Name]: You're wrong. but I-

Lord Malid: Speaking out of term is rather unfavorable. I see that in your absence you have grown bold.

[Name]: No master...I meant nothing of it.

Lord Malid: You have been the most exceptional apprentice I've had thus far. You have proven useful but to a point. Don't take your abilities for granted. I'll just as quickly dispose of you as I have the rest who have failed me. I want that clone dead apprentice and the town destroyed along with the inhabitants,or you will find yourself in a identical position to his. No excuses! It is my of intent.

[Name]: So it shall be done..

(Transmission ends)

*The rooms goes back to normal*

[Name]: *Sits down and holds face in shame*

Ryuko: *Sits up* What the hell was all of that?

[Name]: oohh shit...(Mind) _I hate my life._

 **KILL LA KILL ENDING 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 _ **Get Kill La Kill Ending 1 or 2 ready to play in another tab and play it when you're done reading. Whichever one you like better. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Chapter 17: Is it Over between us, Ryuko?_**

Ryuko: So you're telling me that you're here to kill us all and the clone?!

[Name]: Yeah but I never intended to follow through-

Ryuko: Yeah Right! I should've known!

(She goes to reach for her blades, but [Name] rushes to her with incredible speed and holds her hands down to the bed)

[Name]: Ryuko No please! I'm begging you listen to me!

Ryuko: Fine...I'm listening

[Name]: That man you saw was the guy who rules my nation. He was the one that made me what I am today. But he's an murder, liar, a bully, egotist, bigot, genocidal, paranoid, corrupt dark lord. He's our president...but he's more of a emperor. After I've defeated my clone I plan on taking him down next. I just have to have him trust me long enough to let me get close. I never once thought of killing you or anyone else.

Ryuko:...*Looks over to the side* eh...sounds convincing enough..but why did you keep this from me?

[Name]: *Let's go of Ryuko and sits beside her* Because...I can never see you again after I beat the clone...

Ryuko: But why?!

[Name]: Once I kill him. I need to leave this place and commit every ounce of my being to defeating Malid and I can't have any distractions...as much as I want them.

Ryuko: No...you stay here. We can defeat him together if you let us help-

[Name]: No! Ryuko...I've already gotten you to far into this mess and the last thing I need is for anything else to happen to you trying to help me..

Ryuko: *Gets up from bed* Starting from today..It's our problem..together...and you can't refuse because I'll help anyway..

[Name]: Ryuko...thank you but I got this I-

Ryuko: No buts!...and about your arm..I have a solution.

[Name]: A solution?

Ryuko: You'll see and you'll like it too. *Smiles*

[Name]: You know..I'm sorry for keeping this from you..

Ryuko: Hey don't sweat mr. softy. Just promise me you'll tell me every thing about you...NOW!

[Name]: I was created to be a bio mechanical nightmare all any country opposing or planning against mine. They took my embryo from my mom whom I still don't know and experimented it with numerous animal enhancements. mostly from feline and dog genetics, only to give me the qualities of possible combative capabilities. The form that I have when I see my blood is the primal instincts brought to a boil. My irises turn crimson, nails and teeth sharpen, my skin hardens, strength reaches near impossible heights, and my reason goes and blood lust arises. My nation uses me to kill other spies, soldiers, leaders, and as a symbol of fear. I was raised with my best friend allex who I was lucky enough to get him to help me on this mission. He and I were rarely if ever known by anyone else besides Malid ,the scientists to help make us, and our fighting instructors and education teachers what we are.

Ryuko: Allex?..Is he like you?

[Name]: Similar. Our powers are different he just has superhuman strength and senses similar to mine. I've never been around other kids before besides him. And I've never been with...a girl before..We were just taught about social norms and cultures so we could blend in if we ever needed to.

Ryuko: You're really something else...

[Name]: I'm mixed with some sea organisms too. That's why I can regenerate...only to a certain point though. This arm is gone for good I'm afraid.

Ryuko: Don't worry I'll make you a new one. *Crosses arms and closes eyes*

[Name]: What? that's impossible. I'll need a prosthesis.

Ryuko: *Grabs [Name]'s hand* Stop worrying so much. I'll work on it and have it finished before the week is out.

[Name]: What the hell are you now? some sort of scientist all of a sudden?

Ryuko: I'm whatever you want me to be.

[Name]: Satisfied? that you know all about me?

Ryuko: *Scratches chin* Eh...That's all i needed to know..Looks like we both had screwed up lives huh?

[Name]: Got that right..*Smiles* Ryuko... you're so understanding come he and give me a hug! *Holds arms out*

Ryuko: *Sighs* I don't think you know what your asking for...

*Gets up and pounces on [Name] and the two begin to wrestle all around on the floor much to [Name]'s protest*

*They stop with ryuko straddling [Name]*

Ryuko: The clone used my body to bring the my mom back. She was really strong before but we can take her now, I'm sure.

[Name]: Then we'll be fine I hope. *Smirks*

Ryuko: Yeah we should be..*Smiles*

 _ **11:23AM - Kanto Military Armory**_

Gamagori: ATTENTION!

*All grunts and recruits stand in preparation*

*Ryuko and [Name] enters the armory's combat room that is dark and is only lit by the 10 windows that are on each side of the large room.*

Gamagori: I see you decided to show up [Name]. What? no excuse for lacking an arm to fight me?!

[Name]: *Cracks neck* A deal is a deal Gamagori. You let me barrow the car last night and I'm here to pay.

Gamagori: *Smashes his fist gauntlets together* Very well then prepare to be smashed!

Mako: Ryuko! *Mako dives toward Ryuko*

*Ryuko catches the energetic girl and spins and twirls her around before placing her down gently*

Ryuko: *Smiles* Hey mako what's up? You here to see the fight too?

Mako: yep! I'm here to cheer on both Gamagori and [Name].

[Name]: Hey Mako how's mataro, mom, and dad?

Mako: As crazy as always! *Throws fist in the air*

*Ryuko looks past Mako to see Jakuzure, Izu, Hoka, and Satsuki sitting on the bleachers. She then runs over to them*

Ryuko: I didn't know all of you would come.

Hoka: Don't get thing twisted Matoi, I'm only here to observe the fight and gather sufficient data for a new combat regalia.

Nonon: I just wanna see some blood.

Izu: I came to cheer on who ever looks like they're winning.

Satsuki: I gathered all of us here to see [Name]'s combative abilities. We haven't seen it yet and we're eagerer d to see how he'll fare against Gamagori with one arm. Your boyfriend is really prideful ryuko.

Ryuko: *Smirks* Tell me about it. *She and Mako get to satsuki and sits next to her*

 _ **11:30AM - [Same place]**_

Gamagori: *Smiling* You know it's not too late to back down [Name].

[Name]: Nonsense, I'm not backing down with victory so close at hand. get it... hand? I don't have one on one side?

Gamagori: Your confidence is overflowing. I'LL HAVE TO ADJUST YOUR ATTITUDE!

*Gamagori jumps over to [Name] and does a smashing axe handle*

*[Name] cartwheels out of the way and Gamagori's attack leaves a small crater*

*[Name] runs toward Gamagori and launches a massive punch to his gut and front kicks him to the ground hard. Leaving Gamagori in a body sized crater*

*Gamagori quickly recovers and throws a heavy punch at [Name] and it catches him straight in the jaw*

*[Name] staggers back and launches off the ground and does a super-man dive to Gamagori in the chest and sends him crashing into a wall*

*Gamagori and [Name] come together and trade hundreds upon hundreds of punching blows and they all connect fist to fist.*

Ryuko: ouch..all I hear is bone slamming together. BUST HIS SHIT [NAME]!

*[Name] smashes gamagori's face using a kick that required him to stand on one hand*

*Gamagori jumps back and wipes face*

*A flash of blue and black stars engulf Gamagori*

*He appears in his Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed outfit*

[Name]: *Smirks* This'll provide a challenge I hope..

Gamagori: Are you afraid [Name] you have unleashed the beast! SHACKLE REGALIA PERSONA UNLEASHED!

[Name]: I heard that you unleashed the beast all over Ryuko's butt when you guys fought.

Gamagori: What the?... Ah yes when I first dueled matoi back at Honnoji Academy..I suggest you worry about yourself now!

*Suddenly a army of barbed straps emerge from Gamagori's back*

*[Name] quickly dodges thousands of slash attempts, but is hit a few times*

[Name]: You're not gonna whip cream my ass today!

*Jumps up and grabs a about ten straps and throws Gamagori's whole body across the room*

*Gamagori makes a massive crater and the recruits clap for the impressive show of power by [Name]*

Ryuko: That's what the hell I'm talkin about!

*Turns back to normal*

Gamagori: Whip cream ass?...what sense does that make?

[Name]: It's about whip cream...whip? cream? get it? ass? ya know what forget it...Do you yield?

Gamagori: I do...I see that your powers far exceed mine..

*Gets up and shakes [Name]'s hand*

Gamagori: You'll be a great asset to us for the battle to come!

[Name]: Thank you *Bows*

Gamagori: Stick around I'll treat you all to lunch after I'm done training these grunts.

[Name]: *Nods and walks over to the rest of the gang*

 ** _6:43PM - [Name]'s Apartment_**

*[Name] and Ryuko sitting on the floor conversing*

[Name]: I'm telling you my intentions are true..I'm here for you and everyone else.

Ryuko: I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm just very wary of you again that's all. Seeing you almost man handle Gamagori got me thinkin again..about how dangerous you are and the secrets that you hid.

[Name]: *Raises eyebrow* That's why we-

Ryuko: Hey! I can still be comfortable around you. It's just..I feel you betrayed my trust by not telling me why you were really here. And that you're somebody's dog!

[Name]: I'm not his dog! I do what I do to protect people! You guys among all else!

Ryuko: Oh yeah! You've done everything he's asked of you everything! Kill, murder, steal, and LIE.

[Name]: But Ryuko-

Ryuko: I'm starting to think that your priorities are screwed up...You follow his orders blindly without any regard of anyone else. You deceived me and I'm not sure I really know you..and whether to trust you.

[Name]: What the hell do you mean by that?

*She stands up*

Ryuko: I'm saying that as of right now...I don't know you. I don't know if I'm speaking to liar you?, your master?, your true self, or your "craving"self.

[Name]: You know I don't want you for your body! I want you for you! I do think about other people's feelings. I just have to do what I have to and accomplish my mission.

Ryuko: How can I believe that!? You were sent to kill me and everyone else! and I never knew. That's your true mission!

[Name]:...

Ryuko: This morning you told me that your were lying to your master about killing us. How do I know it's not the other way around?!

[Name]: I'd never lay a hand on you in the intent to really hurt you or any of our friends. You know that!

Ryuko: For ALL I do know.. I could be listening to the "master of deception". That's why I'm choosing to end this conversation...

*She quicky puts her scissor blade to his throat. Much to his dismay*

Ryuko: *Puts notable base in her voice* I'll let you know now...If you ever make one move on any of the people I care about, I'll slay you without hesitation...just like anyone else...I'm done

*She shrinks her blade, puts on her red flats from last night, grabs the purse she left and leaves [Name]'s apartment.*

[Name]:...what about me...don't you care about me...

*grabs his chest above his heart and begins to tear up in sadness*

[Name]: _(Mind) Is it over for us Ryuko?...Not a lot things I feel anymore...especially true pain...but I felt that..._

[Name]: *Tears in his eyes and smiles* Ow...I guess I deserved that for lying to the only girl I ever felt this way about...

 _ **9:21PM - Mankanshoku Home**_

*Ryuko is wearing her now stretched out bunny pajamas and is laying in bed. Everyone else is sleep.*

*Senketsu is hung up on the door and looks at Ryuko*

 **Senketsu: We need to talk.**

Ryuko: Leave me alone and go to sleep.

 **Senketsu: [Name]..**

Ryuko: Shut up...

 **Senketsu: You didn't need to degrade him like that..**

Ryuko: Shut up!

 **Senketsu: NO! you need to hear this. [Name]...He lied to you I get it and I'd be upset too, but he's sincere. He cares for you just as much as I do! He'd do anything for you!**

Ryuko: He got what he deserved...he lied to me and put all of our lives in jeopardy!

 **Senketsu: Ryuko. Look at him..he's gone through what you have but worse!**

Ryuko:...

 **Senketsu: Never knew his parents, always experimented on, barley human, no real friends except allex who he's separated from, no family, used like a weapon his whole life, lied to, and manipulated.**

Ryuko:..*Sits up* Don't you think I know that!...He hurt me! by not trusting me enough to tell me he was being used by some puppet master!

 **Senketsu: You threatened his LIFE! You stated you were going to kill him, like you would anyone else who made a move on those you care about. You excluded him by saying that. You made him feel less important. You made him feel like dirt. He lives for you! I read his mind earlier and you're his world now. He would give his life without second thought for you! Do you see what's left of his arm? Practically nothing! He almost bled to death! All for you! That's no lie.**

 ***Gripping the covers and tears stream down her face***

Ryuko: (Sobbing) And my life for his...*wipes tears* I went totally went overboard for saying all those things to him..(Continues sobbing)..I can't believe I threatened him like that. I just don't want him to hate me, I hurt him really bad and I didn't mean it..I swear Senketsu.

*Tears flow freely and she tries to wipe them with her fists*

 **Senketsu: I know ryuko...I know..**

*Senketsu hops off the wall and uses his sleeves as legs and hops over to her. He jumps into bed with her and hugs her. She hug him back and cries on him*

 **Senketsu: It's okay...**

 **KILL LA KILL ENDING 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **While I respect all requests, I may have to deny some. The closest thing I've gotten to intimacy between the reader and Ryuko is Chapter 13/14. LEMON is a maybe. I've had no intent to write in any in the future. or have I? If you really want to read some, you can easily find it in someone elses story.**_

 _ **(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader.**_

 ** _Get Kill La Kill ending 2 to play in another tab. Find the full version and play it from 2:15 once you get to the 11:56PM point in the story and end it at 3:14-ish._**

Chapter 18: Reconciliation

(3 Days since the big arguement)

 _ **11:12PM - Kiryuin Mansion**_

*Ragyo is laying in a bed inside a very luxurious room, and the Clone is standing at the window looking outside*

*Ragyo is wearing black lingerie, while the Clone is wearing a black button down shirt and black pants.*

Clone: *Closes eyes* My template is in pain..I feel his pain. His love for your daughter has effected his mind.

Ragyo: hmm..Does it bother you love?

Clone: To an extent. We share a psychological connection because we're the technically the same person. I can't wait for our fight in two more weeks.

Ragyo: You are a stickler for combat. I hope you can keep your mind in check for our rule together once you kill him.

Clone: Of course I they are out of the way we'll then conceive our child. It'll be more powerful then both of us combined!

Raygo: Once we kill those kids, it'll make our conception more meaningful...more fruitful!

*She rubs herself whilst she is and looks over to the Clone*

Ragyo:...re-adjust your lust for combat come to bed and place it to me!...Please me!

Clone: *Grins* As you wish...*He undoes his shirt and walks toward the bed*

 _ **11:32AM - Nudist Beach Science Lab**_

*Ryuko's hair is even more wild than normal and bags under her eyes. She is wearing a science coat and goggles, along with Mako, Aikuro, and Shiro Lori. Tsumugu is also there but is smoking outside of the large lab*

Ryuko: *Sighs and wipes her forehead* How's the fiber splicing going Shiro?

Shiro: *He places a small drop of a fluid into a petri dish* Well, I'm trying to separate the blood craving nature of the fibers. If this nature of the fibers is not spliced away the fibers with need to feed to survive off of the wearer to survive.

Ryuko: No shit...Me and Satsuki know that better than anyone else

Shiro: But if that feature is taken away...they might not be able to function period.

Ryuko: They'll just get the blood flowing through what's left of his arm!

Shiro: Not that easy..If the iron in his blood doesn't "please" the fiber it might tear itself off of him. The stem cells in his body need to react efficiently with the fiber for it to regrow at any rate at all.

Aikuro: How about we get some of his blood so that it can get used to the situation.

Ryuko: Don't think we need it.

Aikuro: Why?

Ryuko: Senketsu said something about his blood being very different, and he told me he's mixed with all sorts of animals and junk.

Shiro: Then what the hell are we dealing with? He's here to kill us and the clone you say?

Ryuko: Yeah but he's our best shot at beating the clone and my mom with me and Satsuki.

Mako: Plus he's our friend! I can feel he wouldn't do anything to hurt us right!?

Ryuko: Yeah..

Shiro: *Sighs* Then regardless we need a counter plan for him too once we are finished with this.

Ryuko: Then figure it out yourself, I won't fight him. *Closes her eyes*

Aikuro: *Puts his hand on Ryuko's shoulder* I know you care about him a great deal, but we need a-

Ryuko: Mako help me with putting the iron in the nerve endings I've got. I already have my mind made up glow nips I'm not gonna fight him.

Aikuro:...

Mako: Eye Eye captain!..but You need to get some sleep. You haven't slept in days.

Aikuro: *Flips hair* She's right Ryuko, I understand you're dedicated to this project but you need sleep..

Ryuko: I'll sleep when I'm done...*takes of goggles and walks out of the lab*

Shiro: Girls..one can never understand them...

Mako: Tell me about it..

* **Outside of the lab and reaches the beach where [Name] and the Clone fought days ago.** To Ryuko it seemed like forever ago when she was cradling his head in her lap. All the wreckage from the fight is still there.*

Ryuko: I wanna call him senketsu..

 **Senketsu: Then by all means..**

Ryuko:...*Reaches in her lab coat pocket and gets her cell phone*...

 **Senketsu: Nervous?**

Ryuko: NO! what the hell do I have to be nervous about?!...I'm just surveying the situation.

Senketsu: What is there to survey?

Ryuko: Whether or not he'll even talk to me again..or accept my apology.

Senketsu: He's not that kind of boy, Just tell him how you feel.

Ryuko: Why hasn't he called me then? huh?

Senketsu: He's probably as nervous as you are.

Ryuko: *Blushes* Really?... I meant I'm not nervous!...I can't do it senketsu..I think it's best that we go our separate ways after this...

*After this statement her bottom lip begins to quiver and her eyes tear up.*

Senketsu: But he makes you happy. Why kick him to the curb?

Ryuko:...All this pain and hurt...*Wipes her eyes*..I want him to like me again and I don't think he does.

Senketsu: Trust me ryuko...He still does..

*Ryuko looks at senketsu in puzzlement*

 **11:40AM - Unknown Forest**

*[Name] just got finished with a serious 5 hour training regimen that he's still sweating from. [Name] is sitting atop a tree, reaches in his pocket, and looks at his phone which is ringing. The mask he is wearing has a new design with a [ _insert_ _favorite logo_ ] on it. He wants keep it on here because of how cool it is. Along with work out attire.*

[Name]: It's Ryuko?...Why the hell does she want talk to me...*Answers* Hello?

Ryuko:...Hey [Name]..what's up?

[Name]: Well nothing but some training..you?

Ryuko: Same...

[Name]:..Did you call about-

Ryuko: About that day...Are you and me still a thing?

[Name]: I thought you said you were done...

Ryuko: I was blowing smoke out my ass..I'm sorry I-

[Name]: No! I'm sorry..I lied and you said nothing but the truth. I deserved it.

Ryuko: So we are?

[Name]: *Smiles* Yeah.

Ryuko: I knew you couldn't resist me. Hey let's talk more in person..

[Name]: A heart to heart later on tonight at my place, if you can make it.

Ryuko: Fine..I'll drop by around 7:00.

[Name]: Great...and after maybe I'll show you why I can't resist you..If you catch my meaning..

Ryuko: *Flushed*...I..I can't wait...

 _ **7:02PM - [Name]'s Apartment**_

*The golden sky shines it's rays of light through [Name]'s glass doors that serve as windows for his bedroom, which is also the main room.*

*Ryuko has arrived with a boxed present with a bow on it. She is not wearing senketsu this time. She's wearing her white and black jacket, black miniskirt, white shirt,and her white sneakers. Her hair however looks as thought she is synchronized and has bags under her eyes.*

[Name]: Ryuko? You don't look so hot...are you okay?

Ryuko: Fine...I'm fine. So let's talk buddy.

[Name]: Who's the present for?

*She holds her hand with the present in it out*

Ryuko: You..

*[Name] takes it*

[Name]: Thank you Ryuko...*Kisses her on the cheek*d

Ryuko: Don't mention it...*She takes off her sneakers, places them by the door, and sits down on the floor cross legged.*

*[Name] goes over to his bed puts the present down and opens it. He see's a bowl of a clear slime like liquid*

[Name]: What is this?

Ryuko: It's a life fiber regenerative solution...[Name]...it'll give you a new arm...

[Name]: THAT FANTASTIC! How does it work?

Ryuko: Just stick your stump in and keep it in about six-ish hours and it'll grow you a arm..

[Name]: *Tears of joy* This is awesome ryuko how'd you do it?.

Ryuko: This dude named Shiro had some left over life fibers from months ago...so we engineered it's guts and junk to make it regenerate your arm. Science is one of my strong suits in school.

[Name]: *Sits down on floor and places his stump in the slime* So ryuko...My mission is clear..I'll kill the clone and ragyo and leave okay...

Ryuko: No...you stay and we live happily ever after. Why leave you already destroyed the biggest threat besides that old dude you call master. There's no reason why you can't stay here...

[Name]: He hurting my people back home, I have to stop him. So even if we win here and he doesn't show. He'll still rule my home with an Iron fist.

Ryuko: Damn you're a tough nut to crack...Fine..Just don't forget to text and write me..

[Name]: I won't...*Looks down at ryuko's legs. Her legs are spread while crossed. He can see her pink and white underwear underneath her short skirt. He looks away but he is too late, he is solidified.*

[Name]: _(Mind) She's not much of a girl is she?...She acts kind of boyish and she more times than not has the mannerisms of one. but damn she's hot..._

[Name]: *While looking away from the site of her region.* (Gulps) I wanted to ask...do you really...

*He is interrupted by her snores*

*He goes over to her,carries her to his bed, takes off her jacket,and covers her up.*

*After he hangs up her jacket, he goes to sit back down at the foot of his bed and puts his stump back in the slime and he too dozes off*

 _ **11:56PM - Same Place**_

*it's now midnight and the full moon's light shines through the double glass door instead of the sun giving the room a nice dimly lite glow.*

*He wakes up and feels a tight grip on his shirt. He looks over to his right to see a sleep ryuko gripping his shirt while she is cuddled up to his side and her head is on his shoulder.*

*He feels his stump...but it's no longer a stump. It's his arm. It has regrown fully. He then makes a firm fist and releases it. He then looks at Ryuko and smiles.*

[Name]: I guess...She does care about me...*Smiles and rests his head on hers and then shuts his eyes*

*view of the couple zooms out from the glass double doors*

 **The rest of KILL LA KILL ENDING 2 plays this time.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 19: Tell Me something I don't know**_

 _ **5:23AM - [Name]'s Apartment**_

[Name] wakes up to find Ryuko cuddling next to him. He then decides to get up, thus waking her as well.

[Name]: I thought you were in bed?

Ryuko: I just wanted to get a closer look at your new arm and I dozed off. That's all...

[Name]: Yeah right...Thank you for this.

Ryuko: Don't mention it..

He looks at his arm and looks at it all around. She had stayed up for three days straight, crafting this slime. Showers included of course. She wanted to repay him from rescuing her; although she knew he all he needed was a simple thank you. After she told him off almost a week ago, She wanted to repay him for that too. Ryuko thinks that to fully solidify the bond between them forever she needs to offer something else perhaps. Plus she had wanted to finish what they had started last week before they were interrupted. She gets up and lays on the bed.

Ryuko: [Name]..

[Name]: Yeah?

Ryuko: Wanna...um...

[Name]: Huh?

Ryuko: Finish where we...left off?

[name] had looked at Ryuko in puzzlement.

[Name]: Finish where we? OH!

He then walked over to the bed and sits next to her. He then caresses her wild hair. She then turns to him and kisses him. She takes her hands and places them on the sides of his face to keep him close.

Ryuko:...

[Name]: You know most of the time, I would just talk it out with people...

Ryuko: Well I'm not people..

[Name]: You got that right. I mean you're so different. I mean in the good way ya know?

Ryuko: I kinda had a feeling.

She gives a sarcastic look to [Name], whilst they are still face to face. The two are still sitting on the rather soft bed as they begin to think about numerous things to talk about.

[Name]: Yeah, yeah I know I've told you that before, but it's just that it's so weird that you and me are in this position..

Ryuko: Whenever you talk like this I think back to when you and me first fought. I thought you were from the life fibers and i just came after you. I mean I thought you were evil but...Well you kinda were but you know what I mean.

[Name]: And at first between you and me...I thought you were kinda cute and a little bad ass too..

Ryuko: Wow, A little bad ass? I'm insulted..and the cute thing...I know I don't look like most girls but..thanks

[Name]: You don't have to, the people who like you, will like you for you. I already do.

Ryuko: Gee thanks romeo.

[Name]: Well I do try..

Ryuko: Tell me something.

[Name]: Yeah?

[Name]'s mind had swirled. What could she possibly ask him now? These two were here face to face semi hugging and have been for a little while. This excited [Name], It felt very similar to when they came home after they're first date. She had hinted at "messing around" but since they were talking he didn't want to push anything to her that she didn't want to do yet.

Ryuko: If you don't mind me asking...Why do you listen to that guy for?...Did he save you from somewhere or something?

[Name]:...Well... It's all sort of a blur to me really...I can only remember things up until I was about 6. I was already doing intense training methods like lifting heavy stuff..and learning to withstand non lethal rounds to the chest at that age. It sounds cool...but when you do it every day from years to years it gets old fast. The only real thing I do know is that there are multiple of genetically modified people like me back home and different places. Where I don't know, but I do know I'm the strongest of them all.

Ryuko: That's freakin cool!

[Name]: It really is when you see what kind of things can be done when you splice genes from multiple animals and stuff. The master chose me to be his right hand because he thinks I have the most potential. But for reasons I don't even know, they made a clone of me and he came here for what ever reason.

Ryuko: I think someone did it on purpose. Like someone high up..If your master is so powerful then anything that goes on at that place can't really go on without him knowing about it right?

This question was baffling to [Name]. He'd never thought that his master who put all this time, years to make him would replace him. Although it's more likely that this clone was created to be a partner and not a replacement.

[Name]...That makes a lot of sense but...Why?

Ryuko: Couldn't say anything for sure, after all it's just a thought that I had.

[Name]: Given only a few days have past you seem fine that I have someone breathing down my neck.

Ryuko: Nah...Not fine with it...more like I accept it, ya know?

[Name] gets up and does numerous poses to help get over his point.

[Name]: I get it, you're probably like. "Oh, He's a nice dude I'll stay with him til he leaves!" or maybe "I'll kill em in his sleep then that's one less guy i have to see again."

Ryuko then gives [Name] a sharp glare and crosses her arms.

Ryuko: You really think I'm some psychopath?

[Name]:..um...No?

Ryuko: Jeez [Name]! You're so lame sometimes! I mean I can be boyish,brash, and arrogant and shit a-and I don't care. You know most boys wouldn't like me anyway. They'd rather go with a shallow girl who has looks than a girl who really cares about her own feelings and doesn't care what other people think about how she looks! Do you honestly think i'm that shallow to make decisions like that! And I'm pretty damn sure you were joking about the killing part.

[Name]:...No!...It's not what i think at all. Plus You say most boys..*smiles a little.* I'm not most boys..and I really like you a lot.

This causes Ryuko to blush and she looks away from [Name].

Ryuko: I already knew that! And you sound like you heard that from a cheesy love movie.

[Name]: Well hey! Look at this from where I'm standing. I'm a guy who is raised to kill people, I'm a genetic freak, I don't look all that great, and I'm a good fighter and that's it. I only said that thing a second ago because I thought-

He then lays down on the bed and sprawls his arms over the soft and clean smelling covers.

[Name]: What girl would realistically want me anyway?

Ryuko: Obviously me.

[Name]: Hm?

Ryuko: After all I've been through and done for you so far, I would think I'd stay with you. I feel stuck to you actually. Like I feel with Mako, her family, and Senketsu. But stuck in a different way. The cool thing to being to stuck to you is that I want to be. Kinda like you and me were meant for each other, ya know?

[Name] is baffled by her words and he actually thinks about her feelings. He does in a way feel like they were meant for each then closes her eyes and gives [Name] a warm smile.

Ryuko: I'll stick with you through thick and thin...Sound good?

This surprises the hell out of [Name]. Here he was trying to get her out of his life so that way she didn't endanger herself further and she still stick to him like glue. [Name] then slowly sat up and looked at Ryuko.

[Name]: You really think that way?

Ryuko then nodded her head in agreement.

Ryuko: Uh huh.

At this point, the dark blue morning sky cascades the entire room. Both of these two are looking at each other and realize each others faults and still look at each other in the same light. Figuratively and literally.*

[Name]: You know what I think about that Ryuko?

Ryuko: What?

[Name]: THIS!

[Name] pounces on Ryuko and wrestles her down and begins to frantically tickling her. Ryuko's face is flushed with red as she can barley keep herself composed with while laughing. She does her best to keep herself from laughing louder but to no avail. She then turns the tables by using her legs and wrapping them around [Name] and turning him over as she then tickles him. [Name] is laughing and hugging Ryuko tightly as they laugh together. However..[Name] notices that a small damped spot was where he was tickling her. Ryuko had gotten wet again.

[Name]: Uh...Ryuko?

Ryuko: yeah?

He then points to it and she then gets really nervous. She then begins to panic.

Ryuko:..Um...Um..I. I was sweating!

He then silences Ryuko with a kiss and then caresses her face while she is still straddling him. She then wraps her arms around [Name]'s neck and becomes active with the kiss. Then...Ryuko's red hair strand begins to glow and sparkles flows from it. Some of it sprinkles on [Names]'s face and he breaks the kiss and looks up her.

[Name]: What does that mean?

Ryuko: I...I don't even know...

[Name]: Well have you done "this" before?

Ryuko: No...No! I told you that BEFORE!

[Name]: Well we now have our answer for what that means.

Ryuko: Oh..

She then removes her jacket and throws it across the room. Revealing her white button up shirt. She kisses [Name]'s warm forehead. And they look eye to eye they're faces somewhere between two inches close to each other.

Ryuko: Go slow...Like I said before this is my first time K?

[Name]: You don't have to tell me twice..

He then caresses her wild hair. She then kissed him. She takes her hands and places them on the sides of his face to keep him close.

She releases the kiss and then finally removed her bra.

[Name] was almost enamored by her chest. She then grabbed his face and pulled him into her chest and she fell to the bed. She then wrapped her legs around his waists very tight.

Ryuko: Do something!

He then removes his clothing with speed. He removes her skirt for her and she then kicks her undergarments across the room. He lays upon her and he kisses her and her neck. She clings her body to his and she rubs her hands on his back and the back of his head.

[Name]: Well are you ready?

Ryuko: Yeah!

[Name] slowly places his rod into Ryuko, It begins to sink into her, and finally gets himself into her. Her entrance was warm, tight, and very slippery. Once he was inside of her Ryuko let out a quick yelp of pleasure or pain.

[Name] Was that good?

Ryuko: IT HURT!

[Name]: Want me to-

Ryuko: Go!

He smiled and began to move back and forth in Ryuko. He was kissing Ryuko's neck and face, while she had her eyes closes and was clenching her nails into [Name]'s back. Her faced was flushed completely red. Ryuko started to make groaning noises so [Name] held her head close to his shoulder.

Her legs no longer tighened around [Name]'s waist, they are bent by the knees and in the air with her toes curled. Her eyes are slightly open and she is beginning to drool. She is being pounded and pounded over again for up to around five minutes.

At this point Ryuko has begun to tear up. She had never felt such stimulation before in her life. She'd always imaged what this would feel like but never felt like this. [Name] had gotten up on his knees and continued his lust filled onslaught this way.

He looked down at the now very sweaty Matoi. He was almost overcome with the sopping interior of the black haired female beneath him. He had her legs wrapped around him like a belt. He pelted matoi with love over and over again until she began to holler. She then took the pillow she was laying on and placed her face under it. She was screaming numerous things into the pillow. For all [Name] knew she could've been speaking a completely new language. Her legs tightened so hard that [Name] stopped.

[Name] Ow! Are you okay?

(Through the pillow) Ryuko: YES!

She removed the pillow.

Ryuko: My turn!

She instructs him to lay on his back as she straddles him with her dripping wet body.

Ryuko: Ready to go for a ride?

[Name]: How tall do I have to be?

Ryuko: Won't matter in a second!

She slowly plants her tight, saturated, and cozy entrance down on [Name]'s smaller self. Once she is saddled on, she unleashes a unexpected bombardment of bouncing movements. [Name]'s eyes dart open at this and he grabs her thighs tightly. She continues her blitz on [Name]'s rod and [Name] almost had a sensory continued feel a stimulation that he had never felt before. As she bounced on her boyfriend's joystick, she was waging her head in all directions as if she were a rock-star. She certainly felt like one this morning after all.

[Name]: Ryuko!

(Breathing heavily) Ryuko: What!?

[Name]: You're amazing!

Ryuko: I freaking know that!

She throws her head back and runs her hands through her hair. [Name] grips Ryuko's thighs even tighter. She is getting faster and harder with her assault on [Name].

Sweat is dripping off her back and her succulent chest and down her stomach. Sweat is flowing from [Name]'s pores as well. She flings her head back right in front of [Name]'s face and her hands on his chest, this movement was so fast it almost frightened [Name]. The almost demonic seeming smile of Ryuko's face a inch from his did almost nothing to calm him. Sweat was drizzling from Ryuko's face down to [Name]'s. Her stamina was almost unreal to [Name]. Her lower body was still pounding into his while his entire body was filled with heat and pleasure. Her speed only quickened with time and [Name] began to feel a massive energy fill his body. [Name] almost gasped at this, but his gasp was silenced by Ryuko's saliva filled mouth. She kisses him but her kiss this time felt like a vacuum cleaner on his lips.

She then throws her head back up and grinds her very hot interior on [Name]'s prick. She felt an enormous energy fill her lower body and her muscles constricted. [Name] was almost worried at Ryuko's face and her mood, She was almost completely filled by her passion and lust for the [Name]. Hell even tears had begun to stream down her eyes. At this point [Name] was almost overcome by this experience. He didn't care about anything else. He knew was young, powerful, arrogant, and prideful. Ryuko was the same, the collision of those fillings turned into this moment.

Her finger nails dug into [Name]'s chest and Her eyes almost turned to the back of her head. Her red strand of hair began to glow and sparkle. She began to scream and her muscles tightened even more so. [Name] was puzzled but then he felt that enegry began to exit himself through his smaller self. It does and he releases into Ryuko.

[Name]: Ryuko!

He sits up and hugs Ryuko tight. She then lets out a shout.

Ryuko: [NAME]!

Then her hot liquid spewed out of her very welcoming entrance. Ryuko's aura had overflown and pink stars had filled the hot air. figuratively

Ryuko buried her head into [Name]'s left shoulder, as they both fell back to the soaked bed sheets.

Ryuko:...(Mumbles unintelligibly)

She wraps arms around [Name]'s neck while they lay together.

[Name]: I know...I tend to have that effect.

Ryuko: That was freakin awesome!

[Name]: I concur...you my dear...are an animal

They share another passionate kiss, and Ryuko then removes her drizzling entrance off of [Name]'s drenched prod. It's was soaked by both his own and Ryuko's love extract.

[Name]'s pelvic area was completely sopped by Ryuko's love extract. Ryuko sits up and so does. [Name] sits at the edge of the bed.

Ryuko: This ride is closed for now, it needs maintenance.

[Name] smiled as he began to speak.

[Name]: You should come with a damn warning label. Let's go clean up.

He got up and walks toward his bathroom. He looks back because Ryuko didn't get up.

[Name]: Something wrong?

Ryuko: Yeah...I kinda can't walk. Can you carry me please?

[Name] Smiled

[Name]: Sure.

He went over to the bed and carries his girlfriend to a showery fate.

 _ **Kill la Kill - Shin Sekai Kokyougoku**_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 ** _(Y/N) is [Insert Name] ! No last Name! [Name] is the reader and everything from appearence to voice belongs to the reader._**

 ** _Chapter 20: Something More_**

(2 Days after Ryuko and [Name] "reconcile")

 ** _8:00PM – Kanto Bank_**

*The alarm is set off and there are four skii masked teen robbing bank, holding people at gun point*

(Two male and two female)

Thug 1 M: Hurry Up with the damn money!

Thug 2 M: *Still holds guns towards people with hands up* Why do you think Ruto didn't join us?!

Thug 1 M: Cus he's weak and he's dumb, every since he lost to that new masked freak at school beat his ass during fight club he's been acting like a moody girl!

Thug 4 F: Hey!

Thug 3 F: I probably would too if I got elbow dropped like that from the ceiling.

Thug 4 F: LOOK!

*Suddenly The teens hear the entrance doors slam open and the boys look to see [Name] leaning against the threshold with his trademark mask on*

[Name]: It's a school night boys and girls, I'm gonna have to call your folks.

Thug 3 F: It's that freak from school!

Thug 1 M: Waste his ass!

*They all open fire with their pistols and [Name] quickly jumps into the ceiling. The ceiling is covered by shadows so they can't see him*

Thug 2 M: Shit! Are we gonna get elbow dropped?

*From the shadows*

[Name]: If you're lucky, then maybe.

Thug 1 M: Stop hiding you freak, once we shoot you we'll rip that dumb looking mask off and put It all online!

[Name]: Make sure you don't sell them it's copy written.

Thug 1 M: *Shoots one bullet at the ceiling* Wise ass idiot!

Thug 2 M: I think we should go man!

*The other three back up and run out of the bank and they all get tackled by police. This left the thug 1 in the bank by himself with the people.*

[Name]: You should go out there with them, it'll be a lot less painful.

*The sounds of knuckles crack*

[Name]: Then again don't..

Thug 1 M:..You..you.. think you're tough! Huh!

[Name]: This is getting old fast..

*Suddenly [Name] smashes the thug with another massive elbow drop and knocks the boy out*

*The boy is then seen being stretchered out and the police rounding up the shaken up people. [Name] and Ryuko are walking down the street together.*

 **8:34PM – Kanto Downtown (Twilight)**

Ryuko: I wanted some of the action too ya know.

[Name]: We'll in about a week you'll have all the action you want, that's when you're ma and my clone are coming with that big ass army.

Ryuko: Yeah, It's no biggie anyway. Mom doesn't have shinra kokestu and after we bust her ass we'll deal with your big buddy.

[Name]: You say that like you have no idea what he's capable of, and by the way…Shinra Koketsu?

Ryuko: It's giant ass kamui like senketsu.

[Name]: How the hell did you guys even beat it?

Ryuko: We mixed all the school's kamui into senketsu and we duked it out in space.

[Name]: In space!?

Ryuko: Oh! I should really iron senketsu when I get home, I keep forgetting to.

[Name]: About Senketsu.. When he talks to you does he talk like a thought? Or do you hear him like you hear me?

Ryuko: Like you,

[Name]: Then why can't I hear him?

Ryuko: Cus, we're linked like family and only me and satsuki can her him. He says he can make others hear him too but he hasn't do it for you so…..

*They get to [Name]'s apartment's main foyer room's door.*

[Name]: So do you wanna go to the Halloween festival on Wednesday?

Ryuko: Sure…*Looks down and hair covers face* It'll be a nice birthday gift..

[Name]: IT'S YOU'RE BIRTHDAY ON WEDNESDAY!

*His face is in utter shock and he scratches his head. But then he smiles.*

[Name]: Are you gonna dress up?

Ryuko: Like in a costume?

[Name]: Yeah.

Ryuko: Why not..You know what Me and Mako will dress up for the festival….What about you?

[Name]: Hell I dress up every damn day!, but I'll find a costume

Ryuko: Cool

[Name]: I can walk you home Ryuko..

Ryuko: Nah…I'm fine, by the way I'll be back at your place after the festival to "play" some more.

[Name]: *Blushes* You really enjoyed a few days ago huh? I know I did..

Ryuko: *Shrugs shoulders* Told you I was irresistible, I sure shown you..I even

*Two boys stand behind [Name] and Ryuko*

[Name]: Excuse me?!

Ruto: Remember me!

[Name]: Um….*Snaps fingers* yeah!..you're that kid I elbow dropped all those weeks ago during fight club!

Ryuko: *Cracks Knuckles and closes eyes* Shit….I really hate to be interrupted, Now I'm gonna beat your ass twice as hard now.

Imura: My name is Imura Nokuto! And We've come for [Name] not you!

Ryuko: I don't give a damn…*Walks toward them*

[Name]: Hold up Ryuko I wanna see what they have to say.

Ryuko: Make it quick.

Ruto: *Takes out a katana*

*[Name] and Ryuko's fists tighten*

*Suddenly both the boys bow [Name] and beg*

Imura: Please except me as your student!

Ruto: Please except me as your student!

*Ryuko and [Name] facepalm*

[Name]: Okay what the hell is this?

Ruto: Every since you defeated me!..I was in awe of your power!..Your martial prowess is unparalleled and Imura and It would be our absolute ruler!

[Name]: Wow…..um…okay..*Smiles* From now on!...You'll train under me!

Ruto: *Smiles with tears in his eyes*

Imura: Yes Mr.[Name]

Ryuko: This is so weird…

[Name]: My girlfriend Ryuko Matoi. This is your queen and you will address her as such.

Ryuko: *Blushes* Queen? A Queen?...

[Name]: Alright guys skedaddle…go get some rest and meet me here after school tomorrow..

*Presents [Name] with his katana*

Ruto: This sword has been in my family for generations, it's been passed down to me but I'm not a worthy combatant…I-

[Name]: Keep it buddy…It's yours. Plus I don't need a weapon, cus' I am one.

Ruto: Indeed….

[Name]: Where do you guys live so I know.

Ruto:….My brother Imura and I don't have a home…We go different places just scrapping to get by..

Ryuko: Bullshit! You two are the sons of the richest family here!

Imura: Once we lost in our fight club matches last week we were kicked out for bringing dishonor to our family..

Ryuko: Shit…I'm sorry buddy.

*He says with a pepped tone.*

[Name]: You guys can live with me! Sure It'll get a little crowded but we'll manage.

*She looks [Name] and smiles*

Ryuko _: (Mind) This guy is so awesome.._

Ruto: Thank you so much for this!

Imura: Thank you!

[Name]: It's getting late so the extra sheets and pillows are in the closet in front of my bed. _**THE BED IS MINE.**_

*He said in a demonic tone*

*The boys bow to Ryuko.*

Both Boys: Goodnight Madam Matoi

*He gives them the keys. Then both of the boys go into the building.*

*Puts hand on his forehead.*

[Name]: Those dudes are actually taking me seriously!

Ryuko: If they're smart they'll do that.

[Name]: Can't argue, but seriously Ryuko…I can't train these dudes..

Ryuko: Why not?

[Name]: I'm not much of a trainer. I have shitty patients, and they won't learn from me in a week. We need them for—

Ryuko: Next week I know….But I know someone who can train those two dudes. I'll show them tomorrow after school.

*He gives her a suspicious look.*

[Name]: Ryuko…Who is it?

*She crosses her arms , smiles, and turns*

Ryuko: You'll find out tomorrow too. Oh and are you sure about not going to school anymore?

[Name]: Yeah. I've been flash trained in all the academics I need to get by. I did it just to blend in and have something to do. Since the Ragyo and my clone are at that base we know where they are. I know where my clone is and he's making my job easier, to chop him…grind him…bathe in his blood..I will tear the meat from his bones and suck them dry…I-

Ryuko: OKAY I get it. You wanna bust his shit up. But we'll get em okay?

[Name]: I already knew that though.

Ryuko: Whatever [Name]….Goodnight

*She kisses him on the cheek on his mask and leaves*

 _ **9:30PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

*She slowly irons Senketsu, while in her pajamas*

Senketsu: Ohhhooohh yeah…..that's good…..

Ryuko: And then she totally bumped me. I wanted to cut her head off but then I thought of you. You sure rubbed off on me.

Senketsu: Good, I've noticed that you've been in a really good mood as of late. It's nice to see you this way after all this stuff has happened.

Ryuko: I know right….It's like having you, my family, and [Name] really changed me. But this crazy shit that's been going on ever since [Name] arrived.

Senketsu: He's a good fellow, I think he's right for you Ryuko. He's not one of those boys who just likes a girl because of her body. To tell you the truth when you two first fought, he actually wanted to kill you.

Ryuko: Damn! For real… *Closes eyes and shrugs shoulders* well hey I was on his case and making sure he didn't hurt anyone. That's why I bothered him so much.

Senketsu: What made you like him in the first place?

Ryuko: …..Well after we shared our secrets…I felt that we were in a similar situation. He is someone I could relate to. I mean he's nice, he's cool, he's funny, and powerful. He really cares about me now. What more could a girl ask for?...My expectations aren't high or anything like that. I just want a sweet guy who cares about me.

Senketsu:…..This upcoming fight, he's going to fight his doppelganger on his own. He'll be killed for sure. It's not an If or might. I'm sorry to tell you. If you take Ragyo lightly for even a second, she wipe you out too.

Ryuko: Okay….I won't take her lightly. [Name] he'll survive, I hope he will….

*She hangs senketsu up, gets into bed, and covers up*

Senketsu: I sense there is something much larger going on Ryuko…Larger than we know. A powerful hand is at work. It might be because of [Name]'s master.

Ryuko: I know it is. But what we don't know is what he's planning and why.

Senketsu: We know who is doing this. But what exactly is he doing?...Though I do know one thing. [Name] doesn't even know what's going on either. All he knows is what he was sent to do.

Ryuko: And he doesn't want to do it. He wants to help us instead.

Senketsu: Exactly He's one of us now.

Ryuko: I don't know how this is gonna end but I'll bet that we're in for some shit...Goodnight buddy.

*Closes his eye.*

Senketsu: Goodnight Ryuko..

*They both slowly drift off to a quiet sleep.*

 _ **10:01PM – REVOCS Medical/Military Installation**_

*The clone walks through a dimly lit hall and reaches a door. He inputs a passcode on the side of the metal door and gains access. This leads to wide room with nothing in it but a small circle on the floor and a Projector on the ceiling right above the spot. The clone kneels in the spot under the projector. Then suddenly a blue light beams to the wall and reveals Lord Malid. The projection is always made to be massive form to appear superior to any subject it is projected to.*

Clone: What is thy bidding…my master.

Lord Malid: Your undertaking has proven fruitful in results yes?

Clone: I have successfully militarized REVOCS militia forces. I've earned they're trust and they ready for the assault on Kanto city a week from today.

Lord Malid: Excellent my apprentice. Has the Kiryuin witch been resurrected?

Clone: Indeed, She is the current president of Suchiru Arms and is attending a meeting in the city as we speak. I've earned her trust as well.

Lord Malid: What of her offspring?

Clone: They have proven to be more formidable than previously thought. Satsuki has somehow recreated Junketsu and Matoi still has Senketsu at her disposal.

Lord Malid: Kill them apprentice. They must not interfere with our plans to harvest the witch Ragyo. We will have her flesh, DNA, and fibers to do with as we wish. Her body is the most powerful. With the power of the life fibers at our disposal our nation will be UNSTOPPABLE. The other nations will have no choice but to bend at our awe-some might.

Clone: Genius plan my master…

Lord Malid: I have continued deceive your template into believe his mission is to apprehend you adding to his stress making him easier to kill. He is a fool, a rebel. He has intentionally failed to form to our paradigm. He must be killed. Also I have sensed that Matoi is aware of my presence.

Clone: Our plan has failed!?

Lord Malid: Calm yourself apprentice… it is of my will. If she is now aware that he is being controlled by an unseen force, then she will in turn be wary of his dealings. Thus the cohesion between them will lessen.

Clone: Uh…about that….[Name] and Matoi have seemed to recently reconciled and engaged in reproductive activity _ **….**_ I felt it through my chi connection to [Name]. However, I doubt it was they're intent to produce an infant. I'm insure if they have.

Lord Malid:…..This is a rather unexpected turn of events. They are young and they're hormones are erratic. They were bound to lust for each other at some point.I should've known that. People these days are irresponsible with breeding. I highly doubt either of them realize what they might have done. However, if they were successful in conceiving a child, then Matoi may be worth sparing for a while longer. Do you realize the unlimited potential of the offspring? A week should be enough time for us to find that out. Keep up the exemplary work and be vigilant apprentice.

Clone: As you wish….my master.

*Projection transmission ends*

 **KILL LA KILL ENDING 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Blood and Sweat

4:10PM – Downtown Kanto

*The city is lit a gold color due to the sun set. There is a cold breeze, however most teens are still dressing normally. The rush hour is going strong and numerous people are going to restaurants and going to other various stores. The stores are decorated with ghosts, vampires, ghouls, monsters, cats, jack o' lanterns and other orange/black designs. Halloween time is close at hand and many people are preparing for the week long Halloween festival taking place in the Central Kanto Park.

*[Name], Ryuko, Mako, Imura, and Ruto are walking down the busy sidewalk. The smell of pumpkin flavored pastries fill the air from a nearby Donut shop. Costume shops are filled with throngs of teens and children alike. The teens are coming from school and is heading to Ryuko's secret location. The sidewalk is lit golden by the sunset that is gleaming the city. Mako, Ryuko, Imura, Ruto, and [Name] are conversing and laughing up a storm.*

[Name]: Then when I walk in and a preacher asked me…. _ **Preacher: What would you DooooooOoooO if the deviiiiiiiill came in yo house..**_

[Name]: I said leave! da fuq kinda stupid ass question is that?!...you can't get the devil outta your house. Why the hell would I stay?!

*All of them laughing*

[Name]: Now that I broke the ice. I have to tell you guys something Imura and Ruto.

Both: Hmph?

[Name]: I can't train you guys.

Imura: But why?! You said you would?

[Name]: I'm not much of a trainer so Ryuko here is taking us to a person who can.

Ruto: If you don't like or trust us you can say it..

[Name]: Trust me…If I didn't like you…you wouldn't be alive anymore.

Ruto: Note taken…..I'm sorry

[Name]: Listen dude, We have a week to train before some serious stuff goes down. I wanna make sure you guys can handle it, when you fight along side us..

Both: Fight along side you?

Ruto: What's going on?

Ryuko: You're in the clique now dude. *Finishes drinking a soda and throws the can in a passing trash can*

[Name]: That's your fourth one today Ryuko…

Ryuko: Whatever I'll be fine..

[Name]: Anyway…Well..

*As [Name] opens his mouth, Mako puts her hands up in a X like formation.*

 _ **Halleluiah**_

Mako: Everything was fine until [Name] show'd up! He was a mean lyin dude!, He was sent to destroy his superclone man who was aged to be in his physical prime! He's gonna beat all our asses and he almost did until Ryuko saved us! Me and the Elite four battled this dude and lost! Then he brought back Ryuko's evil mom from the dead! AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY US ALL!

Imura: Dead?...

Ruto: Elite four?….

Imura: Superclone….I'm scared now..

Ruto: Whatever the hell this is….We're in the thick of it now….We're gonna fight too..

[Name]: That was the condensed version. Stick around us long enough and you'll figure stuff out on your own.

*The five of them come up on Kiryuin Manor.*

Imura: Uh…Why the hell are we at the Kiryuin Mansion?...

*He said with a very nervous tone.*

 _ **4:35PM – Inside Kiryuin Manor**_

*The five of them are enter a very dark but large room. Soroi closes the door behind them and they are all in complete darkness.

*Then suddenly a blinding white light shines from what appears to be a giant flight of stairs.*

*Out of nowhere a white heel clacks against the hard flooring with intense force.*

 _ **Lady Satsuki's Theme song Plays**_

*A woman with short black hair in a white uniform of sorts appears atop the stairs. She then slams her sheaved sword to the ground.*

*She is in the center of the blinding white light.*

*The light then reveals a massive row of bowing uniformed men and women making a path for which the woman to walk through.*

Lady Satsuki: YOU TWO IDIOTS DONNING THE RINNE HIGH UNIFORMS….KNEEL BEORE ME AT ONCE!

Ruto: Idoits! What the hell is this about guys!

*The boys look back at an empty spot and see Ryuko, [Name], and Mako rush out of the gigantic room.*

*The boys are sweating profusely.*

Ruto: Satsuki…..Kiryuin…I..I

*Imura drops to his knees.*

Ruto:….

Lady Satsuki: I SAID KNEEL YOU PATHETIC FOOL!

Ruto: Some nerve you have! I'm not doing that!

*Out of nowhere a massive fist smashes them both into the ground and turns them into a dough like substance.*

Imura: Ow..

Ruto: hrfhihkjksnj….

Gamagori: DID YOU NOT HEAR LADY KIRYUIN!

*A light shines upon each member of the elite four.*

*Typing into a calculator.*

Hoka: My data indicates these two simpletons will last for no more than a day.

*Spinning a flute and jumps on the ground in a spinning motion.*

Nonon: These two kitty meow cats won't even last that long.

*Slaps a pair of green and white blinds over his face.*

Izu: Damn these two look so weak..I'll cane these two until they speak backwards for life.

*The two boys pop back up very hurt.*

Imura: Big bro..What the hell did we get into?

Ruto: Don't know…but I think I know who our new trainers are.

*Lady satsuki begins walking down the stairs.*

Lady Satsuki: I've gathered the best of Honnoji Academy's best alumni, the elite four, and now you two for the great battle to come. The elite four and myself will train you so that in a week's time, you will be more then ready enough to battle the REVOCS army.

Ruto: Wow we're being taught by THEE satsuki kir—

*Gamagori turns them into silly putty with a massive downward punch.*

Gamagori: YOU WERE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION TO SPEAK VERMIN!

Imura: I wanna die…

Lady Satuski: You both may get that wish. It will take your sweat and your blood. This training will be deadly.

*She says with a sharp hiss.*

Ruto: Great…

Lady Satsuki: You two are mere idiots. Training you might be a waste of time.

Ruto: A waste of time!? The Nakuto Brothers are never a waste of time!

*She turns her back.*

Lady Satsuki: Then prove it…

*Ruto with incredible speed launches a diving punch at satsuki. She quickly turns and smashes the top of her sheave in his stomach and she catches him by his shirt and holds him close to her face.*

Ruto: ouch..

*He is shocked by how close he is to her face.*

Ruto: (Mind)…My gosh….Her blue eyes…...they're so beautiful…and entrancing…..her cold blue eyes…

*She is burning holes into Ruto's eyes with her icy blue irises.*

*He blushes and she throws him down.*

Lady Satsuki: You're disgusting.

Imura: brother!

*She darts her eyes at Imura. He then begins to shiver. She then walks over to him.*

Imura: Please please don't hurt me Ms..

*He bows and prays to her.*

*She kneels down to him and grabs his hair and looks him in the eyes. His eyes are dilating in fear. Her cold blue eyes gaze into his fear filled irises. She then let's go of him and walks away.*

Lady Satsuki: You're easily submissive. You have little resolve but you have potential. I'll sharpen it for you. As a freshmen in high school I'd expect more from you.

*She said with a sadistic hiss.*

*He gets up and runs over to his older brother and helps him to his feet. Ruto is still cradling his stomach.*

*She heads back up the long set of stairs.*

Lady Satsuki: I was informed of your situations, from now on you will live here and under my tutelage.

Imura: Yes mam….Thank you…

Ruto: Yeah…Satsuki..Thank you

Lady Satsuki: Thank me when we've won the war. Then I'll know my efforts weren't in vain. ALL OF YOU ARE DISMISSED GO HOME, REST, AND RETURN TOMORROW FOR FURTHER TRAINING! YOU TWO STAY HERE….SOROI WILL SHOW YOU TO YOUR QUARTERS.

*The two boys then look at each other with puzzlement and consternation. Then they grab each other hands in a arm wrestling motion and squeeze firmly to show they're brotherly bond*

Ruto: We have to do this….to prove our worth to this world.

Imura: To prove our worth…..we have to help save it.

 **Both: Even if it kills us.**

 _ **7:31PM – Central Kanto Park**_

*The sky is a dark purple, with swirl like cloud like formations. The park was lit by the orange tree lights. The lights are wrapped around the entire tree to maximize lighting out put. The trees were dispersed nicely so that they weren't so bright next to one another. The grass was being bathed in the orange lighting and so was the fallen foliage. Tables, numerous booths, stands, and stages were being set up throughout the park for the next day's Halloween festival. There were jack o' lanterns spread through the park and had numerous designs on them. The three people were all laying between and underneath orange lit trees that were a few yards apart. Those people were Mako, [Name], and Ryuko .

[Name]: What a choice for a trainer.

Ryuko: Yeah I hope they don't quit or anything.

Mako: They won't quit Ryuko, They seemed really determined to get on our good side. Especially to [Name].

Ryuko: Well yeah. They were treating [Name] like a god the other day.

*She had stated with a smile.*

[Name]: All I did was win some fight club matches, I mean when I was back home. I was taught every martial art under the sun. I was flash trained in them and then they taught me by hand, hour by hour.

*She sits up and looks at [Name] with a puzzled expression.*

Mako: You're telling me you learned all those moves in one day!?

[Name]: Yep, and my super strength makes me a weapon of mass destruction.

Ryuko: I'll say.

[Name]: You ready for tomorrow Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah…

[Name]: You'd better be because I have something for yyoooouuuu..

Ryuko: *Blushes* I can't wait to see what it is.

Mako: What are you gonna dress up as tomorrow huh [Name]?

[Name]: Me?...Don't know yet.. But I can't wait to see your costumes tomorrow. I stood outside long enough with a spider-man mask I bought an hour ago waiting for you two. So I'll probably keep this one on and then get the whole outfit.

Ryuko: Wow..You wearing something skin tight? That'll be something to see.

[Name]: You're gonna see something tomorrow that you'll never forget that's a guarantee.

Ryuko: You know what? Now I'm really hyped for tomorrow!

Mako: Will I see your surprise tomorrow too [Name]?

[Name]: Everyone at Ryuko's birthday party will see that shit.

Mako: I have an idea!….You guys remember the ending song for the radio drama that we listened to about a month ago?

[Name]: Yeah why?

Mako: Let's sing it!

Ryuko: You can't be serious…

[Name]: You don't wanna here me sing I'm seriously bad. Like so bad that I make your eyes and ears shit.

Mako: Awe! Please! Please! Please!

Ryuko: Fine…You start and [Name] and me will follow. You remember all the words right [Name]?

[Name]: Yeah…Fine you're on! I'll sing it!

*Mako clears her voice*

 _ **They sing the English version of Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _Mako: The colors of my boring life has changed._

 _[Name]: Because of you._

 _Ryuko: I'm feeling so brand new_

 _Mako: Oh how I wish those happy days actually would come true._

 _Senketsu: I tried to search for ways_

 _Ryuko: Out this maze._

 _Mako: But I found none._

 _[Name]: So don't tell anyone._

 _All Four: Even if you're far away….I always tell myself to be okay…Because I miss you so I hope you know…when you're with me Every-things clear._

 _Mako: Come let's fly so high up the beautiful sky.._

 _[Name]: And bid our fears goodbye._

 _Senketsu: Listen to the symphony of a new world._

 _Mako: And march forth toward the future we deserve._

 _[Name]: Everything will come together…. making us stronger._

 _Ryuko: Nothing can get in our way._

 _All three: These are all…. the thing my….heart wants to say!_

*All four of them share a nice long laugh*

*However, Ryuko notices a slight pain in her lower abdomen and very lightly rubs her stomach area. This prompts Senketsu to look up at her in puzzlement.*

 **KILL LA KILL ENDING 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 22: Halloween Havoc

 _ **4:27PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

*The sun is begun to set in Kanto city. People are leaving from work and going home. Others are going to the beginning of the Halloween Festival. Dressed in costumes and already having a good time, many head to Kanto Central Park after school or work. The sky was with a pretty dark blue with a very orange moon. The buildings of business are also lighting up the nicely trafficked city. However at the Mankanshoku home, Ryuko wearing senketsu is sitting at a table with every friend that she's made within the last year. Aikuro, Satsuki, Mako, [Name], Ruto, Imura, Bazaro, Mataro, Guts, Sukuyo, The elite four, tsumugu, and even Shiro was in attendance. There is a cake on the table with lit candles and the lights are dimmed. All of them had just finished singing happy birthday to Ryuko and she is deeply touched by all the people who now care for her. She then got up and blew out her candles.

Mako: Oooo ooooo What did you wish for Ryuko? New clothes? More friends?

Bazaro: Nah! She had to wish for more money. I know she did.

Tsumugu: She had to wish for a normal family.

Nonon: She had to wish for a pair of shoes.

Izu: Nah. She wish for nonon to actually wear some fashionable clothes.

Nonon: You monkey!

Ryuko: Thanks guys really, but I have everything I could ever want in this room here with me now.

*Bazaro has tears streaming down his eyes*

Bazaro: Does that mean she didn't wish for money?

*[Name] nods at Aikuro from across the room*

[Name]: Ryuko?...Remember the surprise I told you about?

Ryuko: Yeah, how could I forget?

[Name]: Well….

*Suddenly the lights turn a dim purple*

Bazaro: Hey! Since when the hell could these lights do that!

*[Name] takes Ryuko's chair and Ryuko in the middle of the room.*

Ryuko: Uh…What's going on [Name]?

[Name]: Your surprise!

Both [Name] and Aikuro: Get ready for your birthday surprise MATOI!

 _ **Upbeat club like music plays out of no were**_

*Suddenly both of the males quickly brandish their chests and both males have glowing purple nipples. [Name] then quickly ties Ryuko to the chair. Both of the males shirts were drooping off of them seductively while [Name] does numerous wiggles and grinds against the tied up female.*

*The tied up girl is completely flushed and she is smiling from ear to ear.*

Aikuro: You are all witnessing the ultimate male tango

[Name]: DOUBLE

Aikuro: DECKER

[Name]: SUPER

Aikuro: ULTRA

[Name]: MEGA

Both: NUDIST BEACH MALE BIRTHDAY DANCE SURPRISE!

*The two males dance very close to Ryuko and as the music continues and the women cheer on. Except for Satsuki of course. She wasn't opposing this surprise for her younger sister. She actually really enjoyed it. However, she was just a very conservative woman is all. She was very flushed as well

Nonon: YEAH! SHAKE IT [NAME]

*Sukuyo is searching threw her purse*

Sukuyo: I wish I had more money to throw.

*Ryuko is enjoying herself, she is being danced upon as a birthday gift from [Name] while Aikuro was entertaining the other women in the room.*

Ira Gamagori: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THIS IS INAPPROPRAITE!

*The music stops and all the other party participants places attention of him and the dancing stops.*

Ira: This is not right!...Not at all! How can you have a proper Matoi birthday party…Without

*Suddenly Gamagori rips off his shirt to reveal his glowing purple nipples.*

Ira: THE ULTIMATE SUPER ULTRA MEGA DISCIPLNARY NIPS OF GLORY SURPRISE!

*Gamagori begins to gyrate along with Aikuro to impress the women. The lights dim again and the music resumes.*

Mako: YEAH! SHAKE IT! SWING IT ALL AROUND GAMAGORI!

 **Senketsu: [Name] is rubbing himself on my jaw Ryuko! Help! Help!**

 _Ryuko: (Mind) Everyone in my life is bat-shit crazy…. And I love it…._

Mataro: What the hell are we watching?

*Izu is already turned around in a corner.*

Izu: I don't know what you're watching buddy. I'm just watching…um…

Tsumugu: Damn, I'm glad I didn't do this.

 _ **6:05PM – Kanto Central Park**_

*There is a massive crowd of people at the park. Many kids, teens, and adults are have a good time at this festival. Activities ranging from ring toss games, basketball games, arcade games, face painting, eating contests, karaoke, a haunted house, pumpkin size comparisons, and even a live showing season premiere of a zombie TV show a week before it airs to households. There are other games but those are the games that [Name] noticed within the first 5 minutes of waiting for Ryuko and Mako to show up. It was breezy and one would need a jacket to enjoy themselves correctly without getting too chilly. [Name] had dressed up as Spider-Man and wore the whole get up. The full body outfit and all. The cool thing about this outfit was that the color scheme was red and black and was slightly leathery.*

*Then down the street he saw two girls getting closer amongst the people still coming in the park. The girls finally close up and he see's a girl who is clearly mako wearing a Bat-girl outfit with her hair protruding the back of her mask. Yellow boots, yellow gloves and all. Then he saw something that almost ruined his night. He saw a girl with wild short black hair and a red highlight wearing a grey skin tight cat suit with low heels. The grey suit's design was airbrushed with grey human muscles as though it were a completely nude body and had a tail. He then realized it was Ryuko whom was also wearing grey cat like face paint a nose and whiskers. She also has a small purse.*

[Name]: Mako! Ryuko!

*He runs to catch them. He was so enamored by Ryuko's costume that he almost let them pass him.*

[Name]: Hey…what's up girls?

Mako: We're great [Name]! I like your costume!

Ryuko: Yeah It's cool!

[Name]: Thank you but, Enough about me! Look at you girls!

Mako: Like our outfits [Name]?!

[Name]: I do Mrs. Barbra Mankashoku!...And you….my fare lady..

*He rubs Ryuko's shoulders to her arms to her abdomen to her waist. The outfit felt velvety and [Name] rubbing her down made her blush. He then leans in to whisper.*

[Name]: (Whispers) You listen here missy. You're gonna have people staring at me. I'm wearing a skin tight spider man outfit. How do you think my body might react to seeing you wear this hot outfit?

Ryuko: Sorry for that.. I just wanted for you to like my costume.

[Name]: (Whispering) I do and I like it a little to much.

Ryuko: So then what the hell are you talking about?

[Name]: (Whispers) Look down!

*Ryuko looks down to see a firm rod protruding from [Name]'s lower region*

Ryuko: Oh shit! Did I do that!?

*Mako is completely flustered by seeing this as she covers her eyes.*

[Name]: (Whispering) Yes..Ryuko!

Ryuko: Just walk behind me okay! Lets go in and have fun!

*While saying this she takes both of his wrists and presses him behind her, whilst she and mako walk into the park entrance. [Name] is then rubbed up against Ryuko's soft yet firm backside. This only enhanced [Name]'s excitement. He then snatches himself away quickly.*

[Name]: You know what….give me about ten minute girls. Go in and have fun!

Ryuko: Okay [Name]..Let's go mako!

Mako: Okay!

*He then runs and jumps into a crop of bushes that cover the sides of Kanto Parks entrance. Then the girls enter the Halloween festival.*

 _ **6:17PM – Inside Kanto Central Park**_

Ryuko: All these games and stuff look cool I guess..

Mako: I see a really cool teddy bear I think you might like!

*She points over to a booth with numerous prizes. But there is a man sitting there with a man with a green suit and green top hat sitting in a chair. Guarding the prizes and numerous couples walk away seeming unhappy.*

Ryuko: I want that teddy bear….I want that bear…I need that bear…

*The two girls walk over run over to the man.*

Ryuko: Hey mister! How do I win that teddy bear?!

?: Well cat lady. You must solve one of my riddles in one minute. And you only get one try!

Ryuko: Shit….[Name] is smarter than me.. When he comes back I ask him to win it for me.

[Name]: I'll win it for you.

Ryuko: AHHH!

*He appeared behind her.*

Ryuko: You ass!

[Name]: Okay mister what's the riddle?

Riddleman: You three look stupid so I'll give an easy one.

*Clenches her fists.*

Ryuko: Hey dude! Shut up and give us the stupid ass riddle or I'll bust your freakin teeth out!

[Name]: Calm down Ryuko…I'll solve it Mister.

Riddleman: "Others may seem to produce them like toys, Others seem to cherish them as products of joy" The clock starts now!

 _0:59 seconds_

[Name]: A baby?

Riddleman: WHAT!?...your're! freakin! Fine! You win!

*The man then gets up and throws his hat down on the ground. Then leaves.*

Mako: YAY [NAME]!

*Out of curiosity, all of the couples who lost stayed. So [Name] jumped up on the booth and then began throwing stuffed animals at them, much to their delight. He then throws Mako a stuffed duck and Ryuko her small teddy bear. Ryuko thanked [Name] and then began rubbing the teddy against her face in happiness.*

*Through out the hour the trio did numerous fun activities.*

*Went to a photo booth and took several photos.*

*A electrocution musical chair game.*

*Went inside of a haunted house.*

*[Name] won a game of soda drinking and now he is incredibly full. As a reward he got a giant sack of candy.*

 _ **7:39PM – Same Place**_

*The trio are sitting on a bench and Mako is sleep with candy all over her mouth, and Ryuko is chowing down on candy like an animal. Chewing hard candy, scarfing down pixie sticks, destroying taffy, eating gummy bears and worms, and crushed around 6 or 7 candy bars.*

[Name]: Having a good time Ryuko?

Ryuko: uh huh! I love it here!

[Name]: I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself, It'll probably be the last time we do.

*She then stops eating and turns serious.*

Ryuko: Hey…We'll do this again…We'll beat them. I know we can.

[Name]: Even then I have to stop Malid…

*Her hair covers her eyes.*

Ryuko: You know…..I was tryin real hard not to think about bad shit today..Can't this day just belong to us!

[Name]: I'm sorry Ryuko, It's just that I like to see you happy and this'll probably be my last seeing it.

Ryuko: If there's anything math's taught me it's that there always a probability of a certain outcome. So that means that there is a shot that we'll win and then you kill Malid and comeback! When there's a will there's a way.

[Name]: You're right ryuko!

Ryuko: [Name]?...

[Name]: Yeah?

Ryuko: I-

*Suddenly a blonde haired brown eyed girl wearing a trench coat steps out of a crowd of teens.*

?: Hey Matoi!

*Ryuko and [Name]'s attentionally turns to her.*

Ryuko:….AKEMI BURIMA….

Akemi: Yes…The hottest senior girl at Rinne high, Her to whoop your ass and take your man!

*Ryuko gets up and mad walks over to her.*

Ryuko: You're not taking shit but an ass whopping in the throat!

Akemi: Since I bumped you in school earlier this week I thought you would challenge me on your own. You think you're so cool? Huh? News flash I'm hotter and smarter than you. All the boys at school worship me! Not you!

Ryuko: I got better things to do then fight you. Like hanging out with [Name] and Mako at this festival! Now step off before I make you bleed.

*Akemi then drops her coat. Ryuko is completely stunned as this sight. SHE IS WEARING A GREY SENKETSU LOOK A LIKE!.*

*[Name] quickly tosses Ryuko her purse, and she quickly puts Senketsu on and her red blood drawing on.*

Senketsu: What the hell is THAT!

Ryuko: I don't know buddy, but he looks just like you. Stay out of this [Name] she's mine.

[Name]: K.

Akemi: Let's do this Warui Chi!

Ryuko: Let's go Senketsu!

*Both girls then turns a blood drawing switch and transform into scantily clad warriors.*

Ryuko: LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI SENKETSU!

Akemi: LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI WARUI!

* At this point all the people from the festival are looking at them and this has formed a fight circle. The girls circle each other numerous times.*

Akemi: Knuckle up Matoi. After I knock your ass out..[Name]'s gonna be laying in my bed.

*This prompts Ryuko to brandish her sharp looking K9's and grinds her teeth. Her eyes then almost cross in anger. The veins protrude from her head in anger as well.*

Crowd: oohhh!

Senketsu: Calm down Ryuko! Don't let her insults get to your head.

*Ryuko then gets her purse off the ground and gets her scissors and elongates then in a very impressive twirl of skill and precision.*

Ryuko: Let's dance bitch.

 **KILL LA KILL ENDING 1 or 2 plays**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can and tell me what you think. Expect more soon. Sit tight prepare and prepare for more.**

 **P.S When you review tell me what your character looks like. That'll be awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I thank you all for your support and your kind words. I love all my readers. You are all amazing people! Enjoy!**_

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 23: How do you feel?**_

 _ **7:41PM – Kanto Central Park**_

*The two girls in Kamui's circle each other while people rile them on. The crowd is fist pumping at the girls who both look like exhibitionists.*

*Then suddenly Ryuko's left foot launches off of the ground and attacks Akemi with a horizontal slash.*

*Akemi ducks and Ryuko tries to slash her three more times before Akemi punches Ryuko in the face, sends her crashing into a stage.*

*Ryuko gets up from the wreckage*

Ryuko: That actually hurt Senketsu.

Senketsu: Her Kamui is fully powered,She's gone beyond embarrassment to reach her own ends. Similar to yours but not out of greed and lies. She has been coxed into coming here to attack you.

Ryuko: But who gave her the damn KAMUI?!

Senketsu: Probably the same one who talked her into trying to defeat you.

Akemi: Are you coming back Matoi?! Or has that knocked the boy out of you?

Ryuko: Bitch JUST SHUT UP! SENKETSU SHIPPU!

*Ryuko's legs turn into jet like exhaustion ports and in a blinding blue light zooms over to Akemi and she says.*

Akemi: WARUI SHIPPU!

*The girl jets off the ground and into the air. Ryuko stops in her tracks and follows her in the air. Akemi's shippu lights are a violet. The two girls swirl into a violet/blue twist of light. The two girls are trading blows and blows over the orange lit Kanto Park with people in awe. Ryuko is hitting Akemi with the blunt sides of her blades and then kick her in the stomach.*

*Akemi right hooks Ryuko.*

*Ryuko Left hooks Akemi.*

*Akemi kicks Ryuko in the chin so hard that both of her blades go flying and sticks into the wall right next to [Name]'s head.*

[Name]: Oh SHIT!

*Ryuko throws a massive jab and hits Akemi in the stomach and she throws up.*

*Akemi rebounds and scratches Ryuko's eye and cause it to bleed profusely.*

*Ryuko grabs her and bits her shoulder and tears off some skin.*

*Akemi screams and she punches Ryuko in the throat with amazing force and she coughs up a mixture of mucus, saliva, and blood.*

*The two girls are having a bloody brawl above the Halloween festival as the crowd cheers on.*

*Akemi punches Ryuko in the jaw numerous times and she responds by grabbing Akemi's nipple and twisting them to hell.*

*Akemi screams again and She kicks Ryuko in the crotch and causes her to scream.*

*The girls trade more and more blows until Ryuko claws the girl's breasts and cuts them badly drawing more blood.*

*Akemi then axe handles Ryuko in the jaw and sends her flying into the arcade machines.*

*Ryuko then flies back up with shippu, she quickly gets her legs back and heel kicks akemi in the eye and cause it to spew blood.*

Akemi: OW!

*The two girls are in the air and hovering with Shippu. The sky is still a dark blue and the orange moon light glows upon the two warriors.*

Ryuko: Stop it and go home!...I know someone put you up to this..

Akemi: How the hell would you know?!

Ryuko: You have a kamui who looks like senketsu. There's no other way you could've gotten your "Warui"!

Akemi: Warui is my friend!...He was given to me by Ragyo Kiryuin.

Ryuko: Damn that bitch..I knew it she sent you to attack early?!

Akemi: No…I took it upon myself to end your evening and your relationship!

Ryuko: Why?...I have nothing against you Akemi…

Akemi: I hate you! You're so happy!...You have real friends!..You have a boyfriend who cares about you! And not your body! I want that! I want real friends! I want real happiness! And right now Warui is all I've GOT!

Ryuko: You won't get any of that stuff by destroying mine…Come on….

*She puts her hand out in the form of a hand shake.*

Ryuko: Be my friend…

Akemi:….

*The blonde haired girl hovers ever closer to Ryuko.*

Akemi: Should I do it warui?

*Warui's eyes look up at Akemi.*

Warui: This is a genuine offer akemi. I'd suggest you take her hand in friendship.

*Akemi takes Ryuko's hand and the girls hover back down to the ground in the middle of all of the blood thirsty crowd member.*

*The two battle torn girls get unsynchronized.*

Akemi: I'm sorry matoi..

Ryuko: Don't sweat it….

*The two girls converse a little before going there separate ways. Ryuko returned to her costume and placed senketsu in her purse. Akemi the goes and leaves the park all together. Akemi's kamui warui looked just like senketsu with the exception of his right eye. Warui was all grey with his eyes being red in color. Ryuko then walks to [Name] and a still sleeping Mako. She then pried the huge scissor blades out of the wall and shrunk them.*

[Name]: Hey cat woman. We could use her you know?

Ryuko: We talked about that and she's unsure.

[Name]: Oh well….That was a nice thing that you did Ryuko.

Ryuko: I guess it was huh?...I guess senketsu rubbed off on me a lot more than I thought.

*A voice come from her purse.*

Senketsu: No Ryuko…That was all you..

*She says with a smile.*

Ryuko: Let's go home.

*She picks up mako on one shoulder and keeps the stuffed animals they won in her purse.[Name] gives Ryuko the keys to his room. Then Ryuko's smile goes away*

Ryuko: [Name]? What are you doing?

[Name]: I have a request…Don't worry I'll be back at the room after you put back Mako.

Ryuko: Okay [Name].

*He kisses her grey cat painted forehead and he bolts away off to a unknown location.*

 ** _8:12PM – REVOCS Military Instillation_**

*The clone is in his room it is bathed in luxury. Ragyo will be home soon as she is at a Suchiru Arms meeting. The clone is in a black suit for casual wear and he has his back turned to the window.*

Clone: Okay I'll see you then Ragyo..*He then hangs up his cell phone.*…..What do you want? The attack isn't for another two days.

*[Name] is sitting in the window. Still in his Spider man outfit.*

[Name]: I have a request.

Clone: What?

[Name]: The people in the Kanto town are a nice people. They don't deserve to be killed in our cross fire.

Clone: Your point is?

[Name]: I'm your target….. not those people. Please don't hurt them.

Clone: I'll bear that in mind [Name].

[Name]: Thanks clone trooper!

*He turns around to look at [Name].*

Clone: And why the hell are you wearing that ridiculous costume!?

[Name]: Oh it's the latest fashion in Kanto!—It's for the damn festival okay?!

*He jumps out of the window and leaves.*

Clone: What an idiot.

 ** _8:49PM – [Name]'s Apartment_**

*He enters his room only to see that the lights are dimmed.*

[Name]: Uh….

*[Name] walks further to his Ryuko laying in his bed. She was wearing her trademark blue and white striped bra undies and her. She was laying atop the undone covers. Her clothing was lingerie it just resembled her normal undergarments. Her body was amazing, her cat costume already highlighted that fact earlier. Her skin was perfectly smooth, the bra hugged her nice firm chest, and her undies tightly hugged her firm and shapely backside. He had even noticed that she had coated a thin layer of light pink nail polish on her almost flawless toenails. This was different for [Name], but in the bedroom with Ryuko Matoi and one should expect the unexpected with her. He thought her tomboyish personality would restrict her from dolling herself up at all, but she was still was a very mysterious person.*

*She herself had thought that she must do whatever she can do to please [Name]. Ryuko is a girl of promises and doing her best to make her friends happy. Matoi loved the first encounter they had days ago and she wanted to do it again. One last time before [Name] dies or they win, and he leaves to assassinate Lord Malid. Which in that case could also result in his death.

Ryuko: Hi there [Name]…

[Name]: This is how you wanna end the night huh?

Ryuko: You bet your ass. I sure as hell can't think of anything better for you and me.

[Name]: I'm glad I can finally get this out of my system. Thanks to your damn cat suit!...But now you have this….lingerie on….

Ryuko: My costume wasn't the only thing I bought…

*Takes his mask off and throws it across the room.*

[Name]: You ready for me?…

Ryuko: [Name]?..

[Name]: Hm?

Ryuko: Will this be our last time…?

[Name]: I won't lie but…yeah probably. Between fighting my clone, malid, and ragyo I'm fuqed But if it is…let's make the hell of it!

*He walks over to the bed. She kneels up and opens her arms as though she wanted a hug. The two bodies meet and Ryuko clings to him like a sloth to a tree as he lays her down. He then begins to playfully bite her neck as she lightly squirms. Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and she over turns him. She then straddles him. She had an intensity about her, and she even had a fierce looking smile as though she were ready for a fight.*

Ryuko: I was thinking….Let's pull an all nighter!

[Name]: We stay up all night after this?

Ryuko: No…..I mean we keep on until the sun rises.

*There was a hint of malice in her voice. In bed she was truly a force to be reckoned with. [Name] would be the lucky one to be on the receiving end of her lustful assault. He then gulped.*

[Name]: Okay…that's new….

Ryuko: I wonder if your down stairs will glow purple too.

[Name]: I have a feeling that you're gonna find out on your own in a minute.

*She then puts her fist on her chin in puzzlement.*

Ryuko: hmmmm….By the end of this you'll probably forget your own name. I'm a bit hopped up on sugar so….….I'm gonna take your brains out!

[Name]: Uh…Wait Ryuko! I'm still dressed! AH!

*She then grabs the covers from behind her and pulls them over [Name] and herself. Both of them were going to have a very warm and relaxing night together.*

 _ **9:10PM – Kuryuin Manor**_

*The large room is very cold and metallic. The two boys are strapped to 2 metal tables. The arms are strapped and they are both very bruised. They have trained in sword play, martial arts, war tactics, and torture. If they are going to be soldiers they need to be trained as such.*

*Lady Satsuki was standing atop her retractable staircase, with her sword firmly placed in the floor. Held down by her soft hands yet forceful hands. She stood and looked at the strapped down boys with a stoic yet condescending look.*

*The elite four are standing behind her, also with expressions of over confidents.*

Satsuki: You two have proven inept. This is your execution. Besides you both know too much of our affairs. You were both excised from your family. After your deaths no one will even bother to investigate your disappearance.

Imura: Please lady satsuki no! We've done everything you've asked of us to the best of our ability!

Ruto:…..

Imura: RUTO AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!

Ruto:….

Satsuki: Enough of your incessant whining. He has accepted his fate, you should as well.

*From the ceiling a two circular saw blades come down already on and ready to slice flesh and bone. The sawing noise was loud enough to make Imura's eyes tear of sadness.*

Ruto: So this is how it ends?! Being deceived by a damned Kiryuin!

*The saws come ever closer to them both. The boys sadly both await to be mutilated by the saw. However Imura's face becomes a lava red. This prompts everyone to look at him.*

Imura: I…..asked..nicely…BUT NOW IT TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER MS KIRYUIN!

*Muscles begin to protrude through the boy's head and his arms begin to slowly break and bend the metal that bonded his hands. Ruto had never in his life seen his brother do this. Such rage and power.*

*Satsuki's eyes widen a great deal and so does rest of the elite four. Then suddenly he breaks the binds, pops up, and punches the saw blade away from him. Everyone his shocked beyond belief at his power, but the boys realize something. The saws were made out of a Styrofoam!. They were spray painted chrome! *

Ruto: What the hell?

*The smiling satsuki walks down the long set of stairs and begins to speak.*

Satsuki: You boys were never in any danger….I did this to test your will to live.

Ruto: All those challenges?

Satsuki: Contrary to your current belief. I would never hurt your boys without intent to make you stronger in some way. It is remarkable that you two have learned so much in a matter of days. Your skills are undeniable. I've come to care for you two a great deal. I trust you boys understand yes?

*Imura quickly gets down from the metallic table.*

Imura: yes mam..

Ruto: I do..

*He struggles to get out of his binds.*

Ruto: Can I have some help?!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen ne, liko ja irarenai**_

 _ **QUESTION: Who is the voice actor for your character? Tell me in the review or PM. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I love all of your reviews, thoughts, opinions and character descriptions. My heart melts.**_

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 ** _Chapter 24: My Stomach! + Calm before the Storm_**

 ** _11:23AM – Rinne High School_**

*It is class time for all students at Rinne High. The halls are mostly clear with only a few stragglers hanging around. The halls and class rooms are rather warm, as it is cold outside. In Mako and Ryuko's classroom the teacher was teaching the mostly bored students about literature and composition. It's rather cloudy outside and the class's lights are on with students sleeping in the back of the class. Other students are listening intently to the curriculum.*

*Ryuko herself was half listening and half not. She had downed two soda's a hour ago to stay wake during the boring class. However, Most of her attention was still on the massive battle tomorrow. Many questions entered her mind. Would she die? Would [Name] die? Satsuki? Aikuro? Mako? How exactly would they win? If they somehow managed to. Ragyo's Resurrection churned Ryuko's stomach. Along with the fact that her life fibers were used to do it.*

 _Ryuko: (Mind) I wonder if it bother's [Name] to have to kill his own clone. I mean they don't even really know each other that well. But it still has to take some sort a toll. OW!_

*Ryuko quickly clenches her stomach in pain. Mako notices this and shows concern.*

Mako: (Whispers) Are you okay Ryuko?

Ryuko: I think so mako. I'll be fine..really

Mako: I know what it is...You're—

 ** _11:40AM – Nudist Beach Training Facility_**

*Shiro, [Name], Aikuro, and Tsumugu are in the control room of the Nudist beach training facility. The males are conversing about the impending battle tomorrow.

[Name]: Can't be.

Aikuro: Why not? After all you weren't being safe.

[Name]: I was being careful.

Tsumugu: Being careful doesn't always mean you will be. So how about you take more precautions this time.

[Name]: What do you propose? I go and ask him to lay down and die?

Tsumugu: Don't be a smart ass, I'm trying to help. You almost died last time you fought him.

Aikuro: He's right [Name]. If you're gonna fight your clone by yourself you need to be more careful.

[Name]: I know guys. I'll do my best, but I know he's stronger than me especially with that Exo Suit he's got. I have no Idea how I'm gonna beat him. He knows all my moves before I make them. He's predisposed to be a better version of myself.

*Tsumugu mushes his cigarette down on inoperable computer desk space.*

Tsumugu: How about you use a DTR!

[Name]: No thanks. I don't want any things but my powers.

Aikuro: Was worth a shot.

*[Name] Smiles through his mask.*

[Name]: I don't want my ass hanging out. You guys are gross. Though I wouldn't mind having the girls wear those DTR.

Tsumugu: Good luck with that shit.

Shiro: The elite four will attack the ground forces and so will we. Since you and the clone have agreed to settle this massive battle outside of the city, we won't have any innocent bystanders getting hurt.

Aikuro: Where are we going to decide who takes the city during this battle?

[Name]:….JIGOKU NO RINGU!... one the most dangerous places in the world..I think it's a rather appropriate place to end things. It'll be at 5:00PM.

*All of the other males are shocked and then gulp at the same time.*

Aikuro: A barren wasteland miles outside of the city. All sorts of wild ravenous animals are out there. It's cold, dry, and there are lots of people who died out there.

Shiro: I'm surprised he agreed to your terms [Name].

[Name]: I am too. I have a problem with lying so, if that's any indication then he lied to me.

Aikuro: Let's pray that he didn't.

*Aikuro walks over to [Name], places his arm around his shoulder and walks him outside. Once they are outside he let's go and they look out at the rocky shore and the blue sky.*

Aikuro: How are things with Matoi?

[Name]: Wonderful, she liked our birthday surprise and we had a blast at the Halloween festival. How was she months before I met her? I'm curious.

Aikuro: Well…More or less the same as she is now. She was fiercely determined to find who killed her dad. Isshi Matoi.

[Name]: She did tell me about him. A little though. She had said that they weren't all that close.

Aikuro: They weren't Isshi was more worried about defeating Ragyo, than having a real father-daughter relationship.

[Name]: Gotta make sacrifices. I wish I could've met the dude.

Aikuro: Well he wasn't all that friendly. He was rather dark. I would be too if I had my children experimented on by my evil wife, faked my death, and dedicated my life to having my daughter kill her.

[Name]: I fear for Ryuko.

Aikuro: Why?

[Name]: She's the type to sulk. Especially when she's lost something or someone.

*Aikuro rubs the back of his head.*

Aikuro: Boy, are you right. She is.

[Name]: I need you to keep close tabs on her when I'm gone. I want to know how she's doing. I wanna keep in contact with you while I'm gone too. But don't let her know though. I don't want to talk to her myself because I'll get to distracted. So I can't let her know so that I'm fully out of the picture.

Aikuro: She'll kill me if she found out. But what ever I'll do it.

[Name]: Thanks Aikuro.

Aikuro: To thank me. Just take care of your business and come back to us okay. I know this is a off the cuff question, But What kind of powers does your master have?

[Name]: He's a dark sorcerer, so lots of fire balls, lightning hands, invulnerability, super strength, flight, and mind control. You know? The stuff that'll kill us all if we fought him.

Aikuro: He didn't teach you any of that stuff did he?

[Name]: Nope. I got my own powers. When I see my own blood. I turn into a bloodthirsty heathen with glowing blood with super strength and speed.

*Aikuro falls over in shock.*

*Then suddenly a large steel pod like projectile smashes into the ground in front of them into the rock.*

Aikuro: What the hell?

[Name]:…..

*[Name] quickly runs to the pod. He opens the pod using a electronic hand recognition. Suddenly the pod opens and [Name] see's a blinding blue light and he smiles.*

 ** _4:12PM – Leaving Rinne High_**

 ** _*_** The air is of course cold, The sky is golden as the day begins to end. The traffic is buzzing and more people go to the week long Halloween festival. However, Ryuko was partied out and focused on tomorrow's fight. Ryuko is wearing her black and white jacket, While mako is wearing a light blue cotton jacket of her own.*

Ryuko: I'm telling you mako, I can't be. I did what senketsu said.

Mako: No you didn't Ryuko! You were all on that stuff!

Ryuko: Fine if it happens again then I'll have senketsu scream at me for it.

 ** _7:30PM – Mankanshoku Home_**

*The sky is now completely dark and the city is still lit up. The people of the town are very happy. Shopping, driving, celebrating, fighting and messing around. The mankansoku's are having they're last supper with [Name] before his departure. Whether it's death, or going about his mission [Name] is gone either way.*

*All of them are sitting around the table, and are eating loads of wonderful foods. Fried chicken cutlets, rice, celery sticks, and green tea. Ryuko had several cups of the sugary beverage.*

[Name]: Thanks for having me Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku.

Sukuyo: Oh it's no problem at all [Name]. You're family to us.

Mataro: So your blood glows?

[Name]: Yeah..

Bataro: Maybe you should get that fixed. I can help fix that!

[Name]: Thanks but no thanks Mr. Mankanshoku.

Mataro: DO you really have to go!?

[Name]: Sorry little guy, But I do. I have to go back and save my people. Then I have to go find myself. There are some monks in the northern mountains, That I think they could help me. I need to get reconnected with who I really am.

*Through out the dinner [Name] had noticed that Ryuko had most of her attention to him. She would occasionally look at [Name] and look away when he'd look in her direction. [Name] began to take notice this.

*[Name] had said goodbye to the family and went to see Ryuko on the porch before he left entirely.*

[Name]: Everything okay Ryuko?

Ryuko: I'll miss you, you know…

[Name]: And I'll miss you too. I won't forget about you, and I'll be back. I promise….

*The two got closer to one another and held each others hands.*

[Name]: I see you don't have much of a problem getting all cuddly anymore huh?

Ryuko: You got me used to it..

[Name]: You gonna destroy you're ma tomorrow?

Ryuko: Yeah, I'll beat the shit out of her. All the things she's done to me.

[Name]: I'll do the same to my clone. And no it doesn't bother me to destroy him either.

Ryuko: How?

[Name]: You can't hide your feelings from me…no matter how deeply you bury them. Truthfully I don't know how to beat him. He's outclassed me in everything. I have an ace in the hole, I hope it'll be enough.

*She flashes a very confident smile, and puts her hand on her hips.*

Ryuko: I'm sure you'll think of something ….I believe in you [Name].

*[Name] lifts his mask and they share a very passionate kiss. Then they give a warm hug.*

[Name]: I'll see you and Mako tomorrow.

*[Name] then puts his mask back on and he leaves. He then looks back and waves. Ryuko waves back and goes inside the house.*

 ** _8:12PM – Same Place_**

*Mako and Ryuko are sitting down in their room talking about numerous things that excite them. Then.*

Ryuko: OW! Okay…Senketsu…

Senketsu: Yes Ryuko?

Ryuko: My stomach is bothering me. Can you tell me why?

*Senketsu quickly jumps off the wall and onto Ryuko.*

Senketsu:…DID I NOT NOTICE THIS BEFORE! RYUKO!

Ryuko:…It was a moment of weakness senketsu! Relax!

Senketsu: I warned you about this!

Ryuko: I'm sorry senketsu!

 ** _Senketsu: You're having all these stomach aches from having to much sugar! You're first one was the day before the Halloween festival._**

Ryuko: Wow! You were right Mako. I was having sugar cramps.

Mako: No more sugar for you missy!

 ** _11:12PM – [Name]'s Apartment_**

*[Name] is meditating very intently. The moon is shining through his glass double doors, while he's sitting on the floor. Legs crossed and hands on lap. He is deep in the meditation. There are no outside sounds. It is very quiet, very soothing, and very charging for additional energy and mental knowledge. However; he hears several voices of those he has come to know.*

Gamagori: Best fighter I've ever seen.

Satsuki: You make my sister very happy.

Ryuko: I love to be with you [Name].

Mako: Don't leave us please!

Mataro: You're so rad!

Ragyo: Life fibers are your friend. Let them consume you.

Clone: Your death will mean my absolution.

Lord Malid: Your life is meaningless, you are expendable.

Nonon: You're a loser!

Mataro: Jerk off!

Hoka: Your data should be expunged!

Ryuko: You sick freak! You're a liar and nothing else.

Mako: It'll be kinda sad to see Ryuko kill you.

Gamagori: Scum.

Satsuki: You are the lowest form of life.

Lord Malid: I will destroy you a thousand times. I will replace you again and again.

Mako: Come back [Name]!

Ryuko: Please [Name]! Stay with me!

Izu: We need you!

Ryuko: No [Name]! Don't listen to him!

[Name]: Do us a favor and kill them all.

*The suddenly [Name] awake from this trance with an enormous scream of agony and psychological pain. His veins and and eyes are glowing a deep neon red. His muscles tightened. His teeth and nails sharpened. He is now on all fours breathing heavily. Then [Name] gets up.*

*However, [Name] looks out at through his glass double doors and see's the clone standing atop a building staring at [Name]. The building is rather close to [Name]'s position. The clone and [Name] face off from afar. [Name] wearing his typical clothing and the clone wearing his Exo suit. The clone stares at [Name]. [Name] stares at the clone.*

*One of these two will meet impending doom. These two alpha males stare one another down from afar in anticipation for the battle to come.

 ** _Kill La Kill Ending – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _Question: What means more to [Name]? His love for Ryuko or his obligation to save his people?_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**The real reason why there isn't any Mako x Readers is because Mako is Gamagori's pie. And believe me he's eating it. Plus I can't help but feel like crap for taking another guy's girl. Hope that helps ENJOY!**_

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 25: Time To End This…**_

 _ **4:01PM – Jigoku No Ringu**_

 _ *****_ _The area is dry, cold, and dusty. There are animal skulls littered throughout the plains. The sky is grey with large mountains covering the background. This is Jigoku No Ringu. This is Hell's Ring. The rumors say that those who die here in battle are damned to walk the earth as horrifying ghosts. During the B.C days there were very many battles here. The death tolls are rumored to be in the millions. [Name] vs The Clone with Kanto's forces vs REVOCS will take place in mere moments.*_

 _*There are already legions of male and female REVOCS soldiers. The men are outfitted with red fatigues and are wielding energy rifles. The rifles looks very similar to standard assault rifles; however, these are much more damaging.* There are numerous drone tanks that look just like normal tanks. However some are painted purple and others are red. They also had the REVOCS logo on the front of them.*_

 _*Ragyo is in the front of the mass of soldiers with the clone in his obsidian Exo armor. She is fitted with her combat outfit that she wore when she first rescued Rei Hoomaru. Ragyo had a military tang top with baggy military pants. While Ragyo is a woman of luxury, she is no stranger to getting down and dirty to insure victory.*_

 _Ragyo: Today is a very special day boys and girls. My daughters and they're friends are coming to insure our failure. But I assure that although they have Kamui on they're side. You all have variations of kamui. Your armors we're weaved from normal fabrics and life fibers. You will all be able to put up sufficient resistance against them. Give them HELL._

 _All: YES MAM!_

 ** _4:05PM – Kanto City Streets_**

*The city is still very lively. Parents are coming home to kids, Teens leaving school, and Parents picking up they're children from school. The sky is still relatively dark and gloomy. The clouds still fills the skies above. Cars still fill the streets and goes about those normal afternoon functions. Ryuko had a dart fly through her and mako's window. It had a paper message wrapped around the dart reading.*

Anonymous: Meet me at [back alley] before you're battle.

*Ryuko is walking to the location along the semi busy sidewalk.*

Ryuko: I don't know about this senketsu.

Senketsu: Whom ever sent this can't be dangerous enough to hurt you. However it's a bit strange that this person knows where we live.

Ryuko: And they know about the battle in an hour.

Senketsu: Be ready Ryuko.

*The girl and her kamui enter the dark damped alley, and notices a figure in a top hat and trench coat. Standing aside a dumpster.*

Ryuko: *Sighs* Alright dude..what do you wanna talk about?

*The voice was disguised by a different accent, It was very clear to Ryuko and senketsu that this was a put on accent.*

?: I have something you need…I have something to help you in your battle against REVOCS.

Ryuko: How the hell do you know about all of this! Who are you?

*The person reached into they're pocket and pulls out a vile of glowing green liquid and a syringe.*

Ryuko: What the shit is that stuff.

?: **Lord Dakunaito** uses this in order to enhance his physical prowess. I stole from his quarters and fled.

*Ryuko went from casual curiosity to instant surprise and shock.*

Ryuko: A steroid?... WAIT! WHO THE HELL IS DAKUNAITO!?

?: He's a clone of your boyfriend.

Ryuko: So the clone named himself huh…

?: Of sorts it is a steroid. Your partner can use this. If he's physically outmatched by Dakunaito, he can use this to bounce back. As of now my identity should not matter. But I do know all I wish to do is help you win. He's oppressed and threatened me for long enough.

*Ryuko then reluctantly takes the solution.*

Senketsu: I can feel it. It safe for [Name] to use Ryuko.

Ryuko: Thank you…..

*Then the person sneezes and blows off HER hood. This is the same green haired woman doctor who saved Ryuko's life, by intentionally not putting all the prongs in her head.*

Ryuko: HEY! You're that chick who saved my life!..I knew your voice sounded familiar. I also knew you were a chick under there too.

Dr. Shisemi: My name is Dr. Shishemi I saved your life because I knew you were a great girl….and if you lived you can save us from Ragyo and Dakunaito.

Ryuko: Thanks lady…I'll give this to [Name].

Dr. Shisemi : Please be safe matoi and good luck.

*The woman then quickly puts her hood back on and runs down the opposite end of the alley way.*

Ryuko:….I don't want [Name] to leave me Senketsu…

Senketsu: He has a path…..just like you. He has to follow his heart and save his home.

Ryuko: I know senketsu...

Senketsu: You don't think he's coming back do you?

Ryuko: The deck is so stacked against him..

*She begins to quiver and sob. Struggling to keep it in her hand and not drop or break it.*

Ryuko:...He's gonna die senketsu and there's nothing I can do but sit and wait for it to happen..

*The kamui's eye looks up at Ryuko.*

Senketsu..Keep it together Ryuko. I'm sorry but what ever happens to him when he leaves is out of our hands…But always remember there is always a chance. So don't cry.

*The wild haired girl smiles and rubs her eyes.*

Ryuko: You're right senketsu...and I wasn't gonna cry! but I can't find [Name]. he hasn't spoke to me since last night. He usually does.

Senketsu: He should be fine..I hope.

 _ **5:00PM - Jigoku No Ringu**_

*All of Kanto's hero's are present. Ryuko, Shiro, Satsuki, Aikuro, Tsumugu, The elite four, multiple Honnoji Academy alumni, all of the mankanshoku's, Ruto and Imura, and Akemi are ready to fight REVOCS. The plain is even dustier than before. The REVOCS forces are standing around 10 yards away from one another.*

*A heel clacks against the ground.*

*Lady Satsuki's Theme plays.*

Lady Satsuki: REVOCS! You fools dare to take the city we hold dear. We will defeat you using our last breaths if we must. I have done my best to craft the greatest warriors to fight you RAGYO!

*She points her blade at Ragyo from afar.*

Lady Satsuki: My forces will destroy yours with excellence and execution! [Name]'s BLOOD! You will also pay the fine for attacking my family. Just because you have [Name]'s blood coursing through your cold veins! Doesn't mean you will escape our Vengeance!

*Ryuko is already synched with senketsu and she points her giant scissors at Ragyo aswell.*

Ryuko: YEAH YOU BITCH!

*Ragyo instead of clacking her heel, stomps it into the ground with relaxed ease.*

*Ragyo's theme plays.*

Ragyo: My darling daughters..My love and I have done the same. We've crafted the best mercenaries on the planet. You'll find that your little clique of children will have blood on your hands. Once I've killed them. I will continue to feed they're remains to the rebirth of the life fibers . Both of your remains will serve as the foundation for the reformation of the primordial LIFE FIBER!

*The clone is standing beside Ragyo very casually. He has his arms crosses and is non-chalant. He then unfolds his arms and he begins to speak.*

Clone: The time has come boys and girls. I'll finally be able to purge this planet of your scum. I have considered a name for myself. For Ragyo…I am the DARK KNIGHT OF THE HOUSE OF KIRYUIN. Hence forth my NAME IS DAKUNAITO….I've already informed my forces of the name. I'll grant you knowledge of my name before I grant you all death.

*Helicopters come and drop giant red letters that spelled out his name. They then explode in a burst of fire works and confetti.*

*Ryuko then spits on the ground beside her.*

Ryuko: Drama queen...

Lady Satuski: FOOL! I have knights of my own…

*Ruto and Imura jump from the crowd of crowd of allies. They are wearing sleek white body armor with fitting helmets. The chest plate, shoulders, knees, back, and arms are covered in shinning white armor. They have swords in they're back plates. The boys at the same time. Without looking at each other and keeping a dead stare at Ragyo and Dakunaito. They grab each other's swords from each others back and toss one another they're own swords and strike an on guard pose.*

Lady Satsuki: BEHOLD THE BEAUTY OF BROTHERLY COHESION! DAKUNAITO!

*Dakunaito is impressed so he lightly claps.*

Dakunaito: That's nice and all , but you seem to have a person missing. I can't help but notice [Name] isn't with you. On top of that I'll spill your blood for calling me names.

*Ragyo crosses arms and looks snidely at her daughter matoi.*

Ragyo: Gotten cold feet has he dear?

Ryuko: Shut the hell up..

Gamagori: Where is he matoi?..

*Then all of the allies look at Ryuko in puzzlement.*

*She blushes and gets very nervous*

Ryuko: Why the hell is everyone looking at me?! I'm not his keeper!

Hoka: True, but he's closest to you and the mankashoku's.

Bataro: Don't look at my ass!

Sukuyo: Oh my…

Mataro: He'll be here…right…right!?

Mako: He'll be here. I know IT!

Dakunaito: HAHAHA!...I see that your cohesion has loosened…

*Dakunaito looks at his armor wrist watch and see's the time.*

Dakunaito: Well it's 5:00PM…Let's begin the slaughter shall we..

*The REVOCS soldiers cock they're weapons.*

Izu: This isn't good.

Nonon: Screw him we don't really need him!

*Suddenly a loud voice is heard from behind them.*

[Name]: Hold it!

*The crowd of Ryuko and friends make a path for [Name] to walkthrough. All of their eyes glisten in surprise. [Name] is wearing a dark, sleek, shiny, and metallic looking armor. In between the armors joints, chest, and back have glowing blue energy tubes that trends along his arms and legs . This is the exact opposite of the Dakunaito's glowing red energy tubes. They both now have exo suits. *

[Name]: Sorry to keep you waiting.

*Dakunaito and [Name] come face to face. The two males stand face to face. Dakunaito standing taller due to his accelerated age to his physical prime. All of Revocs forces and Satsuki's forces come with in yards of one another. Lighting cracks in the background and causes a massive thunder clap. It begins to rain.*

Dakunaito: Hello?...So glad you could make it.

[Name]: Ready to finish this?

Dakunaito: That a rhetorical?….I don't know what clouds your judgement worse. Your love or your antiquated sense of morality.

[Name]: Don't know…..but I do know one thing. This is it. No holding back, no reserves, no escape. This ends tonight…all of it.

Dakunaito: No one knows that better than me.

*Both of the males' helmets of opposite colors, Dakunaito (red) and [Name] blue. The masks cover their faces and connect to their helmets and the respective colors flash simultaneously.*

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku-INTERRUPTED by Dakunaito**_

 _ **Dakunaito: LISTEN UP. What you and matoi didn't get done the first time we fought is kill me. A foolish mistake. You keep rolling the dice. Roll those dice one more time. It'll come up snake eyes. What do you do then? You're gonna pay the price. The hardest thing for you to do is deal with me and [Name] you can't do it. This isn't the beginning. This isn't the end. Hell it's not even the beginning of the end. It's the end of the beginning.**_

 _ **We're nearing the end of this fun journey. Thank you guys for all the support. Keep it up. It really helps me.**_

 _ **P.S. If you guys want a visual of what Imura and Ruto's armor looks similar to. Look up Experimental Jedi Armor. For [Name] and Dakunaito's Exo Suits look up Dead space earth gov soldiers.**_


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 26: Someone worth dying for.**_

 _ *****_ _The sky is still dark with clouds as the two groups scout one another.*_

*In a blinding explosion the armies clash. The REVOC soldiers fire their energy weapons at the crowd of the white uniformed males and females of honnoji's past. The students scatter and quickly close the gap between and cut a lot of the soldiers and sends them flying.*

*[Name] and the Dakunaito clash fists and makes a massive gust of wind that went in both directions. The two males use they're jet boots and fly into the air. [Name] with blue and Dakunaito with red. They then throw massive amounts of punches and kicks to each other. Each time they connect with each other with _**CLACKS!**_ and _**CLANGS!**_ Sounds as they smash each other's ribs and chest.*

*[Name] then twists and hits a massive spinning side kick with a _**CRUNCH!**_ To Dakunaito's armored ribs.*

Dakunaito: That actually hurt but how about this!

*Dakunaito fires off several rounds of his yellow blaster bolts from both of his wrist gauntlets. The blaster fire make several low pitched _**PING!**_ Noises as [Name] quickly spins and spins around Dakunaito several times to avoid getting hit.*

*[Name quickly closes the gap and smashes Dakunaito in the visor with _**SMACK!**_ Using a spinning back elbow. Dakunaito barley flinches and clinches [Name]'s neck and smashes [Name] visor with a hard knee, releases him and throws a massive downward punch. This sends [Name] crashing toward the ground but before his back hits the ground. He rebounds with his jet boots a foot off the ground. He then heads back into the air with amazing speed toward Dakunaito. [Name]'s boots had scorched the ground from the head of his boots and even made a small crater.*

*Ragyo and her daughters still stand there amongst the fighting. As dirt, blood, and energy bolts fly past the women's faces.*

Ryuko: Give up mom…You can't fight us.

*Ragyo places a hand beneath her chin and begins to arrogantly cackle.*

Ragyo: You girls don't understand.

Satsuki: What don't we understand?!

Ragyo: Once Ryuko's kamui absorbed—

*Heavy emphasis on Ragyo's purple lips.*

Ragyo: Shinra…Koketsu..Her blood and the kamui's blood swapped numerous times!

*She lifts her scissors above her head in a striking motion.*

Ryuko: What's your POINT!

Ragyo: Your fibers were extracted to resurrect me. SO THAT MEANS I HAVE THE POWER OF SHINERA KOKETSU!

*She quickly springs back getting some space and she grows eight boney tentacles from her spine.*

Akemi: EW!

*Ryuko then seperates her blades and give Akemi one of them.*

Akemi: Huh?

Ryuko: use this akemi!

Satsuki: NOW AKEMI LET'S SCYNCRONIZE!

*Akemi then nods her head in acknowledgement. Then the girls flip their switches. The girls have become nude and their respective kamui's surround them in powerful scantily clad garbs. They then shout simultaneously

Akemi: KAMUI WARUI!

Satsuki: KAMUI JUNKETSU!

*Ragyo standing from afar with a massive battle behind her,deviously licks her purple lips.*

Raygo: My apprentice akemi..I see you're finally putting that Kamui to USE!-

*Ragyo finishes her words with a sharp hiss and she with amazing speed rushes the three women and is slashing over and over and over again with her spine tenticals. The women block with parries, and cleaves, jumps, and spins.*

*Ragyo is standing, arms folded while her spine tentacles goes wild with blood lust.*

*Ryuko is blocks over 20 hits per second.*

*Akemi is also blocking using the other scissor blade in her grey kamui.*

*Satsuki blocks one massive hit by the tentacles and begins to run towards Ragyo.*

Ragyo: Too slow!

*Satsuki is blind sided and hit with one of the tentacles in the face and is sent flying many yards away. Smashing into the muddy rain covered ground. She pops back up and runs back to her as her nose and mouth spills blood.*

*Akemi SOMEHOW breaks one of Ragyo's spine bones.*

Raygo: LITTLE GIRL!

*The two males up in the air trade hook to hook. The armor makes horrific _**CLACKING!**_ Sounds and the two males stop punching and meet in a battle of strength. They are in a power mercy battle with hands above the battle torn ground. The two males' armors glow extremely bright. Red vs Blue. They are both straining to speak.*

Dakunaito: Your armor seems to be handling a lot of punishment. The suits are holding up well, but you seem to be nearing your limits little man.

*Dakunaito is overpowering [Name]. [Name]'s mouth is being filled with the taste of warm blood. That knee to the face minutes back must've really cut his bottom inner lip pretty bad. *

[Name]: Oh shut the hell up. My body is has been through hell in back. You came out of your vat months ago. It's knowledge vs experience buddy.

*With a massive strain [Name] begins to overpower Dakunaito. Gamagori and captian aian are battling and smashing up the ground below. Nonon, izu, and Hoka are battling in a circle of chaos.*

Dakunaito: I've always been stronger THAN YOU! You and your pathetic tomboy girlfriend will fall to my hands.

*Dakunaito begins to resume control over the strength match.*

[Name]: You almost killed me before but, YOU FAILED. I have a girlfriend who cares about me. She saved me from you! She even grew me a new arm! We've had our ups and downs. And she may look a little scruffy and is rough around the edges but she's everything to me! You wouldn't know shit about love because that's what keeps me going. I will beat you!

Dakunaito: You fail! You believe security in a girlfriend makes you powerful, that's lead you to a path nearing death! I'm driven power and vindication. Not pathetic love! That's why when I kill you I'll be better than you and every way!

[Name]: You say you wanna be better than me. But it won't happen! NOT LIKE THIS!

*[Name] quickly breaks the mercy struggle and uses his right arm to plunge his arm straight through Dakunaito's stomach and his arm exits through Daku's back making a cringing _**BRACK!**_ Sound as blood splatters and showers the ground below.*

Captain Aian: Lord Daku!

*Gamagori smashes the distracted aian's face with a massive flaming fist! It knocks him out.*

*Ragyo is smashing the girls with her bonny tentacles and sends them all diving to the ground. All of them sit up and rub they're heads.*

Senketsu: Ryuko as she readies her bones for attack—

Ryuko: We'll make a single file line towards ragyo.

*Wipes blood off of her face.*

Senketsu: Good plan Ryuko!

Ryuko: Heard me satsuki and akmei?

Akemi: yeah

Satsuki: Yes and understood.

*The girls then pop up and block several hits from Ragyo's bone tentacles and make single file line. And they make a massive rainbow of blade slashes and cuts all of the tentacles.*

Ragyo: WHAT!

*The three girls jump up and slash Ragyo into _**Ribbons**_!*

*All of Ragyo's pieces fall to the ground and make lots of swishing noises as the slashed hunks of Ragyo fall on one another.*

*Ragyo's pieces quickly reform and she stands up and bows*

Satsuki: Will this ever end!?

Ryuko: Damn it we missed her heart!

*Dakunaito is smashed to the ground and blood spilling amongst the ground and the rain water. [Name] lands on the ground next to Dakunaito. Both [Name] and Dakunaito's eyes are both lit a glowing red. They have both seen the blood. [Name]'s mode will activate upon seeing Dakunaito's blood for he is [Name]'s clone and his blood is genetically the same. All of the REVOCS military retreat.*

Nonon: Yeah run! You pussy cats!

Satsuki: You have failed Ragyo..

Ragyo: Not quite! Mind Stitch!

*She waves both of her arms and thousands of threads fill the brains of the retreating REVOCS troops and [Name].

Ryuko: [Name]! NO!

*[Name]'s brain becomes wrapped in red thread.*

Ragyo: He is my slave now…Ryuko..to do with as I please….*She licks her purple lips.*

Ryuko: You can't!

Ragyo: BUT I WILL…I WILL BARE HIS CHILDREN! COULD YOU IMAGINE THE POWER OF OUR CHILDREN! DAKUNAITO IS OLD NEWS. [NAME] IS THE NEW FLAVOR OF THE MONTH!

*She begins to cackle sadistically. However Ragyo is smashed in the head by Mako's bat!. Mako had somehow manage to sneak behind Ragyo and jumped in the air really high into the air filled of rain.*

*[NAME] is helping Dakunaito up. He is holding Dakunaito's shoulder.*

Dakunaito: Don't think this makes us friends.

[Name]: Okay..

Dakunaito: Why didn't the mind stitching work on you?

[Name]: My brain is beyond any form of mind control. I guess all that animal stuff in my brain helped.

Dakunaito: Master only needed you only for the fibers that you had within you. You would've harvested within a year.

*Ryuko's red heels jumps off of the ground she does a cannon ball into the crowd of brainwashed soldiers. She takes her blade runs and.*

Ryuko: SEN I SOSHITSU!

*This causes all of the soldiers to lose they're outfits and reduces the clothing to shreds of tattered fabric. She jumps back to her group of friends and family after senketsu absorbs the fibers from they're military outfitting.

Aikuro: How on earth did you know that they were made of life fibers?

Ryuko: Cus, I can smell them.

Tsumugu: YOU CAN SMEL KAMUI NOW!

*Dakunaito quickly types on his wrist gauntlet all while still holding on to [Name]'s shoulder. Then lord Malid's appears all in blue light.*

Lord Malid: Report apprentice..

Dakunaito: The assault has failed….

Lord Malid: That news is most displeasing..

[Name]: Hello master!

Lord Malid: Well I see I you have captured the clone…do away with him and return home where you will be rewarded. You will be a national hero.

[Name]: JK…In case you're too old to know what that means...it mean just kidding

Dakuanaito: Your treachery will be noted and you will be terminated!

[Name]: You have both of us coming after you now.

*Holds out his fist for Dakunaito to fist bump.*

[Name]: Wonder twins powers activate! Form of!

Dakunaito: Shut….the…hell…..up…

*[Name] quickly pouts.*

[Name]: You're no fun….

Lord Malid: Very well then. I welcome the both of you to advance upon me. You will be destroyed once I lay eyes upon you.

Gamagori: Hey matoi? Who are they talking too?

*The wild haired girl gives gamagori a very cocky smile.*

Ryuko: A dead man.

Ryuko: Mr. Mikisukgi!

Aikuro: Here [Name]! catch!

*Aikuro throws vile of glowing green liquid. The vile flies through the rain filled air., and [Name] catches it.*

*[Name] teases Dakunaito with the solution by rattling it in front of his face.*

Dakunaito: Where the hell did you get that!

Ryuko: A friend of yours, you D wad!

[Name]: We win RagyOOOO!

Satsuki: Your forces have been depleted.

Imura: Give up. So we can put a stop to this endless violence.

Ragyo: Don't be too sure about that.

*A massive splatter of blood immerges from Ryuko and a red scissor blade is through her abdomen.*

*Everyone is in complete shock. The rain lies upon the land and mud fills the ground. Satsuki looks back at her sister in horror.*

Warui: Akemi..but WHY!?

Akemi: Shut the hell up you dish rag….Matoi you idiot….You really thought I wanted to be your friend?

[Name]: RYUKO!

*Then one of the Ragyo's "severed" spine tentacle are connected by a small thread and quickly appeared behind [Name]. The sharp tentacle dives towards [Name] as he is able to only look back at it. For his head is completely pierced and his brain is severely punctured. Blood fills the air like an upward water hose from [Name]'s head. He drops and Dakunaito struggles to stand before quickly and holds [Name]'s body before it drops to the ground.*

Lord Malid: Let this be a reminder of your failure.

*Transmission ends on his wrist communicator.*

*With her arms outstretched as presenting a prize.*

 _ **Ragyo: Behold. My apprentice!**_

*Akemi has a sadistic smile on her face as she had the blade jammed through Ryuko's back and out through her gut.*

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Kouyougaku**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Only a couple more chapters and this story will come to a close. Or will It? Thank you guys for all your support and stay tuned.**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Finale

All of you are amazing with the support. This will be the last chapter of the main story. However, A "OVA" chapter will pop up sometime later down the road. The support of you all is what kept me making more. Thank you all for the support and I hope all of you enjoyed this ride as much as I did. Use Sirius as the end song for the final chapter of this story.

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 ** _Chapter 27: Ever After_**

Satsuki: RYUKO!

*She doubles back and attempts to slash akemi. Akemi removes the scissor blade and jumps back.*

Nonon: TAKE THIS!

*Nonon attempts the left hook akemi, but she ducks then does a massive twirling jump to the side of Ragyo.*

*Ryuko drops to her knee's. Aikuro and Tsumugu pick her up. Ryuko's very smooth skinned abdomen heals up almost instantly.*

Ryuko: That's what the hell I get for bein' nice to scum ass bitches!

Akemi: Grow up matoi…I bought in. Ruling the world next to Master Kiryuin is much better than being your friend.

Ryuko: You're freaking dog is what you are!...[Name]! I knew she was a-

*The rain stops pouring and the sun begins to peak through the grey clouds. Everyone is looking a [Name]'s body. Dakunaito gently lies his body down as a form of respect. Ryuko begins to walk toward his body lying in the mud.*

*Everything is pure silent as the young woman finally reaches [Name]'s body. She then drops to her knees and she slowly begins to caress his body.*

Ryuko: [Name]….[Name]…[Name]…..

*Tears begin to fill all of the mankanshoku's eyes. All of the kanto fighters huddled into a circle. Gamagori and Satsuki is looking down eyes shut. *

Mataro: [Name]…you were so cool….

Mako: He can't be gone…

*Ryuko then hugs his body and closes her blue gear eyes as tears fill them. Then the evil woman breaks the sorrowful silence.*

Ragyo: It's a pity. Both you and [Name] could have served under me to help the life fibers thrive.

*She closes her eyes and gives a very confident shrug.*

Ragyo: I guess I'll just have to-

*Then suddenly Ryuko gets up and begins to glow. Senketsu begins to glow orange and gold. Several armor like pieces begins to poke from senketsu.*

 ** _Before My Body Is Dry – Plays_**

*Izu throws up a fist in excitement. Then massive gusts of wind blow at the Kanto fighters. Everyone is shielding themselves from the flying rocks and dirt as she transforms.*

Izu: YES!

Nonon: How is she doing that without the excess kamui's?!

Gamagori: It's AMAZING POWER!

Aikuro: IT'S BECAUSE RYUKO'S FINALLY FOUND INNER PIECE WITH SENKETSU AND THEY BECAME ONE TO UNLOCK THEIR INNER POWER!

Everyone: WHAAAAT!?

Aikuro: Don't know, just a guess!

Ruto: I swear I've seen something like this on TV?

Imura: It really looks like that transformation from dragon ba—

*Everyone stares at them.*

 ** _SENKETSU! KISARAGI!_**

*She stands above [Name]'s body and Dakunaito. She looks down at [Name].*

Dakunaito: What the hell are you?...

Ryuko: I will avenge you [Name] don't worry…

*She then turns to look at Ragyo and points her sword at Ragyo.*

Ryuko: RAGYO! IT'S OVER!

*She then bolts at the two women with amazing speed. She hits a massive punch on Ragyo and sends her flying in the air. Akemi quickly dodge rolls and begins to run away.*

Ryuko: YOU'RE NOT GOIN' ANYWHERE AKEMI! SENKETSU SHIPPU!

*Then Ryuko's legs turn into golden exhaust ports and she flys in front of Akemi and kicks her extremely hard and she goes flying into the mud.*

Akemi: OW!

Ryuko: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT OW!

*Ryuko then jumps in the air and mounts akemi.*

Ryuko: GET READY TO PAY!

*She then ground and pounds Akemi for many moments at a time. Battering Akemi's face. Ryuko is nearly removing her face while she's punching and punching her foe into the ground.*

*Dakunaito looks at the green solution and picks it up. He removes the cork and pours the green liquid into [Name]'s head wound.*

Satsuki: RYUKO look out! JUNKETSU SHIPPU!

*Ragyo crashes into Ryuko and Akemi, breaking them up in the process. Ragyo is now holding akemi. Satsuki comes in and smashes Ragyo in the face with her fist and then she prepares to decapitate her. Ragyo then quickly impales Satsuki in the chest with one of her lightning fast spine tentacles. *

Hoka: LADY SATSUKI!

*The elite four rush Ragyo and they all attack her with numerous tools.*

Gamagori: SHACKLE REGALIA!

*Numerous straps attack Ragyo. She responds by smashing Gamagori in the stomach with a tentacle of her own and he goes down.*

*Izu come and does 1000's of slashes to Ragyo and she blocks them all with her forearms and she rocks Izu with a massive uppercut to his jaw.*

*Nonon uses a flute creates a massive sound wave that hits Ragyo full on and peals away the ground around her. Ragyo rushes forward and almost guts nonon with a stomach punch.*

*Ragyo did all of this while she has satsuki impaled. Satsuki smiles and Imura and Ruto jump from the ground behind her. They both do devastates ragyo's head with double hook kicks.*

Ryuko: TAKE THIS RAGYO! SENKETSU SENJIN SHIPPU!

*Ryuko's gold and red outfit fills with spikes and rams into Ragyo and they smack into the ground making a massive crater. That made ragyo let go of Satsuki and she struggles to stand. The two boys both help hold her up.*

*The whole battlefield is war torn and many unconscious honnoji alumni and revocs soldiers. Holes in the ground, blaster holes, and mud everywhere as the mankanshoku's give medical attention to as many honnoji alumni as they can.*

Before My Blood Is Dry – Continues

*Ragyo and Ryuko are going back and forth, back and forth with slashes of bone vs blade.*

Ragyo: YOU CAN'T WIN RYUKO DARLING!

*She smacks Ryuko's face with a tentacle and Ryuko responds with a slash that cuts Ragyo in half. Ragyo's halfs quickly reforms. Satsuki then shippu's all the way over to her and kicks Ragyo in the face with her heel. Satsuki reshapes and jumps back to stand side by side with her younger sister.*

Ragyo: YOU SPOILED BRAT! I give you everything a person could ask for and you betrayed me! All you had to do was fall in line.

Satsuki: You killed our father! , experimented on us both! , Almost killed Ryuko! , lied to us, and tried to destroy the human population and the earth!

Ragyo: You don't understand! You never did. The people of this earth are pathetic primates who have yet to see what it's like to be worn by clothing.

Ryuko: Gosh you're so freaking annoying. Fibers this! Worn by clothing that! I wanted you to give this stuff up and face the music so we can forgive you and leave all this behind!

Ragyo: You're going to have no choice soon. You're running out of blood dears.

Satsuki: Our resolve will still stand! And if we lose we won't do it bowing to you!

Ragyo: Are you ready to—

*She prepares all of her eight spinal tentacle to attack with a sadistic smile.*

*Ragyo is covered by a massive explosion from two wrist rockets from TWO exo suits.*

Ragyo: What…the hell.

*Dakunaito and [Name]'s are side by side. [Name] is crouched while Dakunaito is standing. They both have they're exo wrists out that are smoking from the rockets. [Name]'s exo mask is heavily damaged and his head is fully healed. He has a very confident smile.*

[Name]: I almost forgot that I had this..

Dakunaito: Idiot…..

*Ryuko's head slowly turns and she begins to tear up.*

Ryuko: [NAME]! YOU'RE ALIVE!

*Ryuko and Satsuki jet toward him and hug him tightly. They are both extremely elated to see [Name] alive and well.*

[Name]: You girls are dirty as all hell. Ryuko!? You look like a phoenix!

*She gives [Name] an extremely rough kiss on his left cheek.*

[Name]: I know how to beat her. I need you two to take me to space!

Ryuko: What!

Satsuki: Are you sure?...[Name]?

Ragyo: I don't know what the hell you're both planning! But I'll still kill you all except for you [Name]. Since you're alive join me and help me continue "Our" legacy..

[Name]: No thanks, I already have a lady…..Take me up girls.

*They all hold hands with [Name] in the middle. The sun is now gleaming through the fading clouds. A rainbow has even formed. The Mankanshoku's are helping the elite four up while they all cheer the newly resurrected [Name]. The two girls say at the same time shout.*

Satsuki: JUNKETSU SHIPPU!

Ryuko: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

*The two girls speed up into the air and make a swirl with the shippu lights. Satuki's Blue and Ryuko's Red. They head up and up and up into the air.*

Ragyo: Not so fast!

*She throws all of her tentacles at them, but Dakunaito jumps up and shoots at Ragyo with numerous PING! Noises as they pelt ragyo. Imura and Ruto double punch the hell out of Ragyo and staggers her.*

Mako: THIS IS FOR [NAME]! WHO ISN'T REALLY DEAD, BUT IT'S NICE TO TRIBUTE!

*She shoots her nail bat like a gun and fires a massive rocket and sends Ragyo smashing into the mud.*

*Akemi as disoriented as she is tries to get up and help ragyo. However, her kamui Warui is restricting her from movement.*

Akemi: Let me go you idiot!

Warui: No! You're rude and nasty! You betrayed them and myself. You have no honor and I'll make sure you pay for your crimes!

*Satsuki and Ryuko are already up in the Stratosphere with they're blue lights.*

[Name]: (Mind) He's headed to the top!

Satsuki: Are you ready!?

[Name]: DO IT!

Ryuko: ON IT!

*They both with fantastic force throw [Name] all the way back to the earth's surface. [Name] closes his eyes and thinks.*

[Name]: (Mind) He's gonna hit it!

*He outstretches his arms and flexes his right elbow. The momentum turn name into a extremely large blue fire ball comet. That fills the light with his blue light.*

*Ragyo begins to get up. But she looks up in complete surprise as a lightning fast [Name]'s cosmic ELBOW DROP. He hits ragyo's purple heart and BLASTS it to nothing. During the massive impact Ragyo speaks to [Name].

Ragyo: YOU THINK YOU'VE WON….BUT YOU HAVEN'T NOT YET! AH!

*HE MAKES A ENORMOUS EXPLOSION AND MUSHROOM CLOUD. Ragyo is obliterated in the process. Everyone is caught in the blast and they are all rendered nude except for Dakunaito and Akemi.

Tsumugu: Damn it again…

*[Name] is lying in the crater dazed. Satsuki sparkles in beautiful colors and then turns back to normal and falls in exhaustion but is caught by all of the nude elite four.*

*Ryuko lands in front of akemi.*

Ryuko: You're finished..

Warui: Ryuko Finish me! Senketsu. You and I have only met twice and we could've been great pals. But I've been worn by a girl of dirtied blood and shouldn't be worn by any other girl.

*Senketsu tears up and cries.*

Senketsu: My only potential kamui friend! I understand. Have a nice time in kamui heaven!

Warui: Farwell my friend…

*The kamui tears up aswell*

Ryuko: I'm sorry buddy!...SENI SOSHITSU!

*She slashes Akemi and renders her nude. The grey kamui is torn to shreds. The remains are turned into glowing red strands and is absorbed Senketsu.*

*Ryuko becomes normal. They girl stands over the broken and battered akemi. Ryuko's shoes are covered by mud now as is everyone else. Senketsu jumps off of her and hugs her.*

Ryuko: It's over senketsu I'll never outgrow you.

*[Name] jumps out of the crater and yells.*

[Name]: Group hug!

*Everyone joins together to forms a beautiful hug. Even the honniji alumni are in the hug. The only ones not in the hug are Aukiro, Tsumugu, and Dakunaito. Three of them are standing upon a cliff. Tsumugu is smoking a cigarette and Aikuro converses with Dakunaito.*

 ** _(Next Day) 2:30PM – Kanto City, Revocs Headquarters_**

*Satsuki is well dressed in a black blazer and black skirt. Sitting behind a large desk looking out at the large city of Kanto. The sky is a beautiful blue and the streets are filled with blissfully unaware citizens. Satsuki has a very happy smile on her face.*

Satsuki: Vice President Itami was a wonderful woman. She loved life and had a passion for wanting to make the world better. As you know she was assassinated by [Name]'s clone around a month ago. It was apart of a much larger scheme to resurrect—

Rei Hoomaru: Ragyo…

Satsuki: Then she was also dealt with. I need you to help rebuild this company into something that people will love for the right reasons. You and I.

Rei: This is all I know. I'll help. Thank you so much for reaching out to me. I was too afraid to reach out myself.

*The two woman get up, and shake hands. Rei leaves the room and she shrieks. This cause Satsuki to become alarmed. However, It's Dakunaito.*

Satsuki: What do you want?

*Dakunaito is wearing [Whatever business attire the reader wants]. He has his hands behind his back.*

Dakunaito: I didn't come to atone for my wrong doings. I was doing as I was instructed to do. I bring this to you Satsuki Kiryuin as a peace offering.

*He presents her with a glamourous bouquet of flowers. Much to satsuki's surprise. She reluctantly takes the flowers and thanks him.*

Dakunaito: I'm leaving with [Name] today.

*Satsuki is still in utter shock at Dakunaito's actions. Dakunaito leaves the room. Satsuki looks at the flowers and blushes.*

 ** _4:30PM – Kiryuin Manor Airport_**

*[Name] is wearing his usually attire and is wearing his mask. Everyone of the kanto fighters are there to see him off. The sun is going down and is lighting the sky with a golden hue.*

Bataro: Don't forget to comeback and let me add some enhancements to you alright?!

[Name]: Uh..Sure!

Sukuyo: Don't forget to write!

[Name]: Okay I won't

*He said with a smile.*

Mataro: You really are awesome!

[Name]: Thanks little guy. Be good for big sister okay?

*He rubs his head.*

Mataro: Yeah sure..

Gamagori: You are a fine warrior and an amazing help for us.

[Name]: Thanks Gamagori.

Izu: Take care dude.

*[Name] and Izu elbow bump.*

Nonon: Later [Name]…

[Name]: Bye Bye Nonon.

*He gives her a warm hug, which she blushes from. Hoka and Shiro nod at [Name] and he nods back.*

*[Name] and Tsumugu fist bump and he shakes Aikuro's hand.*

[Name]: Remember my request ..

Aikuro: Don't Worry I won't forget.

*Then satsuki strides up to [Name] and hugs him.*

Satsuki: You can do this. You had a vital part of saving the world. We couldn't have done this without you. You'll be back.

[Name]: Thank you satsuki. Tell Soroi I said bye!

*She nods in acknowledgment. Imura and Ruto are still wearing they're school outfits. They come up to him and they both hug him.*

Ruto: Sorry for saying you look like a jackass on the first day of school. (Whispers) I think you look like a badass.

Imura: Goodluck okay. Thanks for letting us have your place. I means a lot to us.

[Name]: No problem. I consider you two family now. Keep our girls safe okay? Be they're shield.

Both: Got it!

*They both give [Name] a thumbs up.*

*Mako and Ryuko walk up to him.*

*Mako jumps on [Name] all teary eyed.*

Mako: Comeback okay!

*As she squeezes he gives a light chuckle.*

[Name]: okay..okay! I will..

*Mako breaks the hug and then back up.*

Ryuko: So…..This is it huh?

[Name]: For now. I'll be back

*He gets much closer to her and caresses her wild hair. Doing that made her blush in the process.*

[Name]: I promise…

Senketsu: Tell him I said goodluck Ryuko—

[Name]: You can tell me yourself.

Senketsu:OH! YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU CAN HEAR ME!

[Name]: Yep..Thanks senketsu.

Ryuko: I'll wait for you…for as long as I have to.

[Name]: Oh Ryuko…I have something to tell you..

Ryuko: Yeah…What's up?

[Name]: Ryuko Matoi…I love you..

*This cause Ryuko to tear up and rubbing her eyes with her left arm.*

Ryuko: Why the hell did you go and have to say that!...I love you too [Name].

[Name]: Awesome!

*[Name] removes his mask and gives it to Ryuko. She pulls him in for a kiss, however he stops her. By placing his hands on her shoulders.*

Ryuko: [Name]?...

[Name]: Like this!

*He grabs her, he leans her over, and passionately kisses her as the sunset plasters them in sunlight.*

*Everyone is enamored by [Name]'s display of affection to his lover Ryuko Matoi.*

Nonon: Oh yuck! Get a room!

Izu: Something tells me they already did.

*He then lets her up and releases her.*

[Name]: Goodbye Ryuko…You gave me the best two months of my life and I'll be back for more..

*She closes her eyes, looks away, crosses her arms, and gives a snide look.*

Ryuko: I'll be waiting..

*They then fist bump and [Name] runs to the pick up point waving at everyone.*

*The helicopter that is picking them up lands. A person sticks his head out of the window.*

Allex: HEY! [Name]!

[Name]: ALLEX! I THOUGHT THEY KILLED YOU.. How did you escape from home!?

Allex: Alright…so it was the day of the tuna fish jamboree-

*Dakuanito, [Name], and Allex as the pilot lifts the chopper and they fly off. Into the sunset.*

*Ryuko and all of the others continue waving.*

 ** _Kill La Kill – Sirius_**

 ***Numerous pictures fill the air for the reader.***

 ***[Name] meets Ryuko and Mako.***

 ***[Name] and Mako play leapfrog.***

 ***[Name] arm wrestles with Gamagori with other cheering on.***

 ***[Name] and Satsuki drink tea together.***

 ***[Name], Imura, Ruto, Guts, Bataro, and Mataro are on ropes hanging from the roof, spying on a bathing Ryuko. Who sees them and is mad as hell.***

 ***[Name] and Dakunaito face to face***

 ***[Name] and Ryuko hold hands for the first time.***

 ***[Name] and Ryuko share they're first kiss.***

 ** _KILL LA KILL_**

 **THE END**

 ** _All of you who stuck around for the story are freaking amazing. Without all of you I would've stopped at chapter 1. I love all of my readers and thank you all._**

 ** _Nui Harime: *Playful giggle* I love you too [Name]. And If you come back...WHEN you come back. I'll be here waiting for you and I'll show you what my love feels like._**

Coming 2016 or Sooner


	28. Chapter 0 Hour

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 0: One warrior to another, only the strongest shall rule.

 _ **A month later**_

 _ **1:30PM - Rinne High School**_

*Ryuko is sitting in class with loads of other students. Mako is drawing and all the other teens are talking and acting up. She is doodling on her paper while her chin rests on her hand. It's a study hall, and no one else is do anything else. Then the ever happy mako looks at Ryuko.*

Mako: You okay Ryuko?

Ryuko: Yeah, I'm fine thanks mako…

Mako: You don't seem okay…Is it because those other boys asked you out the other day?

Ryuko: No..

Mako: um….That halloween's over?

Ryuko:..No… It's [Name]…I hope he's okay…

Mako: Don't worry he's FINE!

*She leans back in her chair and falls back. But Ryuko's swiftness catches Mako by her collar.*

Ryuko: (Mind): Man…Mako's always happy..Maybe I should take a page out of her book….

*She smiles and she looks out the window while still at her desk. As the blue sky fills the horizon without a cloud in the sky.*

* * *

 _ **1:45PM – Outside of the Forbidden Temple**_

*A large temple towers above the trees and over looks thousands upon thousands of others with no civilization anywhere near. The temple resembles a massive cube. Included with windows and one main entrance. There is a clear entry way for one to enter. [Name] stands there at the entrance with slightly tattered clothing. He is wearing his favorite battle outfit. Daku is wearing the battle damaged version of his exo suit.*

[Name]: Well..this is it…the forbidden temple.

*He has his arms crossed and let's out a vague sigh. He looks over to see Dakunaito coming from beside the temple and walking toward him.*

Dakunaito: He's inside. I'm certain…I can sense his presence near.

[Name]: All I can say is this….It's been one hell of an adventure these past few months. From meeting Ryuko to fighting along side the guy I was sent to kill.

Dakunaito: What of it?

[Name]: We probably aren't gonna make it out of here alive. So I just want you to know, this whole last month, it's been great. And that you're one hell of a partner.

Dakunaito: Shut up…I only teamed with you to destroy malid and nothing more. You should be void of sentiment for me.

*[Name]'s smile was quickly dropped and turned into a grimace.*

[Name]: Will it kill you to lighten the f**k up for once?! We're gonna die here!

Dakunaito: Instead of focusing on saying goodbye how about you find A WAY TO SURVIVE! Besides there's plenty left I plan to do once this is all over.

*[Name]'s smile returns and he nudges Dakunaito.*

[Name]: So you do have something special you wanna do! I knew you weren't all that bad.

*[Name] then closes eyes in puzzlement and wonder.*

[Name]: Although you can be a much better conversationalist. I mean you didn't talk to me all that much other than strategies on how to get here. I mean for the most part you would expect that considering that we're here to kill an evil president. Although two guys who are genetically the same should be able to make a game plan together right. Cause look at it this way it's not every day that you get to guys who can turn into genetic freaks like we can. Because most wouldn't have-HEY!

*Dakunaito was already half way up the long cracked stone staircase. [Name] had just gone off on a tangent and wasn't even paying attention. He then runs up the stairs after him so they could confront his together.*

* * *

 _ **1:50PM – Inside the Forbidden Temple**_

*Inside this temple it was cold and dry. It was littered with stone and torches. It's still rather dark. This place looks like it was here since the medieval times.*

[Name]: It feels strange in here. You're certain he's in here.

*Dakunaito crosses his arms and sighs in annoyance.*

Dakunaito: For the last time yes. The feeling of his presence is unmistakable. And of course it would feel weird lots of tortures, executions, and sacrifices took place in these walls.

[Name]: That's welcoming.

Dakunaito: I'm also certain that this place is a secret place of the occult. So it's rather untouched by society.

*The two males traverse through the damped stone halls on this dimly lit temple. Dakunaito stops [Name] with a simple arm across his chest.*

*Then several foot steps are heard a head. The feelings of these halls reek of pure tragedy and evil. The sorrow left by the lot of the people held prisoners here had imbued the temple with feelings of dread.*

?: Hault there scum.

*Six tall males who are clad in dark robes and masks similar to [Name]'s*

[Name]: Jeez….I knew I had admirers but this is a litte—

?: Silence! [Name] the betrayer and the abomination are to be executed for treason.

*[Name] smashes his knuckles together and gets into a fighting stance.*

Dakunaito: You six should know you are all being deceived. I'd suggest you leave now or suffer the consequences.

*The six of them brandish obsidian shoto sword from their left shieves.*

?: Nonsense. Once we do away with you both we'll be rewarded for our fierce loyalty!

*Three go for [Name] and three go for Daku.*

*Daku does a swift side kick straight into the jaw of one of the acolytes knocking them out instantly.*

*Two of them slash at him from opposite directions and he ducks and they go to cut his legs the same way and he jumps up above the two swords and split kicks them and nearly decapitates them both. They're both out of the fight.*

*[Name] blocks around 30 sword slashes simultaneously and back fists one on the face, however he rebounds and tries a stab, [Name] doubles back , grabs his arm, snaps it and throws him to another one of them. That one acolyte ducks and deck [Name] in the face with a massive hook, then both throw several punches. [Name] quickly recovers and blocks all of they're punches and he kicks one way and hugs another, He then belly to belly suplexes the acolyte through the stone wall next to him with loads of dust and smaller stones dirties [Name]. Only one left now. However that one jumps on top on [Name] and tries to plunge the shoto into his throat. This one had incredible STRENGTH. The shining black blade is a inch from his throat and getting CLOSER!*

 _ **PING!**_

*[Name] feels hot embers on his face and looks up at the acolyte's head only to see a large burning shot wound to where he can see all the way through it. He quickly pushes the carcass off of him and he gets up.*

[Name]: DAMN IT Daku! You killed him! You could've kicked him or SOMETHING!

*Daku retracts his wrist blaster and scowls at [Name].*

Dakunaito: Just be happy I only killed one of them.

*The two males continue down the damp and dank halls.*

[Name]: You know I don't do killing anymore…unless it's absolutely necessary.

Dakunaito: To be quite frank, I could care less right now…..You need to get over it for right now. We have a lot more to worry about.

[Name]: Malid is the only one who needs to die! Not anyone else!

Dakunaito: I said drop it! Just focus on him!

* * *

 _ **2:00PM – Back where they acolytes fought**_

*The one who spoke to [Name] and got put through the wall.*

*? Stuggles to get up and presses on his wrist.*

811: What is the state of your emergency.

?: This is….involving the president of our nation…

* * *

 _ **2:30PM – Outside of the Temple**_

*Several News trucks, 30 Military helicopters, Loads of infantry soldiers, and several snipers post up in near by trees.*

*Numerous male and female news reporters are infront of camera in the front of the old temple. However Channel 3 news has managed to get up and film through the Throne room. This whole fight will be televised.*

* * *

 _ **2:29PM – Kiryuin Manor**_

*Satsuki opens the doors to her home and she enters stil in her business attire. White Blazer, and White Skirt, along with her White heels. Soroi Is at the door in the house as she gets out of her shoes.*

Satsuki: Hello Soroi..Is something wrong?

Soroi: There is something rather urgent you must see on the television Ms.

*He already has the remote control and turns on the T.V in the living room. The living room is very lush and nearly everything is white. Satsuki's favorite color for most of her tastes. However, Ragyo is the one who had passed the Manor down to her so she made do. Satsuki is extremely puzzled at what is on T.V*

Rinne High School in the auditorium

*A large mass of students enter the hallway and into the massive auditorium.*

Ryuko: I wonder what the we're being called here.

Ruto: It's pretty strange, it's like an emergency or something. So out of the blue like this.

Imura: Maybe it has something to do with [Name].

Ruto: Oh please..don't be stupid.. Why the hell would he be on-

*Ryuko, Mako, Ruto, and Imura all look up at the massive Jumbotron along with the massive throng of students.*

*All of the students look up in amazement at the massive throne room and who is at the throne.*

Ryuko:..HIM!

Ruto: Who?.

Ryuko: He's the guy [Name] left to go kill..

Ruto: It is the president of their country!

*All of the teens are in utter shock.*

* * *

 _ **2:35PM – The Main Throne Room of the Temple**_

*Then suddenly the two 20ft double doors bust open. [Name] and Dakunaito enter. Daku enters with his finger pointer down the extremely large throne room. There is a long red carpet from the door, up the stairs, and to the very throne it self.*

Dakunaito: I CHALLENGE YOU...ONE WARRIOR TO ANOTHER ONLY THE STRONGEST SHALL RULE!

*Lord Malid is a a armored robe hybrid, with his head exposed. He is an extremely handsome man for his age. His hair is grey and his goatee is also grayed by age. His eyes are a burning white. He has a purple aura surrounding him as he looks at his creations.*

Lord Malid: You've come all this way…Killed all of those innocent people defending they're president and country.

[Name]: You son of bitch. You're no president! You're a freakin dark lord. You live a double life! One moment you're a handsome, baby kissing, bill passing, president. And the next moment you're making sacrifices at alters and shit!

Dakunaito: None of those people we killed to get to you know who or what you truly are…But we do and we're going to finish it. Before we kill you..what are you doing?

Lord Malid: Since your deaths is imminent. I shall grant you your last wish of knowledge of my affairs. I am enacting a ancient ritual that will claim the lives of the lives on this planet. It will grant me near unlimited power. Moons will crumble beneath by feet, Planets will fall to my will, and the space shall bend before me.

*[Name] and Daku get in fighting stances.*

Dakunaito: You are insane! Your mind is filled with delusions!

[Name]: Like hell you are! You think I'll let you take Ryuko from me? Mako? Satsuki? Gamagori? No! you won't I won't let YOU!

Lord Malid: But you do not have to my boy..

*He waves his left hand.*

*Somewhere nearing _**100 Acolytes!**_ come from the shadows. They were hiding there in wait. They all stand in a massive human shield into a phalanx formation. *

*They all brandish Obsidian short swords. The swords shine upon the room as they all brandish them simultaneously. [Name] gets excited for the fight.*

[Name]: Tsk…..2 vs 100..pretty bad odds..

*Dakunaito smacks knuckles into his hands. Then he gives a excited smile.*

Dakunaito: Yeah…For them

* * *

*Throngs of the the followers runs forward to [Name] and Dakunaito. Dakunaito jets in the air and fires his wrist cannons which takes out a large portion of them. [Name] jumps into the acolytes and goes to work. He is firing hundreds of punches and kicks to the acolytes knocking all of the ones he touches out. More swarm his as he then realizes and rolls out of the horde and picks up two of the glowing black short swords.*

*They swarm him throwing numerous very precise light cuts and cleaves. He blocks them all with practiced ease. More race up behind him, he notices and does a massive back flip while the acolytes slash at his head.*

*The large throne room smelled of blood and burned carpet as [Name] and Daku slash down numerous acolytes. One actually gets [Name] down with a crushing spinning back fist. [Name] almost instantly kips up and leg sweeps him and swings around, while parrying all of the others cutting at him. *

*Dakunaito gets one in a swift arm lock, breaks it, and swiftly kicks one, then another in the knee caps, breaks them and throws the one he has on them both. He then pelts more of them with yellow blaster bolts.*

* * *

 _ **2:37PM – Rinne High Auditorium**_

*Numerous students rock the building in a massive cheer as the two males carve and bash they're way through the acolytes. Especially with Ryuko and Mako.*

*Ryuko is jumping up and down and throwing faint punches to [Name]'s rhythm.*

Ryuko: Yeah! Yeah! WHIP THEY'RE ASSES! RIP THEY'RE HEADS OFF [NAME]!

Mako: You go [Name]!

*The rest of the teens are in complete awe at Ryuko's statements. All of their attention goes to Ryuko, Mako, Imura, and Ruto.*

Boy 1: You know that dude?!

Ryuko: OF COURSE I KNOW THAT DUDE HE'S MY FREAKIN BOYFRIEND!

* * *

 _ **2:45PM – Forbidden Temple Throne Room**_

*The columns were riddled with cuts, the carpet was burned and slashed, rubble laid throughout the room and so were the unconscious bodies in black robes.*

*[Name] and Dakunaito were back to back as the remaining acolytes close in. While [Name] and Dakunaito were genetically modified for fighting, they still had limits. [Name] was rather tired and so was Dakunaito. They are both breathing heavier now. Some of the acolytes were 5/10 they're strength. Malid had must of given them temporary genetic enhancement supplements.*

Dakunaito: My suit is almost of out power.

[Name]: Couldn't have happened at a better time….any Idea's?

Dakunaito: I'm never without one.. Remember the "will-bomb"

[Name]:…OH! Yeah!

*The two males jump into the air. And in a massive EXPLOSION! Of wind like energy that blasts back the rest of the acolytes into columns, the floor, and the walls. Then the two males fall hard to they're knees. This was a chi technique that [Name] and Daku had formed after they left Kanto.*

[Name]: That took a lot out of me….*Breathing heavily* And I mean a lot…

Dakunaito: Well buck up….we have a much bigger problem…

*[Name] while on the ground clenches his fist and looks at the complacent dark lord.*

[Name] (Min _: Okay Ryuko….this is for you_..

*[Name]'s foot craters the red carpeted floor and he launches toward Malid.*

Dakunaito: [Name]! NO!

*Malid with his fingers outstretched and blasts a massive torrent of purple dazzling lightning!*

*[Name] is snared by crackles of lighting. The lights flash the room as [Name] screams in utter agony. It's burns his flesh so badly, [Name] can smell his own frying flesh and nearly gags on it. Numerous crackling sounds fill the room as [Name] is shocked so badly that his skeleton is visible through his skin. He is then sent smashing into the ground.*

*Dakunaito then sends numerous yellow energy blast pellets at Malid. To which he blocks his this bare hands.*

*Dakunaito then activates his exo boots and his jets toward him. Malid with both hands outstretched this time sends another torrent of purple lightning. Dakunaito dodges it with a barrel roll and keeps going full steam ahead.*

*Malid then does a massive 20ft jump over dakunaito to where he and [Name] were first standing.*

Lord Malid: You'd rather die than kneel before me once more?

*Daku stops before he crashes into the throne and turns around to begin to head towards him again.*

*Malid then outstretches his arms to telekinetically break parts of the ceiling and flings large clumps of stone down at dakunaito. He flies past all but one and gets one straight to the back of the head and is sent crashing to the carpet.*

*[Name] struggling to get up and and rushes toward malid. He actually gets close enough to punch and kick but Malid blocks them all but one. [Name] hits a bone smashing jab to malid's face and sends him rolling to the ground.*

*[Name] runs other to him again but is blasted away into a column and his back nearly folds completely together over the column with massive _**BRACK!.**_ *

*Then Daku is up and does a lightning fast side kick to malids chin. He misses and tries another, then misses another. Daku is nearly fried with a torrent of lightning.*

*Daku is screaming in utter pain, and is crumpling to the ground.*

*Then [Name] jumps in front of the lightning and catches it with his hands.*

Malid: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?

*They are in a struggle of dark magic lightning vs bare hands. They are creating a bridge of purple lightning. They are 10 ft across from one another and getting CLOSER!*

[Name]: I've only read a few of your dark magic books that you left behind years ago!

Malid: There is a difference boy. You have mere clues of how my powers work. I've been doing this for years! True mastery of the dark arts takes decades.

*Time seems to slow down around them. The smell of burning flesh, stone dust, burned carpet, and fresh blood fill the air. Malid's face twists with pain and disgust. Sounds of crackles, pops, and sparks fill the room.*

*Dakunaito get up and looks inside of the cloud of dust and smoke to see [Name]'s gripping Malid's lightning with great strain.*

*Malid's disgust turns into a smile, then a laugh. Malid's face begins to hideously deform and wrinkle up.*

Malid: You cannot kill what is immortal. You will perish in seconds…..

[Name]: Damn you..All these years of lies and torment in your name…No more! I'm no ones pawn! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU'D BETTER HOPE I DON'T DIE CUS, IF I DIE HERE AND GO TO HELL FOR ALL I'VE DONE. I'LL SEE YOU THERE AND KEEP KICKING YOUR ASS FOR ALL ETERNITY.

*All National channels, radio's and other live feeds have this one. In numerous cities where there are large jumbo-trons are showing this. All of the citizen are watching all around the world.*

*Dakunaito stumbles and gets up brushes himself off.*

*Malid and [Name] get closer and closer to one another. The faces of [Name] is scorching and his skin is crawling. It feels like thousands of needles are being jammed into every piece of skin. The pain is so raw that [Name] wanted to lie down and curl into a ball and die. However, He knew more was at stake. Satsuki, Mako, Gamagori, Dakunaito, Mataro, Izu, Aikuro, Tsumugu, and his one and only Ryuko Matoi, the world. Hell, Ryuko was his world. To keep her and everyone else safe, he'll have to use every ounce of his being to kill this old man. Seeing Ryuko again one last time would mean everything to him, but he can't now. He fought back against the sheer pain and fighting back tears of sadness. Then [Name] flashes a grin. No one can get everything out of life, but at least he gets to kill the man that made his life a living hell.*

[Name] (Mind): Ryuko, you gave my existence meaning… I mean was I cloned?..am I a clone like dakunaito? Or was I born to loving parents and kidnapped? Was I born to an evil woman who was willing to turn me into a weapon? None of that matters I guess..For the last few months I had a real reason to live. I learned to love…and even make real friends. So cool…..I love you Ryuko Matoi…Always….and forever.

*A light of energy shines through the temples windows. Everyone sees this and haul ass, including the military beings to run, news channels, and all of the acolytes have woken up and ran out the temple.

*Malid and [Name] clash electric hands and then a massive form of blue and purple energy makes a blinding ball of lights. Then a enormous explosion that _**INCINERATED**_ the temple with a massive _**BOOM!**_ *

* * *

 _ **2:52PM - Rinne High school Auditorium**_

*All of the teens are in nail biting anticipation to see who won the clash, however the world wide feed was completely knocked out.*

Ryuko: NOOO!

Mako: What happened!

Ruto: That power….I couldn't imagine anyone in that area survive that…

*The air of anticipation is compelety sucked out of the room. Everyone is completely bummed out. Sighs, moans, and whines fill and echo off of the room's walls.*

*Then Ryuko viciously grabs Ruto by his shirt and yells at him.*

Ryuko: Say some more shit like that again and you'll lose a damn EYE!

Ruto: RYUKO! Think logically! Do you honestly think he survived a explosion of that magnitude!

Ryuko: Do you expect me to believe THAT I JUST SAW THE LOVE OF MY LIFE GET KILLED!

*Ruto looks to the side in annoyance. Then her grip loosens and she let's go.*

Ryuko: I'm totally sorry…I was mad and I—

Ruto: it's fine..I'm concerned for [Name] too…But that explosion was too big...for any one to survive from.

* * *

 _ **2:53PM - Kiryuin Manor**_

*The elite four and Satsuki are in her beautiful living room looking at a T.V with no live feed. The room is filled with gloom and a horrible feeling of dread. Satsuki has her eyes closed in grief and so does Gamagori.*

Izu:….Nah..I don't buy it! He'll be over here in days, He's fine!

*No one responded and Izu's exuberant dips into seriousness.*

Izu: Come on say something guys!...Come on Lady Satsuki even you think he-

*She slowly turns her head and gives him a look of despair.*

*He then bows his head in sadness.*

* * *

 _ **8:12PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

*The entire world is still in complete shock of what was broadcasted. An evil president, A rebel with a cause, sword fights, and assumed deaths.*

*The mankanshoku's are with All of the Kanto fighters, piled up in front of they're small TV watching the news. Numerous report scrolling across the bottom of the screen. A beautiful dark haired woman dolled in make up in a dark green business suit is reporting the news.*

Female Reporter: In breaking news, A majority of the world's news reporters have gone to the reported site of the fight and they have only see the chard remains of a ancient structure. There absolutely no reports on anything other that the arrested followers of the those dark robbed men and the nothing more. They are all being taken in the custody by the [Country's Name] army forces. There are no reports of the remains of the president or the two heros who attempted to save they're country. They are all to be reported deceased, as no living being could survive a explosion of that magnitude.

*Bazaro shuts the T.V off in anger. They are all sitting down on the carpeted floor while the elite four stand.*

Bazaro: BAHH…Those people don't know what they are talking about! They don't know [Name] or his clone buddy.

Mataro: Ah..He'll be back in a little while just you all wait.

Nonon: I hope you're right little runt.

Mako: [Name] or Daku isn't dead…I know it..

Tsumugu: I'll go tell Ryuko of the report.

*As he begins to get up and walk to the outside, to where Ryuko is sulking with senketsu. But Aikuro stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder and a nod no.*

*Ryuko is sitting on the stairs and leaning against the banister. She is wearing senketsu who is talking to her.*

Senketsu: That's not what I'm saying Ryuko. I know [Name] just like you do and I know he's alive. He has to be.

Ryuko: I dunno senketsu. There isn't much to go on…I want to believe it…plus….I can't even find that little teddy bear that [Name] won me at the Halloween festival…That's all I had from him..

*Ryuko's heart is incredible heavy. Her heart hurts, her love is gone for all she knows. She can't think of anything else. She want's to see [Name] face again and feel his warm personality that made her happy. However, she is still Ryuko Matoi and she wants to keep her rough and tough demeanor up whilst she's in the presence of other people, even her big sis satsuki who loves her no matter what.*

Senketsu: I know it's hard Ryuko, Be optimistic, believe, and hope he's out there.

Ryuko:…I'll try buddy….He made me a promise. He promised me he'd be back.

*Tears form in her eyes but she wipes them before they fall.*

Sneketsu: And you know what?

Ryuko: What?

Senketsu: He'll keep it. I promise you

*She then looks down at him with a big smile. And the tears still form. She wipes them again.*

Ryuko: Okay! I'll hold you to it…and I'll you to yours too..…[Name]..

*She says this as she stares out over the houses across the street, into the beautiful night sky. It is a light purple and the stars are plentiful and twinkling. Then one large beautiful shooting star passes by all the rest.*

* * *

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen ne iiko ja Irarenai**_

 _ **Nui Harime's Theme**_

*Nui Harime is sitting atop a building over looking the beautiful Kanto city skyline. Car lights, home, and building lights are still on all over. She is sitting there contemplating while kicking her legs back and forth. She is wearing a outfit identical to the one prior to her sacrifice.*

Nui: I hope my [Name] didn't die to that evil evil man. We still have a lot to do together…Who am I kidding?! Of course he's alive. He'll find his way to me in no time. Isn't that right? [Name] Jr.

 _*She has somehow stolen the teddy bear that [Name] won Ryuko from the Halloween festival. She has also surprisingly knitted the bear an identical outfit to [Name] on the teddy bear. The mask and all. She is also sitting atop the very same building [Name] had used as a apartment during his stay in Kanto. It appears as though Nui has eerily been around for some time.*_


	29. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Kill La Kill - Sirius (English)**_

Chapter: Christmas OVA

 _ **4:10PM – Outside of Rinne High School**_

*There are loads of teens that are leaving the school to do things of their own accord. The kids are all laughing and talking about numerous things. Ryuko and Mako depart from Ruto and Imura as they go separate ways. Both girls coats, Mako was wearing a baby blue coat and Ryuko was wearing her typical black and white jacket. Both girls also carrying they're school bags with both hands down to they're knee's in typical school girls fashion. Each time they speak a small fog of cool air comes from they're mouths.*

Mako: I'm so freaking excited Ryuko!

Ryuko: Why is that?

*Mako grabs Ryuko's face.*

Mako: CUS It's the holiday season! There's gonna be toy trains, Christmas cookies, tv specials, oh oh! Even, snow Ryuko! Snow! Hot chocolate, gifts, and tree's! Aren't you excited too?!

*Then the dark haired female said with a half hearted smile.*

Ryuko: I guess Mako…

Mako: What do you want for Christmas Ryuko?

*Ryuko wanted in her heart of hearts say [Name]. However she's not a "softy". She's been coping relatively well since [Name]'s departure. Halfheartedly believing he was alive. Senketsu is the only reason that Ryuko believes it. She however is beginning to lose faith. Ryuko is for the most part the same, albeit with a somewhat somber attitude. Ryuko also blamed herself. To have a boy tell her that he loved her, defended her, and like her for who she is die, while she watched tore her apart inside out. She felt like she should've at least done something to save him. However, she never let that side of her show. After all she coped with death quite well, she's had to do it enough times. She always put on a smile to make everyone around her happy even now.*

Ryuko: I already have everything I want Mako…I got you and everyone else.

Mako: I'm glad you're so different than everyone else Ryuko.

Ryuko: Hm?

Mako: Having you as a friend..is so cool…It's so refreshing to be besties with someone who isn't as wacky as me.

*This made felt great coming from her best friend. Ryuko loved it and mako, It made her smile after all.*

Ryuko: Thanks mako.

*Then suddenly they notice Aikuro Mikisugi! Drive up in a shining dark blue mustang convertible. He then flips his hair and speaks to the girls. This brought a bigger smile to her face.*

Aikuro: How was school girls?

Ryuko: Good I guess. What the hell are you doing all the way out here?

Mako: Yeah Mr. Mikisugi.

Aikuro: Well, besides showing off my nice new car! I wanted to see if you were up for Uzu's challenge.

Ryuko: Uzu's Challenge?

 _ **4:49pm – Kiryuin Manor/ Duel Room**_

Mako: Hey gamagori!

*Gamagori blushes heavily and looks to the side.*

Gamagori: Season's greetings..Mankanshoku.

*This room is a massive space with a painted circle around the floor making a ring. Satsuki, Mako, and the elite four are all watching. *

Ryuko: Ya feelin all high and mighty sanageama?

*She does a very impressive twirls with her scissor blade and smashes the tip to the ground.*

Uzu: You're damn right matoi. I bet you, I can win like I did the first time.

Ryuko: Yeah buddy, Accept ya ain't got your little knock off kamui to help this time. Enough talk.

*Uzu then takes his can and does a massive upward jump and head to Ryuko with a downward lunge.*

*Ryuko quickly cartwheel's out of the way and she tries numerous heavy slashes and Uzu blocks them all. The _**CLACKS!**_ and _**CLANGS!**_ sounds fills the room as Uzu's wooden cane hits against the mighty red scissor blade. Uzu is on the complete offensive with hundreds of strikes a second!*

Uzu: Ya feelin ALRIGHT MATOI! YA SEEM ALITTLE OFF BALANCE!

*Ryuko gives a smirk.*

Ryuko: I'M FEELIN FIIIIIINE!

*She does a _**INCREDIBLE!**_ Downward slash and turns his kendo cane to splinters. Uzu gets slammed to the floor. And slides over to the rest of the elite four.*

Hoka: My data calculated this outcome Uzu.

Nonon: See I knew it.

Gamagori: You over extended yourself….AND GAVE MATOI THE OPENNING SHE NEEDED TO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

*Then Satsuki and Ryuko both walk over to him and help him up.*

Uzu: Thanks guys. I'll beat you eventually matoi.

Ryuko: I'll be lookin forward to it.

Satsuki: Ryuko?

Ryuko: Hm?

Satsuki: How is your schooling going?

Ryuko: It's okay, I mean…I don't know if I want to go to college after this. I don't think I'm cut out for academics and junk.

Satsuki: You'll have a foot up in life if you do. Of course it'll most likely be trying, but last time I've checked you've done the impossible before. You can do it.

Ryuko: Thanks Satsuki…

Satsuki: Also I need you and mako to accompany me.

*Mako runs up to the other girls and is panting.*

Mako: What'd I miss?

 _ **5:29PM – Kanto Clothing Store**_

*A wonderful looking clothing store, done up with various Christmas decorations. This is a women's clothing store and since it's the holiday season, shopping is at a high. Lots of reds, greens, and white shirts are in the store. Numerous females trying on and buying clothes are all around the store. However, Satsuki, Nonon, and Ryuko are in the back of the store, in a much more comfortable fitting area. *

*Satsuki is looking through a assortment of dresses. Ryuko is sitting down on a couch, and Nonon is also trying on dresses.*

Ryuko: wow…..It seems like ages ago that we were at each other's throats literally. But now.

*She leans back in the couch further and places her hands behind her head.*

Ryuko: Sittin here lookin at dresses together.

Nonon: Who would've thought?

Satsuki: Our bonding still astonishes me every now and then. But every time I think of that, I also think of how grateful I am to have that bond.

Ryuko: Damn sis, you always gotta turn things up to eleven.

Satsuki: You know you can look for one too. After all, you should look presentable for the Christmas ball in a few weeks.

Ryuko: Come on…Do you really have to have a ball. Can't you all just have a big meeting or something?

Satsuki: This isn't only a meet and greet. It's a time of holiday celebration amongst COVERS investors and potential partners.

Nonon: Long story short, it's just a fun time.

*Nonon then twirls around in her short white dress with a red fur on it's rims.*

Ryuko: Well, Fine if I have to wear a freakin dress again. *Sighs*

*Then something hits Ryuko in the head! A shoe most likely.*

Ryuko: OW! What the hell?!

*There is a multitude of women fighting. Some over cloths and some just fighting for the hell of it.*

Nonon: What the hell are they doing?!

*Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nonon throw down the cloths and make a B line for the front door. They make numerous twists and turns around cloths racks and see more and more fighting. Even the guys that are there shopping for their girlfriends and wives are throwing down.*

Ryuko: G, what the hell was that!?

Nonon: A lot of that has been happening recently. Just not that bad…

Ryuko: What the hell is the matter with these people senkestu?!

Senketsu: I feel something strange and somewhat familiar, but I can't pin point anything about it.

Ryuko:…..Ya know what?! Screw it!

*Ryuko then goes back into the store and mako quickly follows suit. Nonon and satsuki sigh and they follow as well.*

 _ **6:11PM – Downtown Kanto Bridge**_

*The cityscape is completely lit up by building lights, house lights, car lights, and several people are also walking along the sidewalk. The females have earmuffs while they're looking on their smart phones and the males are heavily coated an doing similar things.*

*The two brothers Ruto and Imura are heading home from a day of school. But they are talking a quick walk just to talk.*

Ruto: That's why, I mean [Name]'s gone and We have to help this entire country out just like he did for his. He even gave his life.

Imura: But isn't there another way to help the country out. I mean we could go to college for politics or law, and help change things you know?

Ruto: That hasn't helped at all. [Name]'s country ended up having a dark lord ruling his country. I'd rather leave the entire politics things to the people who wanna sit around and act like their trying to help the people out but really aren't.

*The two boys continue to stroll down the frost covered sidewalk. Then a massive bus comes toward, them. People are in fear and screaming for they're lives.*

Bus Driver: DIE! YOU! KIDS!

Ruto: OH SHIT!

*The two boys dive out of the way and the bus _**CRASHES!**_ through the bridge's steel twisting it's metals and breaking the concrete, and the bus leans on the side of the bridge teetering on the ledge.*

*The two boys get up.*

Ruto: What the hell?!

Imura: QUICK! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!

Ruto: They are going to fall off!

Imura: I'll hold the bus while you help me!

*Ruto is completely dumbfounded, but then runs to the back of the bus to hold it.*

*Imura somehow thrashes his hands through the bus's material and gets a good hold of the bus.*

Ruto: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT!?

Imura: JUST HELP ME!

*Ruto goes to help him, but then he is bashed in the face with a PUNCH! To the face and sends him tumbling to the ground. It is a random man who then tries to stomp him, but he catches his foot and flips him backwords.*

Ruto: what the hell is wrong with you?!

*The man goes for another punch but Ruto then ducks and sweeps his leg with a kick and then smashing him in the stomach with a downward punch.*

Ruto: IMURA!

*Ruto looks over and see's the bus back on the sidewalk.*

Ruto: How did you?!

*The younger brother wipes the sweat off and looks at his older brother with a smile.*

Imura: I guess I'm pretty strong huh?

*Then the insane bus driver then shoulder tackles him down and heads for Ruto.*

*Ruto smashes his face, with a massive heel kick and KO's him. He goes over and helps his younger brother up. All of the people come over to thank them.*

Ruto: Hold your applause people I—

Imura: Ruto look at this…..

*Imura picks up a glowing pink strand of thread.*

Ruto: What is that?

Imura: It feels like thread...

*The boys are surrounded by cheering civilians, while they are very puzzled.*

 _ **6:59PM – Ruto & Imura's Apartment (Formerly [Name]'s apartment)**_

*Both of the boys enter the home and remove they're winter coats. Ruto throws his on top of Imura's head. And Ruto jumps in the bed.*

Imura: I hate doing your stupid chores!

Ruto: Well little bro, That's what happens when you lose bets.

*The older brother said while closing his eyes, and relaxing on the bed.*

Imura: Remind me to never make any bets with you ever again.

*He then places the coats in a nearby closet.*

Imura: I think that the pink thread we got has something to do with all of this.

Ruto: What? People are actin crazy only because it's the holiday season dude.

Imura: I don't think numerous robberies, attempted murder, and fighting is because of the holiday season.

*Ruto sits up on the bed and looks at his younger brother.*

Ruto: Listen, Let's make a deal..

Imura: I'm listening…

*Imura said while in a irritated tone.*

Ruto: if [Name] somehow survived his ordeal and comes back then he comes here, then I'll help you investigate this "mysterious" thread problem.

Imura: Hey, that's not funny…He's not-

Ruto: That's the same likelihood of this being a freakin' alien demon super thread.

*A rather hard knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Then while the warm air heated air of the room seemingly got colder. The two boys heads darted at the door. Then Imura looks out of the door hole to see who it is. However, there's not one in front of the door. All he saw was the beige carpeting in the hallway and the other doors across the hallway.*

Imura: Who is it?

*No answer, there is nothing. Just cold ambience of the hallway.*

Imura: This is getting weird…

*Ruto hops off of the bed and head notions his brother to move away from the door, which he does. Ruto then reaches under the mattress to get his family's traditional katana and approaches the door.*

*He then quickly unlocks the door and takes aim at the two figures in front if the door.*

Ruto: Ohh Shiiiit…

 _ **8:20PM – Outside of the Kanto clothing store**_

*All of the girls are holding numerous boxes and bags.*

Gamagori: I for the life of me can't see the point. You go in for one thing and come out with a lot.

Nonon: Oh, put a sock in it Mr. Disciplinary!

Ryuko: Thanks for this satsuki.

Mako: yeah. I really had a good time!

Satsuki: It's nothing really.

*Then suddenly a cinder block flies through the window of a place across the street. The block lands outside of the place's large windows Then two men wearing all black and both have santa bags filled with toys and other goodies.*

*They then brandish a guns and fire several rounds into the store and drive off.*

 _ **In the Car**_

Robber 1: Ahahha! We actually nabbed the stuff!

Robber 2: I knew we'd pull this heist off.

 _ **Back to Ryuko and gang**_

Mako: Hey Ryuko! That's a foster care center!

Gamagori: I'll go after them!

Ryuko: NO! I'VE GOT THEM! LET'S GET EM SENKETSU!

Senketsu: Right!

*Then the brash female bites her red hand gauntlet and she then begins to undergo a transformation!*

Ryuko: LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI SENKETSU!

*Then she dusts off the red sparkles of the transformation off and then she see's the car speeding off.*

Ryuko: Crap! They're getting away!

Ryuko: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

Senketsu: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

*Then is a strange formation of Ryuko's legs, they turn into exhaust ports. In a blinding red beaming light, Ryuko jets up into the air and circles around the a few buildings in order to get a much better position on the get away car. *

*The sight is beautiful. Ryuko's shippu lights are gleaming across the dark blue night sky as she scouts for the car.*

Ryuko: There!

 _ **The Get Away Car**_

Robber 1: We totally duped em!

Robber 2: We've got the boss's job done, so when we get back we'll pay the shit outta us.

Robber 1: I know what I'm gonna do with my money when I get pa-!

*Then suddenly a blinding red light speeds toward the car's windshield. Then two shiny red heels _**CLACK!**_ Straight through the windshield window and kick the men with one foot each simultaneously in the face!*

*She kicks them both so hard that the car seats break and there are both men get thrown through the back windshield!*

*She then lands and her heels crater the street with numerous people all people staring at her.*

*She then quickly runs to the ruined car to get the two santa bags full of goodies and stolen items and people cheer her for it.*

Ryuko: Jerk offs…

*Ryuko then drags the two males while holding the two bags with her immense strength.*

*She then drags them and throws them infront of the elite four.*

Nonon: You assholes don't have any shame do you?! Stealing from kids?!

Uzu: You'd better tell me why…or else..

*He then takes out a kendo cane designed with white and red out of his right pant leg.*

Mako: You really carry that thing around?

Uzu: Hey, ya might not know when you'll need one.

Gamagor: A candy cane colored one at that..

Uzu: Tis the season.

Robber 1: Okay fine!

Robber 2: We—we have a boss! We work for the Nakuto crime family!

Robber 1: The boss yeah he wanted us to steal all of the kids presents!, cus he hates Christmas and kids!

Gamagori: WHAT'S THE NAME OF YOUR BOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!

Both: Mizuame Nakuto!

Nonon: That's most one of the most infamous crime bosses in the whole freakin country.

Mako: And isn't that Ruto and Imura's last name?

Uzu: They did say they came from that family. How the hell could I forget that.

*Facepalms.*

Nonon: Cus you're an idiot.

Satsuki: They're his sons. This wasn't they only robbery this month. There were plenty of cases of robberies throughout the city throughout the week. Meaning lots of presents have been stolen already.

Mako: AND WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK! For all the kids of Kanto!

*Gamagori's arms crossed, blushes, and a smile on his face agrees.*

Gamagor: I second that mankanshoku.

Hoka: I do aswell. Though my data indicates we have thousands of presents to get back within the next few weeks before Christmas. We might not make it.

*Then a voice comes from the nearby alley.*

?: We still have to at least try, don't you agree?

*Puzzled the gang, are wonder who this person is. Ryuko then returns to normal. They all have puzzled looks on they're faces. The voice was familiar, but the alley was across the street. It was somewhat difficult to point out the voice.*

*Then Imura and Ruto step out with [Name] and Dakunaito.*

[Name]: Makes sense right?

 _ **8:25PM - Kanto Downtown central**_

*The people of the city are oblivious to what has just happened. The police has come with flashing blue and red lights on they're cars. The robbers have been taken away and people are now going about they're business. Some seem to care that Ryuko had just transformed and flown away, but with the events of Ragyo's conquest and Malid's conspiracy the people actually just don't care that much anymore, there's nothing they haven't seen at this point.*

*They'd all given him a massive group hug and squeezed him very tightly! However, with the exeption*

[Name]: It's nice to see you all too!

Mako: How are you still alive?!

Hoka: I'm also curious as to how you did? With an explosion of that magnitude, I'd imagine no one could survived at all?!

Gamagori: I'm curious as well [Name].

[Name]: Well…Me and my old master fought we had gotten caught up in a magic brawl and right as we almost died. Dakunaito came and save the day. He grabbed me and sped out of the place. I don't know how but! I do know he saved me.

*Then everyone's attention turns to daku.*

Nonon: Wow, guess he has a heart after all.

Satsuki: Why did you save him? I figure that you wanted [Name] dead. With him out of the way you could've came here and slaughtered us.

Ryuko: Yeah, why?

*The exo suited male's head slowly turns toward them.*

Dakunaito: My reasoning for saving him is simple….I wanted kill him myself.

Uzu: What a reason.

Ruto: Well we won't let you do that.

Dakunaito: Regardless, I rescued him none the less and I have a much higher agenda.

Satsuki: Just what might that be. I could only imagine that it has to deal with the overall extermination of all of us. Is that right?

Dakunaito:…..

*The red and black armored male's energy tubes pulsate. He then uses his exo jet boots to jet out of the vicinity and away from the gang without speaking further more.*

Imura: Why did he even show up if he was going to leave like that?

Satsuki: I couldn't tell you…

*She looks up in the air very puzzled.*

*[Name] then walks over to Ryuko. Her heart is pounding, palms are sweating, and she is struggling to keep her composure. Then gives a whole hearted smile. She then with enormous energy springs out of her shoes and jumps on [Name] and they tumble and roll around to the ground. She then showers him with love as the reunited duo sprawl on the street.*

Ryuko: What the hell took you so long to get back?

[Name]: Well, besides almost being murdered almost everyday since I left…nothing much. How are you?

Ryuko: Don't worry about me I'm fine…Are you ready to rescue Christmas?

[Name]: Yeah! But how?

Ryuko: Weren't you listening? You just came out and agreed with us!

[Name]: Oh..*Laughs lightly* I did that cus I heard you talking and I just came out and yeah!

*Everyone face palms as he is the only one who laughs.*

 _ **A few weeks later have passed and this is the day of the Christmas meet & greet.**_

 _ **5:05PM – Atop a random building**_

*The city is beautifully lit. The sky is a dark blue with wonderful snowflakes fall from the sky. Nonon and Uzu laying across a building to avoid being spotted. She is looking at a warehouse in which numerous people were filling the place with stolen toys.*

Nonon: Yup….We found these assholes.

*Then Uzu speaks through a small walkie talkie.*

Uzu: You guys in position?

*Ryuko synced, Mako, Ruto, Imura, and [Name] are behind the very building.*

Ryuko: Yeah,

*Each time one of them spoke, a mist of cold air is emitted from they're breaths.*

Imura: You think he'll be here Ruto?

Ruto: He might be….I'm not sure..

[Name]: Who?

Imura: You might see soon.

*Ryuko then takes her scissor blade and crashes through the wall. Everyone then follows. They walk in through the giant wall hole to see a massive mound of toys and several armed men guarding them. This is an abandon factory, that has been decorated in numerous Christmas decorations and tables fileld with drinks, cigarettes, cards, money, and guns.*

Crook 1: Da fuq…..Get em!

*The men quickly open fire, but Nonon and Uzu jump through the upper factory windows and land on four of them. Uzu canes the shit out of a couple, and Nonon is beating some with her choir baton.*

*Ryuko and the others go nuts on the men and beat them up as well.*

Ryuko: Imura! Mako! Go bag the presents!

Mako: eye eye captain!

Imura: Sure!

*Ruto and [Name] are beating some of the crooks senseless and throwing them through tables and smashing them on conveyor belts. It's a all out a Christmas brawl. The one sided battle for Christmas, as the teens are whooping the asses of the crooks.*

*Then two _**POP!** _ sounds are heard. A man came through the hole in the wall that they made earlier.*

Mizuame: My name is Mizuame Nakuto! and I'm the brains behind this whole thing. Now leave before I shoot and kill all of you kids.

*A tall older man in a black suit with jet black hair, greying sides, and a eye patch with a high powered revolver. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his hairy chest. He had a pencil mustache. He looked just like a typical scum bag gangster.*

Mizuame: You kids tried to mess my operations to try and help this stupid city? Christmas is overrated, it's filled with lies and promises of happiness and love.

Mako: WHAAAAT!

*A spotlight falls on Mako,while her hands are in a x like formation and a Hallelujah occurs. She then begins to speak really fast and transforms into numerous things.*

Mako: But It's Christmas! How can you say something like that about Christmas! It's about family! It's about how people have fun and get each other gifts! We put up decorations and show each other the meaning of Christmas! And Santa! He gives gifts to all the good little boys and girls! He flies over the world overnight and is really jolly! He has a big belly cus he eats all the cookies and he kinda needs to stop! But it's so cool! There's and the elfs and toys! It's wrong for you to hate Christmas! Christmas is AWESOME! IT'S AWESOME!

Ryuko: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!

Mizuame:...

Nonon: Ug! You're so lame! You're really going to try and ruin Christmas for all these kids?!

Uzu: What the hell were you gonna do with all the presents you stole?!

Mizuame: I was going to burn all of the presents and dance on the ashes.

[Name]: Wow really...that's dumb...

Mizuame: I didn't put to much thought into this..

[Name]: Well,we all kinda figured that...

Mizuame: Yeah...

*Then Ryuko quickly flashes across the room and throws a massive punch to Mizuame's face that makes a _**BRACK!**_ sound. Knocking him out. Ryuko dusts off her hands and smiles.*

Ryuko: Wow! That was easy...

Mako: But what isn't easy...is all these presents!

*Mako has two enormous red Santa bags. And Ryuko's face melts in shock.*

 _ **5:40PM – Kiryuin Manor's Ballroom**_

*Several tables are sprawled out across the long and elegant room. They have green and red decorations. Satsuki and Gamagori are helping the numerous butlers that Satsuki hired for today and tomorrow. There are also Christmas tree's in each corners of the room and Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. Satsuki is beautiful and flawless as usual. She was wearing a long black dress that stopped at her knees. She is wearing typical black low heels. Gamagori is dressed in a white suit, with everything else he's wearing white. *

Gamagori: The partners and share holders will love these table decorations lady Satsuki.

Satsuki:…Thank you Gamagori..

*However she said this with a somewhat of a scared tone. Gamagori picked up on this and shut his eyes.*

Gamagori: Lady Satsuki….Everyone will be fine while retrieving the Christmas gifts…

*He then begins to sweat and opens his eyes in fear.*

Gamagori (Mind): What the hell do I know? If lady Satsuki thinks they're in peril they MUST BE!

Gamagori: I'll save them at ONCE LADY SATSUKI!

*As he begins to run she lightly grabs his shoulder and pulls him back to in front of the table they were setting.*

Satsuki: I'm completely sure of their safety on their mission, However….I feel somethings wrong.

Gamagori: Dakunaito? While he is powerful, We have you, Ryuko, and [Name] on our side. We can—

Satsuki: Not him…While I'm unclear on his intentions, he's only half of what worries me. The situations of people hurting one another and all these acts of criminal intent aren't coincides. Someone's hand is at work….Like I said, It could be Dakunaito. Though as of right now I don't want to make any assumptions. Even then, I'll do my best to not let my uneasy feelings ruin this evening.

*Gamagori saddened by the fact there is nothing he can do to help. Satsuki is always having to deal with a lot of hardships that many others don't. He nods and continues fixing up the tables.*

 _ **5:49PM – Over Kanto City's sky line**_

*Out of no where the building's ceiling is SMASHED! Through and concrete, metals, and glass fly everywhere as Ryuko is using Senketsu Shippu to fly above Kanto with [Name] hanging on to Ryuko's back and Mako hanging from [Name]'s legs. Nonon is hanging from Mako's legs, and Uzu is hanging from Nonon's legs. Imura is hanging from Uzu's legs and Ruto is hanging from Imura's ankles. She drops them off on a nearby building and they rest.*

Senketsu: Ryuko…We need to rest too.

Ryuko: Shucks Senketsu! We can deliver both of these giant ass bags of gifts to the city, no prob!

Mako: Ryuko WAiT!

*Ryuko then goes through a long montage of delivering gifts to home after home and foster care after foster care as glowing red Shippu lights ZOOM! And ZIPS! All over Kanto again and again and again!*

*She then lands back to [Name] and Mako and she is completely pooped and pale. She drops to her knees and is breathing heavily.*

*Mako and [Name] pick her up.*

[Name]: *Smiles* We were going to tell you that you can't do all of those. You still have another giant ass bag to deliver. But I can

Mako: [Name] WAIT!

*[Name] then goes, takes the bag, and runs all around town. His speed are leaving trails and trails of dust behind him as he ZIP!S and ZOOMS! Around the entire Kanto city. He then comes back all pale and extremely tired.*

[Name]: Oh shiiit!

Mako: I tried to tell ya!

*Ryuko sits down and puts her hands on her cheeks in defeat.*

Ryuko: Man…we're never gonna get all the presents back in time…I didn't think saving Christmas would be this hard…

[Name]: Man…..We'll at least some kids got present's right? Right?

Mako:…Awe….It's not fair…..EKK!

*Mako shrieks as Dakunaito appears right behind her.*

Ryuko: Daku! What do you want!?

[Name]: What's up Daku?!

Dakunaito: Don't address me as though we are causal associates! Because we're not. I'm here to help distribute these gifts.

All: WHAAAHH!

Uzu: But Why?!

Nonon: Aren't you gonna kill us or something?

Dakunaito: Not right now. I have things to do first. Securing a strangle hold on this city's underworld, or maybe even gaining strategical leverage on future attacks on you. But first killing [Name] is my most important purgative.

[Name]: Aww come on!

Dakunaito: However not now. I need more training so In that time I'll help out this one time. This is only for when [Name] spared me back at the battle all that time ago.

Mako: So that means you'll do this for us this once?

Dakunaito: Yes..

*He then grabs the giant Santa bag. He then uses his energized, cleaned, and powerful red and black exo suit zips and zooms across and all over the city dropping off the toys to numerous locations and emptying the entire bag. All of the gifts are back to homes and other foster homes. He then lands back on top of the roof.*

Mako: You did IT!

Dakunaito:...

Ryuko: Glad to see ya do something nice.

Nonon: Yeah Mr. Clone.

*He instantly zooms to her face and says.*

Dakunaito: Watch your tone with me Jakuzure..

Nonon: Yes Dad.

Dakunaito: [Name] prepare yourself. I'll be back for you later. And don't expect me to do any favors any time soon. So don't expect this act this gift of lenience to change our current relationship.

*[Name] then nods in acknowledgement. [Name] and Dakunaito will most likely fight again. When they do, it'll most likely be to the death.*

Imura: Hey Daku?!

Dakunaito: What?

Imura: Is it possible that you can come and join us at the Kiryuin holiday meet and greet?

Mako: Yeah!

[Name]: Well, there are cookies after all.

Dakunaito: Cookies you say?

*He has a noticeable somewhat excited tone to his usual somewhat monotone voice.*

Dakunaito:…..I couldn't be any less interested. Oh and Matoi!

Ryuko: Hm?

Dakunaito: Don't get in my way. You're the next strongest anamoly next to [Name] and Satsuki. I'll come for [Name] first, then satsuki, then you.

Nonon: What the hell's he talking about!?

*He then jets away with amazing speed as the bottom of his exo boots blare a neon red.*

Uzu: Well it was worth a shot right?

Ruto: Can we leave now! It's cold!

Ryuko: He's coming for us, so we train and train hard. He must be sure of himself if he's gonna give us fore warning like that.

*Ryuko then proudly grabs her scissor blade and jams it into the ground with force. She then looks out to the snowy night sky lit by the full moon and buildings. She then flashes a massive smile.*

Ryuko: Now let's go guys! We have Christmas party to get to!

 _ **8:06PM – Kiryuin Manor**_

*The snow is covering the beautiful front yard which is shaped in a circular formation for the driveway. There are numerous cars all in the drive way and parked outside of the manor as well. Inside the main Christmas themed ballroom numerous people clad in casual business suits and Santa hats. They all have drinks various drinks in hand as Satsuki is nowhere to be seen. Nor are the elite four, Ryuko, mako, Imura, Ruto, and [Name]. One of the business men notice Satsuki is gone.

Business man 1: Say, were is the lady of the house? She gave a great speech a minute ago and now she's gone.

*Then several people agree. But then out of nowhere! A loud voice is heard. A blue haired man enters the room dressed with his typical attire.*

Aikuro: That's true, Satsuki is currently dealing with personal matters and while she's gone I'll BE PROVIDING THE ENTERTAINMENT!

*Tsumugu who wearing a suit, is talking with Rei Hoomoru who is working as a waitress per her own request to lady satsuki. They then turn their attention to aikuro.*

Rei: Your friend is seems to be the party type huh?

Tsumugu: Unfortunately yeah… Oh shiiit….

*Mr. Mikisugi then proceeds to hop on a nearby table and rip his shirt off, revealing his glowing purple nipples!. He then quickly picked up whip cream from a waiter that was walking by and began to spray it in his mouth as his blue hair swayed backwards. Then in a massive uproar of positivity from the females in the room who are cheering, clapping, and blushing.*

 _ **Lady Satsuki's Theme**_

 _ **CLACK!**_

*In a separate wing of the manor, Satsuki has the elite four lined up, Ryuko standing behind her, [Name] sitting farther across the darkened room next to mako, and Imura and Ruto are kneeling before Satsuki. They too are clad in formal wear. Satsuki has clacked her heel and planted her sword into the ground before her like always.*

Satsuki: Something evil is upon us. I feel it..a great evil has come in a attempt to destroy everything we've worked hard to defend. They've been at work for some time now and I believe that they may have something to do with people's behavior as of late. So starting tomorrow, We must place all of our efforts to find and destroy this threat before It becomes too much for even us to defend against. Inumuta you must tap into all of japans statistical charts of crime, infidelity, and social disruptions.

*Inumuta nods in acknowledgement.*

Satsuki: Gamagori, The Kanto police force has proven ineffective in detaining civil disturbances. We need you to help detain any criminals and wrong doers. I've already spoken to the police chief and he agrees with my sentiments.

Gamagori: Yes LADY SATSUKI!

Satsuki: Nonon & Uzu come with me tomorrow….I'll brief you two personally later on. But until then HAVE FUN EVERYONE!

*She said with while still speaking in her stern tone. In this room there is a lit fire place, Christmas tree, and lights strung across the windows.*

All four: YES! LADY SATSUKI!

Ryuko: Satsuki?

*Satsuki looks back at her younger sister.*

Satsuki:?

Ryuko: We can never catch a break can we?

Satsuki: We can, for a short time. But I guess not. It must be our lot in life Ryuko.

*[Name] then walks over to both Satsuki and Ryuko as Gamagori and Mako begin to converse. Ryuko is wearing a short red dress with white fur hugging the bottom of the dress along with long sleeves. Mako is also wearing the same thing. Nonon is wearing a white version with red fur instead. Inumuta and Uzu are wearing business suits, but Uzu's is green and Hoka's is white like gamagori's.*

Uzu: Hey nonon? How does my suit look on me?

Nonon: Only as good as it would on a monkey.

Uzu: I SO SICK OF YOU ALWAYS FREAKIN-

*Nonon and Uzu argue as Shiro and Hoka calculate numbers with data pads. Mako sits in Gamagori's massive hands while she feeds him fried shrimp. Imura and Ruto sit and shake the presents under the trees. [Name] and Ryuko converse.*

[Name]: You look fantastic Ryuko. What made you want to dress up again?

Ryuko: Well..I thought it'd be nice for Christmas and all. Plus I knew you'd show up anyway.

[Name]: Oh really? By the way, do you have any idea what's causing all of this mess?

Ryuko: No, I don't..But something tells me we'll find out before long.

[Name]: We can't catch a break can we?!

Ryuko: That's what I said!

[Name]: Back to the other thing, you knew I was going to come back a few weeks back?

Ryuko: Yeah! I mean I didn't have a doubt in my mind at all.

*She closes her eyes and folds her arms. [Name] takes a santa hat and jams it over Ryuko's head and face.*

Ryuko: HEY!

*She struggles to get it off of her head and finally does.*

Ryuko: I'm really glad that you're back [Name].

[Name]: I'm glad to be back Ryuko.

Ryuko: Also..We're having a sleep over on Christmas eve wanna come?

[Name]: That depends…I can sleep in-

*[Name] puts his hands in his pockets casually and feels one of them empty.*

[Name]: Shoot! Where's my other damn glove?!

Ryuko: Ya probably dropped it on the way in.

[Name]: Right, I'll be back

*He then quickly zooms out of the room and down the stair that are left outside of this large room.*

Senketsu: I'm glad he's back Ryuko..Things felt a bit empty without him..

Ryuko: I agree 100% buddy.

Senketsu: The feelings I had a few weeks ago is back and they feel a lot stronger for some reason.

Ryuko: What?!

Senketsu: It's familiar and cold….I feel it very strong right now…

*She softly clenches senketsu*

Ryuko: Don't worry buddy. With you on me, I'll keep you safe..Promise..K?

Senketsu: I can't thank you enough ryuko.

*Ryuko looks down and gives senketsu a warm smile.*

*He then races down the stair looking back and forth for the glove and he then opens the massive door to the kiryuin manor. He is quickly blasted with a gust of cold air as he exits and looks for his glove. It's snowing relatively hard as the city's skyline is visible from the manor's yard. The wonderful skyscraper lights and the Kiryuin manor provided excellent light for [Name] to search in. [Name] is looking for them on the ground and he finds it and picks it up until…*

 _ **Nui Harime's Theme**_

*He notices a girl in two pink boots across the street with a very beautiful,and a long double pony tail standing. She has a purple eye patch and is wearing a pink coat. She is also wearing pink gloves and has a umbrella. This is rather strange, for she is just standing there and not doing a thing. He can see even from that distance that she is smiling. She is staring at [Name]. [Name] and this girl are now staring holes in each other. [Name] could feel his heart pounding faster and faster in utter curiosity. It's eerie to see her just stare from across the street. Her gaze fixed on [Name] and she is completely and unnaturally still. Then several cars continue to pass by and as the last car passes she is gone.*

[Name]: What the hell?!...It's like she vanished..

*He then shrugs his shoulders and goes back inside to enjoy the rest of the festivities along with the rest of his friends.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne iiko ja irarenai**_


	30. Chapter 1 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Many Years Ago**_

*Kiryuin's main foyer room is dark, silent, and seemingly without life. Then suddenly the double doors blast open due to a massive! Front kick by a male.*

*This male is outfitted with a suit of skin tight black clothing that fit him snug, along with a utility belt. He is wearing a ski mask without eye or mouth holes to conceal his identity. He then slowly takes several careful steps onto the very nicely designed flooring. There was no sound, only his near completely silent footsteps with his military grade boots.*

*His mind began to course, where is she?*

? (Mind): The coordinates said this location, She wouldn't be out on business and she'd be home. But the lights are out and no one seems to be home, not even the butlers…..Somethings not right here.

*Then suddenly the light shoot on! And there is standing a short pudgy man with grey hair and a stern voice atop the stair case.*

Kuroido: I AM TAKIJI KUROIDO, STEWARD TO THE KIRYUIN FAMILY, AND HAVE BEEN ENTRUSTED WITH THE CARE OF THIS MANOR IN THEIR ABSENCE!

*This shocks the intruder as he quickly tenses up and his heart beats shoot up. But they then lowered when he realized this is a hostile but a non-hostile at the same time.*

?: Well, I'm caught…so I guess I'll have to tie you up, hide you, and then give you up to the gov for conspiring with—

*The short butler begins to walk down the stairs and confronts this masked man in the middle of the foyer room. The room is lit only by the blinding light of the outside due to the kicked in door of course.*

Kuroido: Say no more you intruder! I expected nothing less from a person who is dead set on in siting fear and corruption!

?: Ah…you seem to know who I am…I fight for truth, freedom, and justice! Everyone I've put down or away needed that to keep other people safe! I—

*Then suddenly from atop the stairs an array of blinding rainbow lights twinkle upon both of them from behind Kuroido.*

 _ **Blumenkranz**_

*A woman with a dark blue queen like attire appears from a threshold that the masked man hadn't seen before. She flicks his large blondish rainbow hair with her cold, sharp hands and with a grin no less.*

*A her seductive voice boomed throughout the entire foyer room.*

Ragyo: You've finally arrived. I thought you'd never get here…Sutakira..

Sutakira: You've been anticipating me. Pity, I figured you'd of ran.

Ragyo: Of course I have been…You've caught my eye on battles and sieges across the globe. You fight terrorism and injustice. I like that. Also there's nothing to run from dear.

Sutakira: Then you know why I'm here. The life fibers need to be vanquished and I'm the guy for the job. Since you're the brains of this whole scourge then I'm GONNA SPLATTER THEM!

*He then like a six shooter had quickly pulled out a small glowing crimson measuring stick.*

Ragyo: Isn't that cute. What can it do?

Sutakira: It nullifies all life fiber regeneration with anything it cuts. I'll show you first hand.

*It quickly extended into a double bladed sword staff with a hilt small enough to be held by one hand; however both swords weren't typical swords, they were incredibly sharper and pointed measuring sticks. *

Sutakira: MEASURE BLADE ENGAGE!

ブレードを測定します Measuring Blade!

*However, Kuroido had a gun and shot the sword staff out of Sutakira's hand. Sutakira quickly composed himself as Kuroido shot multiple time while Sutakira dodged them all and nearly punched Kuroido's brains out with a _**BRAK!**_ noise and sent him flying through a table with glass trinkets all over them.*

*Then Ragyo laughs as thousands of thin glowing red threads slither from beneath her dress and down both the left and right stair case and head for Sutakira in the middle of the foyer room.*

Ragyo: Killing you will be easy! *She continues to laugh manically.*

*They then latch on to him, he struggles, rips some off, and tries his best to avoid these flesh eating fibers as they surround him, bind him, enter his clothing, and completely ensnare Sutakira as he screams for his life.*

 _ **Kill La Kill – Sirius Opening**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Who doesn't love a good fight?**_

Present Day

 _ **7:49AM – Kanto Streets**_

*The Sky of Kanto is a Sky/Tiffany blue as Cirrus clouds are all over the sky. However there are massive swirl of clouds by the new Massive/Incredibly huge Setsudan University. A white/cream colored DNA shaped building is towering above every structure in next few hundred miles. The School can be seen from cities away. Kanto is very peaceful for the most part, but not with things like this going on.*

*Ryuko & Mako is standing in the middle of the street surrounded by people. She's wearing senketsu in her usual white sneakers. Mako is wearing pink jean shorts, white blouse, white flats, and purple bunny backpack. All of these people are mad, and intent of hurting the two girls. They all have weapons like sticks, wrenches, and knives. Ryuko's smirking and just enlarged her scissor blade and stabbed in into the hard concrete. Then she said in a annoyed tone.*

Ryuko: (Sighs) Alright, who's first?

*Then they all jumped on her instantly. Then in a _**MASSIVE!**_ Gust of wind and all of them scatter across the street as she had spun around and slashed with her scissor blade. Mako was holding on to Ryuko's waist as the hurricane like wind was making her scream and flail around.*

Senketsu: Amazing Ryuko! You blew through them like bowling pins!

*She looks down at her Kamui.*

Ryuko: I know, I've had enough practice these past few months. People are going nuts I'm telling you.

Mako: But why?

Ryuko: Maybe it's something in water.

Mako: But we drink the water too!

*Mako begins to vigorously wipe off her tongue.*

Senketsu: I've noticed that each time we fight more of these people and win, my sick feeling goes away completely.

Ryuko: That's weird, you said before that this a familiar feeling back at Honnouji right?

Senketsu: Yes, But only when we fought Ragyo or Nui.

Ryuko: The hell….what could that mean?

Senketsu: Ragyo came back. Could Nui?

Ryuko: How? I got the fibers extracted from me to get Ragyo back.

Senketsu: I don't know but at this point anything's possible.

Ryuko: You got that right…Now I gotta call the police to get all these people picked up..

Mako: LOOK!

?: THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY MATOI!

*Then from around the corner of the street behind Ryuko a large blue Humvee like police vehicle. The lights and sirens are blaringly loud as well as the voice. The vehicle stops right in front of Ryuko and blows her skirt up.*

*Then Gamagori pops his head out of the top of the vehicle and greets Ryuko and Mako.*

Gamagori: Hello ladies how are you?

Mako: GAMAGORI!

*Mako then in excitement jumps up and latches on to him and hugs him. Ryuko smiles in happiness for mako and looks up at Gamagori.*

Ryuko: We're good.

*Gamagori then gently puts Mako back down next to Ryuko.*

Gamagori: I see you ladies were attacked.

Ryuko: Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle.

Gamagori: MEN! Get out the Emergency Criminal Suction Device!

 _ **緊急刑事吸引装置**_ _ **Emergency Criminal Suction Device!**_

*Several policemen who were originally apart of Gamagori's Disciplinary Club at Honnouji leave from the back of the Humvee and pull out a massive tube that begins to suck up the people who attacked Ryuko and Mako.*

Ryuko: Wow that's innovative.

Gamagori: I was forced to recruit more men because of how tightly the police force is spread as of late. Where better than Honnouji's finest?! The city is going to hell.

Mako: And we will too if we don't get to school in time!

*Mako points to her watch.*

Ryuko: Oh crap! We gotta go!

*Gamagori grabs both girls with his massive hands and pulls them inside the Humvee.*

Gamagori: I'll take the both of you, compliments of the former Disciplinary Committee Chair holder IRA GAMAGORI!

*The Humvee speeds off.*

 _ **12:12PM – Rinne High School Courtyard**_

*Mako, Ryuko, Ruto, and Imura are sitting on a stone bench and table whilst they eat lunch. Mako isn't even listening to what anyone else is saying, she's too busy stuffing her face.*

Ruto: Jeez, she can put it down can't she?

Ryuko: Yeah, This isn't even half of what she can really eat.

Imura: She still maintains a good frame though.

Ruto: I wonder what kind of food that new college serves. They just opened up a week back and they already have thousands of students. The food must be good.

Ryuko: I don't think it's that. I've heard weird things about that place. The rumors it's similar to Honnouji Academy in terms of the way they operate. That can't be good.

Ruto: Well something has to be good about it, I mean so many students enrolled within such a short matter of time.

Imura: As it turns out, a lot of those student are students from the far west. Maybe even over half of them.

*Ryuko stands up and puts her hands on the table.*

Ryuko: Damn, You know what?! We should take a trip over there ourselves and see what the hell all the fuss is about.

Ruto: Nah, It's probably all boring and stuff.

Ryuko: Fine, I'll get [Name] and He'll come with me. We'd bust some ass in a minute. It'd be about time we actually did something together.

Ruto: Speaking of [Name], I haven't seen you two together all that much. Why?

*Ryuko sits back down and closes her eyes. She in the past few months felt like [Name] was avoiding her. She wanted to know why. Ruto's question only sparked more intrigue on the subject for Ryuko. But she'll keep her cocky composure in the face of her friends of course.*

Ryuko: Eh, I feel like I could be too much for him to handle sometimes.

Imura: You really think he's tired of you?

Ryuko: Not tired but, just taking chill out time.

*Ryuko knows it most likely isn't that. It's more than likely that [Name] has grown tired of her. Instead of having that potential fact crush Ryuko's heart, she's rather do her best to believe something else. She then took a big sigh.*

Ryuko: I wonder what he's doing now.

 _ **12:13PM – Sanagayama's Battle Academy**_

*This place is rather ran down. The floors are dark green mats and the windows around the place are incredibly dingy. The air is hot and musky and there are guys sparring with kendo canes everywhere. [Name]'s nose is being punished by all of the musty sweat from all the guys while doing pushups. His hands are burning and his chest and pectoral muscles are on fire. He's not wearing his mask and he's wearing (Whatever is desired). Uzu is wearing his dark green tang top and his white pants and shoes and a Kendo cane over his back. He has a very firm boot on [Name]'s back to put a lot more resistance.*

Uzu: Come on [Name]! Keep going! You said you wanted tough training well here it is!

*[Name] is struggling to get up and is sweating profusely.*

[Name]: Come on…..ease up!

Uzu: Not a chance! If you can't do about ten more in the next minute. I'm cane the shit outta you!

[Name]: Got it!

*However the dirty sweat under [Name]'s palms cause him to slip and face plant into the gross mat.*

Uzu: *Sighs* Come on [Name]..

[Name]: *Breathing heavily* I did a few hundred already…How many can you do?!

*Uzu takes his foot off of [Name]'s back and walks away.*

Uzu: Eh, the same.

[Name]: Mhm…

*Then the double doored entrance opens and it's Nonon. She's wearing a short pink dress, white sleeveless vest, white heeled boots, and a beret hat. Boy did she look good, but in [Name]'s mind she's merely a close contender to Ryuko in terms of looks. Nonon walked up to Uzu and [Name] and presented Sanagayama with a baseball that has writing on it.*

Nonon: Hey monkey what's up?

Uzu: Ah, just training [Name] over here.

*She turns to [Name] and smiles.*

Nonon: Hey donkey what's up?

[Name]: Hey Nonon, What brings you here? To train?

Nonon: As if I'd ever train in a musky sweaty dirty place like this.

Uzu: HEY THIS IS MY DAD'S GYM!

Nonon: Anyway, that baseball was for you and it says something pretty cool.

*Uzu begins to read it.*

Uzu: Courtesy of Setsudan University's Athletics Club, this is a incredibly informal challenge to smash one of Honnouji Academy's finest graduates into the ground. It'll be atop a building that has the challenge flag on top.

Uzu: I've been hearing some strange stuff about that place. Let's see what they have to offer in terms of fighting.

[Name]: Uzu, let me handle whoever's challenging you.

Uzu: You sure, they might be tough to challenge us.

[Name]: You're damn right.

 _ **4:21PM – Kanto Rooftop**_

*The Sky is utterly cloudy and grey. The smell of old water and rust is filling the air as [Name] prepares for this fight. The top of the building is almost like a boxing ring but with pipes being the ropes. In the middle of this ring is a big white flag with black writing on it.*

Honnouji大学院ビートダウン Honnouji Graduate Beatdown

*Mako, Ryuko, Nonon, Uzu, Ruto, and Imura are in attendance for name's corner. On the Athletic club's team there are a lot of muscled up jocks with blond and brown hair. Some are in football, soccer, fencers, and baseball outfits pepping each other up.*

*Ryuko is looking up with her eyes close and is smiling.*

Mako: Yo Ryuko, what are you smiling about?

Ryuko: This takes me back Mako, I used to have back alley gang brawls all the time at middle school. I hope [Name] knows what he's doing right now.

Ruto: Eh, He's good. Just sit and watch.

[Name]: Enough! Which one of you chose to challenge Uzu?!

?: ME!

*Then a black haired student of medium height pushes through all of them with a announces himself. He also happens to be wearing a baseball outfit. He has a life fiber looking bat and baseball.*

?: My name is HAYATE IBU ハヤテ伊武! I want Sanagayama and not you so buzz off!

[Name]: You're light weight and I'm a bit bored so I'll pound you instead.

Hayate: You're a cocky little prick aren't you? Well I guess you'll do for a warm up.

*[Name] and this guy stare at each other for about a minute. They both charge at each other with amazing speed _**SCREAMING!**_ at one another. [Name] with fist out and Hayate with bat in hand.*

[Name]: AHHH!

Hayate: AAAHHH!

[Name]: AAAHH!

*Both charging and are now at striking range!*

 _ **Both: AAHH!**_

 _ **Kill La Kill – Sirius Ending**_

I've decided to keep [Name]'s name in the same format from the preview rather than –Name-. Also tell me what [Name] looks like for u. Remember to leave constructive criticism please!


	31. Chapter 2 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 2 – Tougher Than a Winner's Pride

*The two males clash in a amazing display of blue and green lights. Hayate's bat and [Name]'s forearm clash multiple times. Hayate tries several horizontal swings and [Name] again blocks them all with his forearm. [Name] then throws a lightning fast sidekick to Hayate's stomach and sends him into his own crowd of Setsudan jocks.*

*They catch him before he falls and he pops back up.*

[Name]: You're outclassed, just leave!

Hayate: That's what you think!

*Then two stars on his baseball outfit glow and a change begins to occur. Ryuko and the rest of them look in astonishment.*

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL!? IS THAT A TWO STAR?!

[Name]: A what?!

*Hayate's bat gets bigger, and his outfit turns into a dark umpire's outfit, and a large cannon like mechanism and begins to shoot hundreds and hundreds of baseballs. [Name] quickly on instinct blocks them with his forearms, forming an x with his arms.*

Hayate: Outclassed huh! Do you like this ya college drop out!

*The extremely hard balls are pelting him everywhere. They busting up his knee's stomach, top of his head, elbows, and shins. The pain is surreal, but [Name] can still fight.

[Name]: Jokes on you, college isn't my thing!

*Then Hayate stops the ball fire and looks back at his friends.*

Hayate: How on earth was that a jokes on me? He didn't even—

*Then [Name] launches forward with a massive uppercut that sent Hayate into the air with a scream.*

Ryuko: Yeah [Name] whoop his ASS!

*[Name] then jumps high into the air and axe handles Hayate down into the concrete with a massive _**BOOM!**_ Leaving loads of smoke. [Name] then lands.*

[Name]: Had enough yet? I'd recommend leaving now because I—

*Then [Name] with a _**BRAAK!**_ is nearly knocked into the next century with a baseball to the head. This makes [Name] nearly entranced in a state of shock. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for [Name] aswell.*

Mako: EEEKK! That look like it hurt really really bad!

Uzu: ooooohhh! Shit, that wasn't good.

Nonon: He's gonna be feeling that tomorrow.

*Then Ryuko elongates her scissor blade and right before she jumps in, Ruto grabs her shoulder.*

Ryuko: Let's me go.

Ruto: This is [Name]'s fight. If it gets out of hand then we'll intervene.

*Ryuko then smacks her teeth and droops her face.*

Ryuko: Fine.

*[Name] then composes himself and blood trickles down his forehead. [Name]'s eyes see's this and his eyes glow red, muscles tighten, nails grow, and snarls. His voice then becomes distorted.*

[Name]: You're finished.

Hayate: Oh shit, time to turn it up a notch!

*The bat grows spikes and [Name] charges. Hayate swings and [Name] blocks with his forearms and is severely cut. He then grabs the bat, jumps on it and runs up the bat toward Hayate. Hayate lifts the bat upward and [Name] flings upward, he then lands behind hayate and he swings the bat at [Name] as he ducks and jumps over the gigantic spiked bat as he runs closer to Hayate.*

*[Name] then gets a clear shot at Hayate but he has his baseball chest cannon sends out a massive cannonball sized baseball hits a massive blow on [Name]'s chest with a _**CRASH**_! As his sternum and ribs shatter and [Name] smashes to the concrete of the roof with a _**THUD!**_ *

*[Name] rolls over to his back and tries to crawl toward Hayate. Hayate then stomps on [Name]'s skull.*

[Name]: Yep I'm done.

Hayate: You suck, Looks like you were the one outclassed. You no star scum. You're a damn disgrace. Imagine how much disgrace you bring to your father each time you breathe.

Ryuko: KAMUI SENKETSU!

*A synchronized Ryuko then bolt towards Hayate and the rest of his jock friends. Hayate takes his cleated shoe off of [Name] head and quickly runs right off the roof as Ryuko continues to chase them.*

*Drops of rain begin to pour. A extremely dejected and defeated [Name] struggles to even get on his hands and knees. As he quickly becomes drenched in rain and his own blood. Mako, Uzu, Nonon, Imura, and Ruto runs to [Name] in order to do their best to help him up. Ryuko then runs back over to [Name] and crouches next to him.*

Ryuko: Oh my gosh are you okay!?

*[Name] responds by putting his left hand on Ryuko's smooth and firm exposed buttock and squeezes.*

[Name]: Squeeze..Squeeze *Let's out a small chuckle only for blood to follow.*

*Ryuko's expression brightens.*

Ryuko: Something tells me you're gonna be fine.

 _ **7:00PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

*The air in the home is nice and cool. Not to hot or cold. Sukuyo and Ryuko were preparing dinner while [Name]'s head was being wrapped up by Mako. Bataro is sitting there commentating while Mataro was extremely intrigued by [Name]'s biology.*

[Name]: Thanks a lot for fixing me up Mr. Mankanshoku and Mako.

Mako: No problem. Just make sure to stay away from those Setsudan bullies.

[Name]: That's a negative Mako. I gotta fight em again.

*[Name] coughs out a bunch of blood. As Mataro almost runs away scared.*

Mataro: Damn! Those guys tore you to shreds dude. Maybe instead of learning from you maybe I should go there and train instead.

[Name]: Try again in about 10 more years. Even then I don't think that they'll be around that long anyway. Cus they're finished when I'm fully healed.

Bazaro: Those college kids might actually bring some more prestige back to japan. By winning us some more green from overseas!

[Name]: In all honesty I don't think that's why they're here.

*Ryuko and Sukuyo come in with plates full of croquets and place them on the small table.*

Ryuko: A school with Goku uniforms. I'll be damned.

[Name]: What are those?

Senketsu: Goku uniforms are outfits fitted with life fibers in order to assist the user in combat. They have various degrees of power. One star's are the weakest, two stars are rather formidable, three stars are very difficult to fight, and four stars are essentially at the level of the elite four at they're most powerful. It's probably best if you lay low for a while and train.

[Name]: Cool, maybe if I enroll I'm get one and usurp the place.

Ryuko: Problem with that is, we don't even know who ruling this new place. You got crushed with only a two star. Imagine you fighting a four star let alone the ruler. I actually never beat Satsuki, even as good as I am I can only contend.

Mako: You could beat her now right?

Ryuko: Probably, but I don't even care about that anymore. All I care about now is getting the city under control again.

[Name]: That's all I'm focused on but...I lost to some college scumbag.

*[Name] struggles to get up.*

[Name]: Thanks' for the hospitality. I have to go roam around the city and resume my patrols. Things aren't gonna stop because I have a crushed chest and other grievous injuries.

Sukuyo: But you can barley walk.

[Name]: I can….walk fine enough to help out this city.

*[Name] then makes his way to the front door and twists the knob with his taped up palms.*

Ryuko: Wait! I made soup for you!

[Name]: I'm sorry .. I- I haven't got the time Ryuko.

*[Name] leaves the door as the cool air blasts his face and goes about city with his body semi healed. Leaving Ryuko with a hurt expression.*

Ryuko: He never has time for me anymore…

*The Mankanshoku's are already digging into the food with ferocity.*

Bazaro: Come on Ryuko! EAT! EAT!

*Ryuko sighs and looks down.*

Ryuko: I'm not really feeling it…I'm gonna go lie down for the night. Thanks

*Ryuko then gets up and enters her and Mako's room.*

Senketsu: Want to talk about it Ryuko?

Ryuko: No thanks Senketsu..

*[Name] left the Mankanshoku home dejected, he was defeated in front essentially all of his friends. Not only was his feelings hurt from the loss, his words regarding his father also hurt. For all [Name] knows he's most likely dead and deader than dead given the time in which he was raised. On top of the city crumbling with all sorts of crimes, his relationship with Ryuko is also crumbling too. [Name] doesn't even know how to begin to fix all of these surreal problems, that's if these problems are even fixable.*

 _ **10:05AM – Setsudan University Courtyard**_

*The extremely large courtyard looks almost identical to Honnuji Academy's. Numerous clusters of students are standing, listening to the sire of the operation Dakunaito standing atop a perch very similar Lady Satsuki's. Dakunaito is wearing black suit with vibrant red seems on his shoulders, pant legs, and sleeves.*

Dakunaito: Hayate Ibu of the Athletics committee was successful in embarrassing Kiryuin and her associates. However, that is nothing more than a mere taste of our future. With these recently recovered Goku uniforms and my intellect. This university will seize others nationwide and assume leadership. We will then show the entire planet, no the moon, no the stars why clothing is it's MASTER! All who oppose us will be forced to choke on the might of SETSUDAN UNIVERSITY!

*This speech garnered thunderous applause and cheers from the students. As Dakunaito leaves and enters his abode. His room is more like a throne room with a spherical isolation chamber atop the stars, however Nui harime is sitting on the stairs right before Dakunaito.*

Dakunaito: What's the meaning of your presents Grand Courtier?

Nui: Ooohh I don't know.

*She then almost instantly appears behind him and hugs his body. As she speaks she continues to trace her hands over Dakunaito's crotch.*

Nui: You do know what I've been doing this whole time haven't you?

Dakunaito: Yes courtier.

Nui: Then you know that my part of the plan is done and I want my prize. I want [Name] and I was told you'll tell me where he is.

Dakunaito: You fool, once you have him you'll never release him and we can't have that.

Nui: And why not?

Dakunaito: Because he'll still be of use to us. I'm sure the master has made this clear to you yes?

Nui: He told me that once I was-

Dakunaito: Then you have been had. There is much more work that needs to be done before I give you any info on his whereabouts. It's best to not take it upon yourself and come about making half-baked demands. We'll capture him when the time is right.

*Nui smiles and walks around Dakunaito in a circle.*

Nui: You're lucky that I like you so much. Otherwise I'd teach you a lesson for talking to me like that. But anyway I'll have Ryuko and her cute little friends' heads on a stick before long so wish me luck.

Dakunaito: You will wait for instructions!

Nui: You get so cute when you're mad Daku. Man! I think of [Name] every time I see your face.

*Nui then goes out onto the perch and bolts off into the sky with amazing speed.*

 _ **11:12AM – Kiryuin Manor**_

 _ **Lady Satsuki's Theme**_

*Satsuki's schooling schedule allows her a few days off. So she's taking one of them to heavily reprimand Uzu and Nonon for disrespecting the Kiryuin name, by not only accepting a challenge without informing her but have [Name] be injured in the fray. Satsuki is wearing white business attire, while Nonon and Uzu are bowing in her personal quarters wearing similar attires to the previous day. Gamagori and Inumuta are also in attendance.*

Satsuki: You both have been absolved of your misdeeds. I've spoken to matoi and have reprimanded her too.

Nonon: Thank you Lady Satsuki.

*[Name] is nervously walking up the carpeted stairs as the lilac scented air brushes past his unmasked and somewhat bruised face. Due to his superhuman healing factor, he is about 70% back to his normal self with all of his bones fully recovered and intact a day later. He finally reached the room and walked in as the elite four saluted and left. As Gamagori and Inumuta mocked them both.*

Gamagori: You know Sanagayama, You would've spent 30 days in solitary confinement back at Honnouji!

Uzu: Can it, you were too old to be a student there anyway.

Gamagori: SHUT UP!

Nonon: I could only imagine how bad [Name]'s gonna get it for losing.

Inumuta: Let's just hope for the best.

*[Name] is in the presents of Lady Satsuki, He can feel the anger and tension boiling off of her. And all he was thinking was please don't yell and scream at me. He also was astonished to see how clean her room was. But then she looked away and her words emerged.*

Satsuki: You've disgraced me [Name]..

*Her words sounded as cold as ice, and she spoke with a seductive hiss of a snake. She then reached behind her back , held sheathe close to her face, began to unsheathe her sword. [Name] gulped in fear.*

Satsuki: Your absences from your patrols will go noticed I'm sure. Gamagori will take care of your work in the meantime.

[Name] (Mind): Oh man, in japan people usually gut themselves over stupid stuff like this. Maybe…Maybe she's gonna do it to me! I can't even really fight her back! I'm too hurt! Please Satsuki no! I didn't mean to lose so hard!

*He closed his eyes and waited for a sharp death at the hands of a woman he thought to be a good friend.*

Satsuki: In order to combat foes appropriately, you'll need a weapon similar to this. I have just the thing for you.

*A gigantic emotional weight was lifted off of [Name]'s shoulders and he let out a small sigh.*

[Name] (Mind): AH, I knew she was messin, she wouldn't kill me. I hope.

Satsuki: Follow me.

*Satsuki swiftly left her room and headed down the stairs. The relieved [Name] followed and they went through door after door down to staircase after staircase. They finally reached a dusty and old smelling room where a spot light was shined upon glowing crimson measuring stick. *

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In a Review or PM describe to me of what your character looks like, that'd be awesome.**_


	32. Chapter 3 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 3: Cutting Edge

*Satsuki is in a dance of twirls and spins, she is extremely light on her feet as she effortlessly avoids [Name]'s onslaught of slashing attacks with the glowing crimson measuring stick. [Name] is very fast and is filled with technique. The basement is dingy, cold, and dark with the spotlight being the only source of light for the entire room.*

*[Name] then stabs and slashes at Satsuki more and more but she bobs and weaves with little effort. She kicks his left leg in a sweeping motion only to send him into a practiced roll. He instantly recovers and goes back into a on guard position.*

Satsuki: How comfortable are you with the weapon?

[Name]: I like it, but I've got to get a little to close to be able to cut somebody with this weapon. Are you sure this is really a weapon?

*[Name] looks at the measuring lines and numbers on the stick.*

Satsuki: My mother never told me much about this. She claims that it has the power to transform into a sword staff.

[Name]: Where did she get this thing from?

*Satsuki's heels clack against the floor as she makes her way the leave the basement.*

Satsuki: She claimed she had gotten it as a trophy from a man named Sutakira.

[Name]: She killed him and kept this?

Satsuki: In all likelihood. She told me he was of the same government you're from.

*[Name]'s face got hot in excitement. His heart glowed in happiness from this fact.*

[Name]: REALLY!

Satsuki: To be completely honest with you, I think there's more to you than you even know.

[Name]: How!?

Satsuki: We'll resume this conversation over tea. Come.

 _ **12:07PM – Kiryuin Living Room**_

*[Name] is sitting in Satsuki's living room in the large room. The furniture there is all white and has been for quite some time. The chair [Name] is sitting in is extremely comfortable, He's almost melting in the cushions. But [Name] is also sipping the sweet/lemony tea that Soroi made. Satsuki is sitting across from him doing the same.*

[Name]: So he kind of dressed like me whenever he went on missions?

Satsuki: Yes, He did exactly what you did when you worked for your government.

[Name]: So do you suspect any ties with me?

Satsuki: That depends, What did your "brothers and sisters" wear when they all go on missions?

[Name]: Eh, military gear and body armor. I didn't have to wear any of that.

Satsuki: So it's a possibility that you can be relatives to a point. He also easily could've been your father. How did you grow up?

[Name]: All I remember is growing up essentially isolated from everyone. I felt like I was in a bubble my whole life. Kids would make fun of me, make me hate myself, and the teachers would be really hard on me. My only friend is Allex, he stood up for me one day against the other kids and he got punished for it. The high ups tortured him for a straight month. I would purposely get surgeries done on me while I was awake and feeling every cut, gash, burn, and grafting. It..It was just hard.

Satsuki: I'm sorry..

[Name]: It's fine now…I have all of you guys now. Lord Malid for short, his full name was Malidran. He was the one he "saw" the most potential in though.

Satsuki: No mother or father?

[Name]: Nope..

Satsuki: In that case….He was most likely your father.

*At this point [Name] is only taking this with a grain of salt. [Name] wants definitive proof.*

[Name]: I need concrete evidence. I mean look, Imagine how farfetched it is to go to a foreign country for a destroy mission, find love, live there, fight evil, and stumble upon my father's weapon who did the same thing. If that's not fate I don't know what is.

Satsuki: I agree.

[Name]: Man…If your mom killed my dad. Then I guess I should just drop the sentiment. I mean I never knew the guy.

Satsuki: Never detach yourself emotionally from a bond you thought already lost. But in time you'll be proficient in using the measuring blade. And in time you'll bring down the Setsudan school and it's leader.

[Name]: Thanks Satsuki…..You seem onboard with me causing some civil discourse.

Satsuki: They have Goku uniforms. All of the Goku uniforms ever made were destroyed at the battle with Ragyo a year back. If there are more….that means they're being produced by a unknown party. I suspect it coming from within REVOCS itself.

 _ **4:09PM – Rinne High Entrance**_

*All of the teens are filing out of the school and down the stairs. Ryuko, Mako, Ruto, and Imura are also completely down the stairs.*

Ryuko: The elite four and [Name] are saving the city while we're in school, So if these Setsudan buttholes decide to come up some excuse to show they're faces, I'll stomp them out.

*Then a female voice screams out.*

?: MAAAAAAAATTTOOOO!

*Every student looks over in the left direction of the sidewalk. They all see a brown haired girl in a Karate Gi and a red head band.*

Ryuko: What the hell's your deal?!

Kiku: My name is KIKU KITA! And I've come to challenge you.

Mako: Oooh! Are you from Setsudan too?

Kiku: Good observation bowl cut! I am of the Martial Arts Club!

Ryuko: Ugh…..Satsuki yelled at me last night for letting [Name] fight one of you and get hurt…So nah…

Kiku: I knew you'd accept—WHAT! You have to fight me!

Imura: No offense Ms. But she doesn't have to fight you if she doesn't want to.

Kiku: Fine then I'll just attack you and force you to fight me!

Ryuko: What ever I—

*With a _**THUUNK!**_ Ryuko is hit in the face with a red kick bag.*

Kiku: HAHAHAHH! If you want to fight me you'll have to come to Setsudan's Courtyard AHAHH!

*Kiku then runs away incredibly fast and leaves a trail of dust behind her. Ruto chuckles as Mako and Imura picks Ryuko up.*

Ruto: What a weird chick.

Ryuko: She's gonna be a dead chick when I'm finished with her!

 _ **4:48PM – Mankanshoku Home (Roof)**_

*Ryuko is looking at Setsudan University from afar through binoculars.*

Ryuko: Jeez! That place is about 30 miles away!

Mako: The scooter can't take us that far! How are we gonna get there without letting Satsuki know?!

*Then a very nice car drives up blasting techno music.*

Aikuro: Hello, Ladies need a ride?

Ryuko: How did..! But I!...I'm guessing you being Mr. Creepers can still come in handy..

Aikuro: Nonsense! As apart of your fathers requests I've been tasked with keeping a permanent eye on you Matoi!

*His shirt begins to droop off and his right glowing purple nipple begins to show. Ryuko's face droops and blanks out.*

Ryuko: PERMANENT!...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

*Mako hangs down from the roof and calls her dad and younger brother. They quickly sped to the window.*

Bazaro: If it's mall yen you need, I'm short I only got 30,000 for pocket change.

Mako: No it's not that dad. We're going Setsudan to go fight, if anyone asks where we are don't tell a soul.

Bazaro: Sure thing sweety, just remember to bring us some souvenirs back.

Mataro: And some chicks! I'm starving for some hot and ready estrogen over here!

Mako: Bye!

*Ryuko and Mako hop into Aikuro's car and drive off.*

 _ **5:12PM – [Name]'s Old Apartment**_

*The sun is setting and [Name] is standing at his old double door window. He's looking out at the far out Setsudan University. He's thinking about everything Satsuki told him from his supposed father to the weapon he's holding in his hands.*

Ruto: Why does that thing glow?

Imura: It's one of the coolest tools I've ever seen up close.

[Name]: I have no idea why it's glowing, who made it, or how you really even use this thing. I was using it like a knife but there's no way that's all this thing does. Satsuki told me the guy who had this weapon was my Dad's or at least A guy who was probably my dad. She told me Ragyo killed him and kept the weapon.

*Ruto then backward jumps onto his and Imura's bed ([Name]'s old bed).*

Ruto: Damn dude that's rough.

*Ruto then sits up and snaps his fingers.*

Ruto: I got it! Maybe Dakunaito has some answers!

[Name]: Yeah maybe you're right…But we haven't seen him in forever. I wonder if he still wants to kill me.

Ruto: Nah..He probably got scared and ran off.

Imura: I highly doubt that. We haven't seen him since three months back essentially last year and the Setsudan was built since then, maybe Dakunaito has something to do with it. I mean if every student has a Goku uniform, that should mean everyone can fight and if that's true then that mean it's essentially an army. And Dakunaito did when—

[Name]: He and Ragyo led that Army against us! Damnit Imura you're a little genius!...But probably can't touch him anyway….

*[Name]'s expression sours.*

[Name]: Only if I knew how to work this DAMN THING!

*[Name] squeezes the measuring stick very hard and-*

[Name]: OUUUUCH!

*[Name]'s palm is cut from the measuring stick and blood trickles down the measuring stick. [Name]'s eyes glow red, his nails grow, and muscles tighten. The Measuring stick turns into a massive sword like blade and smashes through the window with a _**SKLASH!**_ *

[Name]: It-it needs my blood to work?

Ruto: SHIT! The window!

Imura: AWESOME!

[Name]: I'm going to find Daku and get some answers! I'd going to bring Ryuko with me and we'll tear some shit UP! I would bring you guys but we need low numbers and we should be enough. It'll be like a date. We haven't been on one since our first. SEE YA!

*[Name] quickly runs out of the door and runs to the Mankanshoku home.*

 _ **6:13PM – Setsudan University's Main Gates**_

*They are driving through a massive slum of ravaged homes, boxes, smaller homes, and lots of less fortunate people. The water is dirty, homes are unclean, people rummaging through the garbage, and other sad things.*

Aikuro: I'd wager that Setsudan used these people as slaves to build the place as fast as they did.

Ryuko:…Damn..this is sad. This all the more reason to bring these bastards down.

Mako: They way these people are living now, reminds me of how we lived like back at Honno town. The only way we escaped was to fight the big bad evil system and we have fight again to make sure this doesn't happen to the whole town.

Aikuro: Or worse..

Both Girls: Huh?

Aikuro: Satsuki had a much larger agenda effected the entire planet. If someone has actual evil intentions, we have a major problem.

*They stop as they finally reach the luxurious University campus. Ryuko and Mako jump out of Aikuro's car and walk up to the Setsudan's massive pearly gates.*

Aikuro: I'll be here and keep be the getaway if things get too hot.

Ryuko: Thanks.

*The massive gates open and blinding light shines above Ryuko and Mako. Ryuko hands in mako and Mako nervously standing behind her.*

*Massive throngs of students stand firm in place as the suited Dakuanito appears above every soul in the area. This voice then booms throughout the main Honnouji like courtyard.*

Dakunaito: I was told you would come.

*Ryuko smirks and points her massive scissor blade at Dakunaito.*

Ryuko: Too bad for your ass….you should've ran.

 _ **Mankashoku Home**_

*[Name] comes up the outside stairs and knocks. He identifies himself and is let in my Mataro.*

[Name]: Hey guys, Where's the girls?

Bazaro: You mean Mako and Ryuko?

[Name]: Who else?

Mataro: Well we can't tell you.

[Name]: What? Why?!

Mataro: It's top secret. Only real men can know where they are.

*Mataro in a smug fashion turns and closes him eyes.*

Mataro: I don't think you have what it takes.

[Name]: Okay fine…..How do I prove that I am?

Bazaro: Well…(whispers) hey Mataro you said your mother's sleeping right?

Mataro: Out like a light.

Bazaro: Great.

*Then suddenly the room completely darkens and a spot light falls on [Name]. Bazaro and Mataro then appear with trench coats. And [Name] is completely bewildered and is at this point genuinely freaked out.*

Bazaro: A real man knows what exactly he wants.

Mataro: Every man in history has answered this question.

Bazaro: If you answer this question honestly and truthfully…You'll prove yourself to be in fact a real man.

Mataro: Then we'll tell you exactly where they are.

[Name]: Okay, I'm down.

Both: Boobs…or…Ass!

[Name] (Mind): DAMNITT!...this is one of the hardest questions I've ever had to answer….

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Tell me what your character looks like and sounds like in the reviews.**_


	33. Chapter 4 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 4: Answers Are Needles In A Haystack**

*Ryuko still pointing her scissor blade at Dakunaito who is standing above every soul in the next few hundred miles atop this massive Honnouji like structure. He is peering down at everyone as Lady Satsuki would've back at Honnouji Academy.*

Ryuko: Boy…Doesn't this bring back some memories.

Mako: This seems awfully familiar…

Ryuko: Watch this.

*A massive flight of stairs emerge from very top, and Dakunaito begins to walk down them as all of the students move aside and bow.*

Ryuko: Yep! I knew it. You turned into a diet Satsuki.

Dakunaito: You've come all this way. What do you want?

*Ryuko then twirls the blade and jams it into the ground and leans on it. She then lists demands answers while using her fingers to illustrate the number order in which she wants those demands heard.*

Ryuko: First, I want some answers on who's been causing all of this mess in Japan. People are going nuts and beating one another to bloody pulps. Second, Why the hell did you even build this place!. And three, Where the hell is this bitch Kiku Kita!

*The suited Dakunaito then fully makes his way down the long staircase and makes his way through the bowed students Daku is wearing a Goku uniform.*

Dakunaito: Some nerve you have to come into my establishment and demanding answers. I should have you executed here.

Ryuko: Then shut your ass up and come over here to do it yourself!

Dakunaito: Fine, If it is death you want I'll grant your wish.

*Then Dakunaito points to his back and turns around. He reveals four stars on the back of his Goku uniform.*

Ryuko: Oh, So you joined the uniform craze yourself huh. Well It's not like I beat the elite four who all they wore is four stars.

Dakunaito: Your over confidence will be your undoing.

*Dakunaito is then surrounded by a glowing red like plasma tornado. He is stripped naked and is swirled around as his exo suit is caked onto his body and onto his face at the very last.*

Lord of Death Regalia! 死レガリアの主

*Every student claps in amazement. Mako and Ryuko are also in amazement.*

Senketsu: Ryuko, Please don't take him lightly.

Ryuko: I won't!

*Ryuko the raises her fist and then gives a tug on her gauntlet. Blood is drawn from Ryuko, She's stripped nude, and covered with Senketsu.*

Ryuko: KAMUI SENKETSU!

Dakunaito: If you win, I'll answer every question you have and more. Your move.

*All of the students run and find safe areas in which to spectate. Mako also runs to safety with all of the other kids. All of the clubs are watching from some of the upper classrooms. Hayate and Kiku are also watching from the same room. Wearing they're normal university uniforms that highly resembled high school outfits. Both of the brown haired siblings are spectating this fight.*

Kiku: I wanted to fight her and win. I didn't want her to die. If she does, that'll be a tough pill for me to swallow.

Hayate: I know he showed us videos of things that Matoi can do. I'm sure she'll be able to at least walk after this. You getting her here was just a part of the mission sis.

*Kiku then frowns.*

*Back down to the massive Honnouji like courtyard. Both Ryuko and Dakunaito are staring at one another, while the dust is blowing by both of them at they both prepare to tear each other apart. The sky is a blue and the sun is setting giving the sky a orange hue. The sun is gleaming above the courtyard as though it's peaking over the Setsudan's walls.*

 _ **6:23PM – Mankashoku Home**_

*[Name], is pondering the answer in which body part of a woman he'd much prefer. If he didn't answer honestly, they'd deny him the location of where Ryuko and Mako are. At that point these two idiots would most likely cause them both to get hurt if [Name] isn't there to help out.*

[Name]:….BOTH! The firmness of both usually provides me enough enjoyment to last an entire life time.

Mataro: Hmmmm That's good enough.

*The lights undim and the trench coats come off. [Name] is then really relieved.*

[Name]: Okay guys, Where'd they go?

Bazaro: Sorry can't tell you.

[Name]: WHAAAAAAAAAT!?

[Name]: I did everything you said!

Bazaro: The girls told us to keep it a secret.

*[Name] then balls his fists. He also puts his mask over his face and then gets ready to leave the house. Bazaro then whispers to Mataro.*

Bazaro: If we tell him where they are, If mako forgets to get us something, he can surely get it!

Mataro: Yeah that's right! [Name] they're at the Setsudan University!

[Name]: Darn it! Thanks guys

*Then [Name] nearly instantly runs out of the door and runs down the street.*

Bazaro: Dammit boy! You spoke too slow!

 _ **Setsudan Courtyard**_

Ryuko: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

*She then jets to Daku in a flash of red lights and then attempts a horizontal slash as Daku jumps above Ryuko's blade. She then jets into the air and circles around to do it again. However, Daku's wrist blaster fires a neon purple energy ball, Ryuko dodges and the ball comes back around and hits her.*

*Ryuko crashes into the dirt and gets back up.*

Senketsu: Are you okay Ryuko!?

Ryuko: I'm fine, buddy.

*The Dakunaito fires several more energy balls and Ryuko responds with a yell and slashes her blade to send several air cuts, that exploded the balls. The smoke arises and Ryuko can't see Daku. However, Dakunaito extend both of his wrist blades and comes rushing through and they clash over and over again in a impressive sparks and _**TING!**_ noises. Dakunaito taunts Ryuko as they slash and slash while the blades continue to meet.*

Dakunaito: You're a damned fool Matoi for coming here. I told you to stay out of my way. Now you and your friends will pay the price.

Ryuko: Bite me you genetic rip off. I should've got rid of you when I had the chance.

Dakunaito: You want answers for Japan's corruption, then look no further than in the mirror.

Ryuko: SHUT UP!

*She connects with a massive punch to his face and sends him flipping backwards and he lands on his feet effortlessly.*

Ryuko: What do you even mean by that!

Senketsu: Ryuko…He could be on to something. Every time we put away these civilians, I get that feeling.

Ryuko: That familiar sick feeling!? I bet it has something to do with the life fibers

Dakunaito: Of course it does you fool. The people are revolting against the Kiryuins for harboring a monster like yourself.

Ryuko: AAHHH! SENKETSU SENJIN!

*Several sharp ends come from Ryuko as she spins and spins and turns into a glowing purple ball, as she jumps into the air and onto Dakunaito. Buckling the ground and cracking the concrete and dirt beneath them.*

Ryuko: Ya, finished yet!?

*Dakunaito jumps from the ground behind Ryuko and does a massive high kick that sends her into the ground. Then Dakunaito uses his regalia/exo suit boots to get into the air.*

Ryuko: Damn!

Senketsu: Calm down Ryuko! Your blood is getting too hot and you're not focused!

*Ryuko spits blood and wipes her mouth.*

Ryuko: You're right.

*She uses her scissor blade to hold her up as she gets up. But she notices a gigantic purple ball that is fired toward her. The ball is causing massive gusts of wind, and all of the students are screaming in fear.*

 _ **Kanto Streets**_

*[Name] running and running toward the university, but he see's a massive neon purple energy ball gleaming through the entire city. Past small stores, banks, and lots of other places. There isn't very much traffic here in Kanto because of all of the people they put in jail over the months.*

[Name]: Oh Ryuko..What the hell did you get yourself into now!?

*The a helicopter lowers above [Name]. It's Satsuki and the Elite four!*

Uzu: Hurry and Get in!

[Name]: Wait?! How did you guys know where I was?

Satsuki: I put a tracker on you earlier today. Now get in!

[Name] (Mind): Well I'll be damned.

*[Name] then hops into chopper with a massive leap. They then head over to the University with amazing speed.*

 _ **Setsudan Courtyard**_

Ryuko: Senketsu Shippu!

*She then zooms into the air as she heads into the ball and holds it back. The ball is burning her hands, arms, chest, and face. But she is holding it back in a spectacular display of a red shippu lights vs the giant purple ball of energy. Dakunaito then just shoots the ball and it explodes making a massive fiery explosion that turns into fireworks.*

*Ryuko is sent to the ground in a massive thud and turns back to normal.*

Mako: RyukOOOO!

*Mako then runs to Ryuko and picks her up. Ryuko says with a smile.*

Ryuko: Thanks mako…

*The helicopter is right over the courtyard. And all of the students are looking up and pointing. Four black ropes appear from the helicopter in front of Ryuko and Mako.*

Inumuta: I'm impressed, The inner architecture is very similar to Honnouji.

Gamagori: Indeed, But the students inside aren't!

*The elite four dressed up in versions of their original Goku uniforms jump down and slide down the ropes. They land and surround Ryuko and Mako to defend them from the students.*

Setsudan Student 1: IT'S THE ELITE FOUR!

Gamagori: Prepare yourselves!

Nonon: On it!

*Then suddenly they are swarmed by the massive throng of students. The students are propping them up, hugging them, and screaming for joy. The elite four are all blushing as they are being swarmed with affection from these students.*

Gamagori: I—I thought they you hated us?!

Setsudan Student 2: Hate you?! We love you guys! We heard of all of the things you've done back at that super elite high school!

*Numerous female student of the Nonon Athletics Committee go to nonon to have her sign their instruments. The boys and girls of the tech & intelligence club run to Inumuta begging him to analyze their data and hacking skills. Gamagori is being begged by the Disciplinary committee to teach them the art of true discipline. As for Uzu a lot of the Athletics Committee asking for autographs as well.*

*Hayate is gritting his teeth as the elite four are being swarmed with appreciation.*

Hayate: Those elite four scum, aren't anything special especially that Sanagayama. Right Kiku?!

*Kiku is heavily blushed and has both of her hands on her face.*

Kiku: He's super dreamy…He's the very reason I signed up for the Athletics & Martial Arts Club. So that when I'm skilled enough, He'll marry me and—

Hayate: Enough!

*He yanks her ponytail and snaps her out of her romanticized trance. He then adjusts his baseball hat and blows bubbles with his gum.*

*Satsuki and Dakunaito are face to face. Dakunaito is hovering with his boots, and Satsuki wearing her Junketsu like outfit standing in the helicopter with [Name] behind her.*

[Name]: Daku!? What's this all about?

Dakunaito: In due time [Name].

Satsuki: There will be no "in due time". You will cease the production of these Goku uniforms at once!

Dakunaito: There is an agenda Kiryuin. One that you don't understand. These students are being bred to combat against tyrants like yourself.

Satsuki: I will not play games with you! Goku uniforms are extremely dangerous!

Dakunaito: Says the woman wearing one. Says the woman who's ordering her friends to wear them to save the city. See [Name]? Kiryuin just can't handle the fact that she's no longer the one in control of the destiny of the people she tried to rule over. MY RESOLVE IS BEYOND BEING PERSUADED TO ABANDON MY PLANS. MY AGENDA WILL COME TO FRUITION, MIGHT MAKES RIGHT AND I AM RIGHT! FROM RESOLVE WE GAIN STRENGTH, THROUGH STRENGTH WE GAIN POWER AND THROUGH POWER WE GAIN VICTORY AND THROUGH VICTORY WE GAIN CLOTHING!

*[Name] was utterly shocked as he had seen Satsuki bat her head away and blushed heavily. He'd never seen her so flushed, especially given how pale her skin is.*

Satsuki: The empire you've built through your resolve is…admirable. However! I will not allow you let clothing swallow humans again!

Dakunaito: I'm afraid. You have no choice in that. Although the primordial life fiber is destroyed, through science we will have the Life Fibers reproduce to become stronger and stronger to negate that.

Satsuki: Then I will take this as an act of aggression and I will take action.

Dakunaito: What's stopping you Kiryuin?

*Satsuki almost instantly leaps from her position and her sword and unsheathed. [Name] However blocked her path.*

[Name]: Not here Satsuki, He wants you to because he has the home field advantage.

Satsuki: Understood.

[Name]: Daku! I need you to tell us of what happened to our parents!

Dakunaito:….That I will not answer…

[Name]: What?! Why?!

Dakunaito: Because I'm not obligated to feed a lesser warrior any intel for any reason.

[Name]: You know but you won't tell me!?

Dakunaito:…..

[Name]: FINE! I'll find out, even if I have to cut it out of you.

Dakunaito: Then just make sure you can pull it off.

*[Name] nods at challenging Daku again. But there is a massive pit of nervousness in his stomach. Dakunaito is an extremely dangerous being driven by his determination to have the world devoured by clothing. [Name] will prevail to find out his origins. Ryuko, Mako and the elite four are then on the helicopter and then drive away from Setsudan University. However a rock flies from the helicopter, crashes through a window and smacks Kiku in the face, knocking her out. Ryuko then looks back and smiles*

Ryuko: Got her!

[Name]: Nice shot.

Ryuko: Thanks [Name]

*Satsuki then pulls Ryuko into a tight hug and Ryuko also embraces.*

Satsuki: Please don't do that again.

Ryuko: Fine sis. I'm sorry.

*Aikuro is looking up from the car and smiles.*

Aikuro: Glad the girls got out safe and sound.

*He then drives back to Kanto.*

 _ **9:09PM – Kanto Airport**_

 _(A theme similar to Orochimaru's plays)_

*Legions are helicopters are accompanying one private jet. The plane lands in front of a lot of bowed suited REVOCS employee's who are in rows.

*Then a suited man with fair skin, short blonde hair, handsome features, and a white suit emerges. Rei Hoomaru and another informant come up to him.*

Rei: Your arrival is rather unexpected.

Jinsei No Kugeki 人生の空隙

Jinsei: What a wonderful place. Hoomaru, Schedule a meeting in a week. I want to tell the important REVOCS members why we're going to win.

Rei: Going to win?

*Rei got an extremely cold and dreadful feeling around this man. She felt as though he's nothing but impending doom as though this were a handsome walking corpse. But she will follow his words. This was indeed no normal individual.*

Jinsei: Things are going to get really interesting really fast!

*He does a running leprechaun jump kick in excitement.*

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Irarenai**_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what your character looks like and what he sounds like. Leave a review to tell me how you liked it. Critique me and enjoy the story.**


	34. Chapter 5 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 5 – Star Crossed Feelings**

 _ **11:45AM – Setsudan University Campus Yard**_

The blue sky is laced with numerous clouds and since Setsudan is so tall, a cloud swirl is at the top of the school's Honnouji like head. [Name] is on the grounds of Setsudan high school. He is currently beating up a bunch of no star students who are seeking to remove him from the campus grounds. He's here to prove a point, that he can beat Dakunaito and keep the city safe from his tyranny. [Name] feels the warm spring air cooling off his knuckles, and through the fibers of his mask. The campus isn't sprawling with people as classes is already in session. But then [Name] shouts.

[Name]: DAKU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO WE CAN FINISH THIS!

At first as [Name]'s genetically modified voice echoed throughout the campus. The place suddenly crowds and masses of students show up and bow as a red ray of light shines from the very top of the school. It's Dakunaito.

Dakunaito: It seems as though you haven't learned your lesson. You fought Hayate, one of the best in my school and you lost. You should leave all of the fighting to the women.

[Name]: And what about you? You're up here fighting Satsuki for no reason at all! Shut it down like she asked or I'll have no choice but to shut you down myself.

Dakunaito: Then by all means, this school isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

[Name]: Then lucky you traitor, Cus that's why I'm here now. Satsuki doesn't want any more challenges from outsiders to insiders. So What I'm going to do is ENROLL!

Dakunaito: You fool, my school only accepts the top of the line combatants. I've followed you around a lot more than you think, and you tend to lose more than you win.

[Name]: If pounding someone's face into the pavement is winning, then winning isn't everything to me. But if you can remember last time we fought, I plunged my fist straight through your guts and almost killed you.

Dakunaito then smiles, somewhat proud of [Name]'s achievement.

Dakunaito: Then fine, for that I'll allow you to enroll and fight me.

[Name]: YEAH! I knew you'd see things my way.

Dakunaito: If you can win a simple game that is.

[Name]: I'm game for anything you got.

Then suddenly [Name] is smashed in the face with a incredibly fast dodge ball. [Name] is then slammed to the concrete and sent careening through the ground. [Name] then struggles to get up as his clothing is severely torn up and he is injuried. The ball had already bounced back to its sender. A black haired bowl cut boy in a black jumpsuit with white lining on the sleeves and pant legs. Also with wide eyes and a big smirk.

Goro Sato 五郎佐藤

Goro: I am Goro Sato of the athletic committee! I heard that you are Ryuko Matoi's boyfriend. Hard to believe she'd show her goodies to a guy who can't even play a game of dodge ball. I'm sure she'd rather be with a guy like me!

[Name] gets up lumbering from the concrete wreckage and chuckles.

[Name]: Nah…She'd most likely freak at the sight of your micro cock.

Goro then quickly cringes in anger and raises his hand back with the ball to throw it again to finish [Name] off. Then he is stopped by Dakunaito's booming voice.

Dakunaito: FOOL! If you kill him now he won't be able to battle you in the game!

Goro then shrinks in fear at being yelled at by Dakunaito. Then he bows numerous times and apologies for his insolence. Daku still standing completely composed, his feet standing far apart and firm to the ground. Arms crossed and aura booming with authority and confidence then turns his attention to [Name].

Dakunaito: You have 1 hour to prepare [Name]. If you lose you will be permanently banned and or killed instantly. If you win, I enroll you into my school and you get one step closer to fighting me.

[Name]: Yippie…..

 **12:01PM – Rinne High School History Classroom**

The rest of the teens are filing out of the classroom as Ryuko daydreams sitting next to the windows. She has her hand propping up her face, covering her chin, and looking out at the sky filled with cirrus clouds. She's wearing the school uniform as everyone else is.

Ryuko (Mind): [Name], I wonder what you're doing now. Can't be anything too bad, else I'd know about it. I mean the city isn't as bad now, the crime rate is around normal and Satsuki told us to leave Setsudan alone for now. It wouldn't kill you to spend some with me. School and crowd control is a pain in the ass but I can still manage to have you with me. The last time you and I really spent some real time together was my birthday and that really sucks. I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. After all, we're barley around each other and plus you don't seem all that interested in me anymore either. Should I tell him like this? No I'll sound too girly. I'm so freaking lame.

Then Ryuko is broken out of her trance by Mako and is scared. Who is ready to go to lunch and is extremely excited about that fact. Mako smashes her hands on the desk and screams out Ryuko's name to her face.

Mako: Ryuko, Ryuko, RyukO! What are you doing still sitting here?!

Ryuko: Oh, I was thinking about my grades that's all.

Mako: You're blushing about your grades?! Damn girl you must be doing really well. But come on! We have to get to lunch for our seats!

Ryuko: Wait! I was blushing!

Mako: Come on Ryuko! We have to hurry they're serving Kaki Furai!

Mako quickly grabs Ryuko's wrist and she zooms out of the room and through the halls, with Ryuko's body waving in the air like a flag. Regardless of her protests she's pulled through a ravenous crowd of hungry kids.

Ryuko: Mako wait! I don't even like that stuff!

Mako: Quickly Ryuko we need to find Ruto and Imura, they'll help us get more to eat!

Then suddenly Imura's brown haired head pops through the mass of human bodies and greets them.

Imura: Hey girls!

Mako: Yo Imura! Where Ruto!?

Ruto: RIGHT HERE!

Ruto then makes a diving flip from the crowd of teens and lands next to his friends. Ruto then jumps onto his little brother's back.

Ruto: Come on girls! Hop on!

Ryuko: You mean jump on his back!

Then Ryuko thinks to herself. This reminds her heavily of No late to school day at Honnouji. Then she also thinks and realizes that every single person in her life is bat shit crazy. This brings a little fear to and even a smile to Ryuko's face.

Ruto: NO! Jump on my back on his back and lets go! He's the strongest boy in the known universe he can even carry you!

Ryuko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!

Mako: No time Ryuko!

Mako then puts Ryuko on her back and she jumps on Ruto's back as Imura jumps on top of the heads of the sea of humanity. They're formed into a four person piggy back ride on their way to the cafeteria.

Imura: We aren't going to jump all over these over people's heads are we?!

Ruto: YOU WANT THOSE FREAKIN FRIED OYSTERS DON'T YOU!?

Imura: Well yeah!

Ruto: THEN GO! With all the training Satsuki gave us we should get there in no time!

Then Imura hops, skips, and jumps all over the other teens. All of this over some fried oysters, at least this'll take Ryuko's mind off of potential heartbreak.

 **12:45PM – Setsudan Courtyard/Fight yard**

The massive dirt ground field that Ryuko and Dakunaito fought in has transformed into a dodgeball court. One white vertical line has been drawn to make the field. Multiple students are here to spectate with all of the committees watching from the newly made benches. To make things completely fair, both [Name] and Goro have been given a team of 99 members each. [Name] and Goro are stretching on opposite sides of the court. They also all given red balls of their own.

[Name]: Ready to get your face caved in?

He said while stretching.

Goro: Prepare to die [Name].

[Name]: That's pretty bleak, we're just playing a game of dodge ball.

Goro: Yeah, one that'll decide if you come to this school or not you idiot. By the way your mask makes you look like a total asshole.

[Name]: Thanks this mask means a lot to me and your bowl cut makes you look literally like a shithead but you don't hear me complaining.

[Name] said as he completed a few more stretches.

Goro: Talk as much shit as you want, cus you'll be eating it soon.

[Name]: You're gross and wrong. Not a good combination.

Then Hayate steps onto the field while adjusting his baseball cap. He's also wielding his bat and while he and [Name] stare each other down. [Name] then breaks the stare and Hayate blows the whistle. Prompting all of Goro's team to throw their balls and almost instantly eliminate everyone on [Name]'s team besides [Name]. Almost like bullets the balls whizzed past [Name]'s head and crushed everyone on the team. Then the score buzzes with 99-0.

[Name]: Crap…

All of the balls bounce back to the other team as they laugh and as the Setsudan students cheer. [Name] is standing against 100 other students and defeat is certain. [Name] then clamps his fist.

Goro: Ready to clock out?

[Name]: Just throw the damn balls.

The opposite team then complies and throws the balls to which [Name] runs toward them all and limbo slides under all of them and throws a ball of his own.

The red ball then speeds like a bullet and smashes into 25 team members and eliminates them all like a pinball machine. The score now reads 99-25. Goro then grunts with anger as more balls come from [Name]'s rear as they bounced off of the wall and almost hit him. [Name] leap frogs over one them and catches it. He then throws it with extreme forces and eliminates 25 more pinball style. The score now reads 99-50.

Goro: EAT THIS!

He throws a red ball that for some reason doesn't stretch through the air like the other rubber balls. It hits [Name]'s chin, chest, and hands incredibly hard and his feet drag and drag across the field as he then throws it back and it smashes into a nearby wall. [Name] also wobbles and crashes down to his hands and knees.

[Name]: Ouch…Something tells me that was a cannon ball or something.

Goro: What [Name]?! Can't handle a little hard ball?!

[Name]: HEY! HE CHEATED!

Hayate then blows the whistle to make a announcement.

Hayate: This is a game of DODGE BALL! As in Goro is well within his rights as a player to use any ball to hit you with.

[Name]: WHHAAAT!

Hayate: Do you give up?

[Name]: Hell no I don't give up!

Then [Name] also thinks. Ryuko and Senketsu would never give up even if they are being cheated against.

 _ **Before My Body Is Dry – Orchestra**_

[Name]: I AM NOT ABOUT TO GIVE UP!

After [Name] says this he follows this with a massive holler through his distorted voice. With this the Setsudan students even realize that wasn't fair and begin to cheer for [Name].

Goro: JUST LOSE ALREADY!

Goro and his team throws more and more balls. The balls all clump together, and [Name] picks up a ball a throws it at the mass of balls. The lone ball hits them all blows them apart and they all go flying back toward the original throwers thus knocking 25 more of them out. The score reads 99-75. As the crowd is fully behind [Name] and are cheering him. Even Kiku is cheering for [Name]. This makes Hayate yell from the farther middle of the field at his twin sister.

Hayate: Why the hell are you cheering for [Name]!

Kiku: Because, If he's friends with Sanageyama, he's friends with me!

Hayate: DAMMIT!

Goro: OKAY GUYS THROW HARDER!

The remaining people of Goro's team throw extremely hard and fast. [Name] knows these are too hard and fast for him to catch so he's dodging them all. One is so fast that [Name] is too slow to dodge. So he blocks his face with a ball of his own as his face is nearly caved in and sends flying backward into a wall. However, the ball that [Name] sent back went right to Goro's face. But right before the ball hit him it split into 24 ripped pieces and smashes the last remnants of Goro's team. The score reads 99-99. But at what cost?

Goro: Did ya like that?!

Hayate: Well he's technically still in.

[Name] then emerges from the wall crater with his mask nearly torn. He lifts his mask and spits out copious amounts of blood and he collapses to the ground. The sound then distorts for [Name] as he begins to lose consciousness. Kiku and other crowd members hold their mouths in shock and everything becomes silent. No cheers, just the ambience of wind and dust blowing.

Goro: CHEER NOW!

[Name]: Ryuko my love, I'm sorry. But I'm finished and can't go on. I'll lose and die right here thanks to a aged clone who I thought could've been more like a older brother to me. This sucks, I died in a game of dodge ball.

[Name] then closes his eyes. However, numerous events flash through [Name]'s head. His first kiss with Ryuko, playing twister with Ruto and Imura, leapfrogging with mako, and going on his first date with Ryuko. [Name]'s blood runs hot and his eyes shoot open. [Name] then reaches into his back pocket and then stabs his measuring stick blade into the dirt in order to get up. His eyes glow, nails sharpen, muscle tighten, and his stick then transforms into a blade.

[Name] (mind): I know I haven't been with you a lot Ryuko. Come to think of it I haven't been with you at since you I left to fight Malidran. But Dammit I love you like no other, and when this is all over. You and I will go out on a date that you'll never ever forget in all your life. I can't give up!

Goro: What the hell!?

Goro then transforms using his three star Goku uniform. His uniform grows 100 hands and a he gets buffer.

Red Ball Barrage Regalia レッドボール弾幕

Goro: EAT THIS!

Goro then jumps up, picks up a hundred balls and throws them all at [Name]. [Name] then responds with a swing of the blade that destroys every ball. Then Goro throw picks up every ball and smashes them together to make a massive ball that's impossible to dodge.

Goro: Ready to lose!

The ball comes down onto [Name]'s blade as he's hitting it like a baseball. The ball is spinning like a top and is creating sparks and nearly a fire ball around the area from ball's collision. [Name]'s will then overpowers the massive ball as it bounces off of the measuring blade and smashes into Goro body first and craters the ground. 99-100, [Name] has won as the crowd cheers. However Hayate blows the whistle multiple times.

Hayate: Sorry but [Name]'s disqualified.

[Name]: oh come on….

Hayate: You used a foreign weapon to win.

Then from atop the massive school. Dakunaito appears atop the school's head as red lights glare from behind him. His and Lady Satsuki's perch are nearly identical.

Dakunaito: It's fine Hayate. [Name] has won this bout. [Name] you are hereby granted a successful admission into Setsudan University.

Hayate Bows to Daku as every other student does as well .

Hayate: Yes my lord.

[Name]: Thanks…Dakunaito..but you made a mistake.

[Name] then points his measuring sword at Dakunaito.

[Name]: You've should've killed me in this match. Because I'm coming for you next!

Dakunaito: Negative you will go through Setsudan's finest to fight me.

The mass of students, Hayate and Kiku included then quickly form human ladders toward Dakunaito with everyone being silhouetted and glowing red eyes.

Dakunaito: You've only tasted a sip of hell and you were merely scorched. If take an entire gulp, your soul will be incinerated. If you manage to defeat them all, we will settle our rivalry once and for all.

Then Dakunaito turns his back to everyone and thing to look back into his personal quarters.

Dakunaito: Also, if I wanted you dead. You'd be just that.

[Name]: I accept, you want to talk about taking a sip of hell? Well guess what? I'll down that shit like a soda to get to you. I'll do anything, to save my Ryuko.

 **9:23PM – REVOCS Head Quarters**

Jinsei is in a darkened personal office room while on the phone with Dakunaito. Jinsei is in the pitch black darkness of the night while the moon light barely lights the room from the window behind him.

Dakanaito: He is quite willful, he is resourceful and resilient. His power have grown and he is more than likely more formidable than ever, but his deep emotional investment into Matoi will prove to be his undoing. He may still be of use to use yet.

Jinsei's eyes in the dark are glowing in a dark yellow. His legs are prompt on his desk and his blonde hair is glowing blue in the dark much like Ragyo's.

Jinsei: Excellent. This is very interesting. Thank you for you're hard work.

Dakunaito: Yes master.

Jinsei then hangs up and thinks. He clamps his hands together and thinks about [Name].

Jinsei (Mind): [Name]…..[Name]….What are hard thing to believe.

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**

 **I hope this long chapter makes up for lost time. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 6 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Flashback**

Merely a day after Honnouji academy's burial at sea occurred, a rebirth did as well. Deep in the bowels of Ragyo Kiryuin's Manor several glowing orange sacs pulsated. All of the pulsating sacs laminated the dark room like lava lamps as they sat dormant. Sacs had red life fiber thread like formations surrounding it like a wrapper of a candy. They bumped as a beating heart while one out of the dozens beat with urgency. Then one began to tear, yolk like fluids spewing from the sac as a fair skinned hand tore through. The sac burst open like a over ripened fruit and a slime ridden body fell to the ground. It was the grand courtier Nui Harime.

She coughed and coughed as she struggled to stand. Her nude body covered in Life Fiber birthing fluids. She then sought to crawl and then after a while was able to walk. She left the cellar and walked through out the familiar housing she had shared with Ragyo. She then cleaned herself off through showering, and found one of her same outfitting she wore all of the time and put it on. She went to Ragyo's old room and sat at Ragyo's vanity table. Her heart swelled with grief and she began to weep. She realized that with her resurrection that Ragyo and the life fibers had failed.

Nui: It's not fair! I'm here all alone without you! What am I to do on my own!

She knows that at this point Ragyo had been killed and is gone forever. Nui craves revenge but she is outmatched and has no resources, no friends, and soon no home. Lady Satsuki will in all likelihood order this house's destruction or inhabit it herself. Harime is at a complete loss. However an angel like voice came to Nui's ears.

Ragyo: Dearest Nui.

Nui: Lady Ragyo?

She said as no one was around her. This was a disembodied voice.

Ragyo: Do not fear, We will have revenge and I will see you again soon.

Nui: But how? You didn't want a clone body in case you died.

Ragyo: Precisely it was a oversight of mine, But because of loyalty to the primordial life fiber. I was granted the privilege of having retained my consciousness upon death only because of the presences of the remaining fibers. However, we must move quickly. The remaining fibers are dying off and quickly. I have everything in hand. Our western friend has our best interest in mind.

Nui: The old president man?

Ragyo: Yes, He's produced a genetic warrior of the life fibers like Ryuko. He is a clone and he will be here within a few months' time to resurrect me. He will take Ryuko and extract the fibers from her to produce me a new body to inhabit. But you will lay low and wait. Disguise yourself live a little. I have a private estate saved for you.

Nui: I can't thank you enough Lady Ragyo. I'll make sure that mean ole Ryuko and Satsuki PAAAY!

 **Chapter 6 – The Threads that bind us**

 **9:01PM – Setsudan University, Dakunaito's Quarters**

Dakunaito was sitting at his desk thinking. He was uniformed in his black uniform with red seems. Daku had his exo suit reconstructed into a Goku uniform so that it's wearable at all times. His pale face was stoic as he sat thinking. Thinking about Satsuki Kiryuin. When Ryuko Matoi had fought him and lost she was rescued by her older sister. He had mentally noted that Ryuko's only combative downfall is too much emotional investment. Had he not insulted her genealogy he would've lost at some point during the scuffle. His well-endowed senses picked up Satsuki's wonderful scent before she ever arrived to the school's campus. When he confronted her his palms were sweating, his head burning, heart racing, and mind was swirling. Was this fear and apprehension? How could he experience fear when meaningless emotions like those when they've been bred out of him? No matter, when the time came; Satsuki would be out of his way along with those meaningless feelings. Then suddenly Nui Harime herself appeared behind Dakunaito with a smile.

Dakunaito: Yes?

Nui: I can't help but watch [Name] mow through all those club presidents to get to you. When are you going to have him fight Hayate and come to you?

Dakunaito: [Name] is moving at his own pace. He is a student here now and I won't pressure him to attack me when he isn't ready. I'm buying time for you, if [Name] blows through too fast and ends up defeating me your plan will be over. Since I'm the only four star in the school. Given his current skill level, his natural talents will certainly surpass the power that my outfit can exude. He is half life fiber not unlike myself, not from animal genes like he was told. But unfortunately for me I've grown too reliant on this suit. Once the power of this suit has waned, I will no longer be of use to you or this cause.

Nui ceased smiling and crossed her arms. Her revenge on Satsuki and Ryuko will come second. Claiming [Name] as her delicious mate comes first. But luckily for Nui both are well in hand already. Unfortunately, she has to wait for [Name] to reach a vulnerable mental state so he can fall in love with her. And that is Dakunaito's job to make sure that happens.

Nui: Fine but my patients is getting thin. Though I have a feeling that things may go my way today.

Dakunaito: None of my concern. I'm doing what you want me to do already. The "Master" is most likely some fool who you already fancy. You're the brains of this entire Setsudan operation.

Nui: You're no fun. By the way I'm going out on "assignment".

Dakunaito: Yes that's fine and all but just know that over 75% of our students are wearing the goku uniforms. Our plan is under way to becoming complete. Or at least so I believe. I don't even know our end goal for this school. However, I do know you have zero care for the education of the students.

Nui: You at least got that much right. Also mind your tongue when talking to me or I'll bite it off. If I wanted you to know my end goal, you would by now.

Dakunaito: Forgive me for wanting clarity on our plan.

Nui: Our plan? You silly, this is all mine. The school, the students, and the uniforms are all mine. Especially since I spent a lot of time knitting the uniforms by hand. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that I own both you and [Name], ain't that neat!?

Nui turned around in a nearly inhuman fashion and begins to walk away.

Nui: If you were any real gentleman, you'd offer yourself to be my "playmate" for a little while.

Dakunaito: Not interested.

Nui: Well actually, I could force you. It's a lot hotter when they resist me. But why bother? [Name] is more handsome than you anyway!

Nui then opens the door, looks back, ticks her tongue out and slams the door behind her.

Dakunaito: We're identical….grand idiot

 **2:09PM – Kanto Streets**

Booms and pops fill the streets as the elite four clad in their Goku uniform regalia's are fighting off insane civilians. Gamagori's Persona Unleashed is whipping. Nonon's Symphony Regalia is wrapping people with glowing pink music notes. Inumuta's Probe Regalia is firing shoulder cannons. Sanageyama's Blade Regalia Secret Unsealed is canning. Inumuta is pressing numerous buttons on himself and has remotely called numerous police wagons that have vacuum suckers.

Nonon: Nice thinking dog, glad to see you can do something noteworthy.

Inumuta: Oh, that was so funny I forgot to even bust a smile.

Gamagori has begun to use the police sucking tubes to suck in numerous civilians who were all causing mayhem in the town.

Sanageyama: Things have gotten a lot better. Although the jails are overflown. We need to find what's caused all of this.

Gamagori: We'd better find out fast. We don't have many more uses with these uniforms. And so far these uniforms are the only things that's keeping this region alive. Besides Matoi, [Name], and the boys anyway.

Nui: Then you'd better hurry while supplies last!

The entire elite four looks behind Gamagori to see Nui Harime. Standing as still as a statue and with a smile of victory. The shock of her being here is merely overwhelming. Inumuta then picks up a glowing strand of pink thread and analyzes it.

Sanageyama: But you..you're supposed to be—

Nui: Dead?

Nonon: Oh great, it'll probably be only a matter of time before the primordial life fiber makes a surprise return too!

Inumuta: Let me take a wild guess. You're the cause of ALL OF THIS MESS!?

Nui: YUPPIES!

Nui's face pops up numerous places and with her exuberant personality no less.

Nui: It was all Me! mE! ME! I used a unique form of mind stitching all over the region to wear you all down, so I could finally come out say BOO!

Then in a massive dash she zoomed past the elite four and destroyed their uniforms. She had swiftly cut apart the Banshis from their uniforms using her fingernail hooks.

Nui: You idiots never stood a chance.

The elite four stood up completely nude. Gamagori stood in front of the rest of them.

Gamagori: Goku uniforms or not! We won't fail LADY SATSUKI!

Nonon: YEAH! I don't care if we're no star losers like everyone else. We're Lady Satsuki's

All four: IMPENETRABLE SHIELD!

Nui: You all know a shield can be broken right? Well if you don't, YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO FIND OUT!

Then her face almost distorts into a sadistic smile and readies to pounce on the elite four. Then she turns back to normal and says to herself.

Nui: Oh wait! I GOT SIDE TRACKED!

She then leaps into the air and off into the horizon. The elite four stand nude and defeated. However, they also stand in confidence and pride. Picking these people up and letting Satsuki know that this entire scourge of Kanto was caused by Nui Harime's mind stitching.

 **5:12PM – Kanto Park**

The sun gleams upon the beautiful park. The greenery has regrown and the weather has warmed. However, there are light winds that blow the trees. More particularly cherry blossom trees, and one of which Ryuko is currently standing under. Still dressed in her school uniform as she leans upon the tree, hands behind her back. Waiting she looks around the park to see which location [Name] is coming from. She then spots him without his mask, and in the past few months has been a rare sight.

From [Name]'s perspective this is like a call to the principal's office. Or at least how he thought the feeling felt like. He was curious as to what Ryuko had to say. She usually never invites him anywhere. But this should be rather urgent, as she just got out of school and didn't bother to change. But of course they are always busy and he feels they shouldn't have any time to relax. Although he has spent time with Ruto and Imura from time to time in between his patrols of the city. He finally reaches her.

[Name]: What's going on Ryuko?

Ryuko: Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.

[Name]: Is it about me nearly defeating everyone at Setsudan?

Ryuko: Cool, but no.

[Name]: Is it about how calm the city has gotten?

Ryuko: No.

[Name]: Did Mataro get suspended from school again because I don't have any more advice for—

Ryuko: IT'S ABOUT ME AND YOU!

[Name]: Of course. I knew that.

[Name] doing everything he can to lighten the mood. He can feel Ryuko's feelings burning off of her like nuclear fission from the sun. [Name] swallowed as Ryuko's eyes nearly burned holes into his. Then she calmed herself a bit and her tone gets softer.

Ryuko: I just wanna ask you. What are we right now? Are we friends with benefits or a couple?

[Name]: A couple of course. I mean we established we were going out before I left all those months ago.

Ryuko: Do we even seem like a couple to you?

[Name]: To be completely honest no. I want to be though.

Ryuko: You sure as hell don't seem like it. You never even try to spend time with me! Do you realize the last time we kissed was before you left to fight lord mold or whatever his name was?!

[Name]: Hey, We're trying to save the city here. I can't go on dates when I have life fibers to destroy!

Ryuko: [Name]! We aren't fighting 24/7! I have school and I have to help save Kanto from who knows what hell is happening! But I can still make time for you.

[Name]: Sorry, but I have a city to protect. And I think you're being incredibly selfish to put yourself above the well being of the Kanto.

Ryuko: I'M PUTTING US ON YOUR PRIORITY LIST. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME. I CALL YOU AND STUFF BUT YOU NEVER MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I MATTER.

[Name]: RYUKO! I DO CARE ABOUT YOU. It's just that I'm have bigger priorities right now.

Ryuko: You've spent time with Ruto and Imura a plenty. What about that?!

[Name]: I don't have an answer.

Ryuko leans back upon the tree and tries softens her tone once more. The tension between them is very high. There is a silence between them as they both are at a loss for words. All Ryuko asks is for more love. All [Name] wants is more focus on finding out about his parents and defeating Dakunaito to get those answers. And [Name] is so close to finding out those answers.

Ryuko: All I ask is for you to at least be with me more. I'd also appreciate it if you stopped making excuses.

[Name]: I know me and you haven't been all that close since I came back. But I'm so close, to getting the answers I want and I don't need you hanging off my back with this nonsense.

When he said nonsense, he meant her believing he didn't care about or love her. He would die to keep her safe and loved her to death. Ryuko's heart is beating like a jack hammer and her blood is running hot. Ryuko feels like she was wrong her and [Name] being a couple that could survive tribulations. Then she musters the strength to speak.

Ryuko: Then I guess I was total idiot to believe that you and me could be a together through all this bullshit. If there were any two in the whole world that could stay together through stuff like this, I'd figured it'd be you and me. And you know you're coming off like a total jerk ass with the stuff you're saying.

[Name]: Actually I think you're a complete idiot, if you honestly believe what you were just saying.

His words were as though a sword had entered her back, pierced her heart, and exited her chest. Ryuko's skin became red, she began to quiver, and tears swelled. She clenched her fists and kept her head down. [Name] had realized what he said was a poor choice of wording. Before a word can come out his mouth, Ryuko's red and teary face rose from her hair like a sun in the morning. Anger dousing her heart like a water hose.

Ryuko: Never talk to me again. Cus I'm done with you….. I HATE YOU!

Ryuko then took off running and not looking back. As she ran he could see her tears trail behind her in the air. They twinkled then dissipated as Ryuko sprinted. It was apparent that she was crying as she almost completely bumped into a happy couple strolling in the park. She didn't see them and kept going until she was out of sight. [Name] stood beneath the tree as beautiful blossoms fell and blew past him. He wanted to reach out and scream for Ryuko not to go and to further hear him out. But that would've been utterly futile.

Farther away on bench near the ziggurat fountain sat a bench. The same one Ryuko and [Name] rested on the night of their first date. However, Nui Harime sat there undisturbed and unnoticed as the heartbreak ensued. Nui has the [Name] bear that she stole from Ryuko resting upon the top of her head. She sadistically cracked a smile and said under her breath.

Nui: Mission complete.

 **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Kokyogaku**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. There aren't many more chapters left as Harime's revenge is nearly complete.**_


	36. Chapter 7 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 **Chapter 7 – Impulse**

 **12:32PM – Setsudan University**

[Name] is sitting atop the Setsudan University's building edge. This school is essentially a clone of Honnoji academy, with the exception of the massive DNA shaped spiral behind the top of the school. He is sitting above the gigantic bowl in which battles, school wide announcements, and games are played. However, he is on the phone with Aikuro's advice on what happened with Ryuko. Rather than going to class, it doesn't matter to [Name]. All of this Setsudan business will all cease once [Name] defeats Dakunaito and gets the truths of his origins.

Aikuro: So you called Matoi an idiot? That was never going to end well.

[Name] could tell Mr. Mikisugi had a half smile on his face while saying this.

[Name]: Yeah, I know. I didn't really mean she was an idiot though. You can understand me right?

Aikuro: Well, yeah. But you also have to understand where Ryuko was coming from with her concerns too ya know?

[Name]: I guess so. Now that all this city crap stopped for some reason all I have to worry about is my fight with Hayate whenever they'll grant it to me. And something way harder, getting back together with Ryuko. It's possible right?

Aikuro: Ryuko can be extremely hot headed at times, but she'll get over it and then you two can talk it out and see what's what. Just keep that in mind okay?

[Name]: Gotcha and thanks. But I have another question that's been bugging me and it's about my father. Have you ever heard or seen of a man who looked like me who served in the western military?

Aikuro stayed silent. [Name] wondered if he was either confused by the question, or apprehensive on how to answer it. All that filled [Name]'s ears were the winds that blew at him as he sat atop the school's walls.

Aikuro: Yes, I have. His name was Sutakira. It was a code name. From what I understood.

[Name]: You know more, spit it out.

Aikuro: I actually don't I just—

[Name]: Mr. Mikisugi, the cool thing about these powers is that I have heightened senses. When I first asked you, your heart began beating faster. I heard it.

Aikuro: Dammit [Name].

[Name]: Aikuro please tell me. I want to know if he was my father.

Aikuro: Fine. He and Dr. Matoi had a working relationship. Once Ryuko's father went into hiding and built nudist beach, Sutakira was sent to see what operations were occurring. Once Isshi told Sutakira about the battle with the life fibers, and he pledged to help fight in the scourge. So Dr. Matoi made the measuring blade for him. It can shape shift into almost any weapon or tool that you could think of. Although it needs his blood to work or else it'll just stay a normal measuring stick. However, even in that state it can still completely sever any life fiber material and prevent it from regrowth.

[Name]'s heart then sped up with anticipation. He's getting closer to finding his origins through Aikuro than he is fighting Dakunaito. He must find these answers down to the exact T. So far things are adding up. Satsuki told his of Sutakira's battle with the life fibers and death against Ragyo. Then Satsuki provides him with the weapon that he used and he's able to use as well.

[Name]: MR. MIKISUGI! I HAVE HIS MEASURING BLADE!

Aikuro: WHAT?! B—BUT HOW?!

[Name]: Satsuki gave it to me, believing that I could use it as a weapon. She said Ragyo kept it as a trophy.

Aikuro: What a coincidence…Well at least you can't activate the damn thing. If you could you'd have to be his son or his father. But how likely are one of those anyway?

[Name]: Mr. Mikisugi…I can activate it.

Aikuro: How-I guess it is fate that you're here. I'm certain of it now.

[Name]: I had no Idea it could turn into weapon I want.

Aikuro: It can't turn into giant scissors though. That's why Dr. Matoi made them. Originally, he planned for Ryuko to use both the measuring blade and the scissors. But since your father SutaKira came along, he made them for him and didn't have enough time to make another pair. Your mother is still out there I'm sure. She was also in the military, that's how they met.

[Name]: Well, I have my answers. But I have to still stop Dakunaito before he does something horrible. I just know he's up to something. But I have to get Ryuko back Mr. Mikisugi.

Aikuro: I have faith in you [Name] go for her buddy.

[Name] knows this. There is a underlying plot underneath all of this. So whenever Dakunaito attacks, [Name] will be ready.

 **1:38PM – Revocs Headquarters**

This room looks very similar to Ragyo's office room that she spoke to Satsuki in before Honnoji's invasion of the other high schools in Japan. A fair/pale skinned handsome man in a white suit, black shoes, and blonde hair with glowing blue strands is at his desk. He is leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on his neat desk. Well suited business man and woman are standing in front of his giving him statistical numbers on REVOCS sales.*

Businesswoman 1: The shirts, handbags, pants, skirts, dresses, and make up sales are up astronomically every since you took 50% of Revocs's share eight weeks ago. The current projections say that we'll reach another 2 billion dollars two weeks before the first quarter ends.

Jinsei: Of course they will. My eventual acquisition of the shares from Ms. Kiryuin and Hoomaru will make Revocs not only the most powerful Clothing & Accessories Corporation. But It'll be the most powerful in the world.

Businessman 1: Of course sir, I have no doubts about that. How will you ensnare Lady Satsuki's portion of the corporation?

The man closes his eyes and turns his chair around to the window as the morning light cascades the room except for the corners of the room that have the blinds closed. He looks at his nails and begins to speak.

Jinsei: Believe me, I'm no novice in the art of political manipulation. Since they both have 25% percent of the company, I'll target Hoomaru first, then I'll take her shares to give me the majority of 75%. Kiryuin will never ever give me any more shares than I already have, so I'll just take them from Hoomaru.

Businesswoman 1: But she and Kiryuin are closely knit. Kiryuin will without a doubt get in her ear and convince her otherwise.

Jinsei: That'd be a ashamed if something happened to either of them…..Anyway both of you leave..

Businessman 1: Oh and you have a meeting on the 10th floor at 2:00pm.

Jinsei: As if I didn't know it was going to be pm you dolt. Out of my site!

They both bow and leave out of the double doors.

The man is extremely sure of his own talents of manipulations. Taking all of the power of Revocs will take every fiber of his being, Satsuki will never let it fall into the wrong hands She'll **_DIE_** before she lets that happen.

Jinsei: I'm counting on you Dakunaito, you mystifying asshole. Just kill Satsuki or something. Or at least [Name]. Someone do something interesting. But we all know you both probably won't do that my old apprentices.

In time he gets up and makes his way through several elevators in order to get to a large assembly room housing hundreds of shareholders. All of them talking amongst themselves in anticipations for this earnings. Everyone becomes silent as Jinsei makes his way up to the podium. As he begins to speak he is interrupted. It's a comfortable setting as each person is snug within their seats and with pen and papers for questions and answers.

 _Clack!_

 _Lady Satsuki's Theme_

Lady Satsuki wearing her mock Junketsu, strides down the aisle way flanked by the elite four. The elite four have lost their Goku uniforms and will never get them back. So they are outfitted with clothing that looks similar to them. As she walks a spot light follows her and the elite four. They then stops half way.

Satsuki: I see you've made your stay here in Kanto a welcomed one. A little too welcomed I would say.

Jinsei: Hello Kiryuin. I take it you are here to ask questions as to my reform of the company?

Satsuki's blood is hot with anticipation, She's fully aware of his heinous intentions. The elite four and even a lot of the shareholders are somewhat shuttering with fear and uncertainty. Sanageyama then whispers to Nonon.

Sanageyama: Are you feeling what I am?

Nonon: It-it feels like we're in the room with death in a human form. Why isn't Lady Satsuki being affected with this?

Inumuta: Based off of all the data I've ascertained. I believe she's impervious.

Gamagori: Either that or experiencing fear of this level isn't within her genetic makeup.

Satsuki: I'm here to inform you that snatching Revocs from my hands is practically impossible.

Jinsei: Oh Kiryuin, I wouldn't dream of "snatching Revocs from you". You have me misunderstood.

Satsuki: Strange, Your words seem to contradict what you seem to believe now.

Jinsei: I'm curious as to what you mean.

Satsuki then smiles and looks down. Allowing the darkness of the room to consume her face.

Satsuki: Don't act a fool. Nothing anyone says or does goes without my scrutiny whether they're aware of it or not.

Satsuki then with a remote pulls down a giant screen behind the podium that has Jinsei's conversation on video. Jinsei then lets out a small smile. Jinsei is almost glad that Satsuki knows that he was trying to steal Revocs, now he can steal it by force. With each sentence the audience of shareholders shift their attention by moving their heads to both speakers each time.

Satsuki: I see I've struck the truth yes?

Jinsei: Under my supervision. Revocs has grown exponentially well over in the west. However, here in Japan Revocs has only managed to flutter under your leadership. What makes you think that you're able to run Revocs?

Satsuki: There is a reason for everything. The undertaking of REVOCS upon my shoulders in within my blood! I will never release it to a individual like you and allow it cause harm to humanity!

Jinsei: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Satsuki and Jinsei stare at one another for quite some time in an eerie silence. Satsuki smiles and closes her eyes. She and the elite four turn to leave.

Satsuki: Very well. You may procced with your assembly. Our business has concluded. For you have been warned.

The elite four walk behind Satsuki as they leave the darkened room. They then leave the room and are shined upon the glistening lights of the sun through the full windows. They allow for the sun to gleam upon anyone who walks this path.

Inumuta: Strange, I feel much better upon leaving that room.

The rest of the elite four concur. As they prepare to leave the building via the elevator.

Nonon: Yeah, that Jinsei guy was like a living dead guy.

Sanageyama: Yeah a dead guy with a full and handsome face.

Satsuki: It's because he is dead. He's [Name]'s old master. I'm certain.

All of elite four's faces lit up with fear before the elevator closes and takes them away.

 **5:30PM – Mankanshoku Home**

As the spring progresses the sun stays out longer. [Name] finally got up the nerve to go to the Mankanshoku home. So he came with a incentive. To get Ryuko back. So he goes up to the home and knocks several times to no answer. So he went to Mako and Ryuko's room window to see if they were there. They weren't but Senketsu was. So he knocked on the window and got his attention. Senketsu wrestled to get himself off of the hanger and leaped all the way over to the window to open it for [Name]. It was one of the most absurd things [Name] had ever seen in all his life. Once Senketsu opened the window, [Name] weaseled his way through the window. They began to converse.

Senketsu: It's good to see you again [Name].

[Name]: It's nice to see you too buddy. I wanted to see Ryuko? Where'd she go?

Senketsu: As it so happens, The Mankanshokus went out to shop. They invited Ryuko but she declined and went elsewhere. She didn't bother telling me.

[Name]: How has she been? Since you know…

Senketsu: She's been rather different as of late. She's been to herself a lot more since that day too. When it happened she came home and did a few choirs and wasn't herself at all. No laughing, smiling, or anything. It's tearing her up on the inside [Name].

[Name]: To be completely honest, I never thought I meant that much to her. I mean I think about her every day and night. But I didn't really mean to call her an idiot you know? I just felt kind of insulted that she thought that I didn't care about her like that. Or at the very least being selfish.

Senketsu: I know, but she just wanted to be together a lot more. But given what went down I guess that's not how it was discussed.

[Name]: Yeah, your right.

Senketsu: Since you're so determined and I'm in need of some serious ironing, Go find her and bring her back home.

[Name]: Got it!

[Name] then gets up and rushes out of the home. [Name] knows he can clear things up now. He knows the problem and Senketsu and Mr. Mikisugi have helped him do that. Now the only thing to do now is to go find Ryuko.

Then he strongly enough runs into Ryuko herself who was coming home. The two meet face to face and stare for a good while. The wind goes past them both as the cool air somewhat sooths them both.

[Name]: Hey Ryuko…What's up

Ryuko:…

Ryuko then procedes to walk up the stairs past [Name] and prepares to enter the home. Completely ignoring him in the process.

[Name]: Ryuko WAIT!

Ryuko then stops turning the knob of the door but she keeps her face to the door.

[Name]: I can understand if you're still mad at me, you don't have to talk to me. Just listen up.

Ryuko to [Name]'s surprise listens to his request and stay there. Still with her face to the door and not moving an inch as the setting sun bathes them both.

[Name]: This whole time, I was thinking of us. Me calling you an idiot and all. I feel really bad for it and it didn't mean how you think. I was saying what I was because I'm not at all used to dating. I'm trying to do all of this fighting and finding answers and crap at the same time. It's just hard for me to juggle.

Ryuko still didn't move at all. [Name] can again feel her tension heating up like an oven. Her emotions were baking, but what would the end result look like?

[Name]: Please, Don't throw me away. I want this relationship between us to work. I know you do too. I hate the feeling of being here and you hating me for something I failed at doing. Especially when I'm trying to see my faults and work on them along with all my other problems. You can't honestly believe I didn't comeback for you. Please tell me something, tell me how you feel.

Her face turned ever so slightly. Her face was a hot red, but barley visible because of her hair. He could make out at least one of her eyes looking at him. It was actually pretty scary. When she spoke it was like her throat was filled with gravel and aggression.

Ryuko: I thought I told you not to talk to me ever again. You tell me all this crap now. Now that I moved on from you, if this was really how you felt you would've said it sooner or when we talked before. But you didn't, you probably feel like you can play with my head like a yoyo and shit. You're so pathetic, coming back to a chick who doesn't even want you anymore. If you think I'm ripping your heart out and stepping on, I am. People do that to you in life so get used to it. I'd know.

Ryuko had ripped out [Name]'s heart and stepped on it. Kicked dirt on it, and stomped on it some more. She knew what she was doing and she may have had fun doing it.

[Name]:Ryuko please….I

Ryuko: Just looking at you pisses me off….You know…I wish you didn't comeback.

Ryuko then quickly opens the door and slams it behind her in [Name]'s face. If Ryuko was looking for revenge then she got it for sure. She broke his chest open and tore out his heart. Ryuko said she was done with [Name]. But that can't be true. It just can't be. [Name]'s emotions were just rattled and beaten with her rant. She couldn't mean that stuff. Because if she did mean it, it would truly create a gaping hole. A hole so large, that not even life fibers could sow it shut.

 **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**

I hope you all enjoyed. All the heartache won't last. Persistence is key.


	37. Chapter 8 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 8 – Let me in

 _ **7:12AM - Kiryuin Manor**_

The spring is an amazing season. One for relaxation and a care free time for all who enjoy it. Satsuki Kiryuin is one such person who can't truly enjoy either. Sitting her chair that she set on her roof. She is looking out of from atop the manor to see the far away Setsudan University. This university's goku uniforms is wreaking havoc on the students there. The government dare not to get involved out of fear that Satsuki Kiryuin has retained her mother's negative power. Which is rather strange seeing that she isn't involved to any degree with these new uniforms. But she must save REVOCs from being stolen and also prepare in case Setsudan's students run amok in Kanto.

Wearing her blue night gown and sipping her early morning tea, she sits for her day off. She with her stoic expression looks out into the orange/blue morning horizon. She's wondering what will become of all of this. [Name], Nui, Ryuko, her friends, her mock Junketsu, and Dakunaito. Dakunaito a aged clone of [Name] and with a Goku uniform no less. His intelligence, his cunning, his leadership. It reminds her of herself back at Honnouji. Through this he's caught her attention. Especially given how strong his resolve must be to lead an entire militarized school with an iron fist.

However, she can now feel a familiar presence. Her heightened senses has picked up that someone or something is behind her and her seat.

Satsuki: Did you actually believe you could sneak up on me?

In an instant she took her tea cup and smashed it and charged at the figure. The figure effortlessly raised a right hand and parried the sharp glass.

Dakunaito: Kiryuin.

Satsuki: Why are you here?

She said in a soft tone.

Dakunaito: I have questions. What do you plan to do about REVOCS?

Satsuki: Too late to prevent its products from becoming sullied. It seems that they've fallen into the wrong hands already. The products you seemed to be reveling in now.

Dakunaito: The University shows the power that the life fibers can have over the entire planet. I perpetuate that for a reason.

Satsuki: For every power there needs to be a base. In your case that base is filled with carnivorous alien cloth. How could you ever allow something like that to take hold for any reason?

Dakunaito: This planet is better off covered in the life fibers. The lies, the deceit, the horror. All of these things the humans bring to this planet each day they draw breath.

With a statement like this, she's bewildered. She then spins the chair goes to stand to him but Dakunaito nearly instantly pushed her back and into her chair. A shocked Satsuki asked.

Satsuki: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Dakunaito: Because you almost stepped on the glass.

The gowned and barefoot Satsuki looked down on the roof flooring and saw the shards. She figured that she should've known. However, she's more concerned on why he even cared. That warmed her heart. It almost makes no sense. He states that the world would be better off destroyed, and the humans along with it. But he'd save someone from stepping on glass?

Satsuki: Come, stand next to me.

Dakunaito: Beside you? I'd rather not. So back to my first question, what are you going to do about the remainder of the REVOCS you and Hoomoru own?

Satsuki: While our shares are safe, Jinsei has considerable power as it is. He's already getting what he wants but he won't have it for long. He'll dig his own grave. I guarantee it.

Dakunaito: That isn't too reassuring.

Satsuki: If I may inquire, why do you even care? He's been giving you the Goku uniforms the whole time.

Dakunaito: Precisely. Nui Harime is in charge of this entire operation.

Satsuki: So you're a pawn in her game? You do know she's taking orders don't you?

Dakunaito: Yes, but where I am now, I'm making the world a better place. While Nui takes orders from Jinsei aka Lord Malid, I will follow as well.

Satsuki: Then you are an enemy?

Dakunaito: If I was your enemy I'd have killed you in your sleep. I know the conviction lies within my heart. But I am a soulless vessel in which my ambitions are realized.

Satsuki: I know what being that feels like. Honnouji Academy was my ticket to being that exact same thing. Like Setsudan is to you now. It's nice to know you aren't a foe. Also don't say you're a soulless vessel, you're a human being who breathes the same air as I.

Dakunaito: Don't be a fool the life fibers are above all hence why I follow now. Because they don't need air to breathe. It's the human folly that allows me to be able to manipulate them into bending before me! Both you and I have both done this. And since the grand couturier has revealed herself, just know that I have the situation well in hand. My own Tri City raid will commence tonight. And that you nor Matoi's intervention is unneeded. You'd be wise to heed my advice.

Satsuki crosses her legs and looks up to the standing clone. Satsuki's eyes nearly darted open. A Tri City Raid?

Satsuki: If my memory serves correct then you mean to raid the other colleges of their remaining life fiber supply?

Dakunaito: Considering all of cities you went to had universities, they were in range of this school. So Jinsei gave them all uniforms as well. In hopes that this day would come and a great siege would occur. Whichever school wins and claims the remaining if fibers, he will come for the celebratory occasion. So this is vital, this school was created for this purpose.

Satsuki: Then serve your school's purpose well. Mind you I nor any of my associates will interfere. However, don't be fooled. For I will decide whether my sister or my intervention is needed. So other than asking the state of my company, and telling me to not interfere, is that all?

Dakunaito got nervous as her hairs' vanilla shampoo scent passed through his nose. He wondered, how could she be so composed? So dismissive, as though he were less than. Yet he was somehow still her equal. She completely disregarded his advice. He could kill her now if he wanted and she wouldn't even sweat a drop. Dakunaito's mind is swirling once again. His body is nearly shaking, as her stoic eyes beamed his without a blink. He'd never met a person like this ever before. Malidran and Ragyo both treated him as a possession. Satsuki is seemingly treating him as an equal. But he is still trying to compose himself, his own ice cold stare matching hers. He mentally kicked himself after almost losing his composure.

Dakunaito: I must know. Where does your resolve come from?

Then Satsuki smiled and asked.

Satsuki: Stand beside me please.

Dakunaito actually complied this time, much to Satsuki's surprise. She imagined he'd make some excuse so he can stand away from her. Daku then stood beside her nervously while not looking at her, but rather staring out at the morning horizon. At this point Satsuki can tell that he's not really used to being in intimate situations with other people.

Satsuki: I get mine from hope. Hope that one day the earth will be safe from the life fibers. A day where people don't have to live in fear of being devoured by their own clothing. As well as the pride I take in assisting others find purpose in their lives. Ruto and Imura, as well as the elite four.

Dakunaito: How can you have that hope? Humans will never realize that they're sheep to be led by something else. Something greater. Also, those who don't have a purpose must find it on their own.

Satsuki at this point had got up and stood in front of him. Blocking the sun out of his way in order to feel like she's speaking to him directly.

Satsuki: Yes, I somewhat agree with both of your statements. Humans might not ever be able to realize that. I even used to call them pigs in human clothing. But it's still dream of mine that one day they will and also find their own paths in life no matter what. And it's my job to bear the weight of the world and make sure that the life fibers never influence anyone's destiny. It's my unfortunate birthright and I will carry it until the end. But to answer your question in short. It's my will to protect, and the love I have for humanity that makes my resolve so strong.

Dakunaito: But how can you love humanity? It's full of lies, deceit, hatred, cheating, unfairness, death, poverty and disease.

Satsuki: Yes, but it's also full of sights, song, wonders, mysteries, tastes, pleasures, and even love. And it's every difference, negative and positive within humans that make this world truly beautiful.

Satsuki was in front of the rising sun, the sun provided several beams of light emanating from behind her. She placed her arms behind her back, and smiles as the wind blows her gown and short hair.

Dakunaito was completely in awe of her beauty. His emotions are overflowing, and he almost doesn't know how to handle them. He's never been filled with such a cluster of emotions in his life. But luckily he does know how to handle them. Just hide them and never let anyone see them. Satsuki Kiryuin must be a goddess of some kind to Dakunaito. To be able to make a soulless being flustered, is unprecedented but thankfully Dakunaito knows how to change the subject.

Dakunaito: I—um. If you are concerned with [Name] in any way. He will fight one of my most prized students Hayate Ibu very soon. With that, my plan will to liberate this planet will be further on track. That is all I had come for. Oh, and I believe I made a lapse of judgement when I had fractured your wrist when we first met.

Satsuki closes her eyes and turns to the blue and orange horizon. Her smile persisted.

Satsuki: I take it that was an apology. I'm glad to have finally gotten you to open up to an extent. If you are indeed trying to liberate this world you'd-

When she turned around to look at him once more he was gone. Satsuki was surprised, he had manage to leave without her knowing. That would take stealth on a incredibly level. That was impressive, most impressive. It even brought a reddish tint to her cheeks. Something that she could show when he left.

 _ **8:40PM – Setsudan Courtyard**_

[Name] is walking through the night time dusting courtyard ground as tens of trucks are sitting while loads of students put numerous pots. [Name] however see's Kiku Kita in her karate gi goku uniform directing people where to go. [Name] to look for answers to what the hell is going on here is going to ask her. Since [Name] lives in the dorms here, he was disturbed by all the truck while he was doing homework.

Kiku: Move it, move it people! We have to be outta here before 9:00!

[Name]: Hey Kiku what's up?

Kiku then looks back as her amber eyes lit up for [Name]. She also smiled as her ponytail flipped back as she turned.

Kiku: Hi [Name], you're just the guy we needed.

[Name]: Why? I mean what's going on here?

Kiku: You haven't heard?! The tri city raid trip?!

[Name]: No, what's that?

Kiku: Well Setsudan like Honnouji did, is going to other towns to get every uniform from the other best colleges. But they aren't gonna let us take them so we're gonna fight them and take those uniforms. I'm going to Kyoto, Hayate's going to Osaka, and you're going to Kobe.

[Name]: WHAAAAT! I'm going on the trip?

Kiku: Trust me [Name] you'll be fine okay.

Then they are both interrupted by Hayate walking being flanked by his peers, and yelling at the rest of the one and two stars. Hayate's demeanor changed, to a much more aggressive and angered one. He is going into one of the trucks as Kiku then prepares to do the same. [Name] however pulls on the brown hair girl shoulder before she left.

[Name]: What's with him?

Kiku: Well, he knows you beating him is your ticket to bringing down the entire college. So he's been a sour puss because he's kinda scared.

[Name]: Scared?

Kiku: Well you have been beating all of the club presidents and what not. So I guess it makes sense.

Kiku said as they both stared at her twin enter the back of the truck.

[Name]: I'd love to participate in this thing, but I have to go try and make my ex-girlfriend love me again.

Kiku: But [Name] you have to come Daku said so or else he'll kill everyone in the school and get new students.

[Name]: Oh boy, the sad thing is I believe him too. Dammit!

One of the trunks honk at [Name] for him to get in the back as they prepare to embark on their trip. He doesn't know his way around Japan at all so this should be a bit of a fun trip. Or maybe not.

[Name]: Driver how long will it take for us to get to Kobe from here?

Driver: Around 5 hours give or take.

[Name] face palmed and groaned in pain of boredom and anguish. [Name] through his mask looked up at the night sky and let the roar of the truck engines fill his ears.

Kiku: To make you feel better, my advice would be to sit her down under a cherry blossom tree and tell her why you love her. Oh or do it at night under a full moon! That stuff is so romantic.

Kiku began to blush at this thought. She could only fathom the day that Sanageyama would do one of these for her. However, [Name] sighs again and thanks her. She bows to him.

Kiku: Good luck [Name].

She said as she herself quickly got into one of the back of the trucks. Finally as did [Name]. He felt like he was in a patty wagon and is heading to a death sentence. Life wasn't going to well for him right now. But the least he can do is comply and hope things go well.

 _ **8:53PM – Kiryuin Manor**_

Tens upon tens trucks move about Kanto and out through different bridges and town exits. Satsuki and the elite four watch the trucks move about from her bedroom. Her bedroom's lights are off giving her room a beautiful blue illumination as they watched.

Inumuta: And so the Tri City Raid part two begins.

Nonon: I mean seriously what's with all the déjà vu?

Sanageyama: Couldn't tell ya. But I do know this new and improved Honnouji Academy might be the end of all of us.

Gamagori: Yet we aren't going after them, forgive me Lady Satsuki for not understanding.

Satsuki sitting down on her bed stated.

Satsuki: The winners of the raid will have all of the uniforms. Once they are all in one place. We will then take action. Jinsei will surely fall in our trap.

Nonon: So the winners will be the losers.

Sanageyama: Ingenious as always Lady Satsuki.

 _ **8:58PM – REVOCS Headquarters**_

Jinsei and glowing blue streaks in his hair has his chair turned toward the window. He with Nui, and Rei are watching as the truck traverse the entire city. Rei and Nui are standing at his sides Jinsei watches with admiration.

Jinsei: This is where the fun begins ladies.

Nui: Oh papa, When will you let me have [Name]? I just want to hug him and kiss him and snuggle with him. And have all sorts of fun with him.

Jinsei: Soon, after the raid and we have ourselves a winner. If [Name] lives he's all yours.

Rei then pulls out a combat knife from her white sleeves as she glares at them both.

 _ **9:01PM – Mankanshoku Home**_

Mako and Mataro both sat outside of the bedroom Ryuko and mako sleeps in. They are whispering and spying on her as they do. She'd been looking out the window at the trucks going past the house. Senketsu was sitting in front of her trying to get her attention.

Senketsu: Please Ryuko. You aren't yourself. If you don't at least get back together with [Name] at least make up with him.

Ryuko: Mhmm. So much crazy shit is going on. Maybe [Name] was right about this not working out.

Senketsu: I know it hurts Ryuko but please.

Outside of the door was Mako and her younger brother.

Mako: What's her deal?

Mataro: She's your bestie.

Mako: She's been like a zombie for some time now. She'd say hi, bye, sorry and thank you but she won't let me in to know what's really wrong.

Mataro: Well did you ever ask her?

Mako: Why didn't I think of that?!

Mataro: Jeez

Mako then runs into the room with her exuberant personality.

Mako: HEY RYUKO!?

Ryuko: Hey mako.

Mako: It's time to pop the question! Why have you been so down in the dumps!?

Ryuko: It's nothing.

Mako: COME ON GIRL, You can tell me anything.

Ryuko: Fine. Me and [Name] broke up okay.

Mako: WHAAAAAAAT!

Mako's reaction nearly shook the stars.

Mako: You two can't be broken up!

Ryuko: Sorry mako but we are. I'm really tired Mako, so can you and Senketsu please let me sleep.

Mako: mmmmm.. Fine but it does look like someone needs a HUG!

Ryuko: No it doesn't.

Senketsu: Mako seems to be right Ryuko. Someone in fact seems to need a hug.

Ryuko: Not you too.

Mako: SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG.

Mako sung in an almost antagonistic tone. So Mako jumped Ryuko. She leapt on her with a hug and snuggled Ryuko with warmth. Mako smiled as she hugged her bestest friend ever. Ryuko then grabbed Mako's arms and held them snug to her. Senketsu then also jumped on her and hugged them both. Ryuko did need a hug, luckily for Ryuko some of the people who loved her the most are in under the roof with her right now.

Her feelings of love for [Name] aren't gone, in fact they've never dissipated. They've just gotten stronger and stronger. She's afraid that in her anger she may have shooed [Name] away for good. And if she had, that would truly shatter her heart forever.

 **Kill La Kill – Gomen Ne Iiko Ja Irarenai**

 _I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the pause. For any confusion on Kiku's appearance, just look up Seryu Ibuquitous when she trained with captain Orge._


	38. Chapter 9 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Chapter 9 – Tougher than a broken nail

 _ **8:23AM - Osaka's School of the gifted**_ _ **才能の大阪の学**_ _ **校**_

This school is atop a massive hill that overlooks the entire city. At this hilltop, the sky is filled with storm clouds as they enter the campus. Hayate and the rest of his athletic troops of different sports disembark from their respective trucks. Hayate looked out to see a massive a pagoda style building with a DNA shaped object at the top similar to Setsudan. There is a massive entrance with a hot pink light emanating from it. Several silhouetted females are emerging from it.

Hayate: This school is a female only school. Don't get to wrapped with-

A massive explosion takes Hayate's soccer team out.

 _Hisako Yamauchi_ _久子山_ _内_

A beautiful long purple haired girl wearing a black sailor uniform brandishes a Katana. She is flanked by dozens of other girls wearing the same thing.

Hisako: Explosive Kunai's. I would advise you to run away. But since we need your sailor uniforms-

Hayate: We could just stripe naked and run.

Hisako: We know you won't do that. Plus we hate it when a guy steps on our campus and a little blood isn't shed.

Hayate then blows a bubble out of the pink gum he's chewing and pops it.

Hayate: I take it you're the queen bee of this place?

Hisako: You'd think it'd be obvious.

Hayate: Well regardless we just need your clothes, and I know YOU won't give up. So SETSUDAN SHOGUNS GET IN FORMATION!

Setsudan's football team clash with the extremely ninja like females of the school. The football student ran through and slammed some of the girls. The girls however, easily cut down the gymnasts, basketball players, and wrestlers. Not long after both forces were whittled away. The football team was defeated, and the only person left was Hayate after his own baseball team was defeated. The girls surrounded him.

Hisako: Any last words?

Hayate: My leader was gracious enough give me something before I left for this raid trip.

Hisako: What?

Hayate: A three star uniform!

His clothes disappear as he is thrown into a world of bright sparkling green. The clothes of an umpire cover Hayate.

 _All Star Baseball Regalia!_

He then takes his bat and whacks dozens of the women with thousands of speeding hits. As Hayate sword fights with tens of them at a time with his bat. He then throws a baseball up and whacks it with his bat further into the air. The ball breaks up into hundreds of smaller balls that rain down like comets. Only Hisako is left.

The meet in a fantastic clash of weaponry. Hayate's baseballs and bat vs Hisako's Katana, and explosive kunai's. Hayate then reaches underneath her black skirt, grabs her panties and gives her a massive wedgie. He then swings her around and slings her into the outside wall of the school. A massive cannon ball like cannon births itself from his abdomen. It the shots a massive Baseball and smashes through their entire school along with Hisako. She's out like a light. Osaka is complete. The hard parts over, only thing left is to just get the clothes. Hayate then spits his gum in the air and catches it back in his mouth with a smirk.

 _ **9:50AM – Kobe Roads**_

The truck bumped and hopped as they must've went about a unrefined road. The light of the blazing sun beamed through the small windows in the back of the truck that [Name] was in. Besides that it was complete darkness especially the night in which they traveled.

It reminded him of the isolation rooms back at his military facility growing up. A harsh and unforgiving life. Spending days without eating and human interaction all whilst in the dark. At times during a disgusting aberration of a childhood, [Name] would see all of the experimented children play and have fun during free time. He was almost never allowed to play with them. Instead, he'd be sent to his isolation room for seemingly no reason. At the time he hadn't known Allex yet and had no comfort in life. Maybe the only comfort he had was that he was the most powerful experiment there. However his thoughts are interrupted with a bump in the road.

[Name]: Ow.

He said in a monotone voice. Then the truck hits a halt. Then driver remotely opens the back of the truck and the bright light of the sun nearly blinds [Name]. After recovering he can see a College. That school is in the shape of a massive Battleship. One with a DNA shaped helix at the top of its spire. However ship's deck is a long snouted cannon with a narrow barrel. [Name] readies his measure blade, adjusts his mask, and disembarks. As well as ten other trucks filled with troops? All dressed in aprons and other cooking wear? Then the driver hands [Name] a communicator which [Name] puts on his ear.

Hayate: [Name] Answer.

[Name]: I'm here.

Hayate: Good, you're at the site of the

 _ **Kobe Naval Academy**_ _ **神戸海軍兵学校**_

Hayate: There are two lines of defense before the school is ours. Since you're "hot shit" I've given you the Non Athletics Committee's Cooking club. You're the field commander of this front. I've already crushed Osaka. Kiku is just arriving to Kyoto. Don't disappoint Dakunaito, cus it'll be your head.

[Name]'s head swirled at this. Could Hayate really have gotten that strong? Although [Name]'s gotten the answers he was looking for. Getting to Dakunaito is still top priority. Even if it kills them both. Ryuko will just have to take a back seat until this is all over.

[Name]: Asshole. Okay people we're moving out!

Then there is a massive explosion as the trucks behind blow up! Everyone then dives to the ground. [Name] then hops back up and extends his blade.

[Name]: Take evasive action!

All of the cooking students scatter as a shell of bomb like fire hit them. [Name] then spots the giant cannon.

[Name]: (Mind) I need to take out that cannon.

Then a all the way back to the deck of the ship beside the cannon stood.

 _Takeo Kabuki_ _武雄歌舞_ _伎_

A caped young man in blue naval attire. He has a long flowing cape, handsome face, and short blue hair. However a scar is goes along his entire face in a diagonal slash.

Takeo: FIRE!

The cannon blasts a massive mortar strike at [Name]'s forces and connects with a few of them. [Name] then bulldozes through that fire and dirt try and just make it to the first line.

[Name]: Fire your weapons or whatever you guys have!

Then [Name]'s cooking soldiers whip out assault rifles fire smaller canned goods upon the waves of troops that are defending the first line. Cans of chili, beans, meats, soups, and other weird can foods are decimating the enemy line.

Takeo: Remember boys, no prisoners. RIP THE UNIFORMS FROM THEIR BODIES AND BRING THEM TO ME!

The naval soldiers are also using extremely high power water guns and are responding to [Name] forces. The cannon fires once more, and [Name] jumps up and turns his measuring blade into a shield. The blast smashes into [Name] and he is sent to the ground and pops up.

[Name]: Damn, that hurt.

The naval soldiers begin to water down [Name]'s forces literally and figuratively. [Name] reverts his shield back to a sword. He then runs up to, and cuts down several soldiers with light cuts, cleaves, and leg sweeps. He then uses his will to push away dozens of naval soldiers. The rest of the soldiers slip, slide, and fall of the food contents on the ground.

[Name]: Awesome, that's the first line down.

Then is dawned on [Name]. This wasn't the time for celebration as the giant cannon fired again and decimated a good portion of [Name] forces. The second line of Takeo's naval academy border the hundreds. [Name]'s forces are incredibly outmatched.

[Name]: We guys can't fight all of those people! We need air support!

Setsudan Cooking Student: We've been preparing for this day for months! [Name] look above you!

[Name] then looks up as a massive shadow peers over the battlefield. It was a giant pot was held by several jets as every soldier and even Takeo look up in fear.

 **God Pot of Ultimate Washabinaros Chili** **究極のチリの神** **鍋**

The pot is then spilled. The red meaty tasteful sauces are poured all over the second line of defense. They are all swallowed up by the chili and rendered unconscious. However, the school/ship is unscathed.

Takeo: FIRE!

[Name] grits his teeth and begins to run at an inhuman speed. He's speeding through the chili, dirt, and men as he takes his measuring blade. He then jumps up nearly hundreds upon hundreds of feet as the cannon fires and blows up the land behind him. [Name] after being in the air, turns his blade into a giant throwing star.

[Name]: CASTRATION MODE! 去勢モード

He throws it and the star heads through the giant cannon. It blows up nearly destroying the entire deck of the ship and the explosion engulfs everything around including [Name]. He and Takeo got up from the blast.

Takeo: Setsudan scum. You really need to change the name of your technique!

[Name]'s response was to for the blade to fly back to his hands. He transformed the blade back into a sword.

Takeo responded by his outfit opening up and several gun barrels pointed at [Name]. They all fired and [Name] blocked them all. [Name] quickly rushed Takeo and slices his outfit to pieces. [Name] gives him the thumbs up as Takeo grimaces in defeat.

 _ **10:19AM – Kyoto University of Art**_ _ **京都造形芸術大**_ _ **学**_

A short man with an artist hat, curled mustache, black and white striped shirt and black pants are in front of a massive building. The building resembles a courthouse with several columns as well as a DNA shaped atop the entire structure.

 _Furansugo Fukui_ _フランス_ _語_

Kiku is on her hands and knees whilst drenched with different colors of paint. The rest of her Tae kwon do, karate, and kung fu forces are battling artists of different kinds. Furansugo's French accent heavily annoyed Kiku as he taunted her over and over again.

Furansugo: You stupid girl, REVOCs will come to our school after we crush you, and do a raid trip of our own.

Kiku thought to herself. Even though she's only known [Name] for a few weeks. She considers him a close friend. She doesn't have very many at all. Most likely because boys fear her immense strength, and girls dislike her exuberance. However, she is quite popular amongst the martial arts clubs. [Name] was an outsider just like her and she'll be damned if she'll let anyone hurt him, her brother, or Dakunaito.

Kiku: I won't let you, hurt them!

Kiku then becomes nude and is swirled within pink and blue auras. Her red helmet, kick pads, and gloves forms on her, while the rest of her body is in covered in her Karate Gi.

 _フルコンタクトレガリア_ _Full Contact Regalia!_

She then bolts to him and throws an earth shattering uppercut that sends the Furansugo flying into the air. She swerves over to the area she sent him flying toward and lands a massive kick that sends him into the air once more. She does this human solo volley ball for a while and finally sends him crashing into the pavement.

The rest of her adversaries quickly rip all of their clothes off and throw them to her. They all scatter as the run away from Kiku and her paint covered martial arts team. They all cheer and holler as Kyoto's finest has been defeated.

 _ **6:01PM – Setsudan University**_

Trucks and numerous helicopters have obtained the mass amounts of life fibers spread throughout Japan. The Tri City Raid Trip was a success. All of the injured men and women that were on the trip were taken back to the school for medical care. Kiku, Hayate, and [Name] walk through the throngs of students bowing as Dakunaito walks toward them.

Dakunaito: You will all be commended for your generous donations to this cause. You've played your roles well.

[Name]: What about my match with Hayate?!

Dakunaito: You will get that in one week from today. You have my word. We need preparation time for the president of REVOCs western front.

Kiku: Oh [Name]? Why do you smell like chili?

She asked while being covered in dried paint.

[Name]: Your bro was gracious enough to give me the cooking club as back up. It worked though, so I'm not complaining.

Kiku bowed as Dakunaito walked toward [Name] relatively close, and the rest of the no star students continued to bow, some even failing to keep their composure. He stood in front of [Name] and said in a informative tone.

Dakunaito: You must listen.

[Name]: You aren't the type to get all intimate. What's your deal?

Dakunatio: Our old master…Has returned

Dakunaito then backed away and left along with Kiku and Hayate. [Name]'s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. It's one thing after another. His life is impending doom. Malidran's return, Ryuko breaking up with him, and Dakunaito's school of doom. His mouth is open in shit's creek, and victory seems almost impossible. But he'll never ever give up. With his father's legacy falling upon his shoulders, and Kanto counting on him he cannot afford to.

 _ **6:40PM – REVOCs Headquarters**_

Rei is standing in front of Jinsei at his desk. She is giving the reports she's received from the tri city raid trip. Thinking of killing Jinsei is on her mind constantly however, she still has a part to play.

Rei: Kyoto's spies have reported Kiku Kita and her Martial Arts forces have forced the Art school into submission. Osaka's spies have reported the all-female school was nearly victorious against Kiku's brother Hayate Ibu's Athletics strike force. However they lost to 's advances.

Jinsei: What of [Name]'s forces?

Rei: He nearly single handedly wiped out the Naval academy's forces. He and the rest of the cooking club claimed that schools life fiber supply as well.

Jinsei: Wow, so Setsudan won. I'd figure they would've been swallowed alive by the naval academy. My dear Nui really outdid herself on this project. Well, looks like we're heading over to Setsudan next week for our celebration. Wear something nice sweetheart.

Rei: Yes sir.

She said as she fixed her glasses.

 _ **7:18PM – Kanto Streets**_

The golden light of the sun gleams upon the once again beautiful city of Kanto. During Nui's siege the City was nearly deserted with everyone being incarcerated. That was the only way Ryuko, [Name], and the elite four could keep the city safe. However, people are back to normal and have resumed business as usual. Ryuko is wearing Senketsu and Mako is still wearing her school uniform. They both have ice cream with double scoops for both of them as they walk along the busy sidewalk.

Ryuko: Things seem to be back to normal. I mean even though that crazy life fiber bitch Nui and [Name]'s old handler is back. Things seem like a stand still. Know what I mean?

Mako: Yeah I guess. Things are always quiet before a storm. That's what dad always tells me. I mean why don't we attack now and get everything over with?

Ryuko: Cus Satsuki wants to get everyone in one place. If we attack one, the other could hear about it and run. Then we'll never find em. I got this queasy feeling in my stomach that something really bad is gonna happen.

Mako: Well, whatever does happen we'll just give em the quick ONE TWO!

Mako does several boxing motions and spills her ice cream near the side of the road. Mako's demeanor quickly took a downturn. She then sighed. Ryuko then chuckled a little and took Mako's cone. Ryuko took her top scoop off and put it on Mako's vacant cone.

Ryuko: There you go.

Mako's expression lights up like the sun.

Mako: Thank you RYUKO!

Ryuko seeing her best friend happy brought joy to her heart as well. Ryuko then wonders about [Name] and his whereabouts. Ever since she chewed him out, she hasn't seen or heard from him at all. It's almost starting to scare her. But she won't let Mako know this of course, she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

Senketsu: Ryuko! Incoming.

Mr. Mikisugi then drives up to Ryuko and Mako. Ruto and Imura wave at them from the back seats. He flips his hair back and gives them a serious look.

Aikuro: Hurry ladies hop in, we're heading to Satsuki's place.

Ryuko: Okay, why?

Aikuro: It's about [Name] and his college.

Ryuko then throws mako into the back of the car. She then hops into the passenger's seat and urges him to drive.

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan University Dorms**_

[Name] is back in the dorms. He walked down the narrow halls of closed doors. He felts a dark presence, but he paid no mind. However after showering, [Name] fully clothed and masked walked to his room. However, [Name] blacked out. Then he felt himself being picked up. Before he completely blacked out the last thing he saw was a blonde girl in pink.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Gomen ne iiko ja irarenai**_

.


	39. Chapter 10 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Flashback**_

Hayate and Kiku kneeled infront of their father's shrine in a small room. Their house wasn't all that nice considering they lived in one of the poorest cities. Hayate and Kiku lived poor with their mother who ran a small noodle shop. She however, used a majority of the money to send them to good schools. However, they had nowhere enough money to send them to a good college. Hayate and Kiku after school knelt in front of their father's memorial shrine. Hayate made a custom baseball card of his father and slipped it into the picture frame. Then the siblings went to sit outside on the grass in the backyard to talk.

Their father made it to the west, he was framed of using performance enhancing drugs and was fired. With his dreams crushed and unable to support his wife on top of two incoming twins, he committed suicide. Hayate and Kiku were never informed of this in order to spare their feelings.

Kiku: What are we gonna do about college?

Hayate: Don't know, Even with financial aid, we don't have enough money to go a community one. I mean to make it big like dad, I gotta go to a really good school to get noticed by a western scout. If that happens I can take us out of this shithole of a town.

Kiku: We're doing okay, I suppose if we work for some years we can always go later right?

Hayate then grabs his short hair in anger.

Hayate: The western baseball leagues likes young people! We'll probably be in our mid-twenties before we can even go to good college! Let alone for you or I to get discovered for anything!

Kiku: Yeah..You're right. So is that it? Our lives are kinda over.

Hayate: I'd like to hope not, but with the way things are going now maybe.

His sister said sadly. Then her face scrunches up in sadness.

Kiku: That sucks!

Hayate: Eh, we'll just scratch and claw to get what we want. Like we always have.

Then Kiku's senses snapped her out of her sad trance. It startled her to the point where she darted her head behind them. There stood Dakunaito, They both hopped up in preparation for a fight.

Hayate: Who the hell are you!?

Kiku: Yeah!

Dakunaito: My name is Dakunaito, and I've come to present to you an opportunity. One that will give you everything you seek.

Kiku: An opportunity?

Hayate: Don't listen to him!

Hayate and Kiku then run to Dakunaito and attack him. Within seconds they are both apprehended and are lying at his feet. Hayate and Kiku look up at him as his figure blinds the sun, giving him somewhat of a divine appearance.

Dakunaito: Your skills are prodigious, however you need refinement. A filter of sorts.

Hayate: What's in it for us!

Dakunaito: Your tickets to a better life.

 _ **Chapter 10 – Punch My Ticket**_

 _ **Kill la Kill – Ambiguous**_

Dakunaito is standing atop his perch. Looking down at his thousands of subjects that will do his bidding. This school, created for one purpose. Not to be a second Honnouji Academy, but a catalyst to help use the life fibers to save the planet. For humans know not of what they do. Merely doing what they're led to believe they do. By the power the life fibers allow them enjoy for eons. Today it comes to a head. All in the pit of Dakunaito's gut, lies the fate of the planet.

Dakunaito: Students of Setsudan University, you have all fought long and hard. The Tri City Raid Trip was a complete success!

Kobe Naval Academy – DEFEATED!

Osaka's School of the Gifted – DEFEATED!

Kyoto's University of Art – DEFEATED!

Dakunaito: Those schools held the most formidable students in all of Japan. Their uniforms are ours to do as we wish. The President of REVOCs' western seaboard will be here today and so will Satsuki Kiryuin as well as the elite four who you've all been practicing with. Bring your families and dress cordially. They will all commemorate our victory AS THE PURPOSE OF THIS SCHOOL HAS BEEN REALIZED!

Hayate and Kiku are flanking Dakunaito as many of the students cheer. All of the students dissipate as they prepare for the visit. That should be no problem considering they've had a week already. Hayate is extremely bothered. He's trained a considerable amount in anticipation to beat [Name] again. Dakunaito told him, if either him or Kiku lost against [Name]; they'd both be expelled and forgotten. So defeating [Name] was top priority. However, [Name] hasn't shown up to any classes or been spotted on campus since the raid trip. Was all of his training for not? Dakunaito walked back and into his abode. Walking past both Kiku and her brother.

Kiku: What's on your mind, you're scowling.

Hayate: Just about my fight with [Name] today.

Dakunaito: Do not worry, things will be handled within time.

Hayate: Sorry my lord, but I don't understand.

Dakunaito: I am aware of [Name]'s sudden absence, However Jinsei will be entertained with a fight. Just know both your services mean a great deal. Prepare for this evening. There can be no mistakes this time.

Both of the twins bow as Dakunaito does the same and the twins go on about their way. Dakunaito sits in his personal quarters wondered. He thought of using his mental radar to find [Name], like he always had. However, finding [Name] isn't top priority. If anything [Name] has served his purpose. Now that he is gone. That's one less person he has to care about.

 _ **3:11PM – Setsudan Armory**_

Gamagori in a mock three star Goku uniform. He is in the presence of 300 students dressed in sailor uniforms. He is guiding them for a drill performance with rifles for later this evening. He is yelling and screaming at those who so much as get a sweat out of place.

Gamagori: WE ONLY HAVE THREE MORE HOURS LEFT! NOW GET THE DRILL PERFECT! IF I EVEN SEE AS MUCH A HAIR OUT OF PLACE YOUR SUPERIOR WILL BE TOLD!

All of them quickly straighten up and yell.

All: SIR YES SIR!

Gamagori: Now Continue!

The students perform stomps, marches, and gun twirls. They put on a display of enormous skill and precision while they perform the drill. All thanks to the Former Disciplinary Chair of Honnouji Academy. Gamagori looks on with a glorious smile on his face, as Nonon steps right up next him.

Gamagori: What are you here for Jakuzare?

Nonon then places her hands on her hips and smirks.

Nonon: Just here to see what the toad dragged in.

Gamagori: As you can see here this is the best entertainment a disciplinary member such as myself can ever produce. Surely this drill team of 300 men will be good enough.

Gamagori make a pointing gesture to his team. Nonon scoffs at this.

Nonon: I've seen better drills from middle school cheerleaders.

Gamagori: WHAAAAT!

Nonon: Here is some real entertainment!

A massive throng of girls all of similar appearance appear. All with various instruments. Nonon then whips out her baton. The Setsudan girls play a fantastic symphony. It's a beautiful and coordinated hurricane of violin and trumpet as well as other instruments. As the music finished, Gamagori's drill team clapped.

Nonon: How'd you like that?

Gamagori: It—It was great but this isn't a contest!

Nonon: Keep tellin yourself that. Oh and that's not even the song we're gonna play. So come on girls!

Nonon left with the mass of females out of the armory. Gamagori became red with irritation.

Gamagori: KEEP PRACTICING! NOOOOWWWW!

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan Dormroom**_

[Name] was alive and well. In fact he's actually relatively safe. He is in his dorm room strapped to the mattress by glowing pink threads. Sitting on the bed with [Name], Nui is feeding [Name] with a spoon. [Name] however stopped eating.

Nui: Come on [Name]! Here comes the airplane!

[Name]: No! I want answers! How long have I been out?

Nui: About a week give or take.

[Name]: WHAAAT! Let me outta here! I have a fight to win today or tomorrow.

Nui: Forget about that loser. You're here with me now.

[Name]: That's nice and all, but I probably have people trying to look for me as is.

Nui: No, not really.

[Name]: Mhm, just let me OUT!

[Name] begins to break out, However Nui whips out a syringe full of a red fluid. [Name] seeing this then flailed worse in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately she then holds him down with enormous strength and injects into his neck. [Name] screams in pain as the fluid works it's way through every muscle in his body. It burns and stings him as he felt his blood ran hot. Nui then hugged [Name] as he still struggled to break free.

[Name]: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Nui: I…I took your powers away. Dakunaito told me to do it! But trust me, I know what's best for you.

[Name] then bites the inside of his mouth and spews the blood upwards. He's seen his blood. Nothing is happening. No adrenaline rush, no glowing veins, no extra strength. She actually took away his powers.

Nui: You might hate me right now but, I'm the only one who really cares about you!

[Name]: Yeah right.

Nui: But I am.

[Name]: All evidence to the contrary. You have me tied up and you took away my powers. On top of that I'm sure you're the one who knocked me out!

Nui then straddles [Name] and puts her head to his. [Name] felt her cold hands touch upon his face, as they met eye to eye.

[Name]: What happened to your other eye?

Nui: Nothing actually.

Nui flipped the eye patch revealing her other eye fully intact. After showing him she put it back on.

[Name]: You know I should murder you for what you've done so far right?

Nui: Silly!

Nui then untied her hair and allowed her long luxurious hair to flow upon the entire bed. The hair then covered both Nui and [Name]'s face, leaving [Name] and Nui's faces alone and close. Despite [Name]'s protests their faces are met together for a forceful kiss.

 _ **5:32PM – Setsudan Courtyard**_

There are hundreds upon hundreds upon students that are in the courtyard. People dressed up nice with parents and other relatives. Ryuko and then rest of the Mankanshokus are walking to the stands. Sukuyo is taking numerous pictures, as Mataro is going from girl to girl taking upskirt pics.

Ryuko: [Name]'s gotta be here somewhere! AAH!

Then right next to her appeared Aikuro. Who was in a seductive pose, his sudden appearance had frightened her.

Aikuro: Glad you, Senketsu, and the fam could make it.

Ryuko: Yeah cool, you know the plan right?

Aikuro: Yep after the performances by Nonon and Gamagori, the plan should commence.

Ryuko: Cool, where's Satsuki?

Then a helicopter sped over the courtyard and to the far off landing platform. Everyone erupted into a cheer, they all knew it was the famous Satsuki Kiryuin. It brought a smile to Ryuko's face.

Imura: Right there!

Bazaro: There's the Queen of Revocs.

Mako then walked up to Ryuko with multiple shish kebabs in her mouth.

Mako: Hurry let's get to our seats!

Ryuko: Ok mako…Yo Senketsu.

His eye looked up at her.

Ryuko: Can you feel [Name] around here?

Senketsu: There are so many other life fiber formations here, it's kind of difficult. I can feel an abnormality somewhere in this vicinity. But since Nui is likely not too far and Dakunaito is here. It's rather hard to differentiate.

Ryuko: I understand.

Ruto: Come on Ryuko stop talking to yourself!

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan Landing Pad**_

A helicopter landed as the elite four as well as Kiku and Hayate bow they are in a row of three and three. Dakunaito is in the middle of all of them as Satsuki disembarks. Dakunaito in his suit walks up to her. Satsuki presents her hand to him in a feminine manner. Dakunaito then takes her hand and kisses it. This shocked everyone else including Satsuki herself.

Dakunaito: It's a pleasure.

Satsuki: It is indeed.

Dakunaito and Satsuki then walk being flanked by their respective followers.

Dakunaito: The students can't wait for your appearance.

Satsuki: I'm flattered, you've indeed built a kingdom. However, this will all come to a head today. You know this yes?

Dakunaito: I am indeed well aware. And it will end by my hand.

There is a tension between them. A tension that is honorable. They both know each other intentions. Or do they? And so on this day either a compromised will be reached through blood. Or a mutual destruction is assured. Sanageyama then looked over to Kiku who was walking directly next to him. She was completely flustered.

Sanageyama: Hey you?

Kiku: Wh-who me? Hi

Sanageyama: Athletic committee right?

Kiku: Yeah. The Karate club in specifically.

Then the two begin to talk. Hayate then looked in disgust as Sanageyama looked back at him with a smirk. Sanageyama no doubt talking to her to get her brother. More than likely in response to Hayate challenging him all those weeks ago. Having absolutely no knowledge that she actually has an insane crush on him.

However, the thoughts in Satsuki's head were interrupted by Dakunaito. He whispered in her ear and her eyes dart open. The elite four then caught wind and asked why. But all she did was smile.

 _ **6:00PM – Setsudan University**_

It is the time. Thousands upon thousands of families are sitting on the Setsudan courtyard walls that have converted to rows and rows of seats. Nonon is rushing her girls out. Ryuko, Mako, Aikuro, Nakuto brothers, Guts and the rest of the Mankanshoku's are sitting in the same row.

Mataro: The foods great!

Bazaro: It really is great!

Imura: They're eating already?!

Aikuro: Oh, I forgot you haven't been around the Mankanshoku's all that much.

Nonon: Come on girls It's time!

The girls form a massive row of females with Nonon at it's center. With numerous instruments in tow. Then with Nonon's baton waving. They all begin to play.

 _Lady Satsuki's Theme_

 _ **CLACK!**_

Her heel clacked the perch floor with authority. Satsuki Kiryuin's bright light from behind her shined bright. Satsuki Kiryuin stood upon her sword in the ground. She emanated from Dakunaito's Perch. To Ryuko it's like Honnouji Acedemy all over again.

Mako: Déjà vu!

Ryuko: Got that right.

Satsuki: Students of Setsudan University. I'm gracious to be standing before you all this evening. The undertaking of using the life fibers for a good cause is indeed a costly endeavor on every conceivable level. But you have all done just that! Today is a celebration of you and your accomplishments. As well as a thank you to the parents for raising such courageous children! Now I present to you the soul of REVOCs Jinsei No Kugeki!

Everyone erupts into a thunderous applause. Hayate, Inumuta, Kiku, Sanageyama , Dakunaito, Rei and Satsuki all bow to Jinsei in a row as he walks through with his luxurious white suit.

Jinsei: What a glorious day it is for REVOCs. Not only have we clothed a nation with REVOCs, but we clothed the entire planet. My apprentice said it best, that through passion we gain strength and through strength we gain power and through power we gain victory and through victory we gain CLOTHING!

Everyone then clapped with another thunderous applause.

Jinsei: With all of the clothing we've ascertained, no wonder why we're having this ceremony here today. Now everyone rejoice with us as today we utilize this!

He points up the the massive DNA shaped structure near the top of the school.

Jinsei: Through that structure we'll will ascend! The clothing will soon rise to life! And bring us humans to a new dawn!

After Nonon's performance everyone claps. Jinsei takes a seat in his throne. That formed from the perch itself. He sat flanked by Satsuki, Dakunaito, and Rei as thousands and thousands of students step out into the vacant space of the courtyard. To entertain Jinsei, Gamagori's drill will go up next.

Jinsei: This should be interesting.

A large mass of nearly every student of the school participate in the drill. The drill is amazing, with practiced spins, twirls, stomps, marches, and walk arounds. Then the all stop and they all look up at Jinsei from hundreds upon hundreds of feet up.

Jinsei: What's this?

Ryuko still sat in her seat incredibly impatient and growling.

Ryuko: She was supposed to have given us the signal already.

Aikuro: It seems your right. At this point even I don't know what's going on.

Just then at that moment two blades emerge from Jinsei's back and through the throne. It was from Satsuki and Dakunaito. Everyone is in extreme shock and are screaming.

Both: Your reign is at an end!

They then rip their blades from behind him and a massive fountain of blood showers the entire area.

Ryuko, and everyone else are in extreme shock.

Mako: Was that the signal?

 _ **Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_


	40. Chapter 11 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL .ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

Jinsei's eyes were nearly rolled to the back of his head. Sitting in his throne like seat, his vision was obscured. Obscured from the fountains of blood that flew from his skewered chest. As they removed their blades, he slid down in his seat.

Satsuki: Behold REVOCs FALSE PROPHET! A VICTIM OF HIS OWN GREED AND FUTILE ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE!

Satsuki yelled at the thousands of masses who are in complete shock and awe. She continued

Satsuki: In my witch of a mother's attempts to cover the earth in the life fibers was aided by this man. He as the president of the west, made sure that Ragyo's plan came to fruition. Making sure REVOCs products were distributed to every single citizen in the entire western hemisphere. After his assassination, he somehow returned as this man.

She motioned a hand to his body from behind his seat.

Hayate said from afar, ready to strike at a moment's notice with his signature bat.

Hayate: Is it over? Just like that?

Jinsei: Your one smart girl Ms. Kiryuin.

He said as his body unnaturally rose from the ground. His wound healed and his blonde hair's blue streaks glowed brighter. Then Ryuko said from her seat all the way over in the crowd.

Ryuko: Of course.

 _ **Chapter 11 – Give me a reason to cry**_

 _ **Perch**_

Jinsei: You've managed to reveal my affairs to the entire world. Guaranteed some people have their smart phones out and are recording this.

Satsuki and Dakunaito both activate their uniforms. Satsuki is rendered nude and is transformed by her mock Junketsu. Dakunaito is stripped nude in a sparkling red display, and is covered by his exo suit. His exo suit however, is considerable slicker, and shinier. The color scheme is the same black and with the glowing red seems, as the visor covers his face. He then brandishes his wrist blade that he used on [Name] in their first fight.

 _ **Dakunaito – Reaper's Regalia!**_

Hayate and his sister then transform as well. The elite four then whip out their tailors daggers and join Satsuki. In the stands people begin fighting. They begins fighting over Bazaro's last croquette. The audience turns into a battle royal.

Jinsei: This feels like my old days on the battlefields. Gimme all you got!

As they converge on Jinsei. Nui then jumps in front of all of them.

Nui: Hi!

Satsuki: Grand Couturier.

She said with a noticeable venom in her voice.

Nui: Yep! In the 50% flesh. Oh Satsuki! I had to tell you to your face. I really hate what you did with your hair. Short hair looks horrible on yo-

She is then punched by Gamagori and she is sent careening down hundreds of feet off of the perch.

Sanageyama: Bitch.

Life fiber threads are flowing from Jinsei's sleeves, and they harden into swords. He then flies toward Satsuki and Dakunaito like a torpedo! They meets with hundreds of hundreds of sword clashes.

Satsuki: ELITE FOUR! DESTROY THE GRAND COUTURIER!

All four: YES!

 _ **Stands**_

They all jump down hundreds of feet. Ryuko, Ruto, Imura and Mako run down the stands to fight Nui as well. However, Mr. Mikisugi stayed and whipped out his cell phone.

Ryuko: HEY! What are you doing?!

Aikuro: Just making a quick call. Go on!

Aikuro dialed and waited for a pick up. He got one.

Aikuro: Hey, How's the project going?

Allex along with several other of [Name]'s brethren are welding something. Allex's hacking skills allowed him to syphon millions of dollars from their country before they all escaped exposure. He and the others have found refuge somewhere in Europe where they'll live and help if need like now.

Allex: It's going okay so far. It'll take about a few more weeks of nonstop work.

Aikuro: Dammit, we don't have that kind of time!

Allex: Well hey, you're the one who waited so late to ask for our help. Regardless, we're working here. But other than that, How's [Name]?

Aikuro got nervous and scratched the back of his head.

Aikuro: We kinda can't find him right now.

Allex: Well hey, I'm sure he'll be fine. But if he dies over there and you guys still win. We're coming over to raise some hell.

They both laughed.

Allex: I'm serious.

He then hung up.

 _ **Setsudan Courtyard Floor**_

The elite four seemed to tower over Nui. They all tried to attack her but she dodged with minimal effort. She then with a flick of her wrist, mind stitches nearly all of the students of Setsudan University. Creating more adversaries for the elite four.

Nonon: Like I said, the Déjà vu is real.

Nui: Come on you losers. It'll take more than that to beat me.

 _Before My Body is Dry – Orchestra_

Ryuko: LIKE THIS!

A transformed Ryuko with a scream head-butted Nui with shippu and sent her into the other side of the entire school! Through walls, desks, stairs, and more walls. This caused a massive mess and is causing the school is becoming unstable.

Ryuko: Give it up bitch and just die again.

Ryuko said as she followed Nui into the building's destroyed wall. Mako, Ruto, and his younger brother pop up behind the elite four. Both brothers are wielding their swords and intend on using them.

Ruto: Come on! We came here to fight or do something!

Gamagori: You three can help crowd control! The people need to be escorted out of here.

Mako: AWE! Like before?

Gamagori: Yes, like before!

The boys knock out and throw people who are trying to get the croquette.

Imura: Ruto! I have an idea! Throw me!

His older brother throws him like a dart and gets the croquette from Mako's dad. Ruto then throws the food to Mako. Unfortunately, Ruto and Imura too smelled the delicious croquette and became feral.

Mako: Sorry everyone!

Everyone except Aikuro in the stands figuratively turns into carnivorous beasts and chases after Mako, who runs out of the school's stands and out of the school's courtyard.

Aikuro flips his hair back and runs down the stairs to help the elite four.

Ryuko and Nui are battling inside the school busting down walls, and destroying the floors. Nui grabbed Ryuko's scissors and they circle around and around in a tug of war.

Ryuko: How the hell'd you comeback?!

Nui: Clone body, papa jinsei had made us both one. But does that even matter now?

Ryuko: Well, guess what?! I'm gonna cut your arms off again!

Nui: Not so fast! Gimmie! Gimmie!

She said in a playful tone as she unlocked Ryuko's blades and got the one she had a year ago. The blade turned purple once again and they clash again and again. Ryuko got kicked back all the way outside as the Elite four dueled with Nui as well.

 _ **Perch**_

Jinsei merely glanced at mass of people chasing Mako, then back to Satuki, Dakunaito, Hayate, and Kiku.

Jinsei: Are you all finished yet?

Hayate: Are you dead yet?!

Jinsei then retracted his fiber sword, and blasted a ball of life fibers from up his right sleeve. It covers Hayate and Kiku, putting them a cocoon. They both muffled in desperation to try and get out.

Jinsei: Smart ass.

Dakunaito and Satsuki rushed Jinsei. He danced, twirled, blocked, and parried all of their blows. Jinsei in the blink of an eye deeply slashed Satsuki's stomach and kicked her and Dakunaito away.

Jinsei: This has grown rather boring. I'll just end this right about…

Both Dakunaito and Satsuki gritted their teeth anger. Right before Jinsei slashed down on them, it's a freed [Name].

[Name]: The idiot who captured me, forgot to take my blade away from me.

Jinsei: And here he is.

His face is red with anger and hate. He see's Jinsei, his reborn master. Now instead of blowing up together, he can cut him to death. He's relieved to see Satsuki and Daku fighting him, however he doesn't care. Powers or no powers, someone's going to die here.

[Name]: I know I did away with my killing. But I seriously ready to do some RIGHT NOOWW!

Ryuko: Was that [Name]'s voice Senketsu!?

Senketsu: YES! I heard it from the perch!

Ryuko's ears then rang. Her heart filled with hope when she heard [Name]'s voice.

Nui: Oh no! He got free?!

Ryuko; What the hell does that mean!?

Nui: Oh, I had [Name] locked u—

Nui's pretty face is met with a jaw breaking uppercut!

Ryuko: BITCH!

 _ **Perch**_

[Name] put his mask on and wielding his measuring blade ran toward Jinsei. Jinsei was smiling.

[Name]: Hey malid! You like my new weapon! It's a weapon that a guy named Sutakira had. You knew him right!

Jinsei: Yes, I knew him and interestingly enough you wield the measuring blade.

They clashed blades. [Name] swung as Jinsei parried.

Jinsei: You wield it with excellence.

Jinsei then elbowed [Name] making him spew blood with his mouth.

[Name]: I'm glad you remember my father, now you can take his sword down your throat!

They clashed more as Dakunaito was preventing Satsuki from fighting.

Dakunaito: You are hurt Kiryuin and bleeding profusely!

Satsuki: I can still fight!

She said as blood spilled freely.

Dakunaito: Cut my apprentices out of those pods!

He said as he charged to aid [Name]. [Name] then got elbowed once more and staggered back.

Jinsei: Join me [Name]. With or without your powers you can still be useful to me.

[Name]: Screw you! You tried to kill and replace me before. What changed!?

Jinsei: I can see a lot better with younger eyes. So please consider.

[Name]: I said NO!

Jinsei's face then scrunches up with sorrow, but then he bites down and throws his red fiber sword with amazing strength and speed!

Jinsei: THEN DIE!

It was over [Name] was too slow to move and closed his eyes. [Name] heard a massive crack! He felt warm blood splash over his face. He opened his eyes and saw Dakunaito standing in front of him? It went straight through his heart. Everything seemed to go in slow motion while Daku fell as [Name] caught him and cradled him. Everything around them seemed to stop. Ryuko, Nui, Mako, the ravenous crowd, students, the elite four, and Satsuki all looked. Satsuki especially felt grief move into her heart. Dakunaito then spoke to [Name] in a low tone to keep it between them.

Dakunaito: Please keep Kiryuin safe for me [Name].

[Name]: But she can keep herself safe. She's Satsuki Kiryuin.

Dakunaito: Even as a last wish, you couldn't just say yes. What an asshole.

And with those words, he drew a final breath and with a smile no less. [Name] laid Dakunaito's head to rest.

[Name]: He wasn't a clone nor a monster, he was a guy who could love, taste, and feel just like anyone else. He was just different because of YOOOUUU!

[Name] then yelled as he raised his blade and tried a massive slash with his sword. It nearly cut the entire school in two like a cake cutter! The entire school shook. Jinsei luckily for him stepped aside.

Jinsei: Such power. Such untapped potential. I've watched you grow ever since your birth.

[Name]: Shut up!

[Name] tried to come at him again, his wrist was grabbed and broken! Jinsei then kicked in one of [Name] legs and most likely broke it. [Name] staggered back and fell down.

[Name] chuckled

[Name]: My father fought against the life fibers, he sought help from others to plot against and destroy you. But then what the hell am I talking about? You sent him on a suicide mission to fight Ragyo. She killed him and it was your fault! Say something malidran! Just because you took someone's body or something and you look all young and shit doesn't change a thing. You'll die just the same.

Jinsei: You're wrong. This body is a clone of my original. The use of ethereal manipulation caused my body to age prematurely, that's why I was so old before you "killed" me.

[Name]: Why the hell does that matter?!

Jinsei: It matters, I knew Sutakira. And you're already more powerful than Sutakira was!

[Name]: You don't know anything about my father!

Jinsei: I do, because I was Sutakira.

 _ **Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_


	41. Chapter 12 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL .ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

[Name]: It's a LIE!

[Name] yelled.

He then struck again, but Jinsei side steps. The sky began to darken as Ryuko and Nui clashed, the elite four fought the mind stitched students, and Aikuro fought alongside them with a portable DTR. Mako finally got out of the schools grounds however, the ravenous people continued to chase her. If she ate it, they'd kill and eat her. So she ran along the Honno town like slums. Satsuki then quickly cut Hayate and Kiku out of their pods. They got out and coughed.

Kiku: Thank you Lady Satsuki!

Hayate: NO!

Hayate said as he ran to Dakunaito's corpse. Kiku then did the same. They were both overcome with grief. Dakunaito the man who recruited them into this military like school, was dead. The man who gave them an opportunity to get to the west was dead. The same man in fact who funded them up to this very point. For them to do better in life, and help their mother.

Hayate: Don't worry my lord, we'll avenge you.

Kiku on the other hand didn't say anything. Her face glowed red with anger and puffed her cheeks. Jinsei was then trying to reason with [Name].

Jinsei: Would you like proof?

[Name]: Screw you and your proof! DIE!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 – The Love down under**_

Jinsei then blocked [Name]'s stab with a side step and he grabbed the measuring blade. [Name] was then side kicked nearly off of the perch but he still hung on. The blade itself reverted back to a mere measuring stick. Satsuki while still holding her open ab wound, stood in front of Jinsei.

Satsuki: See? You are unworthy and a lie. Only [Name] and his father are able to activate the sword's true potential.

[Name] while still holding on off the perch.

[Name]: but how'd you know?!

Satsuki: I listened to your conversation with Mr. Mikisugi via the phone lines.

[Name]: WHAT?! That's cold!

Satsuki: It was necessary for me to obtain information anyway I could, as fast I could.

Jinsei smiled and looked down with his handsome face. The clouds in the sky became nearly black and began to fill the sky. As thunder began to commence.

Jinsei: You fail to understand. This measuring stick's true power lies with its original wielder. Not it's offspring.

Jinsei squeezed it and cut his palm. The sword extended with shiny red sparkles into a nearly 8ft backsword along with itself glowing red. Satsuki and Everyone on the perch was stunned.

テイラーの測定ブレイド _**TAILOR'S MEASURING BLADE!**_

Nui then swept Ryuko and was going to stab the blade into her gut like she did her father.

Nui: Prepare to join your DADDY!

Then in that instance as motorcycle smashed into Nui and sent her into a wall. Then someone landed in front of Ryuko with a superhero landing.

Tsumugu: There are two things you need to know. One, never mess with my friends. And two your fashion sense is the shittiest I've ever seen.

He referring to Nui, then helped Ryuko up.

Ryuko: Thanks but I had the bitch.

Tsumugu: Didn't look like it to me.

Nui: That wasn't nice!

She then popped right in front of them both. Tsumugu tried to gun her down with needles, and she dodged with almost zero effort. She slashed at him but he dodged and rolled away himself.

Back at the perch Jinsei and Satsuki dueled like warriors. Clings and clangs noises filled the air as they cleaved, blocked, parried, jabbed, and slashed. The blades clashed and stayed together in a test of strength. Satsuki with beautifully amazing footwork and Jinsei with a stonewall defense and is almost predicting every single strike from Satsuki.

Jinsei: Satsuki, you are an excellent combatant perhaps the best I've ever had!

He begins to take the upper hand.

Jinsei: But how will your mock Junketsu hold up? It's power is extraordinary for a false kamui, but not very durable!

Satsuki broke the sword clash and being an attempt at cut away at jinsei's defense with numerous slashes. Satsuki is kicked back, Jinsei boasts however, Kiku ran up with an uppercut that Jinsei caught. The kinetic force of the punch was so massive that a gigantic hole was formed in the clouds thousands of feet up in the air. Jinsei's eyes were as wide as a saucers, as Hayate then flanked and tried to bat Jinsei.

Jinsei: ENOUGH!

He outstretched his arms and screamed as a massive force wave blew all of them off the perch, with the exception of [Name], who stayed holding on. Hoping Jinsei would forget him and let his guard down.

Satsuki: JUNKETSU SENPU!

She then jetted with vibrant blue lights and caught them both. [Name] jumped up and stood in front of Jinsei who was huffing and puffing.

[Name]: How could a father do this to his son?

Jinsei: I—I tortured you so badly your whole life is because. . . I wanted you to become what that clone was. A cold, heartless, and bloodthirsty enforcer. A weapon of the west. I wanted you to be better than I EVER WAS!

[Name]: Oh yeah? How'd that turn out! "That clone" was a piece of me and you! Your SON! Shouldn't you be happy!

[Name] removed his mask, throws it off the perch, and tears nearly began to form. [Name] wasn't any of what his father wanted him to be. Once [Name] realized Malid wanted him to be a monster, he strode to become otherwise. Something he thought his father would've wanted. However, its soul crushing to find out that [Name] was being the exact opposite of what his father really wanted.

Jinsei: You think I enjoyed treating my own son as an experiment? I hated every second of my life, but I knew it had to be done to make sure we'd all be safe!

[Name]: We?

Jinsei: Myself, you, the world. Come with me. We can change things together as father and son!

Jinsei put his hand out for [Name] to grab. [Name] is too weak to fight, if he did he'd surely be killed. He could fallback and die like a badass, but he'd probably never see Ryuko again. But it's worth a shot. [Name] then fell backwards intentionally while flipping Jinsei off. Jinsei then frowned as he ran to reach out for his son. Satsuki then let Hayate and Kiku down and right as she did **BAM!**.

[Name]'s malnourished and injured body smashed into the dirt of the battle littered Setsudan courtyard. The impact cratered the ground and the dirt flew into the awed Satsuki's face. Satsuki's eyes shot open. Her mind began to go blank, her ears were ringing. She was mortified nearly beyond comprehension. The ringing plagued her ears and she didn't move. However, she heard her younger sister's horrified screams as Ryuko stopped fighting Nui and ran to the crash.

Jinsei: NUI! Come.

Nui: Ta Ta for now!

She then jumped up to Jinsei. It's like Nui didn't even care that [Name] had just plummeted to near death. In fact she never seemed happier. Ryuko then shook Satsuki and they both jet up to Jinsei to end it all, but he extends his hand and wills them away as they two plummet to the dirt below.

Jinsei: The life fibers are all in place yes?

Nui: Yes papa!

Jinsei: Hit it.

Nui then whips out a small device and presses a singular button on it. The massive Helix behind Setsudan becomes active. It spins, it is a drill. It the pops out and is attached to a massive constructive device that heads to the main courtyard.

Aukiro: WE HAVE TO RETREAT!

The enormous drill then finally hit the ground and headed through the ground. Then a gargantuan purple energy fired into the hole and destroyed the courtyard. Then in every home clothing begin to move on their own and assault people. After the people are beaten, the clothing jumps onto them and the clothing becomes mind controlling symbionts. Ruto and his younger brother Imura were lucky enough to throw the clothing off and cut it down. Then the entire school's students and parents were quickly eaten by their clothing.

* * *

 _ **1 week later**_

In one short week Japan has nearly been entirely shut down by Jinsei. No one roams the streets but flesh filled clothing, like zombies all slowly walking to the Setsudan Courtyard. From all locations in japan they all slouch to reach the excavation site/school. Every article of clothing are either looking for more humans to devour and or to journey the University.

 **7:21PM - Nudist Beach Facility**

Numerous Nudist beach soldiers work on the original facility and try to restore it. The beach that [Name] and Dakunaito fought at is being cleaned up. The elite four is back in their nudist beach gear are doing numerous tasks. Hayate, Kiku, and Imura are conversing/ arguing about what moves to make now. Tsumugu and Mikisugi/Aikuro are talking to Ruto and Mako.

Mikisugi: Jinsei has the cities locked down and our only hope is Allex's surprise. So Ryuko, Hayate, and Kiku are out best hopes if he finds us.

Ruto: I know, but isn't there anything else we can do?

Tsumugu: Small hit and runs yeah, but that won't get us anywhere. All we'll do is lose more men.

Ruto: What about Satsuki? Her mock Junketsu is still operation.

Aikuro: When [Name] fell back at the University, Satsuki took it really hard. She felt she could've saved him but she failed, so her resolve left her. In reality it isn't her fault at all. And we still don't even know if he's alive or not. We're lucky enough for us to get out of there alive.

Ruto: I hate that we gotta stay here and wait for some shit we might not even get. We need to snap Satsuki out, get Ryuko, and those twins and break them back!

Then Hayate came over with his signature bat to add input.

Hayate: We already have everyone we need here. With [Name] gone the difference is almost negligible. He's irrelevant.

Ruto: Get that weak shit outta here. I actually want to save my friend!

Hayate: And I'm trying to keep the people I love safe too. In case you haven't noticed, your parents out there and my mom have been eaten by alien clothes! I don't know about you but I want to get out of here and save them. We can't do that if we go out and die trying to save someone we might not need!

He said in a stern voice as Ruto looked down and sighed. However, everyone else huddles together to hear Aikuro. Aikuro began to talk as his clothes drooped off and his nipples and member glowed purple.

Aikuro: I second that. If we wait here, bide our time, and get the help. We'd stand a much better chance at fighting REVOCs. If we go now he'll stomp us out and surely kill us then and there. Saving [Name] will just have to wait.

Imura: Fine Mr. Mikisugi but where's Ryuko and Satsuki?

Asked Ruto's younger softer spoken sibling. Then Mako quickly scooted closes and said.

Mako: I think out there.

She motioned to the nudist beach exit cave.

 _ **Outside on the Rocky Shore**_

Ryuko sat next to a dejected Satsuki on the rocky shore of the nudist beach facility. The two girls sat in silence, not speaking to one another. Then Satsuki spoke first.

Satsuki: I'm sorry. It was my error that resulted in [Name]'s situation. The very fact that I watched Dakunaito be slain and [Name] destruction churns my stomach.

She said in a submissive and saddened tone. She looked down as Ryuko then looked at her and smiled.

Ryuko: Don't sweat it sis.

Satsuki then gasped and looked at her younger sister.

Ryuko: You don't have to apologize for the millionth time. I mean you didn't have to the first time. [Name] falling wasn't your fault, I'm sure he did that on purpose. He probably expected some unlucky asshole to break his fall. Or me to swoop in and save him. That dumbass.

Ryuko's demeanor changed, looking down while she got choked up. She then took her fist and smashed it into a rock.

Ryuko: It was me who was supposed to save him. I was the one who messed shit up!

Senketsu: Both of you need to stop it!

Both of the young women's attention was then placed on Senketsu.

Senketsu: What happened at Setsudan wasn't either of your faults. Please understand that things happen that are out of our control, sometimes no matter how close to us things seem.

Ryuko: Thanks Senketsu,

Senketsu: You're always welcome. You too Satsuki.

A surprised and pleased Satsuki smiled and Thanked him.

Senketsu: By the way Satsuki. May I ask you a personal question?

Satsuki: Yes, anything.

Senketsu: Were you and Dakunaito have a thing for each other?

Ryuko: SENKETSU!

Senketsu: It's a question that Ryuko wanted to ask but she was too afraid.

Then a blushed Satsuki smiled and looked out to the vast sea.

Satsuki: In a way yes. . .One could tell from our interactions, the seeds were planted. I had just hoped it would've bloomed into something more.

This refreshed both of their minds. They both took a lot of responsibility for these situations due to their immense power. But they still have boundaries both mentally and physically. Ryuko wants so badly to talk with [Name]. To apologize for hurting him, to hug him, and be together. But unfortunately, he probably died believing she hated him. As for Satsuki, Dakunaito was cut down in front of her. A warped and twisted clone had transformed into a cunning tactician with a sense of honor and hidden feelings. It's unknown how much of a role Satsuki played in his personality shift. But at this point it's rather clear that one of them shared a place in the other's heart. And although they are away from one another, those feelings still blossomed.

* * *

 _ **Same Time – Setsudan University Science Lab**_

The room was lit by the grey sky. The science room was a room for students. Numerous well placed tables and chairs littered the room. Near the chalkboard however, was [Name] strapped to the wall in tight red fiber stings like Nui had. Jinsei and [Name] were having a staring contest of sorts as Nui and Rei watched beside Jinsei.

Jinsei: Say something.

[Name] What's there to say? You've stolen any semblance of a normal life, turned me into a genetic weapon, and you tried to kill everyone on earth.

Jinsei: Everything I've ever done is for the betterment of the earth in some way. The life fibers are the very salvation for this planet and you and I are the last enforcers.

He while sitting backwards on a chair in front of [Name]. The glowing blue steaks of Jinsei's blond hair nearly partially illuminated the room in which they stayed.

[Name]: Bullshit! I'll never do anything for you or these alien clothes as long as I live!

Jinsei then became frustrated and stands up furiously, knocking the chair down.

Jinsei: Damn you! It's about time you started listening to me again! SON!

[Name]: Good luck with that! I'll probably hate you for eternity after what you've done to me! And I'll kill you too for everything, after Ryuko comes for me.

Jinsei: Actually, I have a failsafe in case they licked their wounds and struck again.

He snapped his fingers as [Name] felt a tickle in his muscles. He looked down to see life fibers glow through his flesh and then a migraine plagued [Name]. [Name] yells and wags his head. Then his vision blurs horribly. He can feel cold fingers upon his face.

 _ **Blumenkranz**_

Suddenly [Name] saw Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui standing beside her.

Ragyo: Well Sutakira, you've raised a nice son to say the least. He's strong, resilient, and even handsome. I'd know, we've crossed paths before.

Jinsei: Relax, I was going to have you harvested anyway.

Ragyo: Like I was ever going to let that happen. But I'll do this favor for you Jinsei, also make this the last one. You're lucky mind breaking is a specialty of mine. Oh [Name] sweetheart, please don't take this personally. Actually on second thought, do.

Ragyo then caressed [Name]'s face over and over. [Name] then realized his clothes were off, Nui's and Ragyo's were as well. But they were no longer standing before him. [Name] seemed to be floating in a white ether with fiber strings all around. Ragyo and Nui were kissing him, fondling him, and suckling on him. Nui was dealing with [Name]'s lower body, while Ragyo focused on his upper. They alternated every other few minutes. [Name] was blushed and in a wrongful pleasure all whilst being paralyzed. He couldn't speak, protest, scream for help, or even cry. He wanted so badly to break out, but he was powerless. There was no part of [Name]'s body that wasn't fondled or kissed. But he then began to experience visions.

 _ **I want to know - Instrumental**_

Then [Name] was flooded by visions. [Name] was 6 years old again? He was riding a bicycle in a beautiful neighborhood, while his father was assisting him.

[Name]: Don't let go dad!

Jinsei: Come on son! You got this.

Jinsei let go as [Name] rode on his own and felt nothing but joy.

The next visions were [Name] and his father having fun. Fishing, football, and [Name] on his father's shoulders while [Name] had a mini net and was trying to catch butterflies. Then [Name]'s first day at high school.

[Name]: Dad come on, people are gonna make fun of me in this suit.

It was Dakunaito's goku uniform.

Jinsei rubbed his son's head while reassuring him otherwise.

Jinsei: Come on! You'll be just fine. Trust me okay?

Then finally he is at his wedding, introduced to his bride at the altar. Beautiful young woman who's face had a veil concealing her identity. He slowly peeled the veil back to reveal Nui Harime. Both Jinsei and Ragyo were in attendance while [Name] was wed in matrimony.

[Name] smiled and Nui did as well. They then held hands and [Name] said.

[Name]: Father, She's beautiful and I love her already. Thank you father! Thank you so much!

Jinsei: Do you feel it son? Do you feel what joy the life fibers can bestow upon you?

[Name]: Yes father! I do!

* * *

Back at the nudist beach, Iori, Mataro, and the elite four are in the abandoned computer room. Iori and Imumuta are working on secretly operable computers and are monitoring things like data usage from surrounding area's to search for survivors. Also monitoring the army of clothes. Walking outfits of all kinds that devour humans. Dresses, Suits, flying shirts and pants. Sanageyama then snuck a peak of the monitors.

Uzu: Damn that's spooky.

Iori: You're telling me?

Inumuta: Don't worry we're making some anti clothing weapons via these computers. Luckily we have 3D printers with loads of ink.

Mataro: What happened to the super suckers we used on the naked sole?

Then guts barked a similar question mirroring Mataro's.

Nonon: Things went south and we didn't have time to get em back.

Gamagori: Plus a lot of them we turned into the new state of the art Kanto police suckers.

Iori: As I said that's of no consequence. I have new state if the art weaponry to -wait!

The elite four had gotten startled at Iori stood up looking down at the computer.

Iori: Since this beach is a also a war facility we have air borne scanners!

Mataro: SO?

Inumuta: A PAYLOADS HEADING RIGHT FOR US!

Then Iori shouted out of the observation deck to everyone down at the beach.

Iori: EVERYONE GET DOWN!

A massive glowing red comet of sorts landed directly on to the beach. The comet crushed the very rock ceiling and sent rocks raining down to the sand. Everyone jumped out of the way as the smoke cleared. To reveal, someone in a sleek black and glowing red seams on the exo suit. It's Dakunaito's suit/goku uniform, but it's not Dakunaito in it.

[Name]: Ok, Who wants to die first?

 _ **Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait. There's not many chapters of this story left, then the grand conclusion to the Ryuko x Reader will finally put the story to rest for good. But Good news, Chapter 19 has been brought back to its former glory as requested. However, since the document was changed I had make some tweaks here and there. It's not exactly how you'd remember but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**_


	42. Chapter 13 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Setsudan University Science Lab**_

[Name] in actuality had his mind gutted and refurbished. Figuratively and literally as his mind was being emptied, ripped apart, and altered. Rei had quivered as she saw [Name]'s face being doused by his own tears. She looked away from this horror and asked.

Rei: Sir, May I inquire?

Jinsei: Yes dear?

Rei: Does it at all disturb you to see this?

Jinsei: I'll answer your question like this. I love my son and now I'll make him love me.

[Name]'s migraine goes away entirely. His heart is filled with loved and admiration. His body is coursed with unexplainable pleasure. He awoke in the white ether once again as a nude Ragyo and Nui nestled with [Name].

Ragyo: So sweetheart, how do you feel?

[Name]: I feel wonderful. But why? What is this feeling?

Ragyo: The bliss you feel when you're worn by clothing.

[Name] then broke out of the glowing fiber restraints with little effort. He was now tightly fitted with a black suit with red seems. It's Dakunaito's former uniform. [Name] looked around and then settled his eyes on Jinsei.

Jinsei: Are you well?

[Name]: Yes father.

Jinsei: This regalia is actually a retailored version of the first mask I made for that clone. Due to it's immense mentally altering abilities he had Nui tailor it into a Goku uniform. So that it's power was proportioned through his entire body.

[Name] then clenched his fists and screamed as the outfit began to overtake him and form the Lord of Death's regalia. The outfit was refitted to fit [Name].

Jinsei: [Name], your so called friends were deemed undesirables to life fibers. Eradicate them, the remaining life fibers will feast on their remains. But can you find them?

[Name]: I can smell them from here.

[Name]'s enhanced senses can pick up on non-life fiber beings. The smell of human fear traveled for miles. As though it were a locust migration, the fear traveled to [Name]'s nose. Ryuko had broken his heart. She did it on purpose, to crush him. After all he'd done for her, she'd berate him in such a manner? [Name] gave her his heart, but she in turn tore it apart. For that, she'll pay in her blood. However, she's not the only one at fault. Everyone is. So [Name] grabbed his soon to be wife Nui by her hair and kissed her deeply.

[Name]: Once I return we'll consummate our love.

The soon to be flushing bride blushed heavily and before she spoke. [Name] had bolted out of the window and nearly destroyed the entire wall supporting the room. This left a massive hole in the wall as red crosses sparkled and twinkled in the air. Then Ragyo's voice spoke aloud.

Ragyo: Enjoy the power I've given your son. Though it seems the boy's power are out of whack. He'll be sure to get himself killed during the fray. A real chip off the ole block it seems.

Jinsei: Eh, It'll be a necessary loss. I've suffered enough of those in my life. It won't hurt to suffer a few more.

 ** _Chapter 13 – Slave to Fashion_**

 ** _Setsudan University undergrounds_**

Jinsei and Rei walked through several corridors of imprisoned students from the other three schools of the raid trip. They were all nude, beaten, and demoralized. No one with enough resolve will save them, their fates are sure to be horrible and disgusting.

At the very end of the cells was a locked room with massive dark steel doors. Rei was instructed to stay outside as Jinsei opened them and was blasted with chilling air. He walked into a dimly lit room, more spaces of the room lit as Jinsei walked toward his subject. In the middle of the room was a paled body strung up by red threads of fibers. The body was clothed in clothing similar to [Name]. It was Dakunaito's body.

Jinsei: When I created you, I wanted you to be my ideal son. An unfeeling monster who did everything I asked as the military weapon you were. So I kept you isolated for years and even personally oversaw that you were genetically predisposed to only hate and be loyal. But then you grew feelings, [Name] grew on you, Satsuki grew on you, and then saw how happy [Name] was with Ryuko and wanted the same thing. You were just too prideful to even let yourself know this.

Jinsei then let out a small chuckle in which breath blew smoke in the frigid air.

Jinsei: You even gave yourself a name for goodness sakes! "Dakunaito"? How cute! That means dark knight in translation. You should know a knight dies with blind loyalty while the king sits and gorges away. I actually respect [Name] for him disobeying me, that shows a person of real substance.

Jinsei: I have to give you credit though. When Nui started Setsudan University, You came in and ran it so well. But right before I thought you were going be by my side again you literally stabbed me in the back to try and save everyone. But like everything else you did you failed. So luckily for me, I got my real son back on my side now so all you are is old news. A gross husk of a man spawned from the DNA of my son. A very affront to my genes.

Jinsei walked away, his expensive shoes clacking against the cold metal flooring. Jinsei finally exited and the door shut behind him as the lights turned off one by one. The last light was on Dakunaito's body. However, before the light went off a single tear left clones shadow covered face and bowed head.

 ** _7:30PM – Nudist Beach Facility_**

[Name] stood in the crashed pile of sand and broken rocks.

Ruto: HEY! IT'S NAME! I knew you'd be alright ole buddy!

Tsumugu: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Everyone froze in place, no one knows exactly what's going on at all. Is [Name] a friend or a foe? It's [Name] of course, so he must be a friend.

Mako: But it's [Name]!

Aikuro and Tsumugu's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads in shock and both yelled.

Both: MANKANSHOKU!

Mako was already on [Name]'s back pulling on his cheek and jaw. Showing [Name]'s teeth and sniffing him as well.

Mako: See? See? See? He's got [Name]'s face, his teeth, and even his!

[Name] grabbed her by her hair and dangled her in front of him. She hung like a single grape on a vine in total fear. But quickly Tsumugu had his needle gun in hand pointed at [Name]'s face.

Tsumugu: I don't know what happened to you or how you found us but I'd advise you to comply.

[Name] squeezed Mako's head tighter and tighter.

Mako: Owie! Owie! Owie!

Tsumugu then bit his teeth down shot [Name] in the face and the sheer velocity of the needle sent [Name]'s head back. But [Name] didn't let go and he stood. At this point the elite four ran down and surrounded [Name]. Ryuko and Satsuki then finally entered the massive beach area. Ryuko and Satsuki's eyes darted wide open to see [Name] in Dakunaito's outfitting. It was almost brain jarring. Satsuki on the other hand sat down utterly dejected and turned the other way.

Ryuko: [Name]?

[Name] then raised his head up forward and revealed he caught the needle within the grasp of his teeth. Mako was dropped as [Name] punted Tsumugu through the rock ceiling with a squeal. Iori, Unumuta, and Imura were on the computers typing away to ready for the new nudist beach weaponry.

Inumuta: Your computer skills are exemplary for a mere freshmen in high school.

Imura: I know, saving the world can help me do awesome things.

Iori: Well good, the printers' ink is almost finished converting the data into a printing formula. Then the actual printing will begin!

Back at the actual beach floor, the elite four rushed [Name]. He then began to battle them all with lightning speed.

Ryuko: Senketsu what's happening!?

Senketsu: Well, from what I'm sensing through his actions. He's doing what you did while under the control of the original Junketsu.

Ryuko: What? How? That's not even a kamui.

Senketsu: Remember Ryuko every life fiber is to some degree sentient. We live off of other organisms and whenever a significant portion of us is put in clothing, Kamui or not we have a good degree of control. And who knows what else happened to make this happen to him?

Ryuko's heart sank. Maybe is she hadn't been so cruel to [Name] none of this would've happened. [Name] looks like he's having the time of his life while fighting the elite four, Kiku, and Hayate. He swatted them all away with relative ease. Hayate went crashing to the sand with a now gaping slash wound across his chest.

[Name]: Hey Hayate? When we fought last, what did you say to me before?

Hayate held his bat and prepared to strike.

Hayate: Let it go asshole, I'm sorry okay.

[Name]: Yeah right. Well water boy time to die!

[Name] readied his wrist blasters and prepared to kill him and his sister.

Then a massive yell almost shook [Name]'s eardrums. He looked behind himself and he saw Ryuko, hands on her hips, scowl and all. She even had a scared Mako latched onto her leg. She had yelled his [Name] to get his attention, and she got it.

Ryuko: What the hell's your deal?

[Name] responded by firing a shoulder missile her way and all she did was tilt her head to completely avoid it. A gargantuan explosion took place behind her, she didn't even flinch a bit.

Ruto: That was badass.

Nonon: Oh shut up!

She exclaimed while rubbing her head.

Ryuko: [Name] you are acting like a total jackass!

[Name] then completely disregarded her statement.

[Name]: I promise you won't enjoy this, but it will be over quickly.

Ryuko: Everyone back off, he's mine.

Senketsu: Calm yourself Ryuko. He's only saying-

Ryuko: I know.

Ryuko then trips her gauntlet and is surrounded by a beautiful aura of red crosses and twinkles. She's stripped nude and is covered by Senketsu.

 ** _KAMUI SENKETSU!_**

[Name]: I've been waiting for this for quite some time.

They then walked to each other as the sand was being swept away from them both. They then continued to stroll to one another along with beautiful shore of the glistening body of water. The water clashed and nipped at both of their shins as they finally met face to face.

Ryuko: We don't have to do this.

Ryuko Matoi and [Name] looked upon each other with focused gazes. Ryuko's eyes were very beautiful yet tense and ready. [Name]'s stare was almost like a sadistic version of a thousand yard stare. Instead of Dakunaito's typical visor, [Name]'s new mask morphed over his face like a slimy symbiotic formation.

[Name]: Sure we do.

Then they both clashed out of nowhere. They both had the intent to slash and maybe even kill. [Name] with his instantly enlarged measuring blade and Ryuko's scissor blade. On [Name]'s side the sand blew away life a flock of birds. On Ryuko's side the water was sent back like a tidal wave. They both clashed again, and this time they reversed what happened to the lands with slashes to the opposing direction. Then they repeated again and again. The sand and waters were being annihilated as Ryuko was then uppercut into the rocky ceiling.

A Ryuko returned as a red bolt of energy down to [Name] and sent him tumbling back with sand almost burying him. He hopped up and was met with a high heeled kick straight to the face. He tanked it and grabbed her ankle, he then threw her into the wall of rocks in which she smashed into. As she recovered he dived into her and crashed her further into the rubble. Then her body came careening out back onto and through the sand like a torpedo, as [Name] had thrown her back out.

Senketsu: Come on Ryuko. Think outside the box!

Ryuko spit out sand and replied.

Ryuko: Yeah!

[Name] jumped out of the rubble like a bat out of hell. He screamed as he came down with a downward stab. Ryuko rolled out of the way, she took a piece of Senketsu and tried to ensnare [Name]. He then quickly cut the piece. But that was a distraction, as she jumped up and double booted [Name].

Ryuko: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

[Name] was blasted back and she flew upward and [Name] recovered nearly instantly. His jet boots activated and he followed. But she was counting on this also, She did a massive downward slash. The huge red slash came down at [Name] which he blocked. As he sent a massive red slash of his own which she dodged as it nearly crumbled the entire rocky ceiling.

Ryuko: [Name]! Let's just talk this out!

[Name]: There's nothing to talk about!

He then sped behind her and hugged her. He then used his jet boots to propel them both to the ground. [Name] released his grip on her as she cratered the beach shore. [Name] then stood before her.

Ryuko: Ow.

[Name]: I gave my heart to you, and you crushed it in front of me. Now I can't wait to drive this sword into yours!

Ryuko: I admit that I'd deserve it too. [Name], I'm sorry.

[Name]: You're only apologizing because you don't want to die.

Ryuko: I would be lying if I said you weren't half right.

[Name]: I was a fool to believe you ever loved me.

Ryuko: I STILL DO ASSHAT! I said what I said because I was hurt and confused! I thought you meant I was an idiot for thinking we could be together. But then I got over it and knew you meant the other way around.

Ryuko had her head down and was almost mumbled that monolog.

[Name]: I tried to explain that to you before and you—

Ryuko: Told you off. I'm sorry.

Senketsu: Please [Name], you have to-

[Name]: I don't have to do anything!

With a breaking noise, [Name] walloped Ryuko and began to knee her, punch her, elbow her, and repeat. He then mounted her and began to pound away at Ryuko's face. [Name] began to tear up as he hit her repeatedly. Senketsu's straps grabbed [Name]'s hands.

Senketsu: [NAME] PLEASE!

[Name]: NO! SHE HURT ME AND SHE NEEDS TO PAY. SHE NEVER LOVED ME, SHE LIED!

Ryuko: If whooping my ass make you feel better, then beat away.

Uzu and the rest of the elite four watched on as [Name] struggled with Senketsu.

Uzu: Dammit! I hate sitting here, We have to help!

Gamagori then prevents him from jumping in.

Gamagori: She said she can handle this, so let her.

Nonon: After all monkey, she did defeat us all before. But with me she cheated.

Nui: Though we can all agree, that's not really a hard thing to do.

They all jumped back alarmed.

Nonon: Let me guess, you've sown this thing into his skin like you did Ryuko right?

Nui: Nope!

They all sigh in relief and wipe their foreheads.

Nui: It's in his brain.

Everyone gasped in horror and face palmed. Nui then pointed to her own forehead as she exclaimed.

Nui: It's right in his cute little prefrontal lobe. And while he's like that, it's never coming out. And if it somehow does he's dead for sure.

Nui with her purple scissor blade slashed at them all. They all ducked, Gamagori then quickly tried to smash her. She effortlessly dodged, Nonon, and Uzu tried to slash her with tailor daggers. Nui then swung her purple blade and blew them both in the water. Gamagori ran up to her and tried to fight her hand to hand. However, Nui with her nails had clawed Gamagori's chest. He fell spurting blood from his wound, writhing in utter agony.

Kiku had ran down from the upper computer room to converse with Ruto and Hayate.

Kiku: They said the guns are almost ready. We just have to hold [Name] and that girl off.

Ruto then cracked his knuckles.

Ruto: Since you two have the last existing Goku uniforms how about you two do that.

Hayate: What about you?

Ruto: I have to go snap Lady Satsuki out of it.

Both Hayate and Kiku had both transformed into their three star Goku uniforms and confront Nui. Then out of almost instantly she plucked both of their banshi's and defeated them both.

Both: THIS SUCKS!

They exclaimed as their nude bodies fell to the sand

Back with [Name], Senketsu had gotten fully off of Ryuko and was wrestling with him.

[Name]: Get off me!

Mako raised her hands in a X like formation. With each sentence she seems to transform or animate herself in strange positions?

Mako: [Name] All that's crazy talk! Ryuko is madly in love with you! I mean when you first came to rinne high, she couldn't take her eyes off you! It must've been love at first sight! Whenever we would talk about guys she would only talk about A guy! That guy was you! You you you! When you two first broke up she gained weight and I mean serious weight! Like two pounds of weight! She was crushed because she loves you! But the love isn't one sided, you went through hell and back to see your Ryuko again and you did! You even lost an arm for Ryuko. You even had your first firsts together! You can't be blind to that [Name]! You two love each other remember? Remember!?

[Name] was at a loss for words as he looked at the smiling seminude Ryuko approaching him. If [Name] does indeed love Ryuko, why? He's grown up to love Nui. How could this be? [Name] stood bewildered.

Nui: Oh [Name]y [Name]!

She then sent waves of pink mind stitching threads to penetrate [Name]'s brain. Ryuko had screamed no as she jump to push him. She failed and they were both caught. This wasn't any normal mind stitching however, [Name] was sent into a blissful mental state. None in which he'd ever felt before. But he wouldn't be alone.

 ** _Wedding Chapel_**

The chapel bells rang loud as [Name] had suddenly found himself at the altar alone? Uniform and all. The room had no attendees at all. But that's fine, it was [Name]'s special day and no one else's. But where was his soon to be wife? But then the double doors were busting open with a kick. The knob broke off and shot at [Name] like a bullet. It was caught and crushed. But through the doors walk Ryuko in a wedding dress?

[Name]: What the hell are you doing here?!

He pointed his blade at her from afar as she began to walk toward him. Along the cherry blossoms littered the aisle way.

[Name]: Only my true love should be here with me, not you!

Ryuko: Wake up you jerk! That's why I'm the only one here! I said I was sorry, now listen!

[Name]: You're wrong, only my future wife should—

Ryuko: I am your future wife you dummy!

She yelled with a considerable blush to her face. She even looked away for a moment to compose herself. Ryuko got closer and closer and began to walk up the stairs to [Name].

Ryuko: Damn it, you're the only one I've willingly gave everything to. My body, mind, and my soul. And you think you can ditch me just like that?! Well guess again, cus you're stuck with me pal.

[Name]: No! That's a lie.

Ryuko groaned in anger and then grew a evil looking smile.

Ryuko: I'm tired of talking! Pucker up!

[Name]: Stay away from me! I mean it!

Ryuko: You still want to kill me?! Fine DO IT! I DARE YOU!

She continued to walk close and closer and then with the brack! [Name] had driven his enlarged measuring blade through her gut. Splattering blood all over the clean flooring and nice pews. This brought a smile to [Name]'s face, as she drooped her head as her dress became drenched in her own blood. But then the blood covered her face and eyes as she still smiled. She walked through the blade driving it deeper and deeper into her own stomach.

[Name]: Ryuko! Stop! You . . . you're insane!

Ryuko: No . . . . I'm in love.

She said as she gave him a bloody kiss as [Name] was then stabbed with her enlarged scissor blade through his gut. [Name]'s eyes widened in pain as blood veiled his face as well. The blood showered them both as Ryuko kissed away. As the red wedding ensued, the blood sprayed from them both in a downward motion to the wood flooring to form the shape of a heart. All of this while the wedding bells rang.

 _Back in reality_

Ryuko had sat up from her blissful nightmare and smacked [Name] to wake him up from his. [Name] sat up as well.

Senketsu: Ryuko! [Name]! You're both okay!

[Name] stood up like an undead and swung his blade at Ryuko, but she rolled away. He began to cackle and swing his sword wildly. But a rock hit him in the head. He looked over to see himself surrounded by the Mankanshoku family.

Mataro: Wake your ass up [Name].

[Name]: Move.

Sukuyo: Watch you language young man! I swear if you promise not to hurt anyone, I'll make you the best batch of croquettes in the universe.

[Name]: Out of my way.

Bazaro: If you hit any of us I'll sue!

[Name]: Damn you!

Nui then yelled from afar.

Nui: Hubby! Let's ditch this lamo party! Kill them so we can get married and celebrate!

[Name]: Yes my love.

Ryuko: DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!

The seminude Ryuko ran to Nui to punch her in the face.

Nui: Batter up!

She prepared to cut Ryuko in half. But Nui is blasted with a massive red energy ball that almost singed passed Ryuko's hair. Nui was buried in the sand as a result, she then popped her head out and looked to [Name].

[Name]: How dare you. Try to take control of ME! This mask is a part of me now and I won't be free unless I.

[Name] then reverted his measuring blade back normal but with a sharp point. He then looks up and points it to himself. The now golden glare of the sun bathed him through the wrecked rocky ceiling.

Ryuko: [NAME] PLEASE DON'T!

Mako and Ryuko tried to run up to [Name] but he jammed the sharp through his eye. He screamed and hollered as the blade went through his eye. Ryuko ran to her lover to stop him but Mako tackled her. Even then Ryuko tried crawling through the sand. Everyone then began to try and run to [Name] to stop him but it was too late.

Ryuko: Get off ME!

Mako: No! He still might be controlled and he'll kill you! I'm not losing two best friends today!

Nearly everyone shielded their eyes from this horrific act. [Name] maneuvered it through his cornea and iris. Through his eye and to his prefrontal lobe. Blood squirted onto the sand as [Name] severed the life fiber thread implanted into his brain. The outfit quickly jumped off of [Name] and squirmed away.

A nude [Name] had then dropped his blade and looked back to Ryuko and Mako who both looked up at him. He had one eye closed as blood came down from it like a tear. He then said with a smile.

[Name]: Am I still handsome?

 ** _Kill la Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku_**

 ** _Thanks for all the support, this is the longest chapter I've ever done. Sorry for the wait and enjoy._**

.


	43. Chapter 14 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 14 – The kind that bleeds**_

[Name] then slowly walked forward and struggled to stand. Ryuko in her bra and panties ran to [Name] to give him a tight hug. She buried her face into his chest. Mako then quickly joined as well as senketsu and the Mankanshoku's. Then three out of the elite four walked over to also revel in the joy.

[Name]: I'm being smothered.

Sanageyama: Great to have ya back [Name].

Nonon: Glad to see you're back on the winning team donkey.

Gamagori: I concur with both Sanageyama and Jakuzare.

[Name]: Thanks guys it means a lot but we kind of hav-

They are all knocked over with a massive gust like bowling pins. [Name] sadly was then buried in nude bodies. Even worse the males were the ones directly on top of him. Nui had risen from the sand and slashed with her purple scissor blade.

Nui: Oh Ryuko!? You freeing [Name] means

Nui's face almost becomes demonic to an extent.

Nui: YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!

Nui then turned her scissor blade into a double bladed scythe. As she was going to throw it, her head was nearly caved it with a baseball.

Hayate: Take that.

His sister nude sister while covering herself had gotten up and asked her nude brother.

Kiku: Hayate!? Where'd you get that from?

Hayate: Trust me, you don't wanna know.

Nui then had risen and her anger made her comically grow in size dwarfing the twins.

Nui: HOW DARE YOU! I'll kill you right now!

Ryuko: Yo bitch!

Nui's head swiveled completely backwards and somehow avoided snapping her own neck. A fully dressed and battle ready Ryuko and Senketsu stood before Nui.

Ryuko: It was you who did all of this wasn't it!?

Nui: With help from papa yeah! I mean this wasn't easy, his money and influence really didn't hurt at all. He and Ragyo were really close before you even got to honnouji. But that's beside the point.

Ryuko: I should cut your damn head off. You hurt my friends, tried to steal [Name] from me, and put my family through hell just to get back at me!

Nui then tilted her head and smiled

Nui: Yep!

She then pulled out the [Name] bear that she stole from Ryuko months ago.

Nui: It's not like you would've missed him anyway.

A sense of shock and electricity figuratively surged through Ryuko in a burst of anger. Ryuko then yelled and begun to charge at Nui.

Ryuko: That shits mine!

Nui: Uh oh.

Nui then summoned an army of beautiful clothing. Everyone had begun to fight the clothing but they were then easily overwhelmed. [Name] himself picked up his blade and slashed a couple of colorful dresses and slacks and freeing some of the captive people. But more articles of clothing quickly jumped [Name] and stomped him. Mako and her family were being held and punched by clothing. Nonon and Uzu fought hard but they ultimately were put in various submission holds. Ruto was standing in front of a shell shocked Satsuki clapping in her face.

Ruto: Come on lady Satsuki. This wasn't your fault that all of this happened! Get up, help us! Please! You and [Name] helped me and my brother get our lives together, it's my turn to help you! You can't change things that already happened, but change the things you can like now!

Ruto was then attacked by numerous suits and was beaten down. Satsuki then spoke within her own mind, she battled herself.

Satsuki: I stood by as this world was scourged, people died, and I allowed it. My resolve has left me. But my love of humanity still stands?

The world slowed to her seeing her loved ones being beaten down by clothing.

Satsuki: No. As long as my body flows with this cursed blood, my resolve and my desire to protect those I hold dear will never leave!

 _ **CLACK!**_

Satsuki clacked her heel and had stood up. Her voice boomed throughout the entire beach structuring.

Satsuki: Iori!? What is the progress of the new weaponry competition!?

Iori responded from back at the computer lab that looked above the entire beach.

Iori: It's on 98% only a few more minutes!

Satsuki: Excellent!

She tripped her needle switches and is stripped nude. She is surrounded by a blue aura and white stars. She is then covered by her blue and white outfitting.

 _ **MOKKU JUNKESTU!**_ モック

Satsuki: This mock Junketsu's endurance is holding on by a thread. I calculate at least one use after this one before it finally gives out.

In seconds Satsuki zipped and zoomed across the entire beach. Slashing, cleaving, stabbing, leaping, spinning, and more. Her Bakuzan put in immense work as it slashed and cut through life fibers and saved dozens of nude people. As Satsuki had dashed, Nui had jumped in front of her and they both crashed to the sand. Nui stood as Satsuki did a head spin to stand up.

Nui: Glad you could finally make it!

Satsuki: You've gambled all of your assets for this final assault. What a fool you are.

Ryuko had just cartwheeled over to Satsuki.

Ryuko: Seems you're outnumbered!

The two sister's crossed blades and aimed at Nui.

Nui: Nah, I'm outta here.

Ryuko: Wait! I have a question. If your body is cloned, then what's with the eye patch?

Nui lifted her purple eye patch to reveal a normal eye.

Nui: Oh you mean this? It's just for looks now.

Then in an instant Ryuko had slashed out that exact same eye. Nui then let out a shriek of pain as blood flew freely.

Nui: MYY EEEEYEE! My eye! my eye! my eye! my eye! NOT AGAIN!

Ryuko: Serves you right dipshit.

Nui: Now you're really dead! Ooohhh! I hate you so much! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

Nui raised her hands and threads repaired and summoned more vicious and heavily torn clothing. A lot of them were weak though still formidable. Nui had turned her scissor blade into helicopter propellers and flew away. Ryuko prepared to pursuit but was stopped by lady Satsuki.

Ryuko: Hey! What's the big idea?

Satsuki: We need to regroup.

Imura: They're ready!

Tsumugu had gotten under the computer lab and into a secret factory. He had an arm full of the assault rifle like weapons. He had finally reach the beach where everyone else was fighting and threw them all the weapons.

Nonon: We waited all this time for these things!?

Aikuro had just driven up to her in his electric blue DTR and said.

Aikuro: Well yes for now. [Name]'s friend should bring us the real plan B.

Gamagori: These will just have to do for now!

Gamagori had two of them and fired away. But these weren't ordinary guns, they shot streams of starch?

Gamagori: Huh?

Imura had jumped down with two pistols of with starch rounds and fired.

Imura: I know these aren't as lethal as real assault rifles but these'll do for now like you said.

Gamagori: Uh, yes. You are right Nokuto.

[Name] then leaped the beach shore and caught one of them and fired away. They all sprayed down the clothing with globs of starch and the clothing broke like glass. One by one the clothing was all withered away and nude Setsudan students were being rescued. The freed Mankanshoku's were picking them up and giving them medical attention.

Iori: The starch is made up of anti-life fiber formulas!

Inumuta: I'd say we did wonders.

He said as he adjusted his glasses and continued to shoot more clothes. Then finally the clothing was all but ruined and destroyed.

 _ **8:23PM – Setsudan Science Lab Classroom**_

Jinsei sat impatiently as Rei had returned from an excursion. Jinsei had just sat up from his chair in the middle of the vacant classroom.

Rei: I see [Name] hasn't returned yet.

Jinsei looked out of the giant hole in the wall leading out of the building. The golden sun bathed the entire room as he waited for some results.

Jinsei: Nor has the grand couturier. Also, Might I ask about what you were doing? I know it doesn't take that long to defecate even with constipation issues.

Rei had bowed and gave an excuse.

Rei: The prisoners needed to be fed sir.

Jinsei: No?

He then stood up and began to slowly walk to her.

Jinsei: They aren't scheduled to be fed until another hour. On top of that, your heartrate is speeding up. I can hear it. I truly hope you haven't decided to commit any fraudulent acts to spite our plans?

Rei's voice stayed the same stoic tone.

Rei: I haven't an idea of what your issue seems to be. Tell me so I will be able to provide optimal assistance.

Jinsei: Ah! I'm just messin with you. I could care less if you fed them early. We'll need them to fuel the drill, a few of the tectonic plates have already been broken through. Since the remaining life fibers in the drill from the raid trip are almost completely used up. Once those are completely finished then the humans will be fed to the drill.

The blond haired man with glowing blue streaks looked out of [Name]'s hole. Looking out into Setsudan's extremely damaged courtyard as the massive drill made its way through the earth.

Jinsei: For the first time in eons, the primordial species of life fiber's will be released from the earth's core. They will inhabit the earth and we will join them. Since the primordial life fiber is destroyed we will need a new people to rebuild it.

Rei: Ingenious my lord. We will be among those who rebuild the ultimate plane.

Rei said with a smile.

Jinsei: No doubt it'll be eons more for the new primordial one's construction to be completed. But for us in the new world, time will be of no consequence. This took years of planning and costed a fortune, luckily I had both. It just took Nui to make this dream come to fruition. Now with [Name] on board everything'll be just fine.

Rei: And if he remembers where his true loyalties lies?

Jinsei: We'll dump em. Just like that. Though I'd hate to abandon my own son.

Nui had rushed in through the wall from the hallway's side, her dress soaked in blood, missing an eye and was hysterical.

Nui: Papa papa! [Name] turned on me!

He then squeezed the space between his eyes with his fingers in frustration.

Jinsei: Well looks like I'm going to have to abandon my own son.

Jinsei then hushed Nui with a deep kiss and reassured her.

Jinsei: All we do now is wait. We have to take preventative measure. First thing tomorrow we fuel the drill with the rest of those humans.

Nui then slapped the eyepatch back on and regained her smile.

Nui: I'm gonna go get changed, I can't wait! Oh Hoomaru when I'm finished go take my old clothes and throw them out.

Rei replied with a sigh as she followed the grand cortutier

 _ **8:30PM - Nudist Beach Facility**_

The life fibers have all been rounded up and put in a pile. Numerous Setsudan students have blankets/towels around them considering their clothes were dissolved. Mako and her family gave medical attention while the elite four spoke with Ryuko and Satsuki. Ryuko stood arms crossed as she spoke to her older sister.

Ryuko: It seems like longer than week that you were down in the dumps. Glad your back to good ole princess Satsuki.

Satsuki: I couldn't agree more. After all I owe—

Ruto then zoomed over to Satsuki and pointed a thumb to himself.

Ruto: Me to thank. See I can be useful when I want to.

Nonon: Yeah right. Lady Satsuki would've been just fine without you.

Gamagori: Stop it Jakuzare, There's value in every one of our allies.

Then Nonon had stuck her tongue out at Gamagori. A nude [Name] had come into the circle of conversation, the females of the group blushed heavily and looked away with [Name] being fully exposed.

Gamagori: [NAME] COVER YOURSELF!

[Name]: Oh Sorry!

He did as he was told and used his hands to cover his crotch.

[Name]: Thanks guys for helping trying to snap me out of my trance.

Ruto jumped on [Name] to give him a great headlock.

Ruto: Don't mention it, I knew I'd snap you and Satsuki out of it.

The dark haired boy said with a smile filled with teeth. Then Ruto's younger brother had walked up and asked on [Name]'s condition.

Imura: How are you feeling?

[Name]: Well, not to alarm anyone. But if you can all see my nearly emaciated ribcage, then you'd have realized I hadn't eaten for several weeks.

Then Mako and her mother had massive sacs of food?

Sukuyo: See [Name]. I kept my promise. You didn't hurt anyone else. So I had the best croquettes in the universe already prepared. And there's enough for everyone!

Everyone exclaimed various phrases in happiness. In the ensuing moments everyone was eating and enjoying one another's company. [Name] had ate surplus amounts as everyone ate in a circle. Everyone sat on towels, while also enjoying fading sun's light fell through the destroyed rock ceiling. Kiku and some of the other setsudan students were singing songs, while they annoyed her twin brother. Mako, her family, the elite four, Satsuki, Ryuko, Aikuro, Tsumugu, [Name], and the Nokuto brothers all ate together happily. As violent as the day was, it was ending equally as peaceful.

 _ **9:21PM – Same Place**_

Every one of the new improved Nudist beach were either sleep or having low conversation. [Name] had left the massive beach structure to sit upon a small cliff. The night sky was filled with stars as [Name] looked up at them. He always wondered about all of these events. Were they dreams? Figments of his imagination? All of the horrible things that happened to him. They were all real. Life fibers, his father, Ragyo, Ryuko, and Senketsu. It was all real. As [Name] continued to day dream, he heard feet clapping the rocks from behind him. It was a barefoot Ryuko. She walked closer to him and sat beside him on the edge of the cliff.

Ryuko: So [Name]. How are ya feeling?

[Name]: Same ole.

Ryuko: That bad huh?

[Name]: Well I mean, Better now cus I see you.

Ryuko then smirked and looked off to the side.

Ryuko: Oh stop. It's bad enough all this crap is going on. I don't need you gettin all soft.

[Name]: Whatever, and why do you have your shoes off?

Ryuko: Because my sneakers were getting my feet sweaty.

[Name]: That explains that smell.

Ryuko: Oh shut up!

[Name]: Ole stinky feet.

The blushed Ryuko then punched his arm as the two shared a laugh. Of course there was no foul smell, as [Name] was lighting the mood back up. But [Name] had gotten a more serious tone.

[Name]: Tell me. . .

Ryuko: Hm?

Ryuko's blush stayed but her tone as serious as [Name]'s was.

[Name]: Do you think this was fate?

Ryuko: What?

[Name]: This whole thing. Honnouji, Senketsu, Ragyo, Setsudan, Jinsei, you me. Through all of this muck, you and I manage to be together like we are.

Ryuko: Personally, I'm not one for believing all that destiny mumbo jumbo. But I do think that things happen for a reason.

[Name]: Like for example, I'm back here and with you guys. It happened under weird circumstances sure, but I'm still here.

Ryuko: Eh, I'd like to think you'd be back here now anyway. I was gonna go get you and bring you back here myself.

[Name]: I wouldn't expect any less.

Ryuko: Oh. . .I had something I wanted to say.

[Name]: Yeah?

Ryuko's entire face ran red as she looked down to her hands in her lap. She then began to speak.

Ryuko: Uh. . .Words cannot express how I feel right now. My actions toward you have soured our relationship, and for that I really apologies. When—

[Name] then looked at Ryuko, squinted his eyes, and grabbed her right hand. She stopped speaking and he looked at the palm of that hand. There were numerous writings on her hand.

Senketsu: I told you he'd find out.

[Name]: And I'm the one who's getting soft?

Ryuko's blush increased and she began to stammer over her words.

Ryuko: He—Hey! I was just trying to say I was sorry for what I said to you and how you were treated.

[Name]: Ryuko come on, A true apology comes straight from the heart. I'd know remember? When you dogged me out and slammed the door in my face?

Ryuko: [Name]. . . I'm really sorry okay. I was mad and I regret every word. Can you forgive me?

[Name] looked back out to the vast night sea. It looked beautiful as moonlight spilled upon the water's surface and gave it the water a nice glimmer. He continued to ponder Ryuko's full hearted apology, but then he gave an answer.

[Name]: To be honest, No I can't.

Ryuko's expression changed from hopeful to a dark and sad one. She began to frown and she looked away and back into her lap.

Ryuko: Okay. . . I understand.

[Name]: I'm just messing. Of course I forgive you!

He said with a smile as he punched her arm in a playful manner. Ryuko began to smile again as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Ryuko: You're a real jerk you know that!

She said as [Name] hugged her and she melted into it. Senketsu then spouted water from his eyes as he exclaimed.

Senketsu: I'm so glad you two are finally back together after so long!

Ryuko: Hey! Stop your crying!

She said with a nervous smile.

Senketsu: I'm sorry! It's just that I'm so happy for you two!

Ryuko: I'm happy for us too.

But then Ryuko again realized [Name]'s bandage over his left eye and around his head. Ryuko had reached a hand up and lightly rubbed the bandage on his face.

Ryuko: Your eye.

[Name]: Eh, forget about it. Since my powers are gone, I can't regenerate it.

Ryuko: I'll make you anoth-

[Name]: It's fine really. I'll keep this like a battle scar.

Ryuko then smiled in reassurance for a better situation.

Ryuko: I missed you.

She said as she placed her hand on [Name]'s hand that rested on the sedimentary rock.

[Name]: I missed you too Ryuko.

They then held hands as Ryuko had laid her head on his shoulder. A couple of silent minutes went by as the moon was in its fullest form. It lit up the night in the process, [Name] spoke.

[Name]: I really think things might work out between us Ryuko. Man being in a relationship is hard, right Ryuko?

He is then interrupted by snoring. He looked down to see Ryuko sleeping on his shoulder. A snot bubble went from small to large with each breath she took. This made [Name] happy. To finally after months and months from being close to Ryuko, they're together. It was heartwarming. Soon all of this will come to a head, and when it does Ryuko and [Name] will cut it off together. The nudist beach faction deserved peace, even if for one night.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, and thanks for waiting. Only 3 more chapters left before the grand finale. I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	44. Chapter 15 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 15 – Diamond Renegades**_

Aikuro: People like Jinsei and Ragyo are extremely nigh invincible enemies who control the non-sentient to devastating effects. I highly doubt are starch guns will do much so we need to rely on our numbers.

Tsumugu then walked up while stubbing out a cigarette on a desk.

Tsumugu: Doubt that'll do us much good. All we need is a bunch of well-equipped nudists who get mind stitched and turn on us.

Hayate: Yeah, I second that.

Then everyone else began to debate and loud mummers of talk began among everyone in attendance within the darkened room.

Aikuro: I understand where everyone is coming from! But since Nui got away, Jinsei won't leave us alone. They know where we are now and they'll come for us in mass numbers.

Satsuki then spoke and as she did, the people parted like the red sea.

Satsuki: While everyone's concerns are indeed valid. I do find myself agreeing with Mr. Mikisugi.

Tsumugu: Might I ask why?

He said with a confident concern toward Satsuki. She then responded with a confident smile.

Satsuki: I have a certain feeling odds will jump into our favor rather soon.

 _ **9:07AM – Setsudan University Dakunaito's Quarters**_

Dakunaito's room was a rather dark one. This is rather strange given that this is the highest point in the entire structure. Beams of morning light had shined through the curtains and into the bedroom. A nude Jinsei and Nui lied in bed together with a unflappable Rei standing at the foot of the bed. Clip board and all she yanked a few of the sheets and Jinsei sprung up.

Rei: Sir, we're past schedule. We're late.

Jinsei: I wasn't sleep. I was testing your loyalty sweetheart.

He said as he rubbed his eyes and covered his crotch with his pillow. Nui then nearly instant had her attire on and stood by Rei as she herself adjusted her glasses.

Jinsei: Okay, give me about 20 minutes.

After that small timeframe had passed. Jinsei was dressed in his same white suit.

Jinsei was walking out onto Dakunaito's perch to look out at the vast cities and lands. From here one could even see where Honnouji Academy had stood. Looking out across miles upon miles of vacant homes and businesses. He and Nui had single handedly sealed the fate of earth. All that's left is to refuel the drill one last time.

The earth's core will be reached and along with it the ultimate Kamui will be waiting for him. Along with it will be billions of suits made from the life fibers. No one will ever be nude or free ever again. This small operation in Japan was a success. No one outside of Japan knows what's happening here or why. However, when they do find out it will be too late. Every human being on earth will be in a suit and tie working endlessly for all eternity with no pay. The power of the ultimate kamui will allow him to command every life form on earth. Once this happens everyone will work for REVOCs, for Jinsei.

However, down in the courtyard's remains there was a distinct noise of a crowd fighting. Jinsei then looked hard off the perch and saw masses of students from every one of the schools involved with the raid trip. Jinsei thought whatever, the clothes will quail the prison riot.

Down in the courtyard the numerous students fought long and hard. However, the clothes were in a large abundance. Takeo, Hisako, and Furansugo led their own students in a last stand. The purple haired nude Hisako made a shank and defeated several of the clothes. Furansugo and Takeo are also beating on clothing but they are being surrounded. Then they all were back to back.

Takeo: We're surrounded.

Hisako: Man we're so screwed!

Then Furansugo with his incredibly thick French and possibly fake accent spoke.

Furansugo: My baguette cannot handle this type of intimacy with a female and not react.

Hisako: You're freaking disgusting. Where is he?!

The purple hair girl asked. Then a dark figure landed in front of all three of them, the figure nearly instant cut down tens of outfits with him as he landed. It was Dakunaito. He was wearing clothing nearly identical to [Name]'s.

Dakunaito: Perhaps I underestimated the sheer amount of enemy clothing we'd be escaping from. Hurry! We need to make it over the wall and we'll be closer to safety.

Takeo: That's a negative. We all won't make it out of here. You orchestrated this break out, we'd better get you out of here.

In this moment Dakunaito thought about other people thinking of him. Not very many people do that, but why should he care? Although it was more than likely he was the most skilled combatant able to find the nudist beach, it still felt nice for someone to care for him.

Dakunaito: You all have my gratitude.

Hisako: Thanks us later.

Then they all hold him up like a dart. Dakunaito points to the direction with his finger. They slowly spun him around like a sonar until he said to. They then threw him with their combined strength and he flew. The rest of the young adults saluted the flying clone as they were all beaten down. From Jinsei's perspective he'd saw a thing that flew over the Setsudan's giant walls. To him, it was more than likely nothing. Jinsei knows it's now time to round up the humans, he then turned and asked.

Jinsei: You ready dear?

Nui: Oui papa!

Then horrible squish noise occurred as knife went straight through Nui's head and she fell with a smile. Rei in her usual white outfitting had stood in an on guard position. Jinsei then crossed his arms and tilted his head with a smile.

Jinsei: What's this about?

Rei: Your callousness and complete disregard of human life! I can't let you finish this!

Jinsei: Like you're in any real position to do anything.

Rei had just leaded up in the air and attempted a downward slash. Jinsei had used an incredibly sharp life fiber whip from his wrist and cut Rei in half. However, this was an afterimage and Rei came from behind and brandished her knife and stabbed at him in the neighborhood of a hundred times.

Jinsei used a military disarming tactic and succeeded. She then jumped away and whipped out a hand gun and fired away, Jinsei had in the blink of an eye, rushed her and smacked the gun out of her hands. He then drove his glowing dark red wrist sword through Rei's guts and out her back. Jinsei had then walked out onto Dakunaito's perch with her now over the thousands of feet. The drill was moving, but the last energy wave to get to the core relied on the humans' energy.

Jinsei: You failed little girl. But I'm not gonna bore you with an evil monolog so any last words?

Rei gave a bloody smile and removed her glasses.

Rei: I can't wait when all the human students come to bring you down.

Jinsei: What do you mean? I had all of the human students locked. . .You didn't feed them did you? YOU SET THEM FREE YESTERDAY AND BOUGHT TIME FOR THE ESCAPE!

Rei: Guilty. . . I just couldn't help myself.

Jinsei then threw Rei down into the cloudy oblivion below. With her blood leaving a sparkling trail in the air as she plummeted to the wrecked courtyard below. Nui then took the knife out of her head and threw it across the room.

Jinsei: I bet she freed the clone too.

Then a ghostly feminine laugh echoed throughout the room. The disembodied voice had begun to speak in the blood littered room.

Ragyo: Your ineptitude nearly foiled your entire plan.

Nui: Salut mama!

Jinsei's face went red with irritation.

Jinsei: SHUT UP KIRYUIN! I have everything in hand.

 _ **10:21AM – Nudist Beach Lab's outer staircase**_

[Name] sat thinking about his next move. He thought, what good will he be? He doesn't have his powers 's Nui, Jinsei, and lord knows what else. He continued to sit on the rocky staircase while he heard someone walking out of the computer lab. It was Ruto.

Ruto: Yo [Name]. What are doing out here? The briefings almost over.

[Name]: Eh, someone'll give me a run down.

The dark haired boy sensed the sadness in [Name]'s voice. Ruto then sat next to [Name].

Ruto: Okay sport, What's wrong?

[Name]: All this time I was able to help Ryuko and you guys out. But now I'm powerless. I'm weak and to be completely honest I don't think we'll win this time.

Ruto: Listen, We're all useful no matter what. Satsuki didn't get us all here for no reason. Remember, even at the very beginning she's basically the one who got all of this started. Well using the life fibers for good I mean. You're here for a reason.

[Name]: I really appreciate the talk, but I just can't.

Ruto then frowned and punches [Name] in the arm. Then he pulls a piece of cloth from his pocket. It was a faceless mask; it was [Name]'s mask.

[Name] then looked at it and anticipation filled his stomach.

Ruto: Back when you did that badass move back at Setsudan. Ya know when you took your mask off and threw it off the balcony? I went and got your mask.

[Name]: You mean, you got it for me?

Ruto: No, I got it for myself.

[Name] then glared at Ruto and took his mask back.

Ruto: See this as one of the best thank you's I could ever give. From you sheltering me and my little brother, to helping me change my life. About two years ago, I was some gangster street punk with money. Now I have a future.

[Name]: And all it took was for me to kick your ass during fight club.

Ruto: Yeah whatever man. But in all seriousness... thanks for everything.

The two males fist bumped as they sat next to one another.

Back in the computer lab it was like a political debate with everyone chiming in from time to time. Aikuro then growled in frustration.

Aikuro: There's just no way we can plan this thing in such a small amount of time!

Dakunaito: Perhaps I could be of assistance.

Kiku then squealed in excitement and hugged him. Satsuki's heart nearly stopped. How is he alive? She saw him die. Everyone in the room's current emotions were sucked out of the room like a vacuum. Those emotions were replaced with a ghostly surprise and some even fear. However, Dakunaito himself didn't care all that much about how everyone else thought. He was just focused on bringing his creator down. Though the hug felt rather nice, considering he'd never been hugged before.

Kiku: Master! You're alive!

Hayate: But how? We saw-

Dakunaito: The details are rather minuet. Unfortunately, Jinsei has all but succeeded. He will wrangle the rest of my students and sacrifice them to the drill.

Iori then asked starkly.

Iori: All of this time and we still don't know what you planned on excavating.

Everyone besides his two apprentices was glaring at him. For he indeed built the school and the DNA shaped helix that is the drill.

Dakunaito: Harime herself had convinced me to build and lead the school in hopes that we'd dig up the ultimate kamui. It was made by the indigenous humans on earth eons ago. The lore states that it was made from the hair of god himself, and with power so great that it needed to be sealed at the center of the earth to prevent it from ever being worn again.

 **UNIVERSE'S SILK** **宇宙シルク**

Everyone in the room gasped.

Ryuko: Wait, wait, wait, hold up. So you mean to tell me he's only digging up a Kamui? Just let em have it and we'll whoop his ass!

Dakunaito: NO! Matoi this power comes with billions of suits who will grasp and wear every human alive. Once you are grabbed you will be under the hive mind of the ultimate kamui, never to be released.

Imura: So he's not gonna kill us?

Dakunaito: No, we will be his workers for all of eternity.

Mataro: Always in a suit, constantly at a desk, making calls, getting coffee, and mountains of infinite paper work!

Mako: THAT'S HORRIBLE!

Aikuro: Not to mention that it'd be against regulations to be naked. Tsumugu this is worse than we thought.

A small tear came from both Bazaro and Mataro's eyes.

Bazaro: Even worse! I bet when we ask for a raise he'll say maybe the next millennia!

Tsumugu: That evil bastard has to be stopped.

Aikuro: Then it's decided, I hoped this day would never come.

Then Aikuro pulled out a remote and pressed a large red button. Then the water began to rise as everyone gasped as A few hundred darkened helicopters appeared. The makeshift beach is no more it's a massive landing pad.

Aikuro: Now there goes the beach. Now we plan. There should be enough of us to have five in each. Now everyone say it loud! What do we want to save!

Almost everyone: Nudist Beach!

Aikuro: Why do we want to save it?

Almost everyone: So we can be naked!

Ryuko then face palmed.

Ryuko: This is so damn lame.

Satsuki then let out a small chuckle as her sister shook her head in disdain. Everyone filed out of the computer room and ran to different helicopters and prepared to separate. Kiku then walked up to Ryuko.

Kiku: Hey Ryuko. I'm really sorry for hitting you before.

Kiku said with wide eyes.

Ryuko: Awe, it's okay. It doesn't really mean all that much considering how I got you back with that rock.

The brunette girl then pouted and crossed her arms. Many more interactions had gone on as well. The blue sky gave the environment a nice warm feeling as more people socialized. The dark landing pad was surrounded by sand as it replaced the water. [Name] felt a pit in his stomach, he see's everyone getting ready for the final assault but he had something to address in front of everyone. [Name] felt the burn of his throat as he yelled.

[Name]: HEY!

Everyone stopped and looked at [Name]. All eyes were on him, so he had to say something to the one who's assisted in causing a lot of his mental anguish, their also wearing his clothes?

[Name]: Dakunaito, we have unfinished business.

Dakunaito walked over to a half nude [Name].

Dakunaito: So it seems.

[Name]: All this stuff you did, all the people you hurt and killed. Don't you feel any bit of remorse?

Dakunaito: Since my conception, I've been trained to never feel emotions. However, in the past months I've been flooded by them. I would be a fool to lie and say no emotion hasn't coursed through my head. So in essence yes. Like you, I was always doing what I thought was right.

Sanageyama: So you tried to be Lady Satsuki 2.0 and failed at it? Why am I not surprised?

Inumuta: Not only that, but you single handedly managed to nearly eradicate all of humanity by not letting us know sooner.

Hayate: Hey, the more people that know the more likely it is that Jinsei would find out.

Dakunaito: My actions do not require any defense. In the same situation I'd do it again.

Almost everyone exclaimed WHAT?! However, there was someone who didn't say anything and it was Satsuki. So she smiled and told everyone.

Satsuki: There's no man I'd admire more, than one who stands behind his convictions.

Dakunaito blushed so he looked away. But he seen something moving over near the broken rocks. Dakunaito within seconds removed [Name]'s smaller clothing and threw it to him. Dakunaito then bolted over to the wreckage, he knelt down to see a black suit with red seems slithering around. It spotted Dakunaito and jumped on him. It fit him perfectly as Dakunaito became one with his reaper's regalia Goku uniform. [Name] quickly put his own clothes.

[Name]: Well fine I guess, if Satsuki forgives you. So can I.

[Name] extended his hand and Dakunaito shook it. Clone and template finally seeing eye to eye gave everyone a warm feeling inside. The beautiful blinding light showered the landing pad as everyone went with different teams. Ryuko and [Name] had met up once more and possibly for the final time.

Ryuko: [Name] you mind telling me how you "lost" your powers?

[Name]: Well Nui kidnapped me and she gave me a shot. I saw my blood and nothing happened.

Senketsu's voice then intervened. Ryuko then heldout [Name]'s measuring blade.

Senketsu: If that is truly the case, then you'll need to stop leaving this around [Name].

[Name]: Thanks Senketsu. . . I have a question Ryuko.

Ryuko: Yeah?

[Name]: That dream you and I had. Do you remember it?

Ryuko: How could I not?

[Name]: I mean you didn't seem creeped out or anything. We never even talked about it.

Ryuko: Eh I'd rather not talk about it, but I'll probably bring it up in an argument or something.

[Name]'s face then drooped and he said with zero enthusiasm.

[Name]: Of course.

Ryuko: Oh and [Name] there's something I really need to get out of my system.

[Name] thought what the hell could she say? Especially at this point. So he played along.

[Name]: Sure.

Then [Name] was grabbed by the neck of his shirt viciously and sucked into a sweet kiss. She then used one of her hands to squeeze [Name]'s cheeks to access more of his mouth. Ryuko ruled this kiss, tilting her head and kissing him deeper. She then abruptly pushed him away leaving a saliva trail.

Ryuko: For luck!

She stated as she ran off with Satsuki. Mako then very quickly kissed Gamagori. The giant blushed greatly, not even expecting it.

Gamagori: Mankanshoku?

Mako: A better time than any!

Mako then threw up a suitcase and out came her final remade fight club uniform. She then put it on and smashed her fists together. Sanageyama then took this opportunity to go over and kiss Kiku on the cheek. To [Name] it looked like she turned into a rocket and shot off into the air. Nonon had then made a face as though she were gagging.

Nonon: Eck! Will you guys get a freakin room!

Iori: Thank goodness someone said that.

Inumuta: My thoughts exactly.

[Name] feeling better than ever, put his mask on and felt a surge of power. He got in a chopper with Aikuro, Tsumugu, Ruto, and Imura. The noise of helicopters filled the air and blew away sand as they lifted off. Goodbye nudist beach. Satsuki and Ryuko transformed and followed pursuit. They then began the long and perilous journey to Setsudan University to end it all.

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, only 2 chapters left and Ryuko Matoi x Male Reader will come to its final close. I really thank everyone who's made it this far, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	45. Chapter 16 - Harime's Revenge

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Chapter 16 – A Monster's Heart**_

The halls were dry and damped at Jinsei had numerous clothing place the captives back in their cells. Jinsei then slapped Hisako's firm and nude behind as she was the placed back in captivity. Takeo and Furansugo were also placed in the cells once again.

Takeo: You won't get away with this.

Jinsei: You won't believe how long I've waited for someone to say that.

Ragyo's disembodied voice then spoke once again.

Ragyo: They've arrived ahead of schedule.

Jinsei: Well in that case can you—

Ragyo: ONE last favor. It'll take up a lot of the clothing in the area and it'll take a small while.

Jinsei: Thanks sweetheart.

Then Jinsei walked over and pulled a lever on the nearby wall. The floor then disappeared beneath every prisoner and they were all sucked into the drills power oscillator to serve as fuel. It was like a fun slide full of twists and turns but then finally reached the spherical oscillator and were being drained to death. They all screamed in pain and horror as their life force left them.

 _ **Later that day**_

The trip for Ryuko and Satsuki was a bit tiresome having to fly themselves there using Kamui's. But since anything can happen every precaution had to be taken. Twilight had begun and the sky had become filled with shining stars and gained a dark blue color.

Ryuko: Yo Satsuki!

Her older sister turned her head to acknowledge.

Ryuko: You and Junkestu ready to finish things?

This question prompted Satsuki to smile.

Satsuki: As ready as you and Senketsu are.

The two girls continued to fly towards to school while being flanked by several helicopters. Then they finally reached Setsudan's Honnouji like architecture. The school was nearly an exact copy with the exception of the drill that is destroying the main courtyard. However, A jumbo Tron screen popped up from behind the walls of the destroyed courtyard. On that massive Tron appeared Nui.

Nui: Hi there nudists!

Satsuki: Nui!

She said with venom in her voice.

Nui: That's me! Now I know you all went through so much trouble getting here to stop us. But we're gonna make REVOCs great again. And we start that from getting that all of you streaking human in some nice clothes. We'll build it from the ground up! So in the meantime let's play a game.

Ryuko: Bitch. . .What kinda game is she playin?!

Satsuki: The end game.

Then numerous cannons open up from Setsudan's walls and they all fire away. Hundreds of rockets stream through the air with a glorious fire. Satsuki closes her eyes and tensed her body while flying. Then a massive shockwave emanated from her and destroyed every single missile in a wonderful explosion that lit the twilight sky.

Ryuko: Damn Satsuki!

The elite four commentated from one of the flanking helicopters.

Inumuta: She used her will to destroy the missiles!

Sanageyama: Classic lady for you.

Nui's face reappeared on the screen and she exclaimed.

Nui: You guys got this far! How about level two?

Then a another barrage of much larger pink missiles flew towards them all.

Satsuki: Ryuko assist me! I can't blow these up like before!

Ryuko: GOT IT!

The young women did two massive slashes and took half of them out. However, more head towards [Name]'s chopper.

Aikuro: Watch this!

Aikuro then pressed down on a few buttons, turrets emerged from the chopper and blew up the missiles. Tsumugu did the same with the elite four in tow and so did all the other pilots.

Nui: LEVEL THREE!

Then pink missiles with Nui's ponytails 3x as large as the others emerged and fired away.

[Name]: SHIT DAKU! Were you trying to prepare for world war 3!

Dakunaito: Actually YES!

Satsuki and Ryuko took out a few missiles with their respective swords. However, some headed towards [Name]'s chopper again. [Name]'s began to sweat profusely, were they seriously going to die right here? He thought. So [Name] urged.

[Name]: SHOOT THEM!

Aikuro: I can't, the guns are over heated!

Dakunaito: [Name]! Use your training and follow my lead!

Dakunaito then leapt out of the chopper and transformed into his exo suited reaper's regalia! Daku used his wrist rockets to destroy a few. He then guided his trajectory to one of the missiles and he landed on one. Then the missile was guided to another missile and they collided as Daku jumped off and flew away.

[Name]: Wow . . .

Ruto: Damn, I bet you we can do the same thing!

 _Kill La Kill - Sanbika_

The two brother's leapt out. Then in the other helicopters everyone did the same thing! Nearly everyone had leapt onto a missile.

Gamagori: Everyone! Guide your missiles to the walls!

Nonon: Got it!

[Name]: Guys wait for me!

[Name] then finally regained his old courage and leapt out to get onto a missile. But he missed! He then began to plummet to the slums below. He felt his heart sink as he thought he was going to die however, the missile returned in an attempt to kill [Name]. So he finally grabbed onto the pink missile and rode it into Setsudan's walls. Everyone at one time toppled Setsudan's wall like demolition experts and it ended in fireworks. Luckily everyone jumped away before the collision

Kiku: Yeah, we did it!

Hayate: We did but look!

Unfortunately, one missile had gone right and flew towards the city. The person on it yelled and screamed as they were taken away.

Mako: I'M SORRY GUYS I COULDN'T DO IT!

Mako cried as the rocket carried her off miles away.

Ryuko: NOO!

Ryuko prepared to follow but she was stopped by Satsuki.

Satsuki: We need to get them before they all fall!

Ryuko's mind was torn but ultimately she knew what she needed to do.

Ryuko: I'm sorry mako!

Ryuko yelled out like never before as the pink rocket exploded and the boom rung throughout the entire area.

Gamagori: MANKANSHOKU!

They both swooped down and caught everyone. They all held each other like a barrel of monkeys. Ryuko held Imura, Ruto, and [Name]. Satsuki held the elite four and iori. While Dakunaito had caught Hayate and Kiku. They all then landed in Setsudan's heavily damaged courtyard. Mako's family lamented as well as everyone else. But then the jumbotron came onto on of the non-destroyed portion of the wall. This alarmed everyone.

Nui: GIVE IT UP FOR YOURSELVES! PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK TOO CUS—

Dakunaito then wrist blasted the wall and destroyed the projection.

Ruto: Thank you.

Bazaro and the rest of his family were rubbing their tear filled eyes.

Bazaro: I always knew my little girl was gonna go out like a hero!

Ryuko: I SWEAR, I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I'll do!

Senketsu: No! Don't let yourself be taken away like this, You've never killed before and you'd never do it in the face of vengeance!

Ryuko: WATCH AND SEE!

[Name] was at a loss of words. Words really couldn't describe how he felt. He could only imagine how Ryuko felt.

Gamagori: Dammit! Only if there was something I could've done.

Gamagori muttered underneath his breath as tears streamed from his eyes. Nonon softened her tone of voice to help soothe her comrade.

Nonon: Take it easy there big guy. We all feel that way about the underachiever.

Dakunaito: There isn't time to grieve. We must move quickly or else her sacrifice will be for not.

[Name] came over to rub Ryuko's shoulders while she rubbed her eyes.

Ryuko: You're right.

Kiku then asked.

Kiku: Where are all the clothes?

An army of rainbow colored clothing appear and surrounded them. They were all fusions of numerous different dresses, socks, shirts, ties, and other articles of clothing. Another jumbotron came hanging from Dakunaito's perch with Nui's face on it.

Nui: It's been fun but you guys lost now. So just give up okay and make things easier for yourselves.

Ryuko: Bite me bitch! You killed my best friend!

Nui: Oh well, friends come and go. Just like you!

Then the clothing attacks them all. [Name] then brandishes his blade and cuts down tens of them. For mako, for kanto, for Ryuko,[Name] thought as he cut away. He felt reenergized as the thrill of battle filled his heart. The elite four battled and battled away. Gamagori pounded away with his fists. Sanageyama used his tailor's dagger cut away, Nonon used her tailor's dagger to hack and slash. Ruto and Imura used their swords and mimicking Lady Satsuki's sword style to fight. Ryuko and Satsuki made giant gusts of red and blue slashes which destroyed everything in their paths. Kiku used her unparalleled fighting skill to fight with the clothing as her brother Hayate fought for his life as well.

Both Inumuta and Iori were typing with data pads amongst the wreckage and fighting.

Inumuta: Okay, Got it. All we need is to do is find a way to destroy the drill itself.

Iori: We'd better do it fast or else—

Then Nui herself jumped right down and knocked them both over.

Nui: Time to end this little coup.

Ryuko: HEY!

 _Before my body is dry – orchestra_

Ryuko: Let's finish this.

Nui: Well okay. YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Nui's eye became sadistic and they clashed blades and made sparks fly. Dakunaito and [Name] were tearing down the clothing like no problem at all. They fought back to back as though they'd been partners for a life time.

Jinsei ran all the way up to Dakunaito's perch to wait for the drill to fire its final blast. It won't be long at all before the humans are sucked dry. But then the drill stopped?

Back down in the cell bowels of the school. Rei had deactivated the drill and all of the students had come shooting back out of the flooring in the cells. She then also opened the doors and released every single student ever captured. She then ripped off the lever.

Rei: Out you go.

The heavily bleeding Rei then dropped as a grateful Takeo cradled her falling bloodied body. All of the students came flooding up into the courtyard and fought with the clothing.

Ryuko was still fighting Nui however, Ryuko had begun to fail.

Nui: You're just all mad cus I killed your stupid little friend.

She said in a annoying tone. Ryuko yelled as she slashed and missed.

Ryuko: SHUT UP! NEVER TALK ABOUT MAKO! You killed the best friend I ever had and you think it's a joke!

Ryuko's voice cracked and she was vigorously whipping tears from her eyes.

Nui: Yep!

Nui then did a downward slash and Ryuko was too slow to block it efficiently. It knocked Ryuko over.

Nui: Time to die you nasty, stinky, excuse for a -

Nui was then punched and knocked hundreds of yards across the school's courtyard. Ryuko then looked up to see a familiar face. She was wearing the Rinne High uniform just like Ryuko and Mako's.

Akemi: If there's any blonde that's gonna take out Matoi it's gonna be me!

 _Sanbika_

Then in a helicopter Mako waved at Ryuko.

Ryuko jumped up and her eyes twinkled.

Ryuko: MAKO!

Mako: RYUKO!

Ryuko: MAKO!

Tsumugu tried to land safely but Mako jumped out dived toward Ryuko like a dart. Ryuko spun Mako around like a pizza and stood her up.

Bazaro: See, I knew my little girl was alive. No silly bomb could take her out. I trained her like that when she was young.

Sukuyo: We know that for sure now.

Mataro: Yeah, it wouldn't even have hurt bad.

Guts had barked in agreement.

Ryuko: But how?!

Mako: Akemi and this big guy helped me out by catching me like a football. These guys and some others were hiding out and came out find me!

A man of a very grizzled appearance and short dark hair and notable facial hair emerged from the helicopter.

Ryuko: Who are you again?

Aian: My name is Captain Aian, I was Dakunaito's right hand man.

Ryuko: Ohhh, still doesn't ring a bell. But thanks anyway.

Akemi: Don't even thank me. Cus soon, I'm gonna have a world threatening situation about me getting my revenge on you. I think I'll call it "Akemi's Revenge". Yeah, I like the sound of that.

Dakunaito then landed beside them.

Dakunaito: So the captain returns.

Aian: My lord!

 _Shin Sekai Koukyougaku_

He had scooped up Daku with a big hug.

Dakunaito: Yes, I missed you as well Captain.

He said awkwardly. The clothing was vanquished as every came to group hug Mako. All of the students from the raid trip. Kyoto, Osako, and Kobe's student's all regrouped together and everyone intermingled for one common goal, destroy the soul of REVOCs Jinsei. Rei herself had come while holding her abdomen while being helped by Takeo and Hisako.

Everyone had clapped for Rei's part in all of this. Satsuki had even rushed over and gave her a warm hug.

Satsuki: Thank you Hoomaru.

Rei: I guess I atoned.

She giggled.

[Name] gave Mako a nice tight hug. She's earned it for sure, and once he released her. He turned to see Ryuko's firm and shapely backside. This was irresistible, and [Name] thought. If this is when they all die then at least he wouldn't have to live this down. So he slapped Ryuko's buttocks as hard as he could and made them jiggle. Ryuko shuttered and blushed heavily.

Ryuko: [Name], you'd better hope we don't live after tonight.

She said rubbing herself as she drooled.

[Name]: For luck?

Dakunaito had walked up to Satsuki. Whenever, one of them spoke everyone listened.

Dakunaito: Kiryuin. . .I have to confess.

Satsuki: What?

Dakunaito: You've yet again proved to be a worthy accomplice.

Satsuki: I'd hate to disappoint.

Dakunaito: And because of that, I feel that you've. . . .

Satsuki: Yes?

Dakunaito swallowed and reverted back to his normal suit.

Dakunaito: Never mind allow us to re- -

Aikuro: Oh come on Daku. Tell her how you feel!

Everyone then began to cheer and whistle. Satsuki then began to blush heavily. Dakunaito then crossed his arms and looked over to the side.

Dakunaito: I feel quite fine thank you.

Satsuki had walked over, her heels clacking with each step. She leaned in close and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Everyone then erupted into a cheer as Dakunaito was overcome with emotion.

Satsuki: Now if I'm not mistaken we have a battle to win.

Ryuko: Right!

Mako: That's right everyone we have a battle to win!

Then from miles above responded Jinsei at Dakunaito's perch. With Nui sitting on the edge legs crossed.

Jinsei: Can you finally pay attention to me now!?

Nui: They were too wrapped up in those stupid human emotions.

Then Ragyo's disembodied voice boomed throughout the entire school yard.

Ragyo: My girls still fighting valiantly.

Ryuko: Here we go again.

Nonon: Yep, I knew this was coming too.

Ragyo: I will present Jinsei, with this my finally gift. With this act I will provide the energy source needed to activate the ultimate kamui. Now Nui this isn't goodbye, it's only see you later.

Nui: Oui mama!

Ragyo: Jinsei, Don't squander this opportunity.

Jinsei: Yes love.

Ragyo's ghostly laugh bellowed as her massive ghost wraps herself in every Revocs outfit in japan. She then rushed through the drill destroying it. She burrowed through the ground and caused a massive hole to have a sparkling light emerge from it. Jinsei then relaxed and dropped from the perch and in the down the hole.

Then a white dragon like formation emerged and turned into a 100ft white suit with several blue eyes on the sleeves and chest. The seams glowed blue and the innards appeared to be a molten rainbow. However, the nudist resistance didn't flinch

 _ **Kami No Sūtsu**_ _ **神のスーツ**_

Jinsagyo: It-It—it's SHOW TIME FOLKS!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Shin Sekai Koukyougaku**_

 _ **The next is the last and final chapter. I thank everyone for their support. I hop—**_

Nui: You're right, cus it's the REVOCS catwalk of death! Say goodnight Ryuko!


	46. Chapter 17 - Killer Finale

I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL . ALL CREDIT GOES TO TRIGGER ALONG WITH Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima.

Kill La Kill © TRIGGER

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Blumenkranz**_

Sutakira's body was being wrapped and intertwined as his muscles twitched. He finished screaming as he began to struggle and punch around. But then he ceased as he was then trapped in a glowing threaded fiber cocoon. Ragyo let out a loud yet elegant giggle as she slowly walked down the luxurious stairs. Her heels clacked against the stairs as she came down in her elegant blue dress.

Sutakira: Well, I'm not dead yet. That could only mean one thing. You wish to torture me in hopes of extracting western intel.

Ragyo: What a bore that would be. Western intel doesn't interest me in the least bit.

Sutakira: Then kill me. I'm not gonna let you keep me as a p.o.w. The first chance and get, I'll free myself and kill you.

Ragyo then let out a joyous laugh.

Ragyo: You're everything they say on the media. Brash, cool, stylish, and a bit foolish. . . Let's take a look at you shall we?

She then walked up to him and removed his ski mask. Revealing his handsome face and blonde hair.

Ragyo: And handsome. You know, the life fibers are the very reason why humans live the way we do now? It's enthralling.

Fiber threads came from her sleeve and wrapped around her fingers as she looked at them.

Sutakira: Why are you doing this? Why can't you fight on the side of good? The kind of power you have can change the world Ragyo.

Ragyo then placed her warm hands on Sutakira's face placing her beautiful made up face to his.

Ragyo: Everything I do is for the betterment of the world. See my dear, take a look.

As she said this a fiber wormed its way into Sutakira's head and he experienced visions. The earth's history flashed before him. The humans evolved for eons because of the life fibers. Every math equation, historical prediction, achievement, and belief system all spawned from the life fibers to make the humans suitable clothing for them to wear. It blew his mind.

Ragyo: Do you see it love? My reasoning, my rational, my ambitions! And my baby girl will be the catalyst to finish it all. But my current daughter is ungifted.

She said with distaste as a baby Satsuki slept in her luxurious crib upstairs in a farther back room.

Ragyo: Never the less, you Sutakira are probably the best asset I've come across. Too good to throw away.

She said as she rubbed her barley showing stomach.

Sutakira: My wife sent me a letter before I went on this mission. We're expecting a baby boy back home.

Ragyo: That's wonderful!

Ragyo exclaimed as she caressed his face. Then he thought, he must take this offer. If he can use the life fibers to his advantage. Maybe his son could have a great life when he grew up. But the only way to ensure control, is to take it by any means necessary. Maybe his son will grow up to save the world one day in a much bigger way?

Sutakira: Please, show me the way. So that way children can grow up in a world with control. Yours and mine and all others too.

Ragyo: I knew you'd see things the right way.

She stated as she kissed him. Sutakira then became heavily interactive with the kiss. So Ragyo began to undress and entered the cocoon. The cocoon then sealed them together as they engaged in the ultimate act of human intimacy.

 **Chapter 17 – Letting My Heart Scream**

All of the university students were bolting towards the Jinsei and Ragyo's fusion. Everyone charged however, Jinsagyo then raised a hand and fired a massive rainbow colored energy wave! Not only did this blow everyone away like a hurricane wind, but it nearly blinded [Name], Ryuko, Satsuki, and Dakunaito as they were in the forefront.

[Name]: Ryuko! Are you okay!

Ryuko: Yeah! I'm good, I think!

The supreme being let out a demonic laugh that echoed throughout the entire campus.

Dakunaito: We're outmatched in every way. We need to proportion ourselves correctly.

Everyone got up and fired away. Ryuko and Satsuki slashed away. Everyone else attacked the best way they could. However, the supreme being didn't feel a thing. Then in a massive sweep of an arm, Jinsagyo nearly wiped away everyone, thus knocking them out.

Dakunaito: The ultimate kamui's being protected by the drill!

Ryuko then got up from a mound of dirt.

Ryuko: How?!

Dakunaito: All of the life fibers used to power the drill are the Kamui's only tether to the surface. Very similarly to why Ragyo required more clothing to materialize moments ago. So once the drill is destroyed the ultimate kamui will be considerably weakened.

Mako: So we smash the drill thing?

Satsuki: Indeed, however both Harime and this monstrosity will prevent us from doing just that at every turn. So Ryuko and I will hold them off.

Senketsu: Are you ready Ryuko?!

Ryuko: Yeah!

Ragyo's voice then ruled over Jinsei's as she spoke looking to Nui. Who sat upon Setsusdan's large walls. This stopped everyone and prompted them to listen up as well.

Ragyo: Dearest Nui. This is your revenge. Therefore, I will provide you the ultimate gift.

Nui: Ultimate gift?

Ragyo: Yes, in death I've learned to work in tandem with the life fibers. So that when the day came. I could finally anoint you my prodigal daughter. And now, I grant you my life.

Nui: What?!

Ragyo: Jinsei be a doll and jump out.

Jinsei's voice then spoke from deep within the giant torso.

Jinsei: As you wish.

He said as a small lump formed like a pimple and popped. Much puss like fluids accompanied as Jinsei landed somewhere in the university's rooms on the upper levels. Ragyo herself then turned into a pinkish tidal wave a threading thus dematerializing the ultimate kamui. The threads raced by and nearly hit Ryuko and Satsuki who managed to dodge in time. It headed for Nui and surrounded her, who had no Idea what was happening.

Nui: Lady Ragyo? What's happening?

Then Ragyo's ghostly voice echoed throughout courtyard.

Ragyo: It felt like yesterday, when you'd cry in secret about never being able to wear Junketsu. Never being able to bask in the beauty of any Kamui. But now, you will. I will be your kamui. My consciousness will finally cease; however, you obtain all of my abilities. This is the ultimate gift I bestow on to you!

Nui: Oh Lady Ragyo! How could I ever repay you?!

Ragyo: Just punish them. And be beautiful while doing it.

Then Nui was swallowed up in a wave of pink threading. She is stripped nude and is covered with a glowing pink microkini. Then two bow like yellow eyes appear around both of her ponytails. Her boots then transform into sleek high heels boots as her arms retain her pink arm gloves.

Nui: How do you like me now?

 _ **Kami No Sūtsu**_ _ **神のスーツ**_

Ryuko and Satsuki wasted no time and attacked. Nui moved effortlessly and slashed back with enormous power. Ryuko and Satsuki struggled to block as they fought blow for blow.

All of the other students made human towers and kept attacking the drill's spiral. However, to no avail, every student of Osaka's gifted, Kobe's naval, Kyoto's art, and Setsudan pounded away. Aikuro, Tsumugu, Iori, and the elite four just stood and watched. The Mankanshoku's stretchered away every student that either fell off or knocked themselves out.

Nonon: they're not really doing anything are they?

Sanageyama: Well they certainly are trying.

Aikuro: They get an A for effort.

Inumuta: Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. With that level of psi, they'll destroy it in another hundred years.

Gamagori then balled a fist and exclaimed.

Gamagori: We have to do something!

Sanageyama: Wait? What happened to the DTRs?

Aikuro then nervously rubbed his head.

Aikuro: We kinda sort of forgot them.

Nonon: IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION LIKE THIS!

Tsumugu: Hey don't come down too hard on a fellow nudist. We got an insurance policy. See?

He then pointed up to a missile like projectile that flew through the darkened star filled sky and straight into the spire of the school. I was nearly knocked over as the missile landed in front of the elite four. It was more so a pod in which Allex himself stepped out.

Nonon: Who the hell are you?

Allex: Nevermind! Mr. Mikisugi here's the plan B!

He threw each of the elite four a folded Goku uniform?

Allex: Hurry put em on and hold hands

They all quickly put the clothing on and then held hands.

Sanageyama: You mind telling us what the hell we're doing?!

Allex: Just transform!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Ambiguous**_

In a massive swirl of color, the elite four are stripped nude and they all turn into a massive mech. Each member of the elite four controlled a different mech limb.

Nonon: Such power!

Inumuta: It's almost too much to comprehend.

Gamagori: BUT IT'S POWER WE NOW WIELD!

Sanageyama: NOW IT TIME TO PUT IT TO GOOD USE!

Elite Four: This is the MEGA FOUR STAR ULTIMA!

Then a massive twinkle of color appeared behind the 100ft tall. As the massive mech posed. Gamagori ruled sleek white the head. Inumuta the transparent blue torso, Nonon the radiant pink legs, and Sanageyama the shiny green arms.

Dakunaito then finally finished charging his wrist blasters and blasted the massive drilling spiral.

A nude Goro then resurfaced with a dodgeball and threw it at the drill. Hayate threw a baseball and it impacted like a 50 caliber round. Kiku then performed a flying dragon kick and crashed into the drill. Hisako and her ninja sisters ran along the walls in a v formation and threw explosive Kunai's into the drill. The Kyoto art school threw waves of acidic paint, as the Kobe naval students doused the drill with the water assault rifles. Then Ruto jumped in the air with a massive slash of his sword and nearly sliced the drill in half. Then Imura had Akemi toss him into the drill and he flew through it like a superman. Then Mako used her bat missile and nearly destroyed it.

Gamagori: Now prepare! For the

Elite Four: Ultimate athletic disciplinary beam of musical information!

Then the elite four ultima fired a rainbow colored blast and obliterated the drill. Finally, it exploded and burst into wonderful display of fireworks everyone let out a cheer.

Satsuki and Ryuko then continued to rush Nui. Ryuko and Satsuki punished her with a barrage of punches and kicks. Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki battled her in the air as they continued to make her pay. They hit a massive punch and with each one Ryuko gave homage.

Ryuko: This is for Kanto! This is for Mako! This is for breaking me and [Name] up!

Both Sisters: AND THIS IS FOR OUR DAD!

They hit an incredible strike that sent her to the smashing to the ground. She then jumped right back up and stuck her tongue out.

Ryuko: Shit! Even with the drill gone we're not doin' shit to hurt her!

Nui then rushed and easily battered both Ryuko and Satsuki with little effort. Kicking them, throwing them, slashing them, and finally slamming them both onto the ground. Every other fighter on the nudist side attack and was put down with a massive pink slash of energy, that made a crescent shaped crater.

The elite four mech jumped on Nui and pounded Nui into the ground. They stomped and punched her into the ground. When the dust settled, Nui stood unscathed. She then sliced the ultima mech into several pieces and destroyed it.

Nui: You pathetic humans have to work together with the life fibers to get some of the results. While I command them, they are an extension of my will and who I am. That's why I'm their god and master. This is the true ultimate kamui. NOT THAT LAME OLE SENKETSU!

The Nui performed a slash that incinerated the ground and headed toward Ryuko's limp and tired body. If this hit Ryuko, she will die. But Senketsu jumped off of Ryuko and headed towards the blast. Ryuko then raised her head from the dirt.

Ryuko: Senketsu? SENKETSU!

Senketsu then clashed with the pink energy wave of godlike proportions.

Senketsu: Oh Ryuko. The time I've spent with you has been the best I could ever have.

Ryuko: BUT SENKETSU!

She tried to refute as tears flooded her eyes and ran down her face. She was on all fours as she watched Senketsu block the blasted and slowly be obliterated.

Senketsu: Every girl eventually outgrows her sailor uniform. Even when they do, the memories they shared will always live inside her heart forever. So please go ahead, wear something different besides me.

Ryuko: I—I Will! I'll do it for you!

Then finally Senketsu was cinders and he successfully absorbed the shockwave of the blast. The concussive blast sent everyone flying back as Ryuko tearfully screamed for sailor uniform.

Jinsei stood atop the school's building, under looking the incredibly high tower that Dakunaito would appear from. Watching everything, but [Name] was watching him. He felt in his heart that something had happened. But it's time to cut the heads off of this operation.

[Name]: You. . .

A white suited Jinsei then turned and smiled while crossing his arms. The seams of his clothing and the edges of his hair glowed a neon blue.

Jinsei: You do realize you don't stand a chance. I've been endowed with the power of the universal silk.

[Name]: I don't give a shit. And by the way. Malid? What a dumbass name for an alias.

Jinsei: Hey even I won't deny that. I was rather new to the whole world domination scene when I came up with it.

[Name]: After all you've done to me, I finally get to finish you off for good.

Jisnei: Well, here's your shot. Don't miss.

[Name] then brandished his measuring blade and charged. Jinsei used fiber whips to try and trip [Name] up, however to no avail. [Name] finally reached his father and tried to mince him. Jinsei dodged and dodged and was finally put onto a back foot. Jinsei then kicked [Name] away. Jinsei then readied one blade he brandished from his sleeve.

Jinsei: Your mask works like a lithium battery. It powers your blood and allows you to use it. Nui didn't take your powers away, she nearly suppressed them. So use what I gave you to BRING ME DOWN!

[Name]: Then ripped his mask off and bit the inside of his cheek. He spewed out blood and his eyes glowed, his muscled tightened, his nails sharpened, and all of the veins on his body glowed a vibrant red.

Jinsei: Finally, your true power.

[Name] turned livid, his skills with the measuring blade were unparalleled. As he attacked Jinsei could barely keep up. [Name] had the strength of a monster with each blow. He hacked and hacked away at Jinsei's defenses. Jinsei's defense dropped and [Name] severed Jinsei's blade. And as he readied his other life fiber blade, [Name] nearly instantly severed the other. Then Jinsei fell to his knees in defeat.

[Name]: I'm not gonna kill you.

Jinsei: Changed your mind that fast?

[Name]: Yeah, Aren't you gonna use some dark lord magic on me. Lightning or something?

Jinsei: Here's the funny thing. When I got my new body, I totally forgot about a lot of that stuff.

[Name]: Wow. . .

[Name]'s veins and body returned to normal and he extended his hand to assist Jinsei up. Jinsei looked in puzzlement. After all he'd done, he'd help him up? Jinsei when he was young had a forgiving heart. He'd forgive school yard bullies who stole from him, and others who'd wronged him. [Name] must've retained that trait.

But then A purple blade slammed through [Name]'s back. He let out a chocked scream as he fell.

Nui: Well, well. Looks like someone let their guard drop. [Name], I always thought you were mega lame. You were just something I used to get to Ryuko.

Nui said as she plowed her blade into [Name]'s thigh.

[Name]: AH! You bitch!

Nui dug the blade deeper in his leg and wiggled it around as she giggled.

Nui: Nah ah ah, remember [Name] if you don't have anything to say don't say it at all!

[Name] crawled away as she followed the bloodied [Name]. A disgusting trail of hot blood painted the roof as [Name] tried to hold a boxing stance while he laid bleeding.

[Name]: Come on bitch! Give me your best shot.

Nui: Goodbye [Name]. It was nice meeting you.

Nui raised her blade in a downward stabbing motion as she smiled like an insane woman. [Name] closed his eyes for the final time as the blade came down. He heard a _**splat!**_ As he felt warm blood drizzle on his face. He looked up to Jinsei's hand through Nui's back and chest holding her heart. He then smashed it.

Nui then looked up in shock and horror. As her particles faded away in the air.

Nui: But It's not fair. . ... It's not fai—

She tried to finished but she was gone. Gone forever along with Ragyo who transformed herself into the Kamui. Jinsei stood before his son.

[Name]: You saved me?

Jinsei: She dropped her own guard plus I was never going to stand by as someone killed my own kid.

[Name]: Oh by the way. Whatever happened to mom?

Jinsei: I kinda got her killed. It's Long story. But now I'm actually going to kill you.

He said as he entangled [Name] with thousands of strands of life fibers and tightened them to the extreme.

[Name] screamed and yelled in pain and agony as his flesh and muscles were being torn into. Ryuko and everyone else lied in dirt as she didn't hear anything but an echo in her head.

Senketsu: Ryuko!

She heard as she popped up. She looked around to see the same destroyed setting, and everyone half buried in dirt. But a red ghost of Senketsu entered Ryuko.

Senketsu: You're not dreaming, you did great. But the fights not over! We still have a job to do!

Ryuko: YEAH! YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT!

 _ **Kill La Kill – Sirius**_

Ryuko glowed gold and red as she was outfitted with Kisaragi! Everyone rose from the dirt and was in awe of Ryuko's transformation. The ultima's pieces crumbled and was absorbed by Ryuko and Senketsu.

Satsuki: Goodbye mock Junketsu. You've served me well.

She said as she transformed back to normal and the outfit finally came apart from every use. The mock Junketsu served its final purpose. Dakunaito then realized that his suit had also served its purpose. He and Mako sacrificed their Goku uniforms and Ryuko cut them both and absorbed them.

Mako: You go girl!

Ryuko then winked at everyone as she flew away.

Ryuko & Senketsu: SENKETSU SHIPPU!

Everyone watched nude or in undergarments. Then in a beautiful trail of red and gold filled the air as targeted Jinsei. Jinsei looked up too late as Ryuko readied her scissor blade as her other came to her. The two pieces finally became one once again.

Senketsu: Are you ready!

Ryuko: YEP!

The opened the scissor blades and sliced past him with enormous power.

 _ **Ryuko & Senketsu**_ _ **:**_ _ **SEN-I-SHOSHITSU!**_

Jinsei's lost his uniform and It was absorbed by Ryuko. The life fibers went straight into Ryuko's red hair strand. She then appeared in her bra and panties as she fell down with a smile. Jinsei however, still recovered before both [Name] and Ryuko. He went over to Ryuko and Picked up her giant scissors. He went over to the freed [Name].

Jinsei: I can't have you living on my conscience. Time to punch out.

Right as Jinsei plunged downward. [Name] stabbed through himself, through his iron plating in his stomach. Through Jinsei's heart. He then turned the measuring blade's edge into a massive blade end, thus exploding his heart. Jinsei smiled and coughed up blood, while dropping the blade.

Jinsei: That a boy. . . .

[Name]: Why. . . . . . Why did you do all of this to me?

Jinsei's expression soured as he sat dying and fading away into glowing red dust.

Jinsei: It's not because I hate you, nor wanted to rule the world, or kill everyone, or make everyone work for me. Well actually it's a few of those things. But I honestly thought that turning you into a better version of what I was, would help make the world a better place.

[Name]: And how did that work out?!

Jinsei: Well, actually pretty good. And I'm proud.

He said as he finally turned to red dust and was blown away by the gentle wind. [Name] struggled to stand as the wind breezed through his wounds and he knew for sure. It was all over. But then again there's still a loose end that seriously needs to be tied. He walked over to Ryuko and princess carried her. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled as she looked up to [Name]. He smiled back at her.

[Name]: Wanna go out?

She then smiled.

 _ **Kill la Kill – Gomen ne iiko ja irarenai**_

Tsumugu: So what'll happen now?

Aikuro: The life fibers are all but dead. So I guess, we'll clean up here and we go on and live life. The cool thing is?

Tsumugu: What?

Aikuro: Everyone's going to forget about this in a week.

Tsumugu: Good, I can't wait to wear some pants again.

In time life in Japan returned to normal. Satsuki closed REVOCS. Gave everyone jobs someplace else and liquidated all of its assets. After the battle Kiku and Hayate received 500,000 yen each from Dakunaito as promised. So they moved to west with their mother to live to pursue their dreams and a better life. Setsudan university was demolished and the remains were used to give the people in the slums lavish homes. Satsuki and Dakunaito funded the entire process before his sudden disappearance.

The elite four all continued to explore new options in life. Ryuko and [Name] buried the scissor blades and measuring blade at her former home, the grave of father the creator of the weapons.

 _ **Oval office - Morning**_

A female lobbyist spoke to the current president who sat looking out of his window.

Lobbyist: Our last president resurrected himself, went over to the Japan and got himself killed. Should we retaliate?

President: Negative, I'm just glad he's gone.

 _ **Rinne high Principle office – Morning**_

The principle spoke on his cellphone while looking out of the window

Principle: So you mean to tell me that carnivorous clothes ate everyone while I was on vacation? I'm sure they were filming a movie or something.

The elite four, Satsuki, Mako, Ryuko, and [Name] had a wonderful day out on the town. However, Dakunaito watched from afar to always protect the ones he cares for. The sky was a beautiful evening orange as Ryuko then saw an outfit that highly resembled Senketsu on a child. It startled her, so she grabbed her heart and stared at the sky. She then saw a red twinkle in the skyline. This assured her that Senketsu will always remain in her heart. So she turned away to hold a blushed [Name]'s hand. Then to also enjoy the company of each other and the friends they both hold dear.

 _ **Kill La Kill: Ryuko Matoi x Male Reader – The End**_

 _ **This was the grand finale. I hope everyone enjoyed. It's been a long ride, I actually never intended the entire series to go beyond chapter 2 at least. Just everyone's support, everyone's review and PM I've read and thank everyone for. All of your appearance's sounds awesome and good voice actors to match. So I'm finally Kill la Kill to rest. FLCL and Esdeath x Male Reader here I come.**_


	47. UpdateDecision time

Greetings all readers. I know what you are probably thinking. The next chapter will be out very soon and the story is around at more than 50% of the way through. There won't be much more, so since that is the case there are a few stories I had planned once this one ends. Tell me which one you'd like to read about the most over all others.

 _ **Little Witch Academia - Akko Kagari**_ _**OR**_ _ **Diana Cavendish**_ x Male Reader

 _ **One Punch Man - Tatsumaki**_ x Male Reader

 _ **Attack on Titan - Mikasa Ackerman**_ x Male Reader

 _ **Naruto/Boruto The Next Generation - Sarada Uchiha**_ x Male Reader

 _ **Dragon Ball GT following Super - Pan**_ x Male Reader

 _ **Star Wars The Clone Wars - Ahsoka Tano**_ x Male Reader

 _ **Star Wars Rebels**_ _ **\- Sabine Wren**_ x Male Reader

 _ **My Hero Academia - Momo Yaoyorozu**_ x Male Reader

I was also thinking of including **Fairy Tail** or **SAO** to the listtoo but I never really got into them. I already know which ones will probably be picked the most, but I just want to give some variety. So calling **ALL** readers, any reader who wants to see me cover any of these stories leave one of the eight you wish to read the most by review. The story that gets the most votes by the end of a certain time frame will be the story I write for, after the Esdeath x male reader is complete. I want to thank everyone who reviews and reads any of my stories.

This message will self destruct soon so vote while you can. Thank you to everyone for the continued support.


End file.
